Mass Effekt Der Untergang Akt II
by Ratzfatz
Summary: Die Reaper sind da. Es liegt jetzt an Shepard gegen diesen übermächtigen Feind einen Weg zu finden, um die Vernichtung allen Lebens in der Galaxie zu verhindern und gleichzeitig mit allerhand anderen Gefahren fertig zu werden.
1. Prolog

Mass Effect – Der Untergang Akt II

Prolog

Sechs Monate ist es nun her.

Vor sechs Monaten erschien der Morjanische Verbund auf der galaktischen Bühne.

Ein menschliches Imperium von der anderen Seite der Galaxie.

Um sich einen Namen zu machen und als Rache für den Angriff auf eine ihrer Kolonien, starteten sie einen blinden, aber verheerenden Angriff auf die Kolonien anderer Völker in den Terminus-Systemen.

Fast 100 Millionen Tote in nur wenigen Stunden.

Den größten Schaden trug dabei Illium nach einem massiven Atomangriff davon.

Seither halten die Morjaner den Planeten und das vollständig evakuierte Tasale-System militärisch besetzt.

Seither gehört die nahe gelegene Grenze zu den Asari-Republiken zu den am schwersten befestigten und am schärfsten bewachten Orten der gesamten Galaxie.

Seither liegt die Galaxie in einem einzigen kalten Krieg.

Seit sechs Monaten läuft ein einziges Wettrüsten in dem alle Völker ihre Waffenarsenale mit einer Geschwindigkeit vergrößern, die man bis dahin nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

Eine Konfrontation die sich mit jedem Monat zuspitzte.

Es war die gefährlichste Situation seit den Kroganischen Rebellionen und seit den Rachni-Kriegen.

Und die Entscheidung über Krieg und Frieden fiel auf der Citadel.

Im einem Allianz-Hauptquartier in Vancouver lehnte sich Shepard in seiner „Zelle", einer sehr komfortablen, kleinen Wohnung, in der er unter Hausarrest stand zurück, und sah hinaus, während er über die Ereignisse des letzten halben Jahres nachdachte, die das Ende der Galaxie bedeuten könnten.

Die Batarianer wollten noch immer seinen Kopf, obwohl die Schäden, die die Morjaner auch an ihren Kolonien verursacht hatten erheblich waren. Dank seiner Kenntnisse über die Reaper und Morjaner war Shepard zu wertvoll, um ihn einfach in irgendeiner Zelle versauern zu lassen. Dafür hatte er auch einfach zu viel für die Allianz und die Galaxie getan.

Es war eigenartig.

In diesen sechs Monaten hatten alle Völker in Bezug auf die Vorbereitung auf einen galaktischen Krieg mehr erreicht, als in den letzten drei Jahren.

Es war verrückt.

Als er noch vor den Reapern warnte wollte niemand auf ihn hören und jetzt, mit den Morjanern, die mit dem Vorschlaghammer an die Tür klopften, konnten sie gar nicht schnell genug neue Waffen bekommen.

Die Politiker brauchten immer erst eine reelle Bedrohung die sie sehen konnten, bevor sie überhaupt reagierten.

Und die Aufrüstung konnte sich sehen lassen.

Das Abkommen von Firaxin wurde ausgesetzt und die Zahl der Schlachtschiffe hatte sich bis jetzt verdoppelt. Die Flotten und Armeen wurden immer stärker aufgetockt und modernisiert, nur ob es reichen würde war unklar.

Man wusste über die Morjaner so gut wie gar nichts. Bis auf eine ihrer Kolonien kannte man weder die Postion ihres Reich, ihren technischen Fortschritt, ihre industriellen Kapazitäten, die Größe ihrer Bevölkerung, geschweige die ihrer Flotten, oder ihres gesamten Heeres, ihre militärischen Möglichkeiten, oder ihre Kultur. Natürlich wurde die Schlacht um Illium peinlichst genau analysiert und viele kamen zu dem Entschluss, dass die von den Morjanern eingesetzten Kräften nur die Spitze des Eisberges darstellt. Auch problematisch waren ihre Element Zero-unabhängigen ÜLG-Antriebe. Viele befürchteten das sie bis zu den Heimatwelten der Völker vorstoßen könnten und man sie erst bemerken würde, wenn ihre Schiffe bereits im Orbit standen. Es gab viele Gerüchte und Theorien von den Geheimdiensten, nur handfeste Beweise hatten sie nicht. Das einzigste was man von ihnen wusste waren einige biologischen Eigenschaften.

Ebenso unklar war die Herkunft der Morjaner selbst. Auf der Erde fand man keinen Hinweis und auch in vergangenen Entdeckungen nicht. Genetisch waren es Menschen, Übereinstimmung zu 99%. Vergleiche der Blutproben belegten es. Doch die tatsächlichen biologischen Unterschiede waren so gravierenden das diese Erkenntnisse immer wieder angezweifelt wurden, zumal sie dem biologischen Bauplan widersprachen. Nicht mal die Salarianer konnten das erklären. Man sprach offen von zwei Gattungen der Art Mensch.

Die Batarianer hatten ihre ganz eigene Meinung dazu. Sie beschuldigten offen die Allianz diese „Gruppierung" geschaffen zu haben, nur um einen Angriff gegen sie führen zu können. Eine Behauptung mit der sie ziemlich alleine dastanden.

Shepard befürchtete immer wieder das Joker recht haben könnte und das die Erde einst nur eine uralte Kolonie von Exilanten eines noch größeren menschlichen Imperiums war. Beweise, die das bestätigten, oder widerlegten gab es nicht und selbst die Morjaner äußerten sich dazu nicht, oder wollten es nicht, aber es verstärkte die Integration der Menschheit in die Galaxie noch stärker.

Allem voran weil die Morjaner gegen Menschen eine Art Abneigung zu entwickeln schienen.

Zusammenstöße zwischen Morjanern und anderen Spezies forderten auf der Citadel, der eingzigsten Präsenz im Citdael-Raum, immer öfter Verletzte und sogar Tote, gerade unter Menschen.

Mehrere Hundert Tote in den letzten sechs Monaten.

Wer sich den Morjanern in den Weg stellte wurde getötet – sogar in aller Öffentlichkeit.

Sie hatten jegliche Form von Menschlichkeit abgelegt.

Sie waren vollkommen durchgeknallt.

Eigenartigerweise waren die Morjaner trotz allem recht umgänglich. Sie gingen den anderen Spezies zumeist aus dem Weg, aber allein ihre Präsenz war meist der Auslöser für Ärger. Sie selbst waren selten die Verursacher, tatsächlich waren sie zumeist die Opfer, nur wenn sie reagierten, dann war eine Tragödie garantiert.

Viele Videos davon landeten im überarbeiteten und hochgerüsteten Extranet. Als Antwort darauf stellten die Morjaner ihre eigenen Videos über den Angriff auf ihre Kolonie in Netz, der Auslöser für ihr Erscheinen. Zwar bestätigte es ihre Position als Opfer, nur Punkte machten sie damit keine. Dafür waren ihre Reaktionen einfach unverhältnismäßig gewesen.

Und was die Hintermänner des Angriffs betrifft: Sie, bis auf ein paar Mitläufer, konnten nie alle gefasst werden, denn sie und fast alle Beweise dazu gingen im nuklearen Feuer auf Illium unter. Wahrscheinlich waren auch sie es, die das Massenportal aktivierten und so diesen tödlichen Dominoeffekt in Gang setzten, denn der Citadel-Rat hatte, wie sich heraus stellte, damit rein gar nichts zu tun.

Durch das Fenster beobachtete Shepard einen kleinen Jungen, der auf dem Dachgarten eines benachbarten Gebäudes spielte. Er hatte ihn in den letzten Tage schon öfter gesehen.

Dennoch machte sein Anblick ihn traurig, denn die Galaxie stand am Abgrund. Die Idylle erschien wie eine Illusion.

Ein Krieg war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

Die Zwischenfälle hatten auf der Citadel ein neues Niveau erreicht.

Vor ein paar Tagen zerstörten die Morjaner einen Allianz-Kreuzer direkt vor der Citadel. An Bord befand sich ein Cerberus-Agent der bereit war Informationen für Sicherheit zu tauschen. Er und andere Agenten hatten versucht einen Morjaner als „lebendes Exemplar" in die Hände zu bekommen und nur ein Agent überlebte diesen Zusammenstoß. Ihr Objekt der Begierde hingegen nicht – das einzigste morjanische Opfer auf der Citadel.

Als die Morjaner das erfuhren liefen sie auf der Citadel regelrecht Amok.

Bis vor ein paar Monaten war das noch recht einfach, da kursierten auf den Sklavenmärkten etliche Morjaner, Gefangene von Argos 3, und erzielten Rekordpreise. Im Extranet kursierten viele Videos darüber. Shepard hatte selbst mal eins gesehen. Man hatte vieles mit ihnen vor, nur mit einer Sache hatte niemand gerechnet. Auf diesen Weg hatten sie sich eingeschleuste Spezialeinheiten, Attentäter und Saboteure, ins Haus geholt. Viele bemerkten es erst als es zu spät war.

Nach diesem Vorfall zogen sie sich komplett zurück und räumten sogar ihre Botschaft.

Es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Shepard drehte sich um, als er merkte, das die Tür aufging.

„Kaiden? Mit Ihnen habe ich jetzt am wenigsten gerechnet."

„Shepard, das Verteidigungkomitee will sie sehen. Es ist ernst."

„Die Morjaner?"  
„Nein, die Reaper sind da."


	2. Der Untergang der Erde

Mass Effect – Der Untergang Akt II

Prolog

Sechs Monate ist es nun her.

Vor sechs Monaten erschien der Morjanische Verbund auf der galaktischen Bühne.

Ein menschliches Imperium von der anderen Seite der Galaxie.

Um sich einen Namen zu machen und als Rache für den Angriff auf eine ihrer Kolonien, starteten sie einen blinden, aber verheerenden Angriff auf die Kolonien anderer Völker in den Terminus-Systemen.

Fast 100 Millionen Tote in nur wenigen Stunden.

Den größten Schaden trug dabei Illium nach einem massiven Atomangriff davon.

Seither halten die Morjaner den Planeten und das vollständig evakuierte Tasale-System militärisch besetzt.

Seither gehört die nahe gelegene Grenze zu den Asari-Republiken zu den am schwersten befestigten und am schärfsten bewachten Orten der gesamten Galaxie.

Seither liegt die Galaxie in einem einzigen kalten Krieg.

Seit sechs Monaten läuft ein einziges Wettrüsten in dem alle Völker ihre Waffenarsenale mit einer Geschwindigkeit vergrößern, die man bis dahin nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

Eine Konfrontation die sich mit jedem Monat zuspitzte.

Es war die gefährlichste Situation seit den Kroganischen Rebellionen und seit den Rachni-Kriegen.

Und die Entscheidung über Krieg und Frieden fiel auf der Citadel.

Im einem Allianz-Hauptquartier in Vancouver lehnte sich Shepard in seiner „Zelle", einer sehr komfortablen, kleinen Wohnung, in der er unter Hausarrest stand zurück, und sah hinaus, während er über die Ereignisse des letzten halben Jahres nachdachte, die das Ende der Galaxie bedeuten könnten.

Die Batarianer wollten noch immer seinen Kopf, obwohl die Schäden, die die Morjaner auch an ihren Kolonien verursacht hatten erheblich waren. Dank seiner Kenntnisse über die Reaper und Morjaner war Shepard zu wertvoll, um ihn einfach in irgendeiner Zelle versauern zu lassen. Dafür hatte er auch einfach zu viel für die Allianz und die Galaxie getan.

Es war eigenartig.

In diesen sechs Monaten hatten alle Völker in Bezug auf die Vorbereitung auf einen galaktischen Krieg mehr erreicht, als in den letzten drei Jahren.

Es war verrückt.

Als er noch vor den Reapern warnte wollte niemand auf ihn hören und jetzt, mit den Morjanern, die mit dem Vorschlaghammer an die Tür klopften, konnten sie gar nicht schnell genug neue Waffen bekommen.

Die Politiker brauchten immer erst eine reelle Bedrohung die sie sehen konnten, bevor sie überhaupt reagierten.

Und die Aufrüstung konnte sich sehen lassen.

Das Abkommen von Firaxin wurde ausgesetzt und die Zahl der Schlachtschiffe hatte sich bis jetzt verdoppelt. Die Flotten und Armeen wurden immer stärker aufgetockt und modernisiert, nur ob es reichen würde war unklar.

Man wusste über die Morjaner so gut wie gar nichts. Bis auf eine ihrer Kolonien kannte man weder die Postion ihres Reich, ihren technischen Fortschritt, ihre industriellen Kapazitäten, die Größe ihrer Bevölkerung, geschweige die ihrer Flotten, oder ihres gesamten Heeres, ihre militärischen Möglichkeiten, oder ihre Kultur. Natürlich wurde die Schlacht um Illium peinlichst genau analysiert und viele kamen zu dem Entschluss, dass die von den Morjanern eingesetzten Kräften nur die Spitze des Eisberges darstellt. Auch problematisch waren ihre Element Zero-unabhängigen ÜLG-Antriebe. Viele befürchteten das sie bis zu den Heimatwelten der Völker vorstoßen könnten und man sie erst bemerken würde, wenn ihre Schiffe bereits im Orbit standen. Es gab viele Gerüchte und Theorien von den Geheimdiensten, nur handfeste Beweise hatten sie nicht. Das einzigste was man von ihnen wusste waren einige biologischen Eigenschaften.

Ebenso unklar war die Herkunft der Morjaner selbst. Auf der Erde fand man keinen Hinweis und auch in vergangenen Entdeckungen nicht. Genetisch waren es Menschen, Übereinstimmung zu 99%. Vergleiche der Blutproben belegten es. Doch die tatsächlichen biologischen Unterschiede waren so gravierenden das diese Erkenntnisse immer wieder angezweifelt wurden, zumal sie dem biologischen Bauplan widersprachen. Nicht mal die Salarianer konnten das erklären. Man sprach offen von zwei Gattungen der Art Mensch.

Die Batarianer hatten ihre ganz eigene Meinung dazu. Sie beschuldigten offen die Allianz diese „Gruppierung" geschaffen zu haben, nur um einen Angriff gegen sie führen zu können. Eine Behauptung mit der sie ziemlich alleine dastanden.

Shepard befürchtete immer wieder das Joker recht haben könnte und das die Erde einst nur eine uralte Kolonie von Exilanten eines noch größeren menschlichen Imperiums war. Beweise, die das bestätigten, oder widerlegten gab es nicht und selbst die Morjaner äußerten sich dazu nicht, oder wollten es nicht, aber es verstärkte die Integration der Menschheit in die Galaxie noch stärker.

Allem voran weil die Morjaner gegen Menschen eine Art Abneigung zu entwickeln schienen.

Zusammenstöße zwischen Morjanern und anderen Spezies forderten auf der Citadel, der eingzigsten Präsenz im Citdael-Raum, immer öfter Verletzte und sogar Tote, gerade unter Menschen.

Mehrere Hundert Tote in den letzten sechs Monaten.

Wer sich den Morjanern in den Weg stellte wurde getötet – sogar in aller Öffentlichkeit.

Sie hatten jegliche Form von Menschlichkeit abgelegt.

Sie waren vollkommen durchgeknallt.

Eigenartigerweise waren die Morjaner trotz allem recht umgänglich. Sie gingen den anderen Spezies zumeist aus dem Weg, aber allein ihre Präsenz war meist der Auslöser für Ärger. Sie selbst waren selten die Verursacher, tatsächlich waren sie zumeist die Opfer, nur wenn sie reagierten, dann war eine Tragödie garantiert.

Viele Videos davon landeten im überarbeiteten und hochgerüsteten Extranet. Als Antwort darauf stellten die Morjaner ihre eigenen Videos über den Angriff auf ihre Kolonie in Netz, der Auslöser für ihr Erscheinen. Zwar bestätigte es ihre Position als Opfer, nur Punkte machten sie damit keine. Dafür waren ihre Reaktionen einfach unverhältnismäßig gewesen.

Und was die Hintermänner des Angriffs betrifft: Sie, bis auf ein paar Mitläufer, konnten nie alle gefasst werden, denn sie und fast alle Beweise dazu gingen im nuklearen Feuer auf Illium unter. Wahrscheinlich waren auch sie es, die das Massenportal aktivierten und so diesen tödlichen Dominoeffekt in Gang setzten, denn der Citadel-Rat hatte, wie sich heraus stellte, damit rein gar nichts zu tun.

Durch das Fenster beobachtete Shepard einen kleinen Jungen, der auf dem Dachgarten eines benachbarten Gebäudes spielte. Er hatte ihn in den letzten Tage schon öfter gesehen.

Dennoch machte sein Anblick ihn traurig, denn die Galaxie stand am Abgrund. Die Idylle erschien wie eine Illusion.

Ein Krieg war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

Die Zwischenfälle hatten auf der Citadel ein neues Niveau erreicht.

Vor ein paar Tagen zerstörten die Morjaner einen Allianz-Kreuzer direkt vor der Citadel. An Bord befand sich ein Cerberus-Agent der bereit war Informationen für Sicherheit zu tauschen. Er und andere Agenten hatten versucht einen Morjaner als „lebendes Exemplar" in die Hände zu bekommen und nur ein Agent überlebte diesen Zusammenstoß. Ihr Objekt der Begierde hingegen nicht – das einzigste morjanische Opfer auf der Citadel.

Als die Morjaner das erfuhren liefen sie auf der Citadel regelrecht Amok.

Bis vor ein paar Monaten war das noch recht einfach, da kursierten auf den Sklavenmärkten etliche Morjaner, Gefangene von Argos 3, und erzielten Rekordpreise. Im Extranet kursierten viele Videos darüber. Shepard hatte selbst mal eins gesehen. Man hatte vieles mit ihnen vor, nur mit einer Sache hatte niemand gerechnet. Auf diesen Weg hatten sie sich eingeschleuste Spezialeinheiten, Attentäter und Saboteure, ins Haus geholt. Viele bemerkten es erst als es zu spät war.

Nach diesem Vorfall zogen sie sich komplett zurück und räumten sogar ihre Botschaft.

Es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Shepard drehte sich um, als er merkte, das die Tür aufging.

„Kaiden? Mit Ihnen habe ich jetzt am wenigsten gerechnet."

„Shepard, das Verteidigungkomitee will sie sehen. Es ist ernst."

„Die Morjaner?"  
„Nein, die Reaper sind da."

Kapitel 1:

„Die Reaper? Sind Sie sich da sicher?", fragte Shepard ungläubig.

„So ziemlich. Jedenfalls redet keiner offen darüber, aber alle wissen es. Kommen Sie.", wies Kaidan an und gemeinsam gingen sie den Gang entlang, der mit allerhand Personal der Allianz gefüllt war, die hektisch herum flitzten. „Die Batarianer sind ihr erstes Ziel gewesen, allerdings schon vor ein paar Tagen. Wir haben es erst jetzt durch verstärkte Flüchtlingsströme bemerkt. Inzwischen sind einzelne Schiffsgruppen der Reaper bei den äußeren Kolonien aufgetaucht. Ihre Hauptstreitmacht entdeckten wir kurz darauf. Sie dringt tiefer in das Allianz-Gebiet ein."

„Diese Informationen hätten wir ruhig schneller bekommen können."

„Seitdem man einen Krieg erwartet der die ganze Galaxie erschüttern kann sind alle entsprechend aufmerksam, ansonsten hätten wir es erst bemerkt, wenn die Reaper vor der Erde stehen. Außerdem haben die Beziehungen mit den Batarianern ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht. Die hätten uns nie irgendwas erzählt. Ich glaube die Batarianer dachten wohl eher sie könnten es alleine mit den Reapern aufnehmen. Wir hätten eine richtige Vorwarnzeit gehabt, nur die wurde nicht genutzt."  
„Ein Fehler.", meinte Shepard.  
„Ein richtig großer.", erwiderte Kaidan.

„Und man ist sich sicher das es nicht die Morjaner sind?"

„So ziemlich ... immerhin stehen im Moment drei hohe Tiere aus dem Verbund vor dem Komitee und tragend denen irgendwas vor."  
„Ernsthaft? Kaum zu glauben."

„Ging mir genauso ... Anderson!", rief Kaidan, als dieser ihnen entgegen kam.

„Beeilen sie sich. Das Komitee erwartet sie bereits."

„Was machen Sie denn hier, Anderson? Ich dachte Sie würden auf der Citadel den Rat in Schach halten?"  
„Das übernimmt jetzt Udina. Ich bin jetzt Admiral."

„Glückwunsch ... Ich hörte wir haben ein paar Morjaner bei uns?", erwiderte Shepard.

„Drei um genau zu sein. Ein Exekutivagent, ein Flottilenkapitän und eine Sektionsgeneralin."  
„Bis auf die letzte klingt das aber nicht nach hohen Tieren.", meinte Shepard und blickte zu Kaidan, der nur stumm mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Da bin ich mir auch nicht sicher, jedenfalls haben sie die Autorität um im Namen des gesamten Verbundes zu sprechen."  
„Interessant ... wie schlimm ist es mit den Reapern?"

„Das Komitee hofft das sie es denen sagen werden. Sie sind der einzigste der bisher mit einem Reaper gesprochen hatte, einen getötet hatte und ihre Pläne in die Galaxie einzufallen schon zweimal durchkreuzt hatte. Keiner weiß mehr über die Reaper als Sie, wie sie uns ernten und was sie mit uns vorhaben."

„Ja und dafür setzt man mich sechs Monate unter Hausarrest."

„Sie wissen das das nur geschah als Reaktion auf die Zerstörung des Bahak-Systems."

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl! Die Kolonisten wären eh gestorben, egal wie man es dreht und wendet. Hätte ich es nicht getan, dann wären sie im nu durch unsere Hintertür gekommen."

„Das weiß ich und viele andere auch. Wäre es nicht so hätte man Ihnen längst den Prozess gemacht. Wir wollen nur das Sie alles menschenmögliche in Bewegung setzen, um die Reaper aufzuhalten."  
„Gut, aber wenn wir die Reaper nicht zu Tode langweilen wollen, dann ist das Komitee nur Zeitverschwendung."

„Sie haben nur Angst und wollen ein paar Antworten."

„Ok ... was wurde bisher gegen die Reaper unternommen?"

„Alle Länder auf der Erde mobilisieren ihre Truppen und Arcturus wird in diesem Moment evakuiert. Hackett hat die Flotten zusammen gezogen und richtet vor Ort eine Verteidungslinie ein. Passieren sie die brauchen sie bis zur Erde nur ein paar Minuten."  
„Wenigstens etwas.", murmelte Shepard.

„Alle waren ohnehin schon in Alarmbereitschaft, weil man jederzeit mit einem morjanischen Angriff rechnete."

„Was glauben Sie wie viel Zeit wir noch haben?"  
„Nach dem Tempo mit dem wir den Kontakt zu den Kolonien verlieren ... eine Stunde."

Shepard und Anderson nahmen die letzte Treppe in Anspruch, während Kaidan zurück blieb und sich zurück zog. Unterwegs fiel Anderson auf das Shepard etwas langsamer hinterher kam.

„Kommen Sie, Shepard! Sonst sind die Reaper noch vor Ihnen da!"

„Sechs Monate ein weiches Bett und gute Küche hinterlassen halt ihre Spuren.", lautete dessen Antwort, als sie gemeinsam die gut gefüllte Zentrale betraten.

Auf der einer Seite saßen viele Offiziere vor ihren Computern und überprüften die neusten Informationen, einzelne Boten und andere Offizier flitzen wild umher und auf der anderen Seite der Zentrale, vor einem Panoramafenster im Hintergrund, saß das Verteidigungskomitee leicht erhöht an einem großem, abgerundeten Rednerpult.

In der Mitte des Raumes standen die drei Morjaner, um die alle einen großen Bogen machten.

Albinos, wie man sie inzwischen abwertend nannte.

Zwei Männer und eine Frau, die kaum älter als 25 sein mussten. Shepard sah sie nur von hinten. Der eine trug einen dunkelbraunen Mantel mit Kappe, der andere hingegen eine graue Uniform samt Schirmmütze, als sie dem entnommen worden. Die Frau dagegen sah weniger wie eine Generalin aus, sondern eher wie eine gut gepanzerte Soldatin in einer schwarzen Rüstung. Ihr fehlte nur die markante Totenkopfmaske. Alle drei waren bewaffnet, nur die Frau schien es deutlich zu übertrieben. Die beiden Männer trugen nur Holster mit Pistolen an ihren Gürteln, während die Frau ein Sturmgewehr, ein Maschinengewehr und ein stählernes Rohr – eine ausziehbare Panzerfaust – trug. Shepard erkannt sogar einen kleinen Feldspaten an ihrem Gürtel. Jener, mit dem die Frau einst einem Kroganer den Schädel spaltete.

Das war der Grund warum in der Zentrale auch so viel bewaffnetes Personal der Allianz anwesend war.

„... bitte ,,, wir bieten ihnen sogar modernste Technologien ... Technologien, bei denen selbst ihre besten Wissenschaftler ins Schwitzen kommen und bei denen ihre Generäle anfangen zu sabbern ...", hörte Shepard von dem Morjaner in der Mitte in grau.

„Worum geht es?", fragte er.  
„Die Morjaner wollen das sich die Allianz ihnen anschließt und aus der Citadel austritt."

Shepard schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Dem würde die Menschheit niemals zustimmen. Schon gar nicht nachdem was sie mit Watson gemacht haben, jene Welt, die Shepard einst vor einem batarianischen Angriff rettete. Die Morjaner hatten auch diese Welt mit Atomwaffen angegriffen und örtliche Schiffe der Allianz vernichtet.

„ACHTUNG! Admiral Anderson, Shepard!", kündigte ein Offizier an und salutierte.

Alle wandte sich den beiden zu und starrten sie an, auch die Morjaner.

Im nächsten Moment sah Shepard die eine Morjanerin an und erstarrte innerlich.

Er kannte sie.

Es war die gleiche Frau gegen die sie bereits auf der belagerten Kolonie angetreten war, kurz bevor man evakuiert wurde.

Die Augen der Frau weiteten sich.

Sie hatte ihn ebenfalls nicht vergessen.

„DIESER SKOB WAR AUF ARGOS 3!", fauchte sie und machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

Der Morjaner in der grauen Uniform hielt sie zurück.

„Das reicht, Sinari!"

„Nichts da, Sirius! Der Kerl...!"

„Ich sagte DAS REICHT!"

„SKAP!", fluchte Sinari und wandte sich ab.

Shepard schenkte ihnen für einen weiteren Moment Aufmerksamkeit und wandte sich dann dem Komitee zu.

„Sie wollten mich sehen?", begann Shepard.

„Ja.", begann einer der Vorsitzenden des Verteidigungskomitees. „Wir haben Berichte erhalten ... sowas haben wir noch nie zuvor gesehen. Was immer es ist, da kommt etwas unfassbar großes und mächtiges auf uns zu.

„Haben wir etwa schon angegriffen?", murmelte Sinari leise, woraufhin Sirius nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich soll doch nur bestätigen was sie schon längst wissen – die Reaper sind da und wir sind nicht bereit. Bei weitem nicht.", sagte Shepard.

„Unruhiges Rumoren kam in der Zentrale auf.

„Wie halten wir sie auf?", fragte eine Vorsitzende unsicher.

„Aufhalten? Die Reaper? Man kann sie nicht einfach so aufhalten. Vergessen sie Strategie und Taktik! Hier geht es ums Überleben. Die Reaper sind höher entwickelt als wir, mächtiger, intelligenter. Sie fürchten uns nicht und werden niemals Mitleid mit uns haben. Für sie sind wir nichts weiter als Ameisen. Wenn wir das überleben wollen müssen wir zusammen arbeiten."

„Redet der nun von diesen Reapern, oder von uns?", murmelte Sinari wieder.

„Hältst du auch mal die Klappe.", erwiderte Sirius.

„Aber ... es muss doch irgendwas geben."

„Wir müssen zusammen halten und kämpfen. Jeder Mann, jede Frau und alle anderen Völker. Das hier betrifft nicht die Menschheit alleine, sondern die ganze Galaxie. Andernfalls haben die Reaper schon gewonnen.

„Mehr nicht? Das ist der Plan?", fragte ein anderer Vorsitzender.

„Natürlich nicht!", mischte sich plötzlich Sinari ein. „Packen sie ihre stärksten Waffen aus und halten sie einfach drauf! So einfach ist das."

„Ich bezweifle das das so einfach geht.", wandte Anderson ein.

„Wenn Sie meinen."; erwiderte Sinari flopsig.

„Wir haben den Kontakt zur Luna-Basis verloren!", rief überraschend eine Offizierin.

„Der Mond? Sie können unmöglich schon so nahe sein.", sprach Anderson.

„Wie umgingen sie unsere Verteidigung bei Arcturus? Gibt es eine Meldung von Admiral Hackett?", fragte die Vorstitzende.

„Wir haben keinen Kontakt mehr zu unseren Kolonien und Flotten was außerhalb des Sol-Protals."

Sinari schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte „Amateure."

Ein Dumpfes Grollen und sie und alle anderen sahen auf und blickten durch das große Panoramafenster nach draußen auf Vancouvers Skyline.

„Mein Gott.", stieß eine der Vorsitzenden aus, als durch die Wolkendecke die charakteristische Form eines Reapers stieß und mit seinem Hauptgeschütz sofort in die unter ihm liegende Stadt feuerte. Mit einem bedrohlichen Glühen kündigte sich bereits ein zweiter Schuss des gelandeten Reapers an und Shepard ahnte bereits vorauf dieser zielte.

„RENNT!", brüllte er und bereits als sie sich in Bewegung setzten traf der Reaper das Hauptquartier.

Es folgte eine Explosion, die das Panoramafenster zersprengte und deren Schockwelle das massive Pult und die Mitglieder des Verteidigungskomitees quer durch den Raum schleuderte.

Shepard und Anderson hatten Glück.

Sie konnten sich rechtzeigtig zu Boden werfen, als das Pult knapp über sie hinweg rollte und hinter ihnen zerschmetterte, wobei er den Eingang blockierte.

Weniger Glück hatten die Morjaner,

Sie standen dem Pult am nächsten und hatten keine Chance rechtzeitig zu reagieren und ihm auszuweichen.

Sie wurden von ihm umgerissen und regelrecht überrollt.

Shepard und Anderson mühten sich auf, doch die Schockwelle einer zweiten Explosion erfasste sie und schleuderte sie gegen die Wand.

Nur langsam kam Shepard wieder hoch und nahm Anderson wahr, der ihm aufhalf.

„Alles in Ordnung, Shepard?"

„Irgendwie ... verdammt ... wie sieht es aus?"  
„Schlimm. Kommen Sie. Wir müssen hier sofort weg.", sagte Anderson und gemeinsam liefen sie auf das zerstörte Fenster.

Unterwegs passierte Shepard die Morjaner die es soeben erwischt hatte.

Er verlor nur einen kurzen Gedanken an sie und wollte weiterlaufen, als diese plötzlich begannen aufzustehen, als sei nichts gewesen.

Fassungslos standen Shepard und Anderson da und sahen einfach nur zu.

„Na, das war mal ein Ritt.", sprach Sinari freudig und trat dem anderen Morjaner in der braunen Uniform in die Seite. „Beweg dich, Ibro! Du hast auf dem Flug schon genug geschlafen!"

Der soeben ebenfalls aufgestandene Sirius half ihm hoch.

Das Donnern eine nah vorbei fliegenden Allianz-Jägers und das Aufheulen der Luftschutzsirenen rief Shepard und Anderson sofort wieder die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation ins Gewissen.

„Los jetzt! Wir müssen hier weg!", ermahnte Anderson und zusammen rannten die fünf durch das zerstörte Panoramafenster nach draußen.

„Das ist ... mein Gott.", stotterte Anderson.

Draußen bot sich ihnen ein absolut beängstigender Anblick. Mehrere Reaper-Schlachtschiff in der Größenordnung von Sovereign waren in Vancouver gelandet, stacksten durch die Stadt und feuerten wahllos auf Ziele. Die Wolkenkratzer im Hintergrund wirkten dabei wie Modellbauten. Vom Himmel fielen weitere Reaper wie auf die Erde nieder und zogen dabei wie Meteoriten einen Feuerschweif hinter sich her. Bereits gelandete Reaper wurden von ganzen Staffeln an Jägern und Mantis-Gunships in der Luft, sowie Geschützbatterien und gepanzerten Einheiten am Boden unter schweres Feuer genommen. Die ganze Zeit hat man jederzeit eine blitzartige Grossoffensive der Morjaner und sich entsprechend darauf vorbereitet. Genau das konnten sie jetzt gegen die Reaper verwenden, nur ob es reichte war eine ganze andere Frage.

Unweit vor ihnen traf erneut ein Strahl das Hauptquartier und beschädigte eines der Gebäude.

„Kommt weiter.", wies Anderson an und gemeinsam rannten sie über die Dächer, Balken und Streben Richtung Raumhafen, der am Hafenbecken Vancouvers lag.

„Major Alenko, wie ist Ihr Status? Ich kann die Normandy nicht erreichen.", sprach Anderson über sein Funkgerät.

„Bin unterwegs zum Raumhafen ... noch ein paar Minuten ... haben leichten Widerstand.", lautete die rauschende Antwort.

Ein Loch in der Strebe vor ihnen, entstanden durch den Angriff kurz zuvor, konnten Shepard und Anderson mit einem Sprung überwinden. Die drei Morjaner, die ohnehin schon langsamer waren, hatten da ihre Problem. Sirius schaffte es gerade so, Ibro hingegen, kaum sportlich, musste von Sirius festhalten, sonst wäre er nach hinten runtergefallen und Sinari stürzte beinahe komplett ab. Sie konnte sich nur ganz knapp mit den Händen am Rand festhalten und musste hochgezogen werden.

Sie weigerte sich beharrlich ihre ganze Ausrüstung abzulegen, obwohl sie selbst wusste das sie so ihre Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkte.

Eine Explosion in ihrer Nähe zog sofort die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Shepard sah eine Gruppe aus Oculus vorbei fliegen, wobei eines der Objekte brennend abstürzte. Die Reaper-Jägerdrohnen, die schon die Kollektoren einsetzten, wurden von einer Staffel Allianz-Jäger verfolgt, denen es kurzerhand gelang einen zweite Drohne abzuschießen, die dann in ein Gebäude krachte.

Erneut musste Anderson sie ermahnen in Bewegung zu bleiben. Sie folgten der Strebe weiter bis zu einer Leiter und kamen so auf eines der Dächer, wo sie kurz inne hielten.

„Wo sind Sie Major? Shepard hört auch mit wir können bereits das Hafenbecken sehen, brauchen aber noch etwas.", sprach Anderson über Funk.

„Ich bin fast an der Normandy. Der Widerstand wird immer heftiger. Passen sie auf. Da draußen ist einiges ein eigenartigen ... Zeug unterwegs."

„Verstanden, wir halten die Augen offen. Halten Sie sich bereit uns aufzunehmen."

Während sich Anderson mit Kaidan verständigte sah Shepard zum Himmel auf, wie unzählige weitere Reaper vom Himmel fielen und durch Vancouver ein Spur der Verwüstung zogen.

Lange hatte er davor gewarnt, doch seine Warnungen verhalten.

Jetzt zahlten sie alle den Preis dafür.

„Das ... das ist ... schrecklich." begann er zu stottern.

„Ja, schrecklich.", mischte sich Sinari ein. „Ernsthaft, eure planetare Abwehr ist absolut nutzlos. Unser Geheimdienst hat sie vollkommen überschätzt."

„Ist das Ihre einzigste Sorge?!"

„Sorge würde ich das nicht nennen, zumindest wenn es dabei um eure Spezies geht ... Ibro, du kannst deinen Leuten sagen das sie ihren Job schlecht machen. Und ihr habt die Menschheit als Bedrohung angesehen, ihr Skobs."

„Mach es doch besser. Ich habe mich für nichts zu rechtfertigen.", erwiderte dieser harsch.

„Was war denn das eben?", fragte Kaidan, der über Funk mitgehört hatte.

„Wir haben unsere drei morjanischen Gäste im Schlepptau ... Wir melden uns später wieder.", antwortete Anderson.

Shepard schüttelte nur den Kopf und entfernte sich von den Morjaner. Er konnte sie jetzt schon nicht mehr ausstehen. Zuvor hatte er noch etwas Sympathie empfunden, trotz aller Beschwerden. Die war jetzt endgültig verflogen.

„Was sind das für Dinger?", vernahm er eine Frage von Sirius und blickte hinüber zu einem anderen Dach, auf das er zeigte.

Shepard erkannte die grauen Kreaturen sofort, die da an der Wand eines Nebengebäudes empor kletterten.

„HUSKS!", schrie er.

Sofort zogen er und Anderson ihre Predator-Pistolen und schossen los. Ibro und Sirius taten es ihnen gleich. Ihre halbautomatischen Pistolen sahen zwar altertümlich aus, ließen sich aber nicht mal mit einer Carnifex vergleichen. Die hier waren schlagkräftiger. Jeder Schuss glich einer Explosion und jeder Treffer sprengte ein faustgroßes Loch in die Körper der Husks – einem nach dem anderen. Mit der Predator brauchte man beinahe schon vier bis fünf Schuss, die Morjaner schafften das schon mit einem.

Sinari, die inzwischen ihren Helm und die Totenkopfmaske angelegt hatte, stürmte sofort über das Dach vor zu einer Leiter, die sie herunter sprang und landete nahe eines Apartments, in das sich mehrere Menschen retteten und verbarrikadierten. Weitere Husks kamen die Gebäudefassade hoch geklettert. Sinari legte ihr Maschinengewehr an die Schulter an und ging in die Hocke. Als ein gutes Dutzend Husk bereits das Geländer erreicht hatten drückte sie ab. Das MG kreischte auf wie eine Kettensäge und genauso wie es klang mähte es auch die Husks innerhalb von Sekunden nieder. Nachdem das getan war hastete Sinari vor ans Geländer und schoss auf weitere Husks, die noch an der Wand hingen. Für die massiven, überschallschnellen Projektile waren die Husks kaum mehr als Zielscheiben die von Sinari in Stücke gerissen wurden.

Viel zu spät bemerkte sie das bedrohliche Leuten und Grollen eines nahen Reapers, der seine Waffen auflud und kurzerhand das Feuer eröffnete.

„Skap.", fluchte sie leise und wandte sich ab, als der Strahl das Apartment neben ihr traf.

Die nachfolgende Explosion erfasste sie und schleuderte sie weg.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Shepard, rutschte die Leiter hinab und rannte zu Sinari.

Seine unbewusste Sorge war unbegründet. Sinari stand von selbst wieder auf und begann zu lachen.

Sie lachte herzlich.

Mit Vancouver im Hintergrund, das soeben von den Reapern zerstört wurde, war das ein vollkommen surrealer Anblick.

„Wenn das der Krieg ist den uns die Reaper bieten, dann lasst ihn geschehen, denn es ist genau das was wir brauchen! Was wir schon immer wollten! Ein Krieg in dem das Schicksal des gesamten Universums entschieden wird! Ein Krieg in dem es nur einen einzigen Sieger geben kann, der alles gewinnt und in dem der Verlierer für immer vom Angesicht der Sterne verschwindet! Auf diesen Tag haben wir gewartet! Ein Krieg in dem wir alles gewinnen, oder alles verlieren! Das ist die ultimative Prüfung! Hier entscheidet sich wem die Herrschaft über das ganze Universum gebührt, also lasst die Reaper nur kommen, denn wir werden sie vernichten, ganz egal was sie uns entgegen werfen! Dieses Mal haben die Reaper einen Gegner gefunden, der ihrem Ansturm trotzen wird!", rief Sinari.

Shepard und Anderson standen nur mit offenen Mündern da und wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten. Jetzt waren sie sich endgültig sicher. Die Morjaner waren nicht nur verrückt, sie waren vollkommen durchgeknallt.

Die beiden wandten sich ab und betraten das zerstörte Apartment. Die Morjaner trotteten hinterher. In dem Apartment fanden sie mehrere verbrannte Leichen jener Menschen, die sich hier zuvor noch verstecken wollten. Um weiter zu kommen begann Anderson mit seinem Universalwerkzeug die verschlossene Eingangstür zu hacken, die sich manuell nicht öffnen lassen wollte.

Ein stählernes Klopfen in der Zwischenzeit erregte plötzlich Shepards Aufmerksamkeit und er konnte schnell einen Belüftungsschacht auf Bodenhöhe als Ursprung ausmachen. In ihm versteckte sich ein kleiner Junge.

Shepard erkannte ihn. Es war der selbe Junge den er zuvor schon auf dem Dachgarten spielen sah.

„Hey, es ist alles ok.", begann Shepard mit sanfter Stimme.

„Alle sterben.", erwiderte der Junge traurig.

„Komm her. Ich bringe dich an einen sicheren Ort.", sagte Shepard, während das Apartment wegen eines sich bewegenden Reapers in der Nähe kurz bebte. „Komm, nimm meine Hand."

„Sie können mir nicht helfen."

„Was haben Sie da?", drängte sich Sinari dazu und ging neben Shepard in die Hocke. „Achso ... Was ist? Weißt die wie man eine Waffe benutzt?"

Der Junge winselte leise und verängstigt und schüttelte den Kopf.

Für Shepard war damit das Maß voll. Er stand auf und zog Sinari am Arm ebenfalls hoch.

„Das reicht jetzt! So können Sie doch nicht mit einem Kind umgehen! Das hat soeben wahrscheinlich seine Eltern verloren!"

„Wenn es nicht kämpfen kann ist es für uns nutzlos. Lassen sie es zurück. Es ist eh nur noch ein totes Stück Fleisch.", sagte Sinari und schlug Shepards Hand weg.

Der wiederrum blickte sofort nach dem jungen, nur hatte der sich längst tiefer in den Lüftungsschacht verzogen.

Shepard schlug mit der Faust wütend auf den Boden und stand kurz davor auch Sinari eine zu verpassen, hielt sich aber selbst davon ab und ging zu Anderson.

Setzten die Morjaner etwa Kindersoldaten ein? Der Gedanke widerte Shepard an.

„Wenn dem Jungen etwas passiert, dann werden Sie mit dem Rest ihres Lebens mit dieser Entscheidung leben müssen.", sagte er zuguterletzt.

„Ok.", erwiderte Sinari flopsig.

„Was war das eben?", fragte Sirius seine Schwester.

„Keine Ahnung. Klang so als wollte mich ein Alien belehren."

„Wie sieht es aus, Anderson?"

„Bin gleich durch ... so das wars.", sagte er nachdem er die Tür gehackt hatte und sie sich von selbst öffnete.

Nur das dahinter ein kreischender Husk zum Vorschein kam war schon eine böse Überraschung.

Der Husk fiel Anderson sofort an, der sich mit einem Tritt kurzerhand dem Angriff erwehrte und den Husk etwas auf Distanz brachte. Dann holte er mit der Faust aus. Sein Universalwerkzeug verwandelte sich plötzlich in eine rötlich-orange Klinge und durchbohrte den Körper des Husks.

„Das letzte Mal als ich diese Waffe sah hatte ich sie von Cerberus geklaut. Scheinbar konnten wir sie reproduzieren.", sagte Shepard.

„Ob sie es glauben, oder nicht aber es ist einfacher als es aussieht. Diese Nahkampfapplikation ist eine einfache Erweiterung für jedes Universalwerkzeug. Tatsächlich waren sie nie etwas neues, nur bisher sahen Strategen keinen Nutzend darin, weshalb dies eher unbekannt ist.", erklärte Anderson, was Shepard mit einem einfachen „Verrückt.", kommentierte.

Danach mühten sie sich durch einen zerstörten und halb eingestürzten Flur.

„Was für ein Chaos ... jede Minute die diese Maschinen hier sind sterben Tausende von Unschuldigen ... ich bin dafür nicht verantwortlich."

„Sie sind für die Toten nicht verantwortlich. Wir kämpfen für die die noch stehen, wenn es vorbei ist.", erwiderte Shepard.

„He ... Sie haben wohl recht. Der Angriff kam so plötzlich ... Ich dachte wirklich wir würden mehr Zeit haben."  
„Wir wussten das sie kommen, hatten uns stattdessen aber auf die Morjaner vorbereitet, weil wir sie als den Feind sahen.

„Hat wenigstens geholfen die ganzen Politiker wachzurütteltn ... geändert hätte das nichts und trotzdem haben sie unsere Verteidigung einfach durchbrochen. Egal wer angegriffen hätte, das Ergebnis wäre das gleiche ... Wir müssen zur Citadel und mit dem Rat reden!"

„Zur Citadel? Aber der Kampf findet hier statt."

„Bald wird er überall sein. Sie haben es selbst gesagt: Die Reaper vernichten alles wenn wir sie nicht aufhalten ... der Rat muss uns helfen."

„Ja, aber was können wir da schon machen?"

„Sie waren mal Spectre. Das muss doch noch was zählen ... Sirius, richtig?"

„Ja?", antwortete der Morjaner.

„Was ist mit dem Verbund? Sie haben doch ein starkes Militär. Sie können uns auch helfen."  
„Dazu kann ich nichts sagen. Die Vorsitzende des Verteidungsrates hat das zu entscheiden. Mein Aufgabe war es nur ein Bündnis zu vermitteln und das hat sich unter diesen veränderten Bedingungen erledigt."

„Auch ihr Volk wird von den Reapern nicht verschont bleiben. Deshalb sollten wir zusammen arbeiten und unsere Kräfte bündeln.", ermahnte Anderson.  
„Wie gesagt das habe ich nicht zu entscheiden.", erwiderte Sirius.

Als sie den Flur verließen fanden sie nahe eines zerstörten Fensters einen toten Allianz-Soldaten und mehrere tote Husks.

„Armer Kerl.", sagte Shepard und nahm das daneben liegende Sturmgewehr vom Typ M8 Avenger auf.

Danach verließen sie das Gebäude, kletterten aus dem zerstörten Fenster auf einen Vorbau und liefen von dort weiter bis an den zerstörten Rand des Gebäudes kamen.

„Wir haben den Raumhafen in Sicht. Ankunft in drei Minuten.", sagte Anderson über Funk.

„Haben die Normandy erreicht! Stehen unter Beschuss ..."

Eine laute Explosion erschütterte die Szenerie und unterbrach die Verbindung. Vom Himmel fiel ein weiterer Reaper und landete nahe eines Heliports, von dem eine Staffel Mantis-Gunships startete.

Es war ein deutlich kleineres Reaper-Modell – ein Zerstörer.

Er brach zusammen und fiel ins Hafenbecken.

Der Reaper hatte deutlich sichtbare Einschusslöcher in seiner Panzerung und nur eine Sekunde vor seiner Landung gab ihm ein über der Stadt schwebender Allianz-Kreuzer den Rest und zerstörte ihn.

Es war ein kleiner, aber bedeutungsloser Sieg.

Dem kleinen Reaper folgte ein großer der neben dem Wrack landete und sofort den Heliport zerstörte und dann den Kreuzer ins Visier nahm. Der wehrte sich nach Kräften, doch bereits nach dem ersten Treffer verlor er sichtlich an Höhe.

„Mein Gott! Sie werden den Kreuzer abschießen! Er muss abdrehen ...", bevor Kaidan den Satz beenden konnte traf der nächste Strahl das Raumschiff und besiegelte sein Schicksal.

Der Kreuzer ging in einer weißlich glühenden Explosion hoch, als der Masseneffektkern ebenfalls explodierte und mit der dabei entstehenden Schockwelle das gesamte Hafengebiet Vancouvers erfasste. Die Verwüstungen waren erheblich.

Auch die Fünfergruppe um Shepard und Anderson bekam das zu spüren. Die Schockwelle warf sie zurück und lies die ohnehin schon instabile Etage unter ihren Füßen kollabieren.

Dabei hatten sie mehr Glück als Verstand.

Die zusammengebrochene Konstruktion bildete eine gewaltige Rutsche und lies sie unsanft bis nach ganz unten schlittern, wo sie kurz vor dem Wasser stoppten.

Wieder vernahm man Sinaris Lachen.

„Das war einmalig. Am liebsten würde ich es gleich noch mal machen."

Shepard fiel auf, dass sogar Sirius für diesen einen Moment grinste.

„Kommt weiter.", rief Anderson und über ein zerstörtes Gerüst gelangen sie über das Wasser auf eine Plattform, wo sie zwei weitere Überlebende entdeckten. Bodenpersonal der Allianz, von denen einer sich das Bein unter einem umgestürzten Metallgerippe eingeklemmt hatte und sein Kollege verzweifelt versuchte ihn zu befreien.

„Sind sie beide in Ordnung?", fragte Shepard.

„Psst! Seien Sie leise, sonst entdecken sie uns noch.", sagte einer der beiden.

„Wer?", erwiderte Anderson.

Die Antwort kam schneller als ihnen lieb war. Sie vernahmen ein beängstigendes, elektronisch verzehrtes Jaulen und gingen sofort in Deckung. Unweit von ihrer Position, vor einem zerstörten Transporter, entdeckten sie fünf rötliche Kreaturen, die sich über eine sechste beugten.

„Was ... sind ... das ... für Dinger ... was ... machen ... die da?", stotterte Anderson.

„Die sehen aus ... wie Batarianer ... oder was davon übrig blieb, nachdem die Reaper sie in die Finger bekommen haben.", antwortete Shepard.

„Die batarianische Variante eines Husks ... schrecklich ... verschlingen die da einen von ihnen?"

„Kannibalismus unter den Reaper? Egal. Wenn wir leise sind ..."  
„DECKUNG!", brüllte Sinari und zog sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der Kannibalen auf sich.

Diese brüllten auf, als sie Sinari sahen, die im selben Moment aus dem Stand eine Handgranate warf. Noch während sich die Granate in der Luft befand bekam Sinari einen Treffer in den Bauch durch die Armkanone eines Kannibalen ab und fiel zurück.

Shepard wollte schon zu ihr eilen, um ihr zu helfen, nur plötzlich folgte erneut eine Explosion samt Schockwelle, die ihn fast umriss. Die Handgranate von Sinari war zielgenau vor den Füßen der Kannibalen gelandet und hatte eine Sprengkraft, die mit einem Artillerieschlag vergleichbar war. Von den Kannibalen blieb da nichts übrig.

Shepard brauchte mehrere Moment bis das Piepen aus seinen Ohren verschwunden war und er die Orientierung wiedererlangt hatte.

„Scheiße ... dieses Miststück ... was hat die denn da bitte ausgepackt.", murmelte er.

Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, das es dieses „Miststück", Sinari, ja erwischt hatte und sah nach ihr.

Sinari stand seelenruhig nur wenige Meter entfernt da, mit dem Maschinengewehr unter dem Arm und klopfte ihre angesengte Rüstung ab. Der Bauchschuss hatte keine weiteren Schäden, oder Verletzungen bei ihr hinterlassen. Noch dazu besaß sie nicht mal kinetische Schilde. Ihre Panzerung glich diesen Makel komplett aus. Sinari fiel Shepard Blick auf und sie erwiderte ihn nur für einen Moment, dann überprüfte sie ihr MG.

„Shepard, hier drüben.", rief Anderson ihn zu sich.  
„Was ist hier geschehen?", fragte Anderson nun die beiden Männer.

„Unser Shuttle wurde abgeschossen. Wir haben es nur knapp geschafft."

„Haben Sie Funk? Wir müssen unser Schiff erreichen."

„Nein. Im Shuttle ist eins, aber da wimmelt es nur so von diesen Dingern."

„Bleiben Sie hier, mein Sohn. Wir holen sie hier raus.", sagte Anderson und zusammen mit Shepard versuchten sie den Eingeklemmten aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien.

Es misslang. Das Gerüst war einfach zu schwer. Sie schaffte gerade mal ein paar Millimeter, als sie aufgeben mussten. Der Eingeklemmte schrie vor schmerzen auf, als das Gewicht wieder auf seinem Bein lastete.

„KÖNNTET IHR UNS MAL HELFEN?!", blaffte Shepard die Morjaner an.

„Wenn's denn sein muss.", erwiderte Sinari gelassen.

Nun packten alle fünf an und ruckartig konnten sie das Gerüst fast einen halben Meter anheben. Zu sagen die anwesenden Menschen wären überrascht war eine Untertreibung. Letztendlich hatte Shepard aber nichts anderes erwartet. Danach nutzten die fünf das Gerüst als provisorische Brücke, um auf die Plattform mit der abgestürzten Mantis zu gelangen.

Kaum hatten sie das erreicht flog eine stählerne, geflügelte Kreatur mit einem lauten Kreischen über sie hinweg, die Shepard an einen Harvester erinnerte. Verfolgt wurde sie von zwei Mantis.

„Was zur Hölle war das?", fragte Anderson.

„Keine Ahnung ... aber irgendwie will ich es auch nicht wissen.", erwiderte Shepard, als sie sich einer Ecke am Ende der Trümmer näherten.

„War das wieder ein Produkt der Reaper?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich befürchte ja.", lautete Shepards Antwort.

„Das sind sie schon Maschinen und bauen trotzdem was mit Flügeln. Die Reaper sind ja ganz schön krank im Kopf.", musste Sinari wieder ihren Senf dazu geben.

„Leise. Da hinten kommen noch mehr.", sagte Anderson.

Hinter der abgestürzten Mantis kam eine ganz Handvoll Kannibalen zum Vorschein und trotteten in ihre Richtung – ungefähr neun an der Zahl in enger Formation. Die Explosion zuvor hatte sie aufgeschreckt.

„Hier könnten wir wieder eine Ihrer Granaten gebrauchen.", wandte sich Shepard an Sinari.

„Vergessen Sie es. Davon habe ich nur noch eine.", sagte Sinari, als sie im selben Moment Sirius das Sturmgewehr gab und dieser es mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen überprüfte und entsicherte. „Ganz wie die guten alten Zeiten, Brüderchen. Tod und Vernichtung."

Ehe man sich versah stürmte Sinari mit Sirius und Ibro hinten dran vor und eröffnete aus der Deckung das Feuer. Die Kannibalen erwiderten dies. Anderson und Shepard feuerten hinter der Ecke hervor auf die Kannibalen und konnten zusammen zwei von ihnen ausschalten.

Zu zweit hätten sie gegen diesen Ansturm keine Chance. Ihnen mangelte es an guter Rüstung samt Schilden und schweren Waffen und nur Anderson konnte ein Universalwerkzeug aufbieten.

Ohne die Morjaner, die sie soeben richtig alt aussehen ließen, hätten sie es wohl kaum so weit geschafft. Darin stimmten sie überein, nur ob sie es offen zugeben würden war eine ganz andere Frage.

Mit einem ausgeklappten Zweibein für eine bessere Präzision belegte Sinari die Kannibalen mit einem gewaltigen Dauerfeuer. Gegen die panzerbrechende Wirkung der Munition hatte der Gegner selbst hinter seiner Deckung nicht die geringste Chance. So mache Patrone durchschlug sogar den Gegner und traf den dahinter. Sinari „zersägte" vier von ihnen. Sirius, der das Sturmgewehr auf Drei-Schuss-Salven umgestellt hatte, konnte selbst zwei Abschüsse verbuchen. Das Schlusslicht bildete Ibro mit einigen Treffen, aber nur einem eigenen Abschuss.

Ohne Probleme konnten sie um den Schutt herum zu dem abgestürzten Shuttle laufen, in dessen Trümmern sie auch kurzerhand ein Funkfeuer fand, das Anderson aktivierte.

„Normandy, hier spricht Anderson. Hören Sie mich?"

„Wie ist ihre Position, Admiral?", antwortete Kaidan.

„Bei einem abgestürzten Shuttle im Hafen. Ich aktiviere sein Notsignal. Schicken Sie Unterstützung. Wir haben Verwundete."

Ohne das Kaidan noch eine Antwort geben konnte gab das Funkgerät nur noch ein Rauschen von sich, bis es sich endgültig abschaltete.

„Ich habe das Signal verloren!", beklagte sich Anderson.

„Funktioniert das Notsignal?", fragte Shepard.

„Ich hoffe es ... Achtung! Wir bekommen Gesellschaft!", warnte Anderson, als mehrere meteoritenähnliche Objekte über sie hinweg schossen und unweit von ihnen in den Ruinen der Plattform einschlugen.

Aus den Staubwolken kamen weitere Kannibalen zum Vorschein. Shepard war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Truppen vom Orbit aus abgeworfen, oder von einem der Reaper abgeschossen wurden, jedenfalls war schnell klar das sie von den Reapern entdeckt und als Bedrohung wahrgenommen wurden.

Sofort hasteten sie in Deckung und nahmen die Reaper-Truppen unter Feuer, von denen plötzlich immer mehr nach kamen.

„WIR KÖNNTEN HIER JETZT WIRKLICH WIEDER EINE IHRER GRANATEN GEBRAUCHEN!", rief Shepard zu Sinari.

„KEINE EINWÄNDE!, erwiderte diese, entsicherte die Granate und warf sie, während der Rest ihr Deckungsfeuer gab.

Die nachfolgende Explosion löschte wie erwartet ein größeres Areal mit Kannibalen aus, nur der Nachschub riss nicht ab.

Die Fünf hielten fast eine Minute auf die Reaper-Einheiten drauf, nur es half nichts.

„Letztes Magazin!", rief Ibro, als er seine Pistole nachlud.

„Anderson! Können Sie noch ein Thermomagazin entbehren?! Das war eben mein letztes."; rief Shepard.

„Hier! Aber langsam wird es knapp!"

„Kaum hatte Shepard das Magazin ausgewechselt und angelegt, traf eine Raketensalve die Reaper-Truppen und löschte sie vollständig aus.

„UND HIER KOMMT DIE KAVALLERIE!", konnten sie im selben Moment über Funk wahrnehmen.

Shepard kam diese Stimme sofort sehr vertraut vor.

Als er hoch sah erblickte er ihren Retter.

Die Normandy.

Größer, schöner und besser, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Joker drehte bei, zog eine kleine Schleife über dem Hafenbecken und näherte sich mit geöffneter Bugluke der Plattform.

„Vorwärts!", wies Shepard an und die Gruppe nah sofort die Beine in die Hand.

Sie nutzten ein umgestürztes Gerüst als Rampe, liefen auf ihm hoch und sprangen so in den rettenden Rumpf der Normandy.

Nur Sinari wäre beinahe wider abgestürzt.

„Willkommen zurück, Shepard.", begrüßte ihn Kaidan.

Shepard musste derweil feststellen das Anderson auf der Spitze der Rampe stehen geblieben war, während Kodiak-Shuttles dazu stießen.

„Ich geh nicht.", sprach Anderson mit Überzeugung. „Von diesen Männern gibt es noch Millionen weiterer und sie brauchen einen Anführer."

„Das ist unser Kampf.", erwiderte Shepard.

„Diesen Kampf können wir aber nicht gewinnen. Nicht ohne Hilfe. Wir brauchen jede Spezies und ihre Schiffe, um eine Chance für einen Sieg über die Reaper zu haben. Überzeugen Sie den Rat davon das er uns hilft."

„Und wenn sie nicht auf uns hören?"

„Dann sorgen Sie dafür das sie es tun und nun gehen Sie. Das ist ein Befehl."

„Ich nehme keine Befehle mehr an, schon vergessen?"

„Hiermit sind Sie wieder im Dienst, Commander. Sie wissen was zu tun ist.", sagte Anderson und warf ihm seine Erkennungsmarke zu.

„Ich komme zurück und bringe jede Flotte mit, die ich finden kann. Viel Glück."

„Für Sie auch, Shepard."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Anderson und bestieg eines der Shuttles, das ihn sofort von hier weg brachte. Die anderen Shuttles landeten ebenfalls im Hafen, setzten Soldaten ab und nahmen Überlebende. Unter denen erblickte Shepard auch den kleinen Jungen, der sich zuvor noch im Lüftungsschacht versteckt hatte. Er hatte es ebenfalls unbeschadet hinaus geschafft.

Für den Moment wirkte Shepard glücklich, nur das verflog sofort, als sich ein Reaper-Zerstörer der Landezone näherte.

Shepard konnte sehen wie das Kind vor Schreck wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.

Ein Soldat war so geistesgegenwärtig und schnappte sich das Kind. Er setzte es sofort in das Shuttle, welches auch sofort startete und, begann dann sofort mit seinen Kameraden auf den näher kommenden Reaper zu schießen.

Die Ablenkung misslang trotzdem.

Hinter auseinander fahrenden Panzerplatten kam das Hauptgeschütz des kleineren Reapers zum Vorschein und schoss die startenden Shuttles ab. Danach erledigte es die Soldaten. Und das alles innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Keiner der Menschen im Hafen hatte eine Chance.

Shepard kniff die Augen zusammen und drehte sich weg. Betäubt, fast schon ohnmächtig von der Hilflosigkeit der er ausgesetzt war. Noch während sich die Luke schloss öffnete Shepard wieder die Augen und sah neben sich seine drei Gäste. Die Gesichtsausdrücke der beiden Morjaner wirkten absolut gefühlslos, doch die die eine Morjanerin schien zu grinsen.

Shepard wollte etwas sagen, doch schien zu wissen, das es bei denen keinen Sinn hatte und wandte sich ab.

Während die Normandy davon flog und ins All aufstieg schoss Shepard ein anderer Gedanke in den Kopf.

Warum kam es ihm gerade so vor, als wären die Reaper den Morjanern keineswegs unbekannt.


	3. Auf zum Mars

Niedergeschlagen wanderte Shepard mit Kaidan im Schlepptau durch den vergrößerten Hangar der Normandy. Zusehen zu müssen wie die Erde unterging und nichts dagegen machen zu können zog ihn sehr herunter.

„Was machen wir jetzt? Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Kaidan.

„Wir fliegen zur Citadel. So wie Anderson es wollte. Wir werden versuchen dort jede erdenkliche Hilfe zu bekommen die verfügbar ist.", antwortete Shepard.

„Und Sie glauben ernsthaft ein paar Aliens werden Ihnen helfen?", vernahm Shepard eine weibliche Stimme und drehte sich um, wo er Sinari und die beiden anderen Morjaner hinter sich erblickte. „Ich garantiere Ihnen man wird sie im Stich lassen. Die werden alle zu sehr mit ihrem eigenen Wohlergehen beschäftigt sein und die Menschheit wird ihnen da vollkommen egal sein."  
„Was machen wir mit den Dreien?", fragte Kaidan.

„Keine Ahnung.", sagte Shepard und tat so als würde er die Morjaner ignorieren.

„Commander!", ertönte es plötzlich über das Intercom im Hangar.

„Joker? Sind Sie das?"

„Wie er leibt und lebt. Schön Sie wiederzusehen. Ich habe hier übrigens einen Notruf von Admiral Hackett."

„Durchstellen.", sagte Shepard und ging zu einem der Computer auf dessen Schirm kurzerhand das verzerrte Bild des Admirals erschien.

„Shepard, wir haben beträchtliche Verluste erlitten ... Arcturus-Station wurde zerstört ... wichtige Resourcen evakuiert."

„Verstanden. Wir sind bereits auf dem Weg zur Citadel um Hilfe zu holen."

„Nein ... konventionelle Waffen reichen nicht ... Außenposten auf dem Mars ... Soni ... in de Archiven ... Waffe gegen die Reaper ... unsere einzigste Chance."

„Zu Befehl, Admiral. Wir werden dem sofort nachgehen."

„Viel Glück ... Ende."

„Der Mars also. Das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Was sie wohl da gefunden haben.", äußerte sich Kaidan.

„Was immer es ist es könnte uns im Kampf gegen die Reaper helfen und wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen ... Joker! Neuen Kurs setzen. Wir fliegen zum Mars."

„Zum Mars ... ok? ... Sie sind der Boss, Shepard."

„Einen Moment, Shepard.", warf Kaidan ein. „Sollen wir beide alleine auf den Mars? Was ist wenn die Reaper auch schon vor Ort sind. Zu zweit sehen wir da richtig alt aus."

„Haben wir unter der Besatzung nicht den einen oder anderen Marine verfügbar?"

„Der Angriff kam so überraschend das die Normandy zu dem Zeitpunkt nur mit einer Besatzung für den Grundbetrieb ausgestattet war und die die wenigen Soldaten an Bord sind das Wachpersonal aus dem Raumhafen, das wir mitnahmen. Echte Kampferfahrung hat keiner von denen. Wir bräuchten richtige Soldaten, aber wo sollen wir die jetzt auf die Schnelle herbekommen?"

Eine Tatsache der Shepard recht geben musste. Um gegen die Reaper und ihre Alptraumkreationen zu bestehen bräuchten sie schon kampfgestählte Veteranen, aber woher?

Fast schon reflexartig blickte Shepard zur Seite, wo er die drei Morjaner sah. Auch Kaidan bemerkte es.

„Sie denken doch nicht etwa?"

„Ich versuche den Gedanken zu unterdrücken, aber je länger ich darüber nachdenke desto weniger erscheint es mir als hätten wir eine Wahl ... verdammt."

„Nein, es sieht tatsächlich nicht danach aus, als hätten wir eine Wahl."

„Es muss eine andere Möglichkeit geben. Die protheanischen Archive sind eine Hochsicherheitseinrichtung und ich kann unmöglich jemanden dahin mitnehmen, der zuvor noch die ganz Galaxie mit einen Krieg gedroht hat."

„Bis auf den Unterschied das die Galaxie bereits im Krieg ist." konterte Kaidan.

„So ein Mist.", murmelte Shepard und nach reiflicher Überlegung schritt er an die Morjaner heran. „Ich benötige ein zusätzliches Teammitglied für einen Bodeneinsatz. Es ist möglicherweise mit Feindkontakt zu rechnen."

Während Ibro sofort einen Schritt zurück machte, trat Sinari einen vor. Sirius hingegen blieb stehen.

„Das habe ich befürchtet.", schoss es Shepard durch den Kopf.

„Ich werde Ihnen folgen, aber nur unter Bedingungen. Sirius kommt mit."  
„Vergiss es!", warf ihr Bruder sofort ein.

„Stell dich nicht so an. Seit Tolan 2 hatten wir keine gemeinsamen Einsätze mehr."

„Gerade wegen Tolan 2 hatten wir keine gemeinsamen Einsätze mehr."

Sinari und Sirius schalteten plötzlich ihre Übersetzer ab und begannen in der morjanischen Sprache eine sichtlich hitzige Diskussion.

„Oh ... Kay?", stieß Shepard erkannbar irritiert aus und wandte sich Ibro zu. „Was meinten die beiden mit Tolan 2?"

„Tolan 2 war eine Welt gegen die vor etwas zehn Jahren eine großangelegte militärische Operation durchgeführt wurde, ein Exodus. Sinari und Sirius waren zu dem Zeitpunkt Mitglieder der Totenkopf-Kommandos und waren zum Training als Vorauskommandos für gepanzerte Kampfgruppen eingeteilt. Späher könnte man sagen. Während eines solchen Einsatzes gerieten sie und ihr Trupp in einen Hinterhalt und das Unglück nahm seinen Lauf. Seit jenem verhängnisvollen Tag verließen beide die Totenköpfe und gingen ihre eigenen Wege. Sinari ging zurück zur regulären Armee und springt seither quer durch alle möglichen Verbände. Sirius hingegen wechselte zur Raumflotte und versteckte sich stets in den Tiefen des Alls."

„Also sind die beiden nicht zu gebrauchen."

„Was?! Keineswegs! Sinari und Sirius sind ausgebildete Kommandosoldaten der Totenkopflegionen. Das sind die mit Abstand gefährlichsten und tödlichsten Soldaten der gesamten Galaxie. Wenn die zum Einsatz kommen, dann zählt nur noch das Ergebnis und der Weg dahin ist vollkommen egal. Für den Feind ist dann alles zu spät."

„Aber der Hinterhalt den Sie erwähnten?"

„Der Hinterhalt hat das Wesen der beiden nachhaltig beeinträchtigt, aber ihre Kampffähigkeiten sind über jeden Zweifel erhaben. Trotzdem sollten Sie etwas aufpassen. Sinari und Sirius hatten die Eigenschaft sich in den Kampf etwas hinein zu steigern ... passiert das, dann sollten Sie auf der anderen Seite des Planeten sein, oder noch besser, in einem anderen Sternsystem. Obwohl ... so ungewöhnlich ist das nicht."

„Ach ernsthaft?"

„Es ist abhängig vom Gegner. Je stärker der ist, desto härter gehen wir gegen ihn vor. Für uns ist das vollkommen normal. Nicht so erbärmlich wie die Menschen ihre Kriege führen."

„Aha ... gilt das auch für Illium?"

„Diese Asari-Welt? Ansichtssache. Für uns war der Angriff auf Illium mehr ein Testlauf. Ein recht erfolgreicher sogar."

„Ein Testlauf!", schoss es Shepard durch den Kopf.

Als mehr sahen sie ihren eigenen Erstkontaktkrieg nicht an. Ein einfacher Testlauf, der unzähligen Millionen das Leben kostete. Andererseits musste sich Shepard selbst daran erinnern, das es nicht die Morjaner waren die diesen Krieg initiiert hatten. Im Angesicht des gewaltigen und sinnlosen Blutvergießens war das jedoch nicht einfach.

„Ok ...wie sieht es denn mit Ihren Kampffähigkeiten aus?", wechselte Shepard das Thema.

Auf die Frage winkte Ibro sofort ab.

„Ich bin Exekutivagent und kein Soldat mehr. Mein Aufgabenbereich liegt ausschließlich in der Extrajudikativen."

„Und das heißt?"

„Beschaffung von Informationen, Verhöre, Attentate, öffentliche Hinrichtungen, sowas in der Art. In Ihrer Sprache würde man sagen ich bin Ankläger, Richter und Henker in einer Person."

Shepard machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich wende mich dann mal die beiden Geschwistern zu.", sagte er und ging weg.

Sinari und Sirius zofften sich noch immer ausgesprochen heftig und es sah nicht so aus, als würden das ein Ende finden. Nur eigenartigerweise hörten sie sofort auf, als Shepard an sie haran trat.

„Haben sie sich geeinigt?"

„Ja.",. sagten die beiden gleichzeitig – sehr zu Shepards Überraschung.

„Aber wir haben einige Bedingungen.", ergänzte Sirius.

„Ich kann sie mir anhören, aber ich kann nicht versprechen ob ich darauf eingehe."

„Mein Bruder benötigt eine adequate Ausrüstung, Schutzkleidung und Waffen. Möglichst schwer. Ich werde Ihren Anweisungen folgen und Sirius folgt mir, aber dabei wird es bleiben. Sie werden mir nur Anweisungen erteilen und keine Befehle. Ich werde niemals Ihr Untergebener sein. Ist das klar?"

Shepard überlegte einen Moment. Das grundlegende Problem schien mehr eine Form der Definition zu sein, nur er hatte Probleme zu verstehen wo die Morjaner da die Grenze zogen.

„Ok.", ging er erstmal drauf ein. „Sonst noch was?"

„Zwei Punkte."

„Ja?"

„Seien Sie sich über eine Sache stets im klaren. Wir sind von Geburt an Soldaten. Wir wurden für den Krieg geschaffen. Wenn Sie uns ein Ziel nennen werden wir es auslöschen und damit meine ich nicht einfach nur erledigen, sondern erbarmungslos vernichten – vollständig und endgültig."  
„Damit kann ich leben. Und der andere Punkt?"

Sinaris Blick wurde mit einem Mal ernster und sie machte einen Schritt auf Shepard zu.

„Sollten Sie uns jemals hintergehen, sich gegen uns wenden, dann sind die Reaper Ihr geringstes Problem. Das schwöre ich Ihnen."

Shepard schluckte und und wandte sich Sirius zu.

„Kümmern wir uns um Ihre Ausrüstung.", sagte er und ging mit dem Morjaner in eine Ecke das Hangars.

Sinari sah den beiden misstrauisch hinterher und bemerkte Kaidans, der sie ebenfalls ansah.

„Machen Sie doch gleich ein Bild!", blaffte sie ihn an, woraufhin der sich sofort abwandte.

Auch wenn Kaidan nie direkt mit den Morjanern zu tun hatte wusste er von anderen das die Morjaner ein Volk waren denen man besser aus dem Weg ging. So mancher Spectre ist mit ihnen auf der Citadel schon aneinander geraten, in angeblicher Ausübung seiner Pflicht, und landete kurz darauf im Krankenhaus. Morjaner waren unglaublich aggressiv.

Innerhalb der nächsten Minuten legte Sirius eine Standardrüstungen der Allianz an und bekam dazu von Shepard eine kurze Einweisung, sowie im Umgang mit einem Avenger-Sturmgewehr, das Sirius als Zweitwaffe ansah. Als Hauptwaffe nahm der das morjanische Sturmgewehr an dem er ein Zielfernrohr montierte und machte aus ihm ein behelfsmäßiges Scharfschützengewehr. Soweit lief alles reibungslos. Für Shepard erschien Sirius als das krasse Gegenteil seiner Schwester. Er war ein weitaus angenehmerer Charakter als Sinari und wirkte deutlich ruhiger und gelassener. Gleichzeitig zeigte Sirius fachgerechter Umgang mit der für ihn neuen und fremdartigen Ausrüstung das er ein erfahrener Soldat war, so wie es Ibro ihm erzählt hatte, nur mit der Avenger kam es zu Problemen, sodass Sirius seiner Schwester dazu rief.

„Was ist?", fragte Sie.

„Dieses Gewehr, die Avenger wie sie heißt, die ist irgendwie nicht mehr auf dem neusten Stand der Technik.", beschwerte sich Sirius ruhig.

Sinari starrte Shepard an und nahm dann die Avenger entgegen, die sie kurz musterte. Nach einigen schnellen Griffen warf das Gewehr ein unbenutztes Thermomagazin aus. Sofort bekam Shepard die Avenger unsanft zurückgeworfen, die er gerade so auffangen konnte.

„Geben Sie ihm eine richtige Waffe!", befahl Sinari regelrecht.

Wortlos nahm Shepard dieses Mal eine Vindicator aus der Waffenkammer und gab sie Sinari, die das Gewehr ebenfalls wieder untersucht. Wieder mit dem Ergebnis das ein Thermomagazin herumflog.

Sinaris Blick zeigte das sie keineswegs zufrieden war.

„Was genau suchen Sie eigentlich?", fragte Shepard.

„Die modernen Waffen und zwar die die über ein internes Kühlsystem verfügen und nicht diese austauschbaren Wärmespeicher. Das richtig neue Zeug.", erwiderte Sinari.

Shepard sah die Morjanerin etwas irritiert an.

„Äh ... das ist bereits das ... neue ... Zeug. Das ist die Standardausrüstung der Allianz und im galaktischen Vergleich liegt sie qualitativ im oberen Bereich."

„Und die Kühlsysteme?"

„Die wurden nach der Schlacht um die Citadel ausgemustert und durch das System der sogenannten Thermomagazine ersetzt. Die internen Kühlsysteme hatten da keinen Platz mehr. Inzwischen setzten alle großen Armeen dieses System ein. Es ist für uns fester Standard und was ich ihrem Bruder anbot war das neuste vom Neuen.", erklärte Shepard.

Jetzt sahen sich Sinari und Sirius irriteirt an.

„Haben Sie damit ein Problem?"

„Nein, nein, kein Problem. Wir haben in unserer Vergangenheit nur weitaus mehr und intensivere Kriege geführt als alle vier Ratsvölker zusammen und wir waren der festen Überzeugung das die internen Kühlsysteme einen der Höhepunkte der konventionellen Waffenentwicklung darstellen. Wir haben sogar selbst damit angefangen das System zu kopieren weil es eine regelrechte Revolution ist.", sagte Sinari mit einem äußerst sarkastischen Tonfall. „Geben Sie meinem Bruder das erste Gewehr wider und ... solltet ihr diesen Krieg verlieren, dann werden ich euch nicht nachtrauern."

„Danke. Sie sind mir auch sehr sympathisch.", erwiderte Shepard.

Sinari sah ihn irritiert an und ging auf Distanz

Er wäre am liebsten noch weiter gegangen, nur sich mit einem Morjaner anzulegen war bekanntermaßen gesundheitsgefährdend.

„Sie aber nicht. Halten Sie sich bloß von mir fern.", gab Sinari zurück und entfernte sich wieder.

„Oh je.", murmelte Shepard, gab Sirius neben dem Gewehr noch eine Pistole, welcher er aber abwies, da er seine eigene hatte, und legte dann seine eigene Ausrüstung an bis sich Joker meldete.

„Wir befinden uns im Anflug auf den Mars. Keine Anzeichen von Reaperaktivität, nur am Boden kann ich niemanden erreichen."  
„Sieht also doch nach Problemen aus.", meinte Kaidan.  
„Scheint so, aber wer oder was immer da unten los ist, er wird sein blaues Wunder erleben.", sagte Shepard grinsend mit Blick auf die Morjaner.

„Ja, das wird eine richtig böse Überraschung geben. Sagen Sie Shepard, Sie und Sinari kennen sich?"

„Gewissermaßen. Auf ihrer Kolonie haben wir uns getroffen. Als Gegner. Sie hat im Alleingang zwei Kroganer erlegt als wäre Jagdsaison, deshalb weiß ich was unserem Gegner blühen wird."  
„Zwei Kroganer? Alleine?"

„Ich erzähle Ihnen die ganze Geschichte ein ander Mal. Der Bericht den ich verfasste hat das nicht wiedergegeben. Sinari, Sirius! Wir nähern uns dem Mars! Alle ab ins Shuttle!"

Sofort kamen die zwei Morjaner auf die beiden zu.

In der komplett geschlossenen Allianz-Rüstung war Sirius von einem normalen Allianz-Soldaten nicht zu unterscheiden. Ganz anders als Sinari in ihrer pechschwarzen Ganzkörperrüstung. Dazu trug sie ihr Maschinengewehr mit einem Riemen vor ihrem Bauch, ihre Panzerfaust auf dem Rücken und noch eine Pistole am Gürtel. Nicht zu vergessen der kleine Feldspaten hinter ihrem Rücken.

Sie wirkte mehr als nur überbewaffnet.

Shepard war das im Moment sonderlich egal.

Solange diese Waffen nicht auf ihn gerichtet waren.

Nacheinander bestiegen sie eine verbesserte Version des allseitsbekannten Kodiak-Shuttles und starteten sofort Richtung Mars.

Im Shuttle selbst ging Shepard zur Pilotin, eine junge, dunkelhäutige Frau, in einer Flieger-Combi, die ihm schon beim Einsteigen eigenartig bekannt vorgekommen war, nur woher wollte ihm einfach nicht mehr in den Sinn kommen.

Shepard näherte sich ihr im Cockpit, was ihr keineswegs unbemerkt blieb.

„Commander.", sagte sie kurz.

„Hallo ... Entschuldigen Sie, aber Sie kommen mir irgendwie bekannt vor, nur leider weiß ich nicht mehr woher."

„Mh ... wäre 'ne interessante Anmache, aber Sie haben Recht. Amari Majong, ihre Shuttle Pilotin. Hab ihren Arsch auf dem Schiff des Shadow Brokers gerettet."

Amaras direkte Art überraschte Shepard etwas.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Sie hatten das Shuttle dabei im Hangar der Normandy zerlegt und sich selbst ins Krankenhaus befördert. Es kommt mir so vor als sehe ich sie jetzt zum ersten Mal."

„Richtig. An Bord der letzten Normandy hab ich den Hangar nie verlassen. Deshalb sind wir uns auch nie begegnet, auch nicht als sie daran gearbeitet haben die Kollektoren kalt zu machen."

„Aha, das heißt Sie waren immer dabei?"

„Hey, einer musste doch die Mühle hier fliegen."

„Stimmt ... waren Sie damals nicht Mitglied von ...?"

„Jep. War aber mehr 'ne Zweckgemeinschaft. Ich war jung und brauchte Geld. Sie brauchten Personal und sie zahlten gut. So einfach ging's. Wohl noch einfacher als ich ihnen erzählte das ich keine Aliens mag."

„Und wirklich?"

„Ich mag tatsächlich keine Aliens, aber Menschen mag ich genauso wenig. Ich arbeite viel lieber nur mit Maschinen. Da weiß man was man hat. Und nun verschwinden Sie aus meinem Cockpit. Ich muss fliegen. Bei Smalltalk wird mir immer so anders."

„Ok. Wir sehen uns.", sagte Shepard und verließ das Cockpit.

„Glaub ich weniger.", erwiderte Amara und verschloss die Kabinentür.

„Also die ist mir auf Anhieb sympatisch.", sagte Sinari.

Shepard lies das unkommentiert.

„Das ist der Mars?", fragte Sirius.

„Ja. Der Mars war unsere erste Kolonie auf einem fremden Planeten und beherbergt die protheanischen Datenarchive, denen wir unseren wichtigsten Fortschritt verdanken. Sie sind unser Ziel."

„Mars. Hat der Name eine besondere Bedeutung?"  
„Es ist der Name des Kriegsgottes des Römischen Reiches das vor über 2.000 Jahren existierte."  
„Interessant. Wir haben ein genaues Gegenstück zu diesem Planeten: Membus, benannt nach einen Kriegsherren während des ersten Morjanischen Imperiums vor etwas mehr als 3.000 Jahren. Allerdings ist Membus wegen der hohen Metall- und Eisenvorkommen mehr rötlich orange, wie Rost ... Wird auf dem Mars Rüstung betrieben?"

Shepard überlegte ob Sirius ihn aus persönlichem Interesse ausfragte, oder versuchte an strategische Informationen zu kommen. Wenn das der Fall war, dann war er keineswegs geschickt.

„Nein. Durch die protheanischen Archive ist es vorwiegend ein wissenschaftliches Zentrum."

„Das ergibt für mich irgendwie keinen Sinn."

„Wieso? Ist Membus ein Rüstungsstandort?"  
„Das ist es in der Tat. Membus ist unsere größte Fertigungsanlage für Rüstungsgüter aller Art und deckt einen bedeutenden Teil unseres Bedarfs ab."

„Moment ... verstehe ich das gerade richtig? Sie versuchen mir zu erzählen das sie einen ganzen Planeten haben, der nur Waffen produziert? ... Und selbst wenn, warum vertrauen Sie mir so sensible Informationen an?"

„Doch, es entspricht der Wahrheit. Im Angesicht unserer militärischen Stärke haben andere Völker darüber bereits Spekulationen angestellt die in genau diese Richtung gehen. Außerdem wissen sie ja nicht wo Membus liegt, also ist diese Information für sie nutzlos."

„Leute, macht euch fertig. Wir landen gleich, allerdings kann ich am Boden niemanden erreichen. Außerdem zieht da unten grad ein ziemlicher fetter Sturm auf, der einem locker das Fleisch von den Knochen reißen kann. In 'ner guten halben Stunde erreicht der die Anlage. Nur so als Hinweis.", meldete Amara.

„Also müssen wir uns beeilen ... Sinari, nur eine Frage zur Sicherheit. Ihr Anzug ist luftdicht, oder?", sagte Shepard.

„Ja natürlich, wieso?", ertönte Sinaris tiefe, elektronisch leicht verzehrte Stimme hinter der Maske.

„Der Mars hat nur eine sehr geringe Atmosphäre, weshalb entsprechende Schutzkleidung notwendig ist."

„Die Frage kommt etwas spät."  
„Haben die Menschen schon Terraformingpläne für den Mars?", warf Sirius ein.

„Terraforming? Nein, eigentlich wollte man den natürlichen Antlitz des Mars behalten."

Sinari und Sirius sahen sich an und begannen laut zu lachen.

„Was ist daran bitte so witzig?", fragte Kaidan.

„Natürlich Antlitz bewahren.", sagte Sinari, nachdem sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatten. „Ich habe selten so einen Schwachsinn gehört."

Shepard wollte etwas sagen nur eine weitere Meldung von Amara verhinderte das.

„Leute, wir setzen jetzt auf, also festhalten. Ich lande nahe der Anlage. Zur Sicherheit aber außer Sichtweite. Ihr seid nur einen kleinen Fußmarsch entfernt. Danach halte ich mich in der Nähe, also sagt Bescheid wenn ich euch abholen soll."

„Verstanden.", sagte Shepard.

Nur Momente später landeten sie und verließen das Shuttle, das sofort wieder startete.

„Das ist aber ein großer Sturm.", merkte Sirius an, als er das gewaltige, sandsturmähnliche Gebilde sah, das den gesamten Horizont ausfüllte.

„Der Sturm macht mir keine Sorgen, der Krieg auf der Erde schon eher.", erwiderte Kaidan.

„Schluss mit dem Geschnatter.", ermahnte Shepard und die vier marschierten die Ebene entlang bis sie an einer Schlucht in der Nähe der Anlage einen toten Allianz-Soldaten fanden. Daneben lag eine Valiant-Scharfschützengewehr, das Shepard an sich nahm.

„Wie ist er gestorben?", fragte Sirius, als Shepard die Leiche untersuchte.

„Hier in der Panzerung ist ein Riss ... auf Rücken und Brust ... sieht wie ein Stich aus. Genau auf Höhe des Herzens."

„Das war ein Schwert. Das Ding wurde von einem Schwert durchstoßen.", warf Sinari ein.

„Und das erkennen Sie?", fragte Kaidan ungläubig.

Eine Frage auf die Sinari keine Antwort gab.

„Mich würde lieber interessieren wer ihn getötet hat.", sagte Shepard.

„Und mich eher wie die Rüstung von einem Schwert durchdrungen werden konnte.", meinte Sirius.

„Vorausgesetzt es war ein Schwert.", gab Kaidan zurück.

Bevor sie die Diskussion weiterführen konnten waren plötzlich unweit von ihnen Schüsse, die sie erschrocken aufblicken ließen.

Mit entsicherten und angelegten Waffen liefen sie geduckt los in Richtung des Ursprungs der Schüße.

Wieder, wieder und wieder vernahmen sie nacheinander einzelne Schüsse und fanden deren Ursprung vor dem Eingang zur Forschungsanlage.

Am Boden lagen mehrere tote Allianz-Soldaten, alle exekutiert, etliche weitere zuerst noch unbekannte und schwer bewaffnete Kämpfer in weiß-schwarzen Rüstungen standen daneben, sowie eine Handvoll Transporter. Shepard brauchte nicht lange, um die Truppen zu erkennen, mit denen er bereits zu tun hatte, geschweige die Symbole auf ihren Rüstungen und Fahrzeugen.

„Was sind das für Typen?", fragte Sirius.

„Cerberus!", antwortete Shepard.

„TOD UND VERNICHTUNG ALLEN FEINDEN MORJAN PRIMES!", brüllte Sinari mit einem Mal auf, wofür ihr die Aufmerksamkeit der Cerberus-Truppen gewiss war.

Es lag wohl eher daran das Sinari im selben Moment das Feuer eröffnete und eine kleine Gruppe aus drei dicht beieinander stehenden Sturmschützen mit einem Kugelhagel abschlachtete.

Shepard und Kaidan hatten keine Wahl und eröffneten ebenfalls das Feuer.

Die Cerberus-Sturmschützen boten zwar eine gute Rüstung auf, aber abgesehen von ihren Truppführern, den Zenturios, entsprachen ihre kinetischen Schilde nicht mal dem Standard und konnten nur erste Treffer abfangen. Gerade für die beiden Morjaner waren sie somit kaum mehr als wehrhafte Zielscheiben und als mehr sahen sie sie auch nicht an.

Und die beiden hielten drauf.

Die völlige überraschten Gegner waren nur zu einer marginalen Gegenwehr imstande.

Sirius erledigte einen Sturmschützen mit einem Kopfschuss, nachdem dessen Schilde bereits zwei der Drei-Schuss-Salve abgefangen hatten. Das dem dabei regelrecht der Kopf zerplatzte war ein mehr als unangenehmer Nebeneffekt, der einen anderen Sturmschützen panisch aus seiner Deckung springen lies. Auch er bekam eine Salve von Sirius in den Kopf.

Mit der Valiant erledigte Shepard ebenfalls einen Schützen, verfehlte aber einen zweiten, dem es gelang rechtzeitig hinter eine Kiste in Deckung zu springen. Mit seiner Biotik holte Kaidan diesen hinter seiner Kiste hervor und hob ihn in die Luft, wo Shepard ihn treffen konnte. Im Schutze des Fahrzeuges stürmte Sinari vor und gelangte in die Flanke der feindlichen Kämpfer, während ihr ihre drei Kollegen Feuerschutz gaben. Die Sturmschützen und der Zenturio merkten schnell das ihr Gegner mit der Totenkopfmaske nicht zur Allianz gehörte, nur bevor sie darauf reagieren konnten hatte Sinari bereits angelegt und drückte ab.

Mit Leichtigkeit durchschlug die Munition gleich mehrere Gegner und zerriss sie regelrecht.

Das das morjanische MG auch unter den Morjanern den inoffiziellen Spitznamen „Fleischwolf" hatte kam nicht von ungefähr.

Die Schilde eines Zenturions gestatten es ihm den Beschuss für einen Moment länger standzuhalten was es ihm erlaubte mit einer Salve das Feuer zu erwidern, bevor er ebenfalls zerfetzt wurde.

Sinari verfehlte er trotzdem.

Danach wurde es ruhig.

„Alle tot!", rief Sinari und der Rest kam aus seiner Deckung hervor.

Hätte sie nicht ihre Maske aus, dann könnte man jetzt sehen, wie zufrieden Sinari war.

„Dieses durchgeknallte Miststück!", fluchte Shepard, als er auf Sinari zuging, die soeben ihr leergeschossenes Magazin entfernte. „MACHEN SIE SOETWAS NIE ..."

Shepard kam nicht mehr dazu den Satz zu beenden, als er den Sturmschützen sah, der aus seiner Deckung hinter dem Fahrzeug hervor kam und hinter der Morjanerin erschien und auf ihn zielte. Geistesgegenwärtig wie Sinari war drehte sie sich um, griff sie die Waffe des Schützen und riss sie hoch, wodurch die nachfolgenden Schüsse in den Himmel gingen. Ehe man sich versah entriss Sinari ihrem Gegner das Gewehr aus den Händen und knockte ihm im selben Atemzug mit dem Gewehrkolben um. Damit nicht genug stürzte sich Sinari auf den nun am Boden liegenden Schützen und schlug mit dem Kolben auf dessen Kopf ein.

Immer und immer wieder.

Erst zerbrach der Helm und dann der Kopf selbst.

Erst dann, als Sinari den Kopf ihres Gegners in eine einzige blutige Masse verwandelt hatte und er nicht mehr zuckte, lies sie von ihm ab.

„Was sagten Sie? Ich habe es nicht richtig mitbekommen?", fragte Sinari Shepard.

„NICHTS! GAR NICHTS!", erwiderte dieser schlagartig und ging auf den Eingang zu.

„Wartet! Ich muss noch nachladen!", rief Sinari.

Shepard und Kaidan drehten sich etwas überrascht um und beobachteten Sinari dabei sichtlich interessiert.

Schusswaffen, die noch auf eine externe Munitionsversorgung angewiesen waren, kamen in den Arsenalen der Allianz und jedes größeren Militärs dank Masseneffekttechnologie nicht mehr vor, höchstens bei einigen jüngeren Völkern. Verwunderlich blieb warum die Morjaner weiter auf diese Technologie setzten, obwohl sie technisch der Galaxie etwas voraus erschienen.

Sie sahen zu wie Sinari ein volles Kastenmagazin von unten ins Maschinengewehr schob, aus ihm die in einem Gurt liegenden Patronen heraus zog und auf den geöffneten Lauf legte, diesen dann verschloss und mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung eines Hebels an der Seite die Waffe durchlud und die erste Patrone, in der Größe eines menschlichen Mittelfingers, in den Gewehrlauf beförderte.

Jeder bekannte Waffenexperte mit Rang und Namen würde sich bei diesem Anblick vor Lachen nicht mehr einkriegen können, nur das Lachen würde ihm genauso schnell wieder vergehen, wenn er die zusammengeschossenen Truppen von Cerberus sehen würde.

Gemeinsam betraten sie die Anlage und begannen in der Luftschleuse mit dem Druckausgleich.

„Ich brauche eine Antwort, Shepard.", begann Kaidan und ging in die andere Ecke des Raumes.

Nachdem sie mitbekommen hatten wie heftig die Morjaner auf Cerberus reagiert hatte, eine Folge der fehlgeschlagenen Entführung mit einem Todesfall untder den Morjanern auf der Citadel, konnte er es nicht riskieren das die beiden davon jetzt etwas mitkriegen.

„Worauf?", erwiderte Shepard.

„Warum ist Cerberus hier und was haben Sie mit denen zu tun?"

„Wieso sollte ich wissen was die vorhaben?"  
„Sie haben für Cerberus gearbeitet. Soll ich glauben das Sie es jetzt nicht mehr tun?"

„Wir haben uns zusammengetan um die Kollektoren zu vernichten. Das ist alles."

„Sie haben Sie von Grund auf neu zusammengesetzt. Sie haben Ihnen ein Schiff gegeben, Resourcen ..."

„Hören Sie zu. Ich hatte seit der Zerstörung der Kollektoren-Basis keinerlei Kontakt mehr zu Cerberus. Und ich weiß nicht warum sie hier sind und was sie wollen. Auf der Erde stand ich die ganze Zeit unter Beobachtung und unter Arrest und wie sie garantiert wissen hatte Cerberus es zeitweise sogar auf mich abgesehen."

„Tut mir leid, Shepard, es ist nur ..."

„Ich sollte mich nicht derartig erklären müssen, Kaidan. Nicht nachdem was wir alles durchgemacht haben. Vertrauen Sie mir."

Ein Piepen wies sie daraufhin das der Druckausgleich hergestellt wurde und das Schott der Luftschleuse öffnete sich worüber sie in einen Fahrzeughangar der Anlage gelangten.  
„So. Was jetzt?", fragte Sinari.

Kaum ausgesprochen vernahmen sie wieder gedämpfte Schüsse zusammen mit metallischen Schlägen, die wie Echos durch den Hangar halten und gingen in Deckung.

Sie erkannten schnell das der Lärm aus einem Lüftungsschacht kam und hielten sich bereit. Nur einen Augenblick später trat eine unbekannte Gestalt in einem weißen Kittel ein Lüftungsgitter heraus und sprang hinunter.

Erst bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte Shepard das es eine ihm wohl bekannte Asari war.

Verfolgt wurde sie von zwei Sturmschützen von Cerberus.

Als die ebenfalls aus dem Schacht kamen erzeugte die Asari eine Singularität und lies ihre Verfolger wie Blätter im Wind durch die Luft treiben. Sofort zog sie ihre Predator-Pistole und schoss auf jeden je einmal. Durch die Auflösung der Singularität fielen die beiden getroffenen Gegner zu Boden. Mit je zwei gezielten Kopfschüssen beendete die Asari dann die Leben der beiden Cerberus-Anhänger.

Shepard und sein Team kam aus der Deckung hervor und näherte sich der Asari. Dabei drückte Shepard Sinaris Maschinengewehr weg, als diese vorsichtig in Richtung der Asari zielte.

„Keine Sorge. Sie ist auf unserer Seite."

„Auf Ihrer Seite. Nicht auf unserer.", erwiderte Sinari abweisend und dreht auf der Stelle wieder um.

„Liara!", rief Shepard und begrüßte seine alte Gefährtin.

„Shepard! Der Göttin sei Dank. Sie leben! ... Ich war besorgt, als die Berichte kamen. War der Angriff schwer?"

„Ja. Es war ... schwer wegzugehen.", sagte Kaidan.

„Tut mir leid das zu hören. Aber es tut gut Sie wieder zusehen, Kaidan.", sagte Liara, deren Blick plötzlich auf dem unbekannten Allianz-Soldaten daneben fiel.

Etwas irritiert nahm sie zur Kenntnis das hinter dem offenen Visier dieser stille, eigenartige Mensch-Albino-Verschnitt saß.

„Ist es das was ich denke?", fragte Liara.

„Wahrscheinlich. Zwei Morjaner folgen uns. Eine recht ungewöhnliche Ergänzungen in unserem kleinen Team."

Liara blickte zur Seite und sah Sinari in ihrer schwarzen Gefechtsrüstung mit dem Totenkopf. Danach wandte sie sich wieder Sirius zu und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Doktor Liara T'Soni. Archäologin für die protheanische Zivilisation und Informationsmaklerin."

Sirius hingegen blieb weiterhin still und regungslos. Das einzigste was er machte war wie ein Hund den Kopf zur Seite zu neigen, nur das war es schon und man merkte das da nichts mehr folgen wird.

„Wir sind hier auf Befehl von Hackett. Es heißt Sie wüssten vielleicht was vor sich geht.", begann Shepard.

„Ja.", bestätigte Liara und ging zu einem der Fenster.

„Wahnsinn. Mit einem Mal steigen unsere Chancen.", meinte Kaidan.

„Vielleicht. Ich habe Pläne für ein Gerät gefunden. Damit könnte man die Reaper vernichten. Ich bin mit den Übersetzungen noch nicht ganz durch, aber ich bin da auf etwas gestoßen. Wie es aussieht arbeiteten die Protheaner an einem gewaltigen Waffenprogramm, das die Entscheidung bringen sollte, nur wie es aussieht scheiterte das Projekt. Scheinbar fehlte es ihnen an Zeit es rechtzeitig zu beenden."

„Hier auf dem Mars liegen diese Pläne?"

„Ja, in den Protheaner-Archiven."

„Wir wissen schon seit Jahrzehnten von den Archiven. Ihnen verdanken wir unserem technologischen Sprung. Warum gerade jetzt?"

„Eliminierungsprozess. Gemischt mit einer Portion Verzweiflung und etwas Glück. Es gibt einige Datenbanken die versteckt sind. Solange man nicht explizit danach sucht findet man sie nicht. Als Sie das Alpha-Portal zerstörten hat uns das ein wenig Zeit verschafft, aber dann wurde gegen Sie ermittelt und ich wusste das ich etwas tun musste. Hackett wusste das auch. Er hat mich kontaktiert und gefragt, ob ich meine Resourcen als Shadow Broker dazu einsetzen könnte um einen Weg zu finden, um die Reaper zu vernichten. Meine Suche führte mich schnell hierher und Hackett verschaffte mit vollen Zutritt und Zugriff auf die Archive und hielt mich über Ihren Status auf dem Laufenden. Ich wollte Sie besuchen, aber..."

„Meine Besuchszeiten waren etwas unflexibel und da ich unter Hausarrest stand hätte ich Ihnen sowieso nicht helfen können."

Liara lächelte und blickte verlegen zur Seite.

„Jedenfalls fand ich was wir brauchen."

„Das klingt zu gut um wahr zu sein. Diese Waffe scheint unsere beste Chance gegen die Reaper zu sein."

„Es sind nur die Pläne. Bauen müssen wir sie selbst."

„Das ist immer noch mehr als wir vor einer Minute hatten. Wie kommen wir an die Pläne?"

„Sie sind im Archiv auf der anderen Seite der Bahn. Falls Cerberus es noch nicht abgeriegelt hat."

„Ich schätze mal die sind auch hinter den Plänen her.", spekulierte Kaidan.

„Wundert mich nicht. Wenn es eine Waffe gibt, die so mächtig ist das sie die Reaper vernichten kann, dann hat auch der Unbekannte automatisch Interesse daran."

Kaum wurde der Satz beendet vernahmen sie ein lautes Krachen und ein nachfolgendes Zischen.

„Was ist das schon wieder?", fragte Kaidan und sie sahen hoch zu einer Tür an einem Vorbau.

„Cerberus lässt nicht locker! Alle in Position gehen!", rief Shepard und sprang zusammen mit den anderen in Deckung.

Cerberus Truppen brauchte nicht lange und als sie sich hindurch geschweist hatten kam sofort ein ganzer Trupp aus fünf Sturmschützen durch die sich öffnende Tür und bezog mit angelegten Waffen vor einem massiven, gläsernen Balkon Stellung.

Dann wurden sie zerfetzt.

Sinari hielt voll drauf und erledigte im Dauerfeuer den ganzen Trupp in einem Rutsch. Selbst das Geländer bot da keinen wirksamen Schutz. Nach nicht mal ein paar Sekunden war alles vorbei.

Etwas irritiert lunzte Shepard, Kaidan und Liara hinter ihrer Deckung hervor.

„Ernsthaft, Shepard. Mit denen im Schlepptau komme ich mir so richtig nutzlos vor. Haben Sie allein schon diese Präzision gesehen?", meinte Kaidan.

„Ich weiß ... Fertig?", fragte Shepard Sinari.

„Schon, war aber etwas unbefriedigend.", erwiderte diese.

Shepard lies das mal wieder unkommentiert und suchte nach einen Weg hoch zur Tür. Als sich kein direkter Zugang finden lies war klar das sie selbst für einen sorgen mussten. Shepard fuhr einen Lastwagen auf einer Hebebühne hoch und nutzte ihn als provisorische Brücke, die er über eine kleine Rampe erreichte. Über die sprangen sie auf den Laufsteg, der sie zur besagten Tür führte. Zwar mussten sie dabei erst um die halbe Halle herum laufen, aber sie erreichten ihr Ziel.

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung, sie hatten zuvor nicht darauf geachtet, kamen die beiden Morjaner plötzlich neben der Tür hinter einigen Kisten hervor.

„Wo kommt ihr auf einmal her?!", fragte Shepard sichtlich überrascht.

„Über die Leiter.", antwortete Sinari.

„Da war keine Leiter."

„Doch. Es standen nur ein paar Fässer davor und sie lag dahinter. Wenn man mal richtig nachschaut findet man es auch."

Shepard sah extra nach und erkannte das da tatsächlich eine Leiter war. Eine kleine, ausklappbare Leiter, die einfach zwischen den ganzen Kisten und Gerätschaften gelegen haben muss.

„Wie ich sagte.", begann Kaidan. „Gegen die wirken wir so richtig alt."

„Alt würde sich sie nicht beschreiben. Hilfsbedürftig, oder amateurhaft ist eine weitaus treffendere Beschreibung, wenn man die Situation berücksichtig.", gab plötzlich der bisweilen so zurückhaltende Sirius von sich.

Shepard wusste nicht so ganz wie er darauf antworten sollte. Anfangs kam es ihm wie eine Beleidigung vor nur allmählich merkte er das hier die Sprachbarriere zum tragen kam. Die Simultanübersetzter der Morjaner schienen verbale Floskeln wörtlich und nicht sinngemäß zu übersetzen. Eine Sache die nicht berücksichtigt hatte und die in der Vergangenheit schon oft zu Missverständnissen geführt hatte. Deshalb sah Shepard diese kleine Kränkung weniger dramatisch.

„Weiter geht's.", wies Shepard an.

Gemeinsam passierten sie die Tür und schritten vorsichtig mit angelegten Waffen durch den dahinter liegenden Gang.

„Wo müssen wir hin?", fragte Sirius.

„Wir brauchen Zugang zu dem Laufband. Die Steuerung müsste in der Nähe sein.", antwortete Liara.

Sie liefen den Gang weiter bis sie näher kommende Schritte wahrnahmen.

„In Deckung!", befahl Shepard mal wieder und er, Liara und Kaidan hasteten sofort in einen offenen Wartungsraum direkt neben dem Gang.

Jedoch spielten die beide Morjaner nicht so ganz mit wie erwartet.

„Was machen Sie da?! Ich sagte in Deckung!", wiederholte Shepard und sah zu wie sich Sinari plötzlich auf den Boden legte und das Zweibein ihres MGs ausklappte.

Sirius ging daneben hinter einem Balken in Deckung.

„Ich sagte es Ihnen bereits: Wir nehmen von Ihnen keine Befehle entgegen. Nur Anweisungen Und wenn wir auf einen Feind treffen vernichten wir ihn."  
„Und damit machen sie sich zu einer unverfehlbaren Zielscheibe!"

„Nur teilweise."

Sie hörten wie die Schritte nähe kamen und konnten sogar schon sehr deutlich die Stimmen ihrer Gegner hören.

„Keine Meldung mehr vom letzten Trupp und dem Außenteam. Wir gehen dem nach ...", war von einem Zenturio zu hören, der zusammen mit drei Sturmschützen um die Ecke kam und plötzlich stockte.

Er erblickte Sinari auf dem Boden.

Es war das letzte was er in seinem Leben sehen würde.

Sinar gab Dauerfeuer – mal wieder.

Die Cerberus-Truppen wurden nieder gemacht wie schon alle anderen zuvor. Zweien gelang es das Feuer zu erwidern, jedoch gingen deren Schüsse weit daneben. Mit seiner Avenger erledigte Sirius die letzten Gegner. Der Lärm zog die Aufmerksamkeit weiterer Gegner auf sich, die sich sofort in Bewegung setzten.

„Die ist wie ein tollwütiger Varren! Können Sie die nicht zurückpfeifen?"!", fragte Liara, als sie sah wie Sinari aufstand, langsam weiter ging und aus dem Stand weiter feuerte.

„Nein. Lässt man die einmal von der Leine, dann wars das. Und selbst wenn würden die nicht auf mich hören.", erwiderte Shepard.

„Kommt schon! Treiben wir sie zurück!", rief Sirius ihn zu, als weitere Gegner in den Gang kamen.

„Diese elenden ... Verdammt noch mal!", fluchte Shepard und kam mit den anderen aus der Deckung hervor.

Kaidan und Liara schlossen mit ihrer Biotik einzelne Gegner in Statisfelder in und Shepard jagte eine kleine raketenbetriebene Granate mitten in die Gruppe. Gemeinsam erledigten sie auch diesen Trupp, nur der nächste wartete bereits auf sie.

Und Sinari begrüßte sie freudig.

„TOD UND VERNICHTUNG ALLEN FEINDEN MORJAN PRIMES! TOD UND VERNICHTUNG ALLEN VERRÄTERN! TOD UND VERNICHTUNG ALLEN ALIENS! KEINE GEFANGENEN! KEINE GNADE! KEINE REUE! KEINE KAPITULATION! VERNICHTET SIE ALLE!"

Trotz des massiven Gewehrfeuers waren Sinaris Hasstiraden klar verständlich, zumal sie durch die Funkgeräte der anderen klar zu vernehmen war.

Es machte das ganze Gefecht mehr als befremdlich.

Cerberus Truppen hingegen hatten gegen diese Feuerkraft und dieses Zusammenspiel der verschiedenen Kräfte nichts entgegenzusetzen, zumal die engen Gänge nur im begrenzten Umfang Deckung boten, doch selbst die war unzureichend. Mit ihren Biotiken griffen Liara und Kaidan unterstützend in den Kampf ein und brachen die Formationen der Feinde schnell auf. Shepard, Sirius und Sinari schoss den Rest dann zusammen, während letztere besonders Sperrfeuer auf eng zusammenstehende Gruppen gab, was sich für jene als besonders verheerend erwies.

Natürlich leistete Cerberus Widerstand, was besonders dann auffiel, wenn Sinari das Feuer einstellte weil sie nachladen musste.

Shepard fiel das besonders auf.

Da die Morjanerin voraus ging und ihr die anderen folgten bekam sie die meisten Treffer. Selbst als sie kurzzeitig in Deckung ging musste sie einige Treffer einstecken, sogar einen gegen den Kopf, nur eigenartigerweise blieben alle wirkungslos. Von einem einfachen Funkenflug mal abgesehen war keine andere Trefferwirkung zu erkennen.

Danach setzten sie ihr „Gemetzel" fort.

Ein letzter Trupp von Cerberus versuchte sich dem 5er-Team noch in den Weg zu stellen und bei einem Versuch blieb es letztendlich. Es war kaum mehr eine Fussnote am Rand. Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erreichten sie den Kontrollraum den sie nacheinander betraten und sicherten.

„Ich versuche die Livefeeds freizuschalten.", sagte Liara und setzte sich vor einen Computer, während die anderen sich umsahen.

Sirius fand dabei eine Waffenkammer aus der er sich eine Revenant nahm. Shepard wunderte es das man so eine seltene Waffe hier aufbewahrte, aber noch mehr störte es ihn das Sirius die Avenger achtlos auf einen Tisch warf und dort liegen lies.

„Hey, Shepard! Das hier ist eine richtige Waffe.", begann dieser.

„Freut mich wenn Sie zufrieden sind, aber Vorsicht. Die Waffe hat einen verdammt starken Rückstoß und ist dabei vor allem auf größeren Distanzen nicht sehr zielgenau."

„Werde ich mir merken."

„Andere Sache ... die Rüstung ihrer Schwester hält einiges aus. Aus was ist die gemacht?"

„Keine Ahunung. Sinari! Du weißt nicht zufällig aus was für Materialien dein Kampfanzug gefertigt ist?"

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen. Ich trage ihn nur und baue sie nicht."

„Da haben Sie ihre Antwort, Shepard."

„Wer ist die Frau in dem Video?", unterbrach Kaidan und die anderen blickten auf den Bildschirm.

„Das ist Doktor Eva Core. Sie kam vor etwa einer Woche an.", erklärte Liara.

„Könnte sie mit Cerberus zusammenarbeiten?"

„Nein. Das glaube ich nicht."

Kaidan nahm die Antwort zur Kenntnis und wandte sich Shepard zu, der sich über eine Konsole beugte.

„Wie sieht es aus?"

„Das Laufband ist abgeriegelt Wir müssen einen anderen Weg finden."

„Okay. Sieht aus als würde in der Nähe gebaut. So kommen wir aufs Dach Von dort aus finden wir schon einen Weg.", sagte Liara nachdem sie selbst einen Blick auf die Konsole geworfen hatte und entriegelte mit eine paar Tasten eine nahe gelegene Tür.

Sofort marschierte Shepards Trupp zur Tür, jeder vergewisserte sich das seine Ausrüstung richtig saß und dann betraten sie die Luftschleuse. Nach dem Druckausgleich verließen sie die Schleuse und betraten den Außenbereich der Analage.

Dort bot sich ihnen ein beängstigender Anblick.

Der Sturm, der den ganzen Horizont ausfüllte war fast schon zum Greifen nahe. Man merkte es ganz deutlich. Der Wind wurde immer stärker.

„Er kommt näher.", sagte Kaidan.

„Ich weiß. Weiter!", erwiderte Shepard und nacheinander stiegen sie eine Leiter hinab, um zur darunter liegenden Ebene zu gelangen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie de Bewegungen auf der nahen Verbindungsbahn zu den Archiven bemerkten.

„Was zum Teufel?!", stieß Kaidan aus als er sah wie aus zwei Wagons der Bahn heraus aufeinander geschossen wurde.

„Anscheinend leistet die Allianz noch immer Widerstand.", erkannte Shepard.

„Diese Bahn führt ins Archiv. Wenn Cerberus das schafft sind sie am letzten Sicherheitskontrollpunkt.

„Dann sollten wir uns am besten beeilen.", wies Shepard an und sie marschierten weiter.

Unterwegs griff Sinari das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Ich kann nicht nachvollziehen warum die Menschen eine so wichtige Anlage nicht besser schützen. Bereits so ein kleiner Aufstand und es bricht das reine Chaos aus."

„Das ist kein Aufstand, sondern eine kleine, eigenständige, radikale Organisation.", korrigierte Sheaprd.

„Noch schlimmer. Die Allianz wird nicht mal mit einer Handvoll Verräter fertig. Wie wollen sie dann erst die Reaper bekämpfen, wenn sie das hier schon nicht schaffen.

„Wie schützen sie denn vergleichbare Anlagen?", erwiderte Shepard ungehalten.

„Das sind Gemeinschaftsaufgaben zwischen der Morjanischen Armee und dem Techkorps. Eine volle mechanisierte Artillerielegion mitsamt Objektschutzes des Techkorps ist Standard, manchmal sogar zwei."

„Klingt ja sehr eindrucksvoll, aber wie stark ist so eine ... Legion, mh?"

„Das schwankt. Im Zuge der Standardisierung waren 100.000 Legionäre vorgesehen."

„100.000?!"

„Ja, aber mittlerweile bewegt es sich so um die 150.000 Legionäre herum. Das ist inzwischen keine Seltenheit mehr. Schwere Waffen und Fahrzeuge aller Art nicht mitgezählt, diese Zahlen kenne ich nicht, aber unsere Truppen stets voll motorisiert."

„Das ist ... mehr als heftig.", kommentierte Liara, nachdem Kaidan und Shepard vor Sprachlosigkeit kein Wort mehr heraus brachten.

„Heftig ist eine eigenartige Bezeichnung dafür, aber da ich ihre Zahlen ja kenne scheint das in ihrer Sprache wohl ein anderes Wort für Beeindrucken zu sein.", sagte Sirius

Liara nickte nur.

„Und wie viele Soldaten hat der Morjanische Verbund insgesamt?", fragte Shepard nach einigem Zögern.

„Geht Sie gar nichts an ... Hey! Soll die Tür da offen sein?", stieß Sinari aus.

„Das dürfte nicht der Fall sein. Die Luftschleuse sollte stets geschlossen sein.", merkte Liara an.

„Nein. Sie müssen die Sicherheitsprotokolle deaktiviert haben. Sieht nicht danach aus, als wäre Gewalt im Spiel gewesen.", sagte Kaidan.

Sinari und Sirius sahen sich irritiert an und folgten den dreien durch die Luftschleuse wieder in die Anlage.

Die dahinter liegende Messe war komplett dunkel, weshalb sie mit erhöhter Vorsicht und angelegten vorgingen. Taschenlampen brachten Licht in die Dunkelheit. Und nur kurz darauf fanden sie die erste Leiche – das Personal der Station.

„Jemand hat die Luft aus diesem Raum abgelassen als sie noch hier drin waren.", erkannte Liara sofort.

„Sie sind anscheinend bei dem Versuch gestorben sich nach draußen zu kämpfen.", ergänzte Kaidan.

„Das ist brutal. Selbst für Cerberus-Verhältnisse."

„Ich wette wir können das noch viel besser.", flüsterte Sinari ihrem Bruder zu.

„All diese Toten. Was ist das für ein Raum?", fragte Sirius.

„Eine Messe ... ein Aufenthaltsraum für die Angestellten.", erklärte Liara kurz.

„Moment ... das muss man mir genauer erklären ... ich meine ... ich habe keine Ahnung von Architektur, geschweige menschlicher Architektur, aber wer kommt bitte auf die Idee eine Luftschleuse, und ganz offensichtlich eine extrem schlecht gesicherte, genau an so einem Aufenthaltsbereich zu bauen. Da könnte man ja gleich auf einer Bombe schlafen. Kann man mir das bitte erklären?"

„Nun ja ... eigentlich ...", stotterte Liara vor sich her und blickte hilflos zu Shepard.

Die anderen sagten dazu nichts. Natürlich hatte Sirius mit seinem Einwand in gewisser Weise recht, nur was sollten sie dazu schon sagen, geschweige denn jetzt noch machen können."

„Egal. Lassen sie es sein.", sagte Sirius und blickte zu Sinari, die neben einem toten Wissenschaftler ein Datenpad aufhob.

Sie sah es sich an, drehte es ein paar Mal herum und gab es an Shepard weiter, da ihr nur die morjanische Schrift geläufig war. Mit den unterschiedlichen geschriebenen menschlichen Sprachen konnte sie rein gar nichts anfangen.

„Was steht da?", fragte Kaidan.

„Einer der Wissenschaftler beklagt sich über Doktor Eva Cora. Wie sie sich in die Arbeit rein drängt und so weiter ... nichts besonderes."

In dem Moment nahm Sinari Shepard das Datenpad wieder weg und warf es quer durch den Raum in irgendeine Ecke.

„Was sollte das?", fragte er.

„Nichts besonderes. Machen wir weiter.", lautete Sinaris flopsige Antwort und sie ging zusammen mit ihrem Bruder die Trepper hinab bis runter zu einem Tresen, wie sie vor den gepanzerten Schalosien stehen blieben.

Shepard und die anderen folgten mit kurzer Verzögerung.

Ein metallisches Klacken lies sie kurzerhand wieder stoppen.

Mit einem stählernen Quietschen begannen sich die Schalosien zu öffnen.

„Taschenlampen!", rief Shepard und die fünf schalteten sofort ihre Lampen aus und versteckten sich hinter Getränkeautomaten und anderen Objekten, nur die beiden Morjaner hatten wieder was anderes im Kopf.

Sinari und Sirius stellten sich genau vor die Schalosie und legten an.

In gewisser Weise war es verrückt, denn es war nicht sofort klar wer, oder gar wie viele Gegner dahinter warten konnten. Den beiden war es scheinbar egal. Verstecken kam nicht infrage. Als Totenköpfe galt es für sie nur den Feind mit allen verfügbaren Mitteln und größtmöglicher Gewalt und Brutalität zu vernichten – kein Ausnahmen.

Tatsächlich hatten sie bereits von Anfang an damit begonnen Cerberus potentielle Stärke vor Ort anhand der bisherigen Kämpfe einzuschätzen.

Und ihre Kalkulation erwies sich als recht akurat.

Hinter der Schalosie kamen ein Zenturio und drei Sturmschützen zum Vorschein – sie hatten von letzterem einen mehr erwartet.

„Hier Trupp Delta. Wir ... Was zum ...", vernahm man den Zenturio, der plötzlich stockte, als er genau vor sich seine neuen Gegner erblickte.

„Sieg, oder Tod.", sagte Sinari und Sirius im selben Moment und krümmten die Finger am Abzug.

Das leichte morjanische Maschinengewehr und die Revenant entfachten zusammen einen regelrechten Feuersturm – einen wahren Kugelhagel. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen schwenkten Sinari und Sirius herum und rissen ihre Gegner in Stücke. Cerberus Truppen hatten keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren. In nur ein paar Sekunden war alles vorbei – mal wieder.

„Alle Feinde vernichtet.", sagte Sinari und sah zu Shepard, Kaidan und Liara, die aus ihren Verstecken heraus kamen. „Feiglinge.", ergänzte sie noch zum Schluss.

„Hey, Shepard. Rückstoß hat diese Waffe kaum. Und präzise ist sie auch. Nur die Feuerkraft könnte besser sein, aber das gleicht sie durch die Feuerrate wieder aus.", sagte Sirius.

„Wollen wir die beiden wirklich zurückhalten? Sie mögen ja wie tollwütige Tiere sein, aber zum Glück sind sie auf unserer Seite.", meinte Kaidan.

Shepard sah etwas unzufrieden zu Kaidan.

„Das sagen Sie jetzt, aber reden wir darüber noch mal wenn Sie die Morjaner so richtig in Aktion sehen. Und glauben Sie mir das wollen Sie ganz bestimmt nicht.

Nacheinander stiegen die fünf über die Barriere und gingen zur Zentrale.

„Wir müssen den Druck im Raum wieder herstellen.", sagte Liara, als sie sich über die Konsole der Umweltsteuerung beugte.

Es dauerte nur Augenblicke und man hörte wie in den wieder versiegelten Raum frischer Sauerstoff gepumpt wurde.

„Und fertig! Wir haben Zugang zu den Labors. Und das bringt uns direkt zur Bahnstation ... Es gibt wohl eine Aufzeichnung davon, was hier passiert ist.", sagte Liara und spielte das Video ab, auf das alle gespannt starrten.

Sie sahen zwei Allianz-Soldaten vor ihren Terminals in der Zentrale.

„Sicherheitsstation ... bitte kommen! Wir sehen hier unten einige seltsame Aktivitäten. Sicherheitsprotokolle wurden gestartet. Alles ist abgeriegelt.", hörten sie einen der Allianz-Soldaten sagen.

Ihnen fiel eine Frau auf die ins Bild trat – Doktor Eva Core, wie sie schnell erkannten.

„Doktor, bitte begeben sie sich in einen gesicherten Bereich bis wir Entwarnung geben. Wir erhalten hier Berichte ...", bevor der Soldat den Satz beenden konnte fielen Schüße.

Mit Entsetzen sahen sie wie die vermeintliche Doktorin die beiden Soldaten erschoss. Gerade Liara schien diese Erkenntnis besonders hart zu treffen.

Danach machte sich Eva Core an der Umweltsteuerung zu schaffen und tötete durch das öffnen der Luftschleuse alle Personen in der Messe.

„Ich hätte es merken müssen, als ich sie traf, doch ich war so konzentriert einen Weg zu finden wie die Reaper zu stoppen sind. Wieso ... ist mir das nicht aufgefallen?", sagte Liara niedergeschlagen und stützte sich auf einer der Konsolen ab.

Shepard trat an Liara heran und legte von hinten tröstend seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Sie trifft keine Schuld, Liara. Sie taten alles um etwas gegen die Reaper zu finden. Das Sie dabei nicht auf alles achten konnten, und schon gar nicht auf diese Frau, wird Ihnen dabei niemand vorhalten können. Wichtig ist das wir jetzt die Pläne für diese protheanische Waffe finden und das verdanken wir nur Ihnen.", ermutigte Shepard.

Liara fuhr mit ihrer Hand zu der von Shepard auf ihrer Schulter und neigte den Kopf dagegen.

„Danke, Shepard, Diese Worte aus Ihrem Mund zu hören bedeutet mir sehr viel."

Liara drehte sich um und sah Shepard fast schon leidenschaftlich und freudestrahlen an. Ein Ausdruck den Shepard nur erwiderte.

Kaidan bemerkte es. Schwer zu übersehen war es ja nicht. Ihn überraschte es teilweise sogar das die beiden eine so enge Beziehung zu einander haben schienen.

Eine Sache die auch von den beiden Morjanern nicht unbemerkt blieb.

„Wissen Sie, Shepard.", begann Sinari. „Wären Sie Morjaner würde ich Sie auf der Stelle erschießen."

Shepard und Liara blickten auf und wandten sich Sinari zu.

„Was?!", stießen die beiden auf.

„Was sie da treiben lässt sich nur mit einem einzigen Wort beschreiben das wir genau für diese Situation aus der menschlichen Sprache übernommen haben ... Moment ... wie lautete es nochmal ... die Definition war wenn man es mit einem Tier ..."

„Ich glaube nicht das Sie diesen Gedanke zu Ende führen wollen!", unterbrach Shepard Sinari wütend.

Sinari verstummt augenblicklich und senkte ihren Kopf.

Für einem Moment war Shepard überrascht wie schnell die Morjanerin Ruhe gab. Reichte es etwa schon aus wenn man ihnen gegenüber nur bestimmt und selbstbewusst auftritt? Er beendete den Gedanken, wandte sich dem Rest seines Teams zu und gemeinsam gingen sie auf die nächste Tür zu.

„SODOMIE! DAS WAR ES!". Stieß Sinari plötzlich auf.

Sie war nicht eingeschüchtert gewesen, sie hatte nur nachgedacht und ihn dabei vollkommen ignoriert.

„SO JETZT REICHT ES!", entgegnete Shepard lauthals und ging auf Sinari zu. „JETZT WERDE ICH MAL KLARSTELLEN WIE DAS HIER WEITER LÄUFT UND SIE WERDEN ZUHÖREN! SIE WERDEN ...", und ab da stoppte Shepard abrupt, als Sinari ihn packte.

Sie griff ihn am Kopf und drückte ihn gewaltsam herunter, wo er mit dem Kopf auf eine Konsole knallte.

Er hatte den Fehler gemacht Sinari zu unterschätzen und sich ihr zu weit zu nähern. Eine Sache die alle Morjaner nur ungern mochten, gerade wenn es keine Mitglieder ihres eigenen Volkes waren.

Ohne Helm wäre das mit Sicherheit sehr viel schmerzhafter geworden.

Liara und Kaidan versuchten einzuschreiten, nur ihnen stellte sich Sirius in den Weg und hielt ihnen still eine entsicherte Handgranate vors Gesicht.

Sirius selbst mag zwar zurückhaltender als andere Morjaner allgemein sein, doch man sollte sie niemals vor die Wahl stellen sich zwischen deren Familienmitglieder und irgendwelchen anderen Sachen entscheiden zu lassen. Das Ergebnis würde immer das selbe sein.

„Nun erzähle ich Ihnen mal etwas. Ich habe an mehr Kriegen teilgenommen, als Sie jemals sehen werden. Ich habe ohne zu Zögern atomare und chemische Waffen auf dicht besiedelte Gebiete werfen lassen, oftmals drückte ich den Auslöser sogar selbst. An meinen Händen klebt mehr Blut als Sie sich jemals vorstellen können. Und ich kann mit bloßen Händen einen menschlichen Schädel zerquetschen. Also überlegen Sie sich genau mit wem Sie sich anlegen, denn wenn Sie uns als Feind haben, dann erwartet sie der Exodus.", sagte Sinari mit tiefer Stimme und warf Shepard zu Boden, der sofort wieder aufsprang und auf Distanz ging.

Shepard hatte die Morjanerin von Anfang an als psychisch instabil und hochgradig gewalttätig eingeschätzt und musste jetzt feststellen das er damit falsch lag.

Sinari war etwas viel schlimmers.

Shepard sah sich um.

Hinter ihm standen Kaidan und Liara. Beide bereit mit ihren Biotiken zuzuschlagen. Vor ihnen stand Sirius mit der entsicherten Handgranate. Der Morjaner wirkte angespannt und nervös und war mit seiner aktuellen Situation sichtlich unzufrieden. Shepard begann sich zu fragen, ob Sirius von seinem Wesen mehr Morjaner, oder vielleicht doch mehr Mensch war. Sinari stand gelassen hinter ihrem Bruder, hatte aber ihre Hand bereits an ihrem Maschinengewehr und wartete sehnsüchtig auf die nächsten Ereignisse.

Sollte das hier und jetzt eskalieren, das wusste Shepard, dann würden am Ende nur die beiden Morjaner noch stehen.

Fast zehn Sekunden lang verblieben sie in dieser Starre.

Bis Sirius das Wort ergriff.

„Ich habe folgenden Vorschlag. Sinari folgt von nun an meinen Befehlen und ich höre auf Ihre Anweisungen, Shepard."  
„Das kannst du gleich wieder vergessen, du Skob!", warf Sinari wütend ein.

„Oder ich berichte Minari bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit davon.", entgegnete Sirius harsch.

Die drei verstanden nicht genau was los war, aber für alle sichtbar zuckte Sinari plötzlich zusammen und sah die anderen nacheinander an.

Zu ihrer Überraschung gab die Morjanerin ein zögerliches „Einverstanden" von sich.

„Damit wäre das geklärt.", sagte Sirius.

„Sicher?", fragte Shepard.

„Das verspreche ich Ihnen."

„Vielleicht sollten Sie sie noch dazu bringen sich zu entschuldigen.", meinte Liara.

„Übertreiben Sie es nicht, Alien.", gab Sinari von sich.

„Lassen Sie es besser, Liara ... Sie halten sie unter Kontrolle?", wiederholte Shepard.

„Ja."

Shepard betrachtete die beiden Morjaner noch für einen Moment und wandte sich Kaidan und Liara zu, die ihre Skepsis nicht verbargen. Mit der knappen Zeit im Hintergrund hatten sie am Ende keine Wahl.

„Kommt weiter.", wies Shepard an und mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen gingen sie durch die nächste Tür und betraten den dahinter liegenden Gang, den sie langsam und vorsichtig entlang schritten.

Gegner trafen sie in den nächsten Minuten keine an.

Shepard nutzte die Gelegenheit für etwas Smalltalk mit Sirius.

„Gestatten Sie mir die Frage, aber wer ist diese Minari? Es reichte allein schon die bloße Erwähnung ihres Namens um ihre Schwester zu beruhigen."

„Minari Mel'Taun. Sie ist unsere ältere Schwester und gleichzeitig Vorsitzende des Verteidungsrates."

„Das klingt ... interessant. Was heißt das genau?"

„Was?"

„Vorsitzende des Verteidigungsrates. Was bedeutet das?"

„Sie ist unsere Anführerin. Die oberste Führerin des Morjanischen Verbundes – unsere Regierung. Sie trifft alle relevanten Entscheidungen für unser gesamtes Volk. Alle folgen einzig und allein ihren Befehlen. Ihr Wort ist Gesetz. Und noch was: Sinari hat sich nicht beruhigt. Sie hat ihren Zorn für den Moment nur ausgeblendet. Verlagert. Früher, oder später wird sie diese Form von Anspannung abbauen müssen."

Shepard wirkte für den Moment sprachlos.

„Und ihr seid mit ihr verwandt?"

„Wie ich schon sagte: Sie ist unsere ältere Schwester. Sie ist hart, aber gerecht."

Das hätte Shepard jetzt nicht erwartet. Man sagte ihm bereits das die diese Morjaner hohe Tiere seien, nur das jetzt war selbst für ihn eine Überraschung. Sie hatten die Geschwister der wahrscheinlich mächtigsten Frau der Galaxie im Schlepptau. Die Sache könnte sich als vorteilhaft für ihn, die Allianz, ja sogar den gesamten Krieg gegen die Reaper erweisen.

Während Shepard darüber nachdachte gelangten sie zu einem der Labor in deren Nähe ihnen ein eigenartiger Gestank in die Nase stieg.

„Was ist das für ein Geruch?", fragte Kaidan.

„Sie müssen die Dekontaminationsprotokolle aktiviert haben, während die Belegschaft noch drin war.", erklärte Liara.

„Was sind das für Einrichtung?", fragte Sirius neugierig.

Was mit besagte Belegschaft passiert war interessierte ihn nicht wirklich.

„Hier haben sie verschiedene ausgegrabene Relikte untersucht.", erklärte Liara

„Was haben sie gefunden?", fragte Shepard.

„Mehr als ich in einem kurzen Gespräch erläutern kann. Und dabei haben sie nur an der Oberfläche gekratzt. Es gibt Gewölbe voll mit protheanischen Datenschätzen, die noch nie studiert wurden. Damit könnte die Allianz durchaus an den technischen Stand der Asari Republiken anknüpfen. Was immer die Protheaner hier betrieben haben, eine einfache Observationssation war es nicht."

„Pf!",vernahmen sie von Sinari.

Auf was sie das bezog war nicht klar und man ignorierte es.

Shepard deaktivierte den Dekontaminationsvorgang und gab so den Zugang zu dem Labor frei. In ihm fanden sie mehrere verbrannte Leichen vor – die kläglichen Reste jener Wissenschaftler die hier arbeiteten.

„Eine schreckliche Art abzutreten.", kommentierte Shepard den Anblick.

„Es gibt schlimmeres.", meinte Sinari gelassen.

Die Fünf sahen sich kurz um und gingen durch die nächste Tür, die sie in einen weiteren Gang mit gläserner Front führte.

„Da ist die Bahn. Mit ihr gelangen wir in die Archive.", sagte Liara.

„Cerberus hat bestimmt schon alles abgeriegelt. Hoffentlich können wir das in der Sicherheitsstation wieder rückgängig machen.", ergänzte Kaidan.

Kaum hatten sie den Gang betreten vernahmen sie Schritte deren Ursprung weiter hinten hinter einer Biegung im Gang lag.

„Cerberus hat scheinbar etwas dagegen.", sagte Shepard.

„Und dieses Mal sind es deutlich mehr.", ergänzte Sinari erregt und ging sofort in Deckung.

Die anderen taten es ihr gleich, als sie ihr MG mit einem lauten Klacken durchlud.

Cerberus Truppen hingegen stoppten kurz vor der Biegung und warfen Rauchgranaten in den Gang.

„Diese Drecksäcke.", kommentierte Shepard als der dichte künstliche Nebel den Blick versperrte.

Sie waren gezwungen abzuwarten bis sie einen Gegner erkennen, oder wenigstens hören konnten.

Sinari und Sirius hatten nicht so viel Geduld.

Die beiden gaben blindlings Sperrfeuer in den Nebel.

„VERDAMMT! FEUER EINSTELLEN! FEUER EINSTELLEN!", schrie Shepard laut.

Natürlich hörten sie nicht auf ihn. Nicht einfach weil es so laut war, sondern weil sie einfach nicht wollten.

Sirius hatte als erstes seine Waffe leergeschossen und anstatt das Thermomagazin auszutauschen warf er eine Splittergranate in den Nebel, die kurz darauf hoch ging. Sinari gab ihm dabei Deckung und leerte den Rest ihres Magazins. Dann warteten die beiden kurz bis sich den Nebel zu verziehen begann.

Dahinter kam nur ein absolut leerer Gang zum Vorschein.

Geduld war noch nie eine morjanische Tugend gewesen.

Shepard, Kaidan und Liara starrten Sinari und Sirius an, die mit einem „Ups" verlegen wegblickten, als sie ihren Fehler bemerkten.

Mehrere Geschosse schlugen um sie herum ein und zwangen sie hinter ihre Deckung. Etliche Sturmschützen von Cerberus kamen um die Ecke und eröffneten sofort das Feuer. Unterstützt wurden sie dabei von Truppen mit gepanzerten Schilden – Wächtern. Sie gingen voraus und fungierten als mobile Deckung. Als ob das noch nicht genug war bildeten mehrere Zenturios das Schlusslicht und gaben Anweisungen an ihre Einheiten, wodurch sie deren taktisches Vorgehen verbesserten.

Shepard schoss und schwenkte seine Avengar herum und versuchte damit mehrere Gegner zu erwischen. Sogar eine Betäubungsgranate schoss er ab. Sehr zu seinem Missfallen musste er feststellen das die Schilde vollkommen kugelsicher waren. Auf Shepards Schüsse folgen ganze Salven von den Sturmschützen die seinen kinetischen Schild arg in Mitleidenschaft zogen und in zurück in Deckung zwangen. Liara gab eine schnelle Salve mit ihrer Maschinenpistole ab und jagte eine biotische Ladung den Gang hinunter, die den Wall aus Schilden traf und eine Schockwelle entfesselte. Es reichte aus um Cerberus Reihen etwas durcheinander zu bringen, doch der große Durchbruch blieb aus. Ihre wichtigsten Bestandteile, die gewaltige Feuerkraft der beiden Morjaner mit ihren Maschinengewehren blieb tatenlos. Sinari war noch mit dem nachladen beschäftigt, genauso wie Sirius der ebenso warten musste bis sich seine kinetischen Schilde regeneriert hatten. Cerberus hingegen konnte die Ordnung ihrer Formation schnell wieder herstellen. Gerade rechtzeitig, als Sinari und Sirius wieder einsatzbereit waren und das Feuer eröffneten. Die beiden hielten voll drauf und unterbanden Cerberus Vormarsch.

Wie hunderte kleine Glühwürmchen flog die Munition mit Überschallgeschwindigkeit auf den Gegner zu und erzeugte beim Aufprall einen Funkenregen. Shepard nutzte die Verschnaufspause und wechselte zu seinem Scharfschützengewehr. Mit der Valiant gab er drei schnelle Schüsse ab, wovon zwei die Ränder des Sichtschlitzes trafen. Dafür wurde der letzte ein Volltreffer. Ein Wächter starb durch einen Kopfschuss und kippte mit seinem Schild nach vorne. Shepards nutze sofort die Gelegenheit und konzentrierte ihr Feuer genau auf diese Lücke. Gegen diesen massiven Beschuss hatte Cerberus nichts entgegen zu setzen. Nur knapp ein halbes Dutzend Sturmschützen fielen dem Kugelhagel zum Opfer, sowie ein Zenturio dessen Schild Kaidan mit einer Überlastung ausgeschaltet hatte, bevor es den anderen Wächtern gelang die Lücke zu schließen.

Inzwischen mussten sogar ihre schiesswütigen Kameraden feststellen das sie die Schutzschilde der Wächter nicht durschdringen konnten.

„SKAP! ICH KOMME NICHT DURCH!", stief Sinari wütend aus.

„Zielen Sie auf die Schlitze!", wies Shepard an.

„Zu aufwendig! Ich wechsle die Munition! Geben Sie mir Deckung!", erwiderte Sinari und begann das Magazin auszutauschen.

„Wie Sie wechseln die Munition?!"

„Hier brauchen wir panzerbrechende Spezialmunition!", rief Sinari und lud ihr MG durch.

„Verwenden Sie die nicht schon die ganze Zeit?!"

„Nein!", sagte Minari und drückte ab.

Von da an änderte sich einiges.

Es sah aus wie ein rötlich leuchtender Strahl, der sich aus der Waffe ergoss. Der bisher markante Klag der Kettensäge wurde durch den höheren Ton einer Kreissäge ersetzt. Und die Wirkung auf die Truppen von Cerberus war verheerend. Die Leuchtspurgeschosse, daher auch der „Strahl" besaßen genug Durchschlagskraft um die gepanzerten Schilde der Wächter, sowie sie selbst, mit Leichtigkeit zu durchdringen und die dahinter stehenden Sturmschützen und Zenturios ebenfalls zu durchbohren.

Sinari setzte massive Flechet-Munition ein – pfeilförmige Stahlbolzen die mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Massebeschleunigers einfach durch Panzerung und Gewebe hindurch flogen, als wäre es Butter.

Würde das Gewehrfeuer nicht alles übertönen, dann könne man jetzt die Schreie von Cerberus Soldaten hören. Die meisten sackten sofort tot zusammen, andere wurden schwer verletzt und lebten noch, als ihnen eines, oder mehrere faustgroße Löcher in den Körper gerissen wurde. Der anhaltende Kugelhagel beendete ihre Qualen wenig später.

Nach einigen Sekunden stellte Sinari das Feuer ein. Sie hatte eh ein weiteres Magazin leergeschossen und musste nachladen. Den Gang hatte sie genauso leergefegt.

Langsam standen alle auf und sahen sich das Gemetzel aus der Nähe.

„Heilige Scheiße!", fluchte Shepard. „War das eben ihre panzerbrechende Munition?! Ich dachte wirklich sie würden die schon die ganze Zeit einsetzen!"

„Das was ich davor verwendete war nur normale Gewehrmunition. Der Standard für alle regulären Infanteriewaffen in der Morjanischen Armee. Allerdings hat man mit einem Maschinengewehr auch eine bessere Feuerrate, als mit einem Sturmgewehr, aber ich gehe mal davon aus den Unterschied sollten sie schon kennen. Ansonsten ... ich weiß nicht wo sie da die Grenze ziehen, aber was soll man von ihren Rüstungen halten, wenn man bereits mit Standardmunition durchkommt.", antwortete Sinari.

„Zur Verteidigung verlassen wir uns auch vorwiegend auf kinetische Schilde."

„Wissen wir. Und was machen Sie wenn der Schild mal ausfällt ... Moment."

„Was ist?"

„Die haben mir die falsche Munition gegeben!"

„Was?!"

„Die Ausrüstungsoffiziere. Ich hatte dünne panzerbrechende Flechet-Munition angefordert aber das hier ist dicke. Diese Skobs. SKAP!"

„Wo liegt der Unterschied?"

Sinari atmete kurz durch und wandte sich Shepard wieder zu.

„Die Geschosse der dicken Flechet-Munition haben einen größeren Durchmesser und sind stabiler, daher der Name. Sie wird vorzugsweise zur Bekämpfung von leicht bis mittelschwer gepanzerten Fahrzeuge eingesetzt. Dünne Flechte-Munition hingegen hat einen kleineren Durchmesser. Sie besitzt ebenfalls eine gute panzerbrechende Wirkung, aber sobald sie in Gewebe eindringt wird das Geschoss instabil und verbiegt sich, oder zerbricht sogar. Damit zerreißt es einen lebenden Körper innerlich. Es kam sogar schon vor das Geschosssplitter den Körper ganz durchschlagen haben und weitere Ziele dahinter trafen."

Shepard stand nur noch mit offenem Mund da. Ihm wanderte ein widerliches, kribelndes Gefühl durch den Körper als er begann sich vorzustellen wie genau so ein Geschoss ihm seine Organe innerlich zerfetzen würde.

„Das ist ... grausam.", sagte Liara und sprach damit das aus, was den anderen durch den Kopf ging.

Solche Waffen waren nicht umsonst schon vor sehr langer Zeit im gesamten Citadel-Raum verboten worden.

„Was sollen wir dazu sagen ... sie haben keine Ahnung wie wir unsere Kriege führen. Für sie mag es ... grausam sein, aber so sind wir und so werden wir immer bleiben.", sagte Sirius lapidar.

„War das soeben eine Rechtfertigung ... vor Aliens?", fragte Sinari.

„Nein, nur eine Erläuterung."

„Aha, dein Glück."

In dem Moment wurde Shepard eines klar.

Morjaner waren ausgesprochen intelligent und besaßen gleichzeitig ein überaus brutales und grausames Wesen und das schlimmste: sie waren sich diesen Eigenschaften sehr wohl bewusst.

Das war die mit Abstand tödlichste Kombination die existieren konnte.

„Hier lebt noch einer!", rief Kaidan und die anderen hasteten sofort zu ihm.

Kaidan kniete neben einem Sturmschützen, der nach Luft rang und in dessen blutüberströmter Brust drei Löcher klafften.

Das er überlebt hatte war ein regelrechtes Wunder – nur für wie lange würde das anhalten?

„Das Ding lebt ja wirklich.", sagte Sinari, als sie und ihr Bruder sich gelassen näherten und zusahen wie Kaidan den schwer Verletzten untersuchte, während Shepard und Liara den Gang sicherten.

Die beiden Morjaner betrachteten das Schauspiel und sahen sich an. Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Sinari schüttelte den Kopf.

In der Hocke begutachtete Kaidan den Verletzten und bevor er irgendetwas machen konnte spürte er wie ihn etwas zur Seite drücke und er leicht das Gleichgewicht verlor.

„Was zum ...", stieß Kaidan entsprechend überrascht aus.

Dann fielen Schüsse.

Aufgeschreckt drehten sich alle um und sahen wie Sinari dem Sturmschützen in den Kopf schoss.

„WAS MACHEN SIE DA?!", schrie Shepard sie an, schreckte aber zurück, als Sinari sich ihm zuwandte.

„Den Feind vernichten."

„Sie können doch nicht so einfach Verletzte erschießen!"

„Doch, ich muss nur den Finger krümmen."

„Das meine ich nicht!"

„Also was ist dann ihr Problem?"

„Was Sie da taten war Mord. Es gibt Konventionen dagegen!"

„Ich sagte es schon an Bord Ihres Raumschiffes. Treffen wir auf einen Gegner vernichten wir ihn – ausnahmslos. Und was wollen Sie mit dem schon anfangen? Ihn mitnehmen? Ich habe Ihnen damit einen Gefallen getan!"

Shepard starrte Sinari wortlos an.

„Wie können Sie nachts nur schlafen?", fragte Kaidan.

Es war keine Antwort auf die man eine Frage erwartet, nur Sinari antwortete trotzdem.

„Kann nicht klagen ... Wie kommen Sie jetzt auf meine Schlafgewohnheiten?"

Shepard, Kaidan und Liara sahen sich an und drehten auf der Stelle um.

„Ernsthaft, ich werde wohl nie verstehen was in deren Köpfen nur vor sich geht.", sagte Sirius.

„Es sind Aliens. Man muss es nicht verstehen.", reagierte Sinari.

Die beiden sahen zu wie Shepard und Co. vor einer Tür stoppten und diese soeben öffnen wollten.

„Können Sie mir erklären was sie da machen?", fragte Sinari.

„Wir wollen die Tür öffnen. Haben Sie damit ein Problem?", erwiderte Shepard.

„Ich nicht, aber Sie mit Sicherheit."

„Und wieso?"

„Ich wette eine Zehner das sie erschossen werden, sobald sie diese Tür öffnen."

In dem Moment weiteten sich Shepards Augen. Er hatte im selben Moment bereits auf den Knopf gedrückt und die Tür öffnete sich.

Am Ende des Ganges begann ein schweres, vierläufiges Geschütz an der Decke sich auf ihn auszurichten.

Mit einem lauten Donnern eröffnete es das Feuer.

Die drei schafften es nur mit knapper Not in Deckung zu springen, als die Geschosse an ihnen vorbei flogen.

„Ohne Witz!", stieß Shepard aus.

„Ist das der einzigste Zugang?", fragte Kaidan.

„Der einzige den ich kenne.", antwortete Liara.

„Wir umgehen es. Geraten Sie nicht ins Visier.", wies Shepard an.

„Ich gehe zuerst!", rief Kaidan und hastete im Gang zur ersten Deckung – einem Pfeiler

Das Geschütz schoss sich auf ihn ein und Liara nutzte das kurze Zeitfenster, um zu einem Pfeiler auf der anderen Seite des Ganges zu gelangen. Wieder schwenkte das Geschütz herum und nahm Liara ins Visier, nur die war bereits in Deckung.

Jetzt war Shepard dran.

Nur ein Gedanken störte ihn dabei.

Woher wusste die Morjanerin das das passieren würde?

„Weißt du, Sirius, die gleiche Situation gab es auf Orgos 1. Ein Haufen Rebellen versuchen auf einem Depot eine Lagerhalle zu stürmen und gehen direkt durch das Haupttor, genau so wie dieser Shob hier. Bei deren Gesichtsausdruck muss ich heute noch lachen, egal wie oft ich mir das Video anschaue. Sie öffnen die Tore und dahinter steht ein Zug Flakpanzer bereit die allesamt mit Schrapnell-Splittermunition bestückt sind. Die Sauerei im Nachhinein wollte aber natürlich keiner weg machen.", begann Sinari von allen unbemerkt, als die ersten Schüsse fielen.

„Von welcher Rebellion redest du? Auf Orgos 1 gab es zwei. Die 5-Minuten-Rebellion und die 10-Minuten-Rebellion."

„Bei beiden Rebellionen liefen es so. Ein geschenkter Sieg. Richtig peinlich."

Shepard hastete los.

Zur nächsten Deckung brauchte er nur einen Augenblick, nur wenn er nicht aufpasste war das sein letzter.

Doch bevor er seine Deckung erreichte zischte ein Objekt mit starker Rauch- und Hitzeentwicklung lautstark und ganz knapp an seinem Kopf vorbei und er warf sich zu Boden.

Eine laute Explosion folgte und Shepard sah sich verwirrt um.

Das Geschütz an der Decke war in jener Explosion komplett zerstört worden, nur dessen Ursprung war für den Moment kaum ersichtlich.

Erst der Klang näher kommender Schritte brachte die Aufklärung.

Sinari schritt langsam durch den Gang und hielt ihren verschossene Panzerfaust in den Händen. Sie hatte das Geschütz mit einer Panzerabwehrrakete ausgeschaltet. Shepard schenkte sie da nur einen kurzen Augenblick der Aufmerksamkeit und ging zur nächsten Deckung, wo sie wieder zu ihrem Maschinengewehr wechselte. Kaidan und Liara halfen Shepard auf und marschierten kleinlaut zum Ende des Ganges, der an eine Lagerhalle anschloss.

Sie kamen sich vor wie richtige Anfänger.

Und genau so dachten auch die Morjaner über sie.

Shepard war der Meinung er hätte Sinari leise „Amateure" murmeln hören, als sie ihn passierte.

Kaidan und Liara halfen ihm auf und gemeinsam marschierten sie zum Ende des Ganges, der an eine Halle anschloss. Über einen Durchgang an der Seite gelangten sie zur Sicherheitsstation. Kurz vorher stellte sich ihnen noch einen Zenturio entgegen, der das Geschütz bedient hatte. Sein Widerstand war im Angesich von Shepards Team kaum erwähnenswert. Cerberus hatte den Rest seiner Kräfte darauf verwendet eine letzte Verteidigung zu errichten und die hatte Sinari recht spektakulär durch den Fleischwolf gedreht.

So erreichten sie im nächsten Raum die Sicherheitsstation, die über der Bahnstation thronte, auf die sie nun direkten Blick hatte und machten sich sofort an den Computern und Konsolen zu schaffen.

„Es sieht so aus, als hätten sie es bis ins Archiv geschafft.", sagte Liara.

„Und die Chancen das sie eine Bahn schicken stehen wohl nicht so gut.", meinte Kaidan.

„Kriegen Sie das hin.", fragte Shepard, woraufhin sich Liara an einem der Computer versuchte. „Das Archiv läuft über ein anderes Netzwerk. Wir sind komplett isoliert.

„ Nicht komplett. Was wäre, wenn wir einen Kurzstreckentransmitter fänden – von Helm zu Helm?", schlug Kaidan vor

„Und dann?",fragte Sirius.

„Und dann überzeugen wir sie davon, dass wir zu ihnen gehören und die Allianztruppen erledigt haben."

„Gute Idee ...", begann Shepard.

„Schwachsinn!", unterbrach Sinari. „Das klappt niemals. Ein falsches Wort und das war es. Sie sagen beispielsweise: Hier Einheit 4 und die Verräter erwidern: Einheit 4? Ja klar, aber wir haben nur drei Einheiten ins Feld geschickt, oder sie fragen nach der genauen Truppzugehörigkeit, oder gar einem Codewort. Was machen Sie dann?"

„Haben Sie eine bessere Idee? Wie würden sie vorgehen?"

„Wir würden erst gar nicht in diese Situation geraten, aber um Ihre Frage zu beanworten: Ein koordinierte Einsatz aus Infanterie, schwerer Artillerie, gepanzerten Fahrzeugen, Kampfhubschraubern und Landungsschiffen. Notfalls würden sogar Pioniereinheiten eine neue Brücke bauen."

„Beeindruckend, nur leider ist das keine Option."

„Ich seh mal nach was ich finden kann.", sagte Kaidan und verschwand.

„Kaidan ist inzwischen ganz schön kompetent geworden.", merkte Liara kurz darauf an.

„In der Tat.", bestätigte Shepard.

„Kompetent?", warf Sinari ein. „Wenn Sie das bereits als kompetent bezeichnen will ich nicht wissen wie der vorher war."

Liara und Shepard blickten zu Sinari, die sich auf einen Stuhl setzte und ihre Totenkopfmaske abnahm.

Liara zuckte kurz als dahinter das blasse Gesicht mit den roten Augen zum Vorschein kam. Teilweise weil Morjaner noch immer recht einschüchternd wirken konnte, aber allen voran weil sie die Frau dahinter wieder erkannte – von dem Gefecht auf der Kolonie Argos 3.

„Das ist doch ...", begann sie leise und Shepard unterbrach sie.

„Psst, ich weiß. Ich erkläre es Ihnen später genauer."

„Jetzt wird mir einiges klar."

„Commander, ich habe etwas gefunden!", hörte man Kaidan rufen und Shepard verließ die Sicherheitsstation.

„Sollen wir auch gehen?", fragte Sirius seine Schwester, doch die winkte gelangweilt ab.

Draußen ging Shepard zu Kaidan, der sich über einen toten Zenturio beugte und dabei war dessen Helm zu entfernen.

„Was haben Sie?", fragte Shepard.

„Er hat einen Transmitter im Helm. Wenn ich ... Oh, Gott!", stieß Kaidan aus und schreckte zurück, als das Visier hochklappte.

Der Tote dahinter hatte seine Menschlichkeit längst aufgegeben. Fremdartige und fragwürdige kyberntische Verbesserungen, wenn man es so nennen konnte, waren deutlich in seinen Gesicht zu erkennen, als hätte man Reaper-Technologie mit einem menschlichen Körper vereint.

Kaidan brachte es letztendlich auf den Punkt.

„Er sieht aus wie ein Husk."

„Nicht ganz. Aber sie haben garantiert irgendwas mit ihm gemacht.", korrigierte Shepard.

„Verändert? Von Cerberus? Aber die treten doch für die Menschheit ein und jetzt tun sie ihren eigenen Leuten so was an? Das hätten Sie sein können, Shepard. In meinen Gedanken hat Cerberus genau das mit Ihnen gemacht."

„Wie können Sie mich mit diesem Ding vergleichen?"  
„Ich weiß nicht was Sie sind ... seitdem die Sie in den Fingern hatten. Sind das wirklich Sie? Würden Sie es überhaupt wissen, wenn die Sie irgendwie kontrollieren?"

„Das ist nicht fair, Kaidan."

„Ich sage nur was ich denke. Sie müssen mit nicht antworten. Sie könnten sowieso nichts sagen was mich überzeugt. Ich brauche wohl nur etwas Zeit, um Sie neu kennenzulernen."

„Kaidan. Ich habe viel durchgemacht, trotzdem bin ich noch der selbe. Sollte ich jedoch damit anfangen davon zu reden das der Unbekannte, oder die Reaper unsere Erlöser sind, dann sollten Sie mich schon darauf hinweise."

„Ich werde es mir merken.", sagte Kaidan mit einem kurzen Lächeln.

„Und nun Konzentration auf die Mission! Wir müssen erreichen, dass jemand die Bahn herschickt.", sagte Shepard und nahm den Transmitter des toten Zenturios auf. Für einen Moment zögerte er. Sinaris Einwand machte ihm zu schaffen. „Hallo! Hier ... Delta-Team. Ist da jemand?"

„Wo zum Teufel waren Sie?", lautete die prompte Antwort. „Vergessen Sie's! Wie ist ihr Status?!"

„Wir sind an der Bahnstation und warten auf Exfiltration. Alle Feinde neutralisiert."

„Verstanden. Echo-Team kommt zu ihnen und sichert die Station."

Damit endete der Funkverkehr.

„Glauben die es?"

„Wenn nicht werden Sie's schon bald durchschauen."

„In dem Fall sollten wir in Position gehen, um sie zu flankieren, wenn sie aus der Bahn aussteigen."

„Gute Idee, Kaidan.", sagte Shepard und ging zurück zur Sicherheitsstation.

„Sie schicken die Bahn Wir werden ihnen einen gebührenden Empfang bereiten. Und Sinari: Es hat doch geklappt."  
„Wundert mich nicht.", erwiderte die Morjanerin gelassen.

„Oh, woher kommt den der plötzliche Sinneswandel?"

„Kein Sinneswandel. Ich vergaß das wir gegen Ihre Artgenossen kämpfen, Verräter an der eigenen Spezies, und da wir wissen wie gewissermaßen einfältig Menschen kämpfen hätte mir sofort klar sein müssen das unser Gegner auf einen so durchschaubaren Trick hereinfallen würde."

„Sie müssen nicht so beleidigend sein.", erwiderte Kaidan.

„Ist aber die Wahrheit."  
„Hört auf damit! Cerberus ist auf dem Weg hier. Also alle in Position. Los!", ermahnte Shepard und die fünf verteilten sich rund um die Bahnstation.

Die beiden Morjaner blieben auf einer erhöhten Position nahe der Sicherheitsstation, Kaidan und Liara versteckten sich links, hinter einigen Kisten und Shepard bezog auf der rechten Seite hinter einer breiten Säule Stellung.

Es vergingen einige Momente bis die Bahn in ihr Blickfeld kam und kurz vor der großen Luftschleuse der Station langsamer wurde. Das Tor öffnete sich und lies die Bahn in die Schleuse, die danach sofort wieder schloss in einen schnellen Druckausgleich vornahm. Man konnte bereits den Trupp von Cerberus erkennen der sich aus einem Zenturio und mehreren Wächtern und Sturmschützen zusammen setzte. Dann öffnete sich das Haupttor und die Gegner verließen die Bahn erkennbar vorsichtig. Sie merkten bereits das hier etwas nicht stimmte.

„Delta-Team. Melden Sie sich."

Als keine Antwort kam hob der Zenturio die Hand und gab seinen Leuten das Zeichen auszuschwärmen.

„Warten.", wies Shepard den Rest des Teams an.

Sofort erfasste den Trupp ein ohrenbetäubender Kugelhagel.

Sinari und Sirius ignorierten Shepards Anweisung und gaben Dauerfeuer, womit sie auf einen Schlag die Hälfte des Trupps auslöschten.

Der angeschlagene Rest sprang sofort in Deckung und wurde von Shepard und den anderen flankiert und mit Leichtigkeit aufgerieben.

Das Gefecht war bereits nach wenigen Atemzügen vorbei, nur zufrieden schien Shepard damit nicht zu sein. Wütend stampfte er auf die beiden Morjaner zu, die soeben die Treppe herunter kamen, und blaffte sie an.

„Wer von euch hat geschossen?! Wer gab den ersten Schuss ab?!"

Die Antwort kam sofort, wenn auch in Form einer Gestik.

Sirius blickte für einen Augenblick zu seiner schießwütigen Schwester, die sich nicht regte und lieferte so durch einen natürlichen Reflex unbewusst die Antwort.

Eine Antwort die Shepard sich eigentlich schon gedacht hatte.

Er überlegte wie er Sinari zurechtweisen sollte. Mit einem normalen Untergebenen war das kein Problem, nur das ging hier nicht. Zumal es für ihn recht ungesund enden könnte.

Sinari hingegen würde nicht einsehen das sie einen Fehler gemacht hat, insofern überhaupt eine rvorlag. Sie griff die dicht beieinander stehende Gruppe an kurz bevor die sich auf ein größeres Gebiet verteilen konnte und wo sie die überlegene Feuerkraft ihres MGs nicht voll zur Geltung bringen konnte. Für sie zählte es nur das der Gegner vernichtet wurde, egal mit welchen Mitteln.

Wortlos drehte Shepard auf der Stelle um und gemeinsam bestiegen sie die Bahn, die sie kurz darauf auf die andere Seite brachte.

„Wie weit ist es noch bis zum Archiv?", fragte Sinari.

„Lechzt es Sie etwas nach dem nächsten Gegner?", erwiderte Liara zynisch.

„Das nicht. Mir geht nur langsam die Munition aus. Ich habe nur noch gut eineinhalb Magazine voll. Das sind maximal 300 Schuss Munition. Dauerfeuer kann ich damit nicht mehr geben. Gezielte Feuerstöße schon eher."

Die Drei hatten beinahe vergessen das ihr morjanisches Gefolge für ihre Infanteriewaffen auf einen stetigen Munitionsnachschub angewiesen waren.

Glücklicherweise konnte Liara Entwarnung geben.

„Das Archiv liegt hinter der zweiten Bahnstation. Dazwischen befindet sich eine kleine Sicherheitszentral die in die Station integriert ist. Mehr nicht."

„Ich hätte da eine Frage.", begann Sirius. „Gibt es keinen Wartungsgang, oder etwas vergleichbares. Irgendwas womit man zu Fuß die Brücke passieren kann? Es muss doch beispielsweise für Ingenieure eine Möglichkeit geben auf die andere Seite zu gelangen, wenn mal die Bahn durch einen technischen Defekt ausfällt. Hätten wir so nicht auch rüber kommen können?"

Die drei sahen sich überrascht an.

„Auf die Idee hätten Sie ruhig etwas früher kommen können.", meinte Shepard.

„Einfallsreichtum ist leider keine unserer Stärken.", sagte Sirius und wandte sich seiner Schwester zu und meinte: „Du hast recht."  
„Ich weiß.", gab diese zurück und sie fuhren ungestört weiter bis zum Archiv auf der anderen Seite, wo sie in die Luftschleuse der zweiten Bahnstation einfuhren.

Vor Ort stand bereits ein Begrüßungskommando von Cerberus bereit, bestehen aus vier Wächtern und einem Zenturio. Als sich die letzte Schleuse öffnete schoss Shepard dem ersten Wächter mit seiner Valiant durch den Sichtschlitz in den Kopf, Sinari nahm sich den zweiten mit eine Handgranate vor, die genau neben ihm landete und ihn wortwörtlich fliegen lies, Liara traf den dritten mit einer biotischen Schockwelle, wodurch dieser seinen Schild vor und von Kaidan erschossen wurde und Sirius gab mit seiner Revanent ein ungenaues Sperrfeuer auf den letzten und zwang diesen sich zurückzuziehen. Shepard, Kaidan und Liara flankierten ihn sofort von beiden Seiten und schalteten ihn so sofort aus. Der letzte Zenturio versucht in der kleinen Sicherheitszentrale Deckung zu suchen, nur das nutzt ihm nicht viel, als Sinari ein paar kurze Slaven ab gab. Mit der panzerbrechenden Munition erwies sich seine Deckung als nutzlos.

„Das war das letzte Hindernis. Hinter dieser Tür dort liegt das Archiv.", sagte Liara.

„Endlich. Hoffen wir das Cerberus keine weiteren Überraschungen mehr für uns bereit hält.", sagte Shepard.

Mit angelegten Waffen gingen sie vorsichtig durch den kurzen Gang und stoppten vor der letzten Tür. Bei ihr drückten sie sich an die Wände, um so eine Situation wie die Sache mit dem Geschütz zu vermeiden.

Sinari überraschte die Lernfähigkeit ihrer „Verbündeten", allerdings wäre sie auch enttäuscht gewesen wenn die sich die selben Fehler wieder geleistet hätten, zumal es ja heißt Morjaner und Menschen gehören der selben Spezies an.

Ein kurzer Tastendruck genügte und die automatische Tür glitt auf.

Vorsichtig spähten sie um die Ecke.

In dem großen, runden, fast schon kuppelartigen Bau waren keine Gegner zu sehen.

Alles war still.

Geduckt liefen sie um die Ecke und sahen sich um.

„Alles frei.", gab Shepard Entwarnung.

Man richtete sich auf und mit Staunen betrachtete man das unterirdische angelegte Archiv in dessen Mitte ein großer, fremdartiger Monolith protheanischen Ursprungs thronte.

Liara lief sofort zu dem wissenschaftlichen Equipment, das um den Monolith aufgestellt war, die anderen folgten ihr. Nur die beiden Morjaner nicht, was Shepard auffiel.

„Kommt ihr nicht?", fragte er.

„Nein, lieber nicht. Wir bleiben auf Distanz ... und sichern das Gelände. Macht ihr das mal.", meinte Sirius.

Shepard wunderte sich. Seine Stimme klang kleinlaut, fast schon als hätte er Angst. Er lies die beiden gewähren, die sich aufteilten und beide Seiten der Halle abgingen und lief selbst zum Archiv.

Liara war sofort an einer Konsole dran und durchsuchte die Datenbanken nach den dringend benötigten Bauplänen.

„Shepard!", vernahmen sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen und drehten sich schlagartig mit gezückten Waffen um.

Vor ihnen stand eine Projektion des Unbekannten.

„Faszinierende Spezies, die Protheaner. Sie haben uns das alles hinterlassen, aber wir haben die Chance nicht genutzt. Die Allianz weiß seit mehr als dreißig Jahren von den Archiven und was hat sie damit gemacht? Nichts."

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte Shepard.

Der Blick des Unbekannten schweifte ab und wanderte zum Monolithen.

„Was ich immer wollte. Die Daten dieses Artefaktes sind der Schlüssel zur Lösung des Reaper-Problems."

„Ihre Lösung habe ich gesehen. Sie verwandeln Ihre eigenen Leute in Monster."

„Oh nein. Sie werden verbessert."

„Hat ihnen wohl nichts genutzt. Wir sind trotzdem durchgekommen.", merkte Kaidan beiläufig an.

„Verbessert?", wiederholte Shepard.

„Das unterscheidet uns, Shepard. Wo Sie Vernichtung sehen, sehe ich Kontrolle – die Macht der Reaper beherrschen und lenken. Stellen Sie sich nur vor wie stark die Menschheit dann wäre. Die Menschheit würde den Gipfel der Evolution erreichen."

Shepard blickte kurz rüber zu Sinari auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.

„Vernichtung sehe ich im Moment woanders. Ich will einfach nur das die Menschheit und die Galaxie das hier überlebt. Ich will diesen Zyklus, der schon zu lange andauert, durchbrechen. Und Sie sind ganz eindeutig verrückt."

„Ihre Visionen sind lächerlich begrenzt, Shepard. Ich sehe das große Ganze. Wenn ich fertig bin wird sich so etwas wie Shanxi, Eden Prime, oder Elysium nie mehr wiederholen."

„Sie sollten eher einen Weg finden die Reaper aufzuhalten, anstatt Ihre Zeit damit zu verschwenden wie man sie kontrolliert.

„Das tue ich, aber auf dem richten Weg. Das hier ist nicht länger ihr Kampf, Shepard. Selbst mit den protheanischen Daten besiegen Sie die Reaper nicht."

„Sie haben mich wegen meinen Fähigkeiten zurückgeholt. Ich kann sie besiegen."

„Wohl kaum. Die Chancen stehen gegen Sie. Ihre Zeit ist vorbei."

„Das reicht jetzt. Liara!"

„Bin gleich soweit."

„Mischen Sie sich nicht in meine Pläne, Shepard! Es wird keine weitere Warnung geben."

„Fahren Sie zur Hölle!"

„Shepard!", rief Liara. „Ich habe hier ein Problem. Die Daten werden gelöscht!"

„Was?! Wie ist das möglich?!"

Derweil zog ein kleiner Bau Sirius Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es war ein kleiner, offener, kastenartiger Raum in dem eine Konsole stand und in dem er gleichzeitig eine fremde Frau vorfand – Doktor Eva Core.

„Keine Bewegung! Weg von dem Computer!", befahl Sirius.

Core blickte kurz über die Schulter und tippte ungestört weiter. Sie hatte alle wichtigen Daten erhalten, jetzt muss sie den Zugang zu dem Rest verschließen

Als sie darauf nicht reagiert gab Sirius eine kurze Salve ab, schoss an der Frau vorbei und zerstörte die Konsole. Core sprang zurück und wandte sich Sirius wütend zu, der selbst einige Schritte zurück wich. Er nicht Gefahr laufen von der Frau in einen Nahkampf verwickelt zu werden.

Den Gegner niemals unterschätzen war für Morjaner ein fester Grundsatz.

Core schritt langsam vor und Sirius blieb vorsichtig in sicherem Abstand hinter ihr.

„Hey, Shepard! Ich habe hier was gefunden!", rief er.

Eigentlich wollte der Unbekannte die Verbindung soeben kappen nur als er die Schüsse hörte, für die Shepard und sein Team nicht verantwortlich waren, war seine Neugier geweckt.

Einige neue Informationen auf seinen Bildschirmen machten ihn stutzig.

„Isie muss die Daten haben!", rief Liara nachdem sie Sirius Fang sah.

Der Unbekannte nahm einen Zug an seiner Zigarette und wandte sich Shepard zu.

„Shepard. Diese Daten nützen Ihnen nichts Machen Sie jetzt keinen Fehler."

„Werde ich nicht ... wie schaltet man diesen Projektor ab?"

„Ich sehe schon das Sie nicht hören wollen. Es war nett Sie zu kennen, wenn auch nur schwer zu ertragen. Ich glaube es ist das beste wenn ich Sie vorsorglich aus dem Verkehr ziehe."  
„Ach und mit welcher Armee? Ihre kleine Helferin haben wir schon und der Rest konnte uns auch nicht stoppen."

Der Unbekannte schwieg und nahm einen weiteren Zug.

Ein metallisches Scheppern, wie als wäre etwas auf den Boden aufgeschlagen, zog sofort ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Unweit ihrer Position tauchte aus dem Nichts eine Frau in gebückter Haltung auf die eine leichte und enge Cerberus-Rüstung trug, die einen an die Kleidung einer Asari-Kommandosoldatin erinnerte. Ausgesprochen irritierend war die Tatsache das ihr Gegner ein langes Schwert trug, ein Katana, oder etwas was dem zumindest ähnelte.

Das waren die Phantome von Cerberus.

„Was zum ...", stieß so manch einer auf.

Weitere Phantome, über ein Dutzend, schlugen um sie herum auf, bezogen überall im Raum Stellung und schwangen bedrohlich ihre Klingen umher.

Ein Hinterhalt.

Shepard und sein ganzes Team waren schlagartig umstellt.

Zu den Phantomen kam ein voller Schützentrupp der durch den Eingang ins Archiv gestürmt kam.

Shepard und die anderen schwenkten ihre Waffen vorsichtig umher, doch eines war sofort klar. Gegen diese Übermacht waren sie chancenlos.

„Ich habe Sie gewarnt, Shepard. Machen Sie es nicht schwieriger, als es sowieso schon ist. Legen sie ihre Waffen nieder."

Shepard zögerte noch, aber als ein ganzer Haufen Sturmschützen ihm ihre modifizierten Mattock-Sturmgewehre vor das Gesicht hielten hatten er und die anderen keine Wahl.

Sie legten die Waffen nieder.

„DAS IST JETZT NICHT WAHR! SIE FEIGER SKOB! SIE VERDIENEN DEN TOD WIE ALLE ANDEREN AUCH!", brüllte Sinari quer durch die Halle und zog damit allerhand Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „UND DU VERSCHWINDE!", brüllte sie dazu einen von vier Phantomen an, das ihr etwas zu nahe gekommen war.

„Reizende Gesellschaft, Shepard. Doktor Core, sorgen Sie jetzt bitte dafür das Shepard uns keine weiteren Probleme mehr bereitet.", befahl der Unbekannte.

Auch Sirius hatte so seine Probleme. Um ihn herum standen ebenfalls vier Phantome die ihren Katanas zum Einschüchtern ständig in Bewegung hielten, während er versuchte Core in Schach zu halten. Die wiederum beachtete den vermeintlichem Allianz-Soldaten nicht mehr. Sie befolgte die Anweisungen des Unbekannten und entfernte sich von ihm.

„STOP!", brüllte Sirius ihr nach und legte an.

Eva Core bemerkte das. Sie gab ein schnelles Handzeichen, das Zeichen für die Phantome anzugreifen, und sprang hinter eine Deckung, als Sirius losschoss.

Eines der Phantome stürmte mit gezückter Klinge vor und Sirius versuchte herum zu schwenken, um auf dieses Phantom zu schießen. Sein Gegner war schneller und schlug zu. Zwar verfehlte es ihn aber die Revenant wurde zerteilt. Zu seinem Schrecken ging die monomonekulare Klinge durch wie nichts. Dem nächsten Schlag wich er aus indem es ihm mit knapper Not gelang seinen Oberkörper zur Seite zu drehen. Dabei nutze er den Schwung bei der Drehung zurück um auszuholen.

Mit der Faust landete er einen Volltreffer.

Ein lautes Knacken war deutlich zu vernehmen.

Das Phantom flog regelrecht zurück und blieb regungslos am Boden liegen.

Der Schädel war eigenartig deformiert, die gesamte Front erschien eingedrückt und aus dem aufgeplatzem Helm floss Blut.

Entsetzt schreckten die anderen Phantome zurück und dem Unbekannten fiel die Zigarette aus dem Mund.

Sirius selbst stand für einen Moment wie angewurzelt da. Erst ein paar Sekunden später versuchte er sich die Blutspritzer des Phantoms vom Visier seines Helms zu wischen, was letztendlich dazu führte das er es nur verschmierte.

Was das auslösen würde ahnte zu dem Zeitpunkt keiner.

„Sinari! Wie in den guten, alten Zeiten!", rief Sirius und begann eigenartig zu zucken.

„Da ahnst nicht wie sehr ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet habe!", gab seine Schwester zurück.

„Oh doch.", sagte er und beide blicken sich quer durch den Raum an.

„SIEG, ODER TOD!", brüllten sie laut los, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Blitzschnell schnappte sich Sirius das Schwert des toten Phantoms und rannte auf das nächste zu. Es versucht noch den Angriff abzublocken, doch der Morjaner war schneller und enthauptete es mit einem einzigen, gezieltem Schlag.

Daraufhin brach das Chaos aus.

Aus nächster Nähe gab Sinari Dauerfeuer und erschoss eines der Phantome das sich wieder zu nahe an sie heran gewagt hatte. Das heraus spritzende Blut traf dabei auch unweigerlich Sinari. Eine wohl kalkulierte Handlung um in einen Blutrausch zu verfallen.

Die beiden Morjaner drehten vollkommen durch.

Sinari lies ihr MG los das am Riemen hängen blieb und zückte ihren Feldspaten. Dem nächsten angreifenden Phantom zerschmetterte sie mit einem gezieltem Schlag den Schädel. Sie setzte ihre Feldspaten wie ein Beil, eine kleine Streitaxt, ein. Dem zweiten Phantom riss sie im nächsten Zug mit dem selben Schwung den gesamten Oberkörper auf, als sich dieses ebenfalls heran wagte, ohne wirklich zu verstehen wer, oder was sein Gegner war. Im selben Moment stürmten die beiden letzten Phantome von beiden Seiten gleichzeitig auf sie zu und schlugen zu. Nur das Ergebnis hatte sie sich anders vorgestellt. Anstatt die in Raserei verfallene Morjanerin zu töten prallten die Klingen einfach an Sinari Kommandokopfrüstung ab.

Da war es egal wie modern die monomolekularen Klingen waren. Die morjanische Kommandorüstung, ein Prototyp war weitaus fortschrittlicher. Ihr Material war dichter und härter, als alles andere was die Galaxie kannte und gleichzeitig leichter.

Darauf konnte Sirius mit seiner provisorischen Allianz-Rüstung nicht pochen und musste seine Gegner möglichst schnell los werden. Das dritte Phantom packte er am Arm, kurz bevor es seinen Schlag ausführen konnte, und brach diesen mehrfach indem er ihn schnell unnatürlich verdrehte. Daraufhin Sirius stieß ihn zurück, wo er auf den Boden fiel und liegen blieb und hob letztendlich den Fuß. Mit aller Kraft trat er auf den Brustkorb des Phantoms, den er vollkommen eindrückte.

Sein Gegner war nicht sofort tot, sondern würde für alle gut hörbar einen langsamen und qualvollen Tod sterben. Nicht nur das dessen Lunge vollständig zerquetscht war, auch viele Rippen waren gebrochen und wurden in die Lunge gestoßen. Sirius hätte am liebsten mit seiner Schwester darum gewettet wie sein Gegner in diesem Fall sterben würde – ob er qualvoll erstickt, oder vorher an seinem eigenen Blut ertrinkt, das in seine Lungenflügel strömte. Das letzte Phantom hatte sich durch den anfänglichen Schock zu viel Zeit gelassen und als es angriff stand Sirius schon bereit. Die beiden schlugen gleichzeitig zu.

Beide Klingen trafen sich im Flug und die rohe Kraft die Sirius dabei aufwendete reichte aus das beide Schwerter zerbrachen. Das Phantom stand nun direkt vor Sirius und versuchte mit seiner Phasenkanone in der Hand noch etwas zu erreichen. Bevor es dazu kam packte Sirius sich das Phantom und brach ihm das Genick, indem er dessen Kopf ruckartig um 90Grad drehte – nach hinten.

Sinari hatte derweil dem vorletztem Phantom ebenfalls durch mehrere Schläge den Schädel gespalten und lies ihren Spaten in dessen Kopf stecken. Sie nahm sich jetzt mit bloßen Händen das letzte der vier Phantome vor. Das versuchte durch eine schnelle Drehung und einen gezielten Stich in den Bauch Sinari den Todesstoß zu verpassen, was jedoch mehr wie eine Verzweiflungstat erschien. Zwar traf es, aber das Schwert konnte die Rüstung nicht durchdringen, egal aus welchem Winkel man zu stach, oder zu schlug und viel Zeit eine Schwachstelle zu finden gab es nicht.

Sinari packte sich das Phantom, brach ihm das Genick und damit nicht genug, trennte sie dessen Kopf ruckartig vom Rumpf und warf ihn quer durch den Raum, womit sie in der Mitte einen Sturmschützen traf.

Damit erreichte so manche Moral ihren Tiefpunkt

Das Gemetzel dauerte nicht lange und lies selbst hartgesottene Veteranen panisch erzittern, zumal Sinari und Sirius bereits im beträchtlichem Umfang mit dem Blut ihrer Opfer überströmt da standen.

Die beiden Morjaner richteten sich auf und brauchten nur eine Sekunde um nach neuen Ziele zu suchen. Sofort schnappten sie sich wieder ihre Nahmkampfwaffen und stürmten vor.

Ein Teil der Sturmschützen und Wächter eröffnete angsterfüllt das Feuer und rückte zusammen mit den verbliebenen Phantomen vor. Der Rest von ihnen blieb zurück und hielt Shepard, Liara und Kaidan in Schach. Eine Schlachtordnung war bei den Soldaten von Cerberus dafür nicht mehr erkennbar. Sie wollten diesen Horror nur beenden und hielten drauf.

Sirius nahm sich sofort einen Wächter vor. Der verpasste der Morjaner mit seiner schweren Talon-Pistole zwar ein paar empfindliche Treffer auf den kinetischen Schild, konnte aber nicht mehr verhindern das Sirius an ihn heran kam. Der schnappte sich den kugelsicheren Schild, drücke ihn zur Seite und schnitt dem Wächter mit einem schnellen Hieb den halben Kopf schräg ab. Den Schutzschild bemächtigte er sich kurzerhand selbst. Trotz des Blutrausches waren sie nicht in eine blinde Wut verfallen, sondern besaßen noch eingeschränkte taktische Fähigkeiten.

Der große aus polykristallinen Verbundstoffen gefertigt Schild erwies sich schwerer als gedacht. Selbst die Wächter waren auf die Unterstützung durch hydraulische Hilfen in ihren Anzügen angewiesen, um ihn einsetzen zu können. Sirius hingegen schaffte das auch ohne Hilfsmittel und hatte ihn sofort einsatzbereit, als die Sturmschützen auf ihn schossen.

Sinari ging nicht so „subtil" vor. Sie bevorzugte ein weitaus brachiales Vorgehen. Sie stürmte geradewegs auf die Sturmschützen zu und steckte dabei einiges an Treffen ein, die jedoch allesamt wirkungslos blieben.

Es war wie als würde man mit einer leichten Pistole auf eine Betonwand schießen – kleinere Schäden blieben, doch eine vollständige Zerstörung war auf die Schnelle unmöglich.

Den ersten Sturmschützen zog Sinari den Spaten horizontal durch das Gesicht und dem zweiten vertikal. Ein Phantom wurde von ihr am Hals geschnappt, zu Boden geworfen und zuguterletzt zertrat Sinari dessen Kopf mit einem einzigem Tritt, der wie eine Melone zerplatzte. Das anhaltende Gewehrfeuer aus nächster Nähe störte sie nicht, es half ihr sogar den nächstbesten Gegner zu finden und wie ein Tier abzuschlachten.

Sirius nutzte seinen neuen Schild ausgesprochen effizient – fast schon wie ein römischer Legionär. Er stürmte vor, schneller als sein Gegner sich darauf einstellen konnte, oder die Chance bekam ihn zu flankieren. Eine Sturmschützen schlug er mit dem Schild um und stach ihm in den Kopf, als er am Boden lag und an den zweiten, der ihn unter Beschuss nahm, konnte er dank des Schildes auf nächste Nähe heran kommen und trieb ihm die Klinge in den Bauch. Eine kurze Drehung und er zog das Schwert zur Seite hin wieder raus, wobei er seinen Gegner der Bauch zur Hälfte aufschnitt. Einem dritten Sturmschütze, de ebenfalls auf ihn feuerte und nur den Schild traf, trennte er mit einem weiterem Hieb den linken Arm ab und mit dem nächsten den Oberkörper komplett auf. Ein Zenturi warf in Panik vorschnell eine Splittergranate nach Sirius. Die Granate landete zwar bei ihm, bot ihm jedoch genug Zeit sie wegzutreten, wo sie unglücklicherweise ein Phantom erwischte, das sich mit einer taktischen Tarnung anschleichen wollte.

Sinari hatte derweil ebenfalls drei weiteren Sturmschützen das Leben genommen ohne das die etwas dagegen unternehmen konnten. Jetzt ging sie auf einen der beiden Zenturios los. Der konnte Sinaris Angriff mit einem speziellen Schlagstock nur mit größter Mühe und Not abwehren und schaffte einen Gegentreffer gegen ihre Kopf, was durch einen eingebauten Elektroschocker im Schlagstock verstärkt wurde. Anstatt eine betäubende Wirkung zu entfalten steigerte es Sinaris Raserei nur noch weiter. Mit der flachen Seite des Spatens schlug sie den Zenturio nieder, warf sich auf ihn und hackte wie verrückt auf ihn ein. Rüstung und Körper brach sie komplett auf und erst als sie in ihrem Augenwinkel wahr nahm wie etwas vorbei huschte drehte sie sich danach um.

Mit erhobener Klinge war ein Phantom neben ihr erschienen und schlug zu.

Was so spektakulär aussah verpuffte, als das Schwert am Helm abprallte.

Sinari lies von den blutigen Resten des Zenturios ab und fiel das Phantom an. Deren Rüstungen erwies sich als ungenügend und bot nur minimalen Schutz im Tausch für eine bessere Bewegungsfreiheit. Ihre wichtigste Verteidigung bildeten die biotischen Barrieren, nur die erwiesen sich im Nahkampf gerade gegen diese Art von Gegner als wenig hilfreich.

Mit einem einzigen Faustschlag drang sie in den Körper des Phantoms ein.

Sie griff nach dem erstbesten was sich ihr anbot und riss aus dem Bauch Blut, Fleisch und Gedärm heraus. Trotz Verbesserungen, sogar zur Schmerzreduzierung erfüllten die Schrei die gesamte Halle.

Zwischenzeitlich hat sich ein weiterer Sturmschütze und ein Phantom an Sirius versucht, wobei dieser dem ersten das Schwert bis zum Anschlag in die Brust trieb, es los lies und dem näher kommenden Phantom den Schild des Wächters um die Ohren schlug. Dann zog er seine eigene schwere, konventionelle Pistole und streckte seinen Gegner mit zwei Kopfschüssen nieder.

Als nächstes erschoss er die Gegner die eigentlich Shepard und Co bewachen sollte, was diese dazu zwang das Feuer zu eröffnen. Damit boten sie Shepard, Liara und Kaidan selbst die Chance in das Gefecht einzugreifen.

Viele Gegner waren aber sowieso nicht mehr übrig.

Mit der neuen Universalklinge erledigte Shepard einen der Sturmschützen mit einem Stich in den Rücken, als er sich jedoch umdrehte sah er wie der letzte Zenturio aus nächster Nähe genau auf ihn zielte. Bevor der abdrücken konnte sprang Sinari ihn von hinten, warf ihn zu Boden und zerschmetterte dessen Kopf.

Sirius erledigte den letzten Wächter ebenfalls aus nächster Nähe, indem er ihm genau durch den Spalt seines Schildes in den Kopf schoss, was diesen wie ein faules Stück Obst explodieren lies.

Während die Morjaner die letzten Rest von Cerberus Einsatzgruppe aufrieben ergriff Eva Core die Flucht. Sie hatte die Daten die Cerberus so dringend brauchte und jetzt musste sie aus diesem Schlachthaus entkommen. Anders konnte man es nicht beschrieben. Sie hatte ihren Gegner vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt.

„Sie versucht abzuhauen!", rief Kaidan.

„Hinterher!", befahl Shepard reflexartig und sie nahmen die Verfolgung auf.

Dabei erwies sich der Doktor als ausgesprochen flink. Sie verließ das Archiv durch den Haupteingang mit Shepards Team im Schlepptau.

Kaum hatte Core die Tür passiert deaktivierte ein weiteres Phantom seine Tarnung und stand kurz davor Shepard niederzustrecken. Bevor es dazu kam traf der Schutzschild eines Wächter das Phantom. Sirius hatte es geworfen und gleich einen Volltreffer gelandet. Shepard, Liara und Kaidan konnten das Phantom damit unbehelligt passieren und hängten sich an Core dran, die drauf und dran war sie abzuhängen.

Im Archiv blieben so nur ein paar Personen zurück. Der Unbekannte mit seiner Projektion, der sichtliche Probleme damit hatte zu verstehen wie eine absolut ideale Ausgangssituation sich nur so umkehren konnte, das verletzte Phantom, das über mehrere gebrochene Knochen zu klagen hatte und versuchte wegzukriechen, und zuguterletzt die morjanischen Geschwister Sinari und Sirius, die gemeinsam auf das Phantom zugingen.

Sie würden, als gemeinsamen Abschluss, „den Gegner in Stücke reißen" wörtlich nehmen.

Core passierte die Bahnstation und hastete hinüber zu einem Wartungsschact, über dessen Leiter sie nach draußen auf das Dach der Anlage gelangte. Shepard war ihr dicht auf den Fersen und stieg hastig hinterher. Kaum oben angekommen feuerte Core mit einer Maschinenpistole auf ihn und rannte weiter. Zum Glück hielt sein Schild der langen Salven stand und sie konnten die Verfolgung fortführen. Core hetzte die drei quer über das Dach und obwohl sie sich gegenseitig immer wieder beschossen konnte keiner von ihnen daraus einen Vorteil erzielen. Zu ihrem Pech, musste Shepard erkennen, stieß aus dem Himmel ein Kodiak-Shuttle im Besitz von Cerberus herunter und flog mit geöffneter Tür das Dach an. Core nahm sofort Kurs darauf.

„Haltet sie auf!", rief Shepard und alle drei schossen was das Zeug hielt.

Sie konnten nicht verhindern das der Doktor das Shuttle bestieg.

„Amara! Normandy! Irgendwe! Meldet euch! Stoppt dieses Shuttle!", rief Shepard über Funk.

Noch während das Cerberus-Shuttle startete kam hinter einer Hügelkette Amara mit ihrem Shuttle hervor. Durch einen glücklichen Umstand, das Cerberus-Shuttle hatte im Tiefflug ihren Liegeplatz passiert, und sie, misstrauisch wie sie war, nahm unbemerkt die Verfolgung auf – eine weise Entscheidung, wie sich herausstellte.

Amara ging in den Sturzflug und gab mehrere Schüsse mit den seitlichen Massebeschleunigern ihres Shuttles ab. Ein Großteil davon wurden Volltreffer gegen den Bug und konnten der kinetischen Schild der gegnerischen Fähre beträchtlich schwächen. Das war bitte nötig, denn sie verwendete ihr eigenes Shuttle als Rammbock, um absolut sicherzugehen, dass die anderen nicht entkamen. Sie jagte ihren Kodiak direkt in das gegnerische Cockpit und riss den Teil komplett auf.

Das nun führerlose Shuttle geriet ins Trudeln und krachte auf das Dach der Anlage. Dabei hätte es beinahe Shepards Team erwischt. Die konnten sich nur mit einen waghalsigen Sprung zur Seite retten, als das Shuttle kaum mehr als einen Meter von ihnen entfernt aufschlug. Amara drehte eine kurze Runde und landete dann ganz knapp am Rande des Dachs. Der Zusammenstoß hatte zu einem beträchtlichem Schaden an der Elektronik und anderen System geführt und die Flugeigenschaften auf ein Minimum reduziert.

Allein das sie überhaupt noch fliegen konnte war ein Wunder.

Unsanft landete sie gerade so auf dem Dach und stieg aus.

Draußen bot sich ihr ein beunruhigender Anblick.

Das gerammte Shuttle war auf dem Dach zerschellt und brannte lichterloh. Daneben lagen ihre ursprünglichen Passagiere, die zum Glück noch lebten und sich allmählich aufrichteten.

Shepard kam langsam zu ihr getrottet.

„Bin ich dafür verantwortlich?", fragte Amara.

„Ja, mal wieder. Damit haben Sie jetzt ein weiteres Shuttle geschrottet."

„Mein Shuttle fliegt noch. Es ist angeschlagen, aber es fliegt noch."

Während Amara das sagte begann ihr Shuttle abzurutschen. Es war viel zu knapp am Rand des Dachs geparkt und der Wind tat sein übriges. Man vernahm ein stählernes Quietschen, als das Shuttle über den Rand glitt, in die Tiefe stürzte und unten lautstark aufschlug.

Amara zuckte zusammen, als sie das hörte.

„Ok. Jetzt habe ich ein weiteres Shuttle geschrottet."

Shepard lachte kurz, schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Kaidan und Liara, die sich gegenseitig abstützten. Sie waren nur leicht verletzt.

Während sie das taten ertönte ein einziges lautes Krachen und die Tür aus dem zerstörten Shuttle flog heraus.

Aus den brennenden Trümmern stieg Doktor Eva Core.

Sie hatte den Absturz leicht angeschlagen überstanden, nur das Feuer hatte ihre gesamte Kleidung und Haut verzerrt.

Was dahinter zum Vorschein kam zeigte das sie ein synthetisches Wesen war.

Kaidan lies Liara sofort los und schoss auf Core. Die rannte auf ihn zu, packte ihn am Kopf und schlug diesen mehrfach gegen die Reste des Shuttles.

„KAIDAN!", schrie Shepard und begann ebenfalls mit seiner Pistole auf Core zu schießen.

Die lies von dem inzwischen schwer verletzten Kaidan ab und rannte auf Shepard zu. Der feuerte weiter bis sein Magazin leer wahr und er gezwungen war nachzuladen und im selben Moment stand sie vor ihm. Sie schnappte Shepard am Hals, hob ihn hoch und holte mit der Faust aus. Ihr Universalwerkzeug wandelte sich in die orange glänzende Universalklinge.

Mehrere Schüsse trafen Core und sie brach zusammen.

Sinari und Sirius hatten inzwischen ihr volles Bewusstsein wiedererlang und hatte den Weg nach draußen gefunden. Das kurze Gefecht der Shuttles und der nachfolgende Absturz blieben ihnen da keinswegs verborgen und sie machten sich sofort auf den Weg dahin – gerade noch rechtzeitig wie sich zeigte. Vor Ort griff Sirius zu seinem morjanischen Sturmgewehr und gab in schneller Folge mehrere Schüsse ab, mit denen er Core traf und ausschaltete.

Shepard musste nach Luft ringen. Im nächsten Moment sah er wie die Normandy sich dem Dach näherte und vernahm Jokers Stimme in seinem Funkgerät.

„Shepard, wir haben Reaper-Signaturen im Orbit. Wir müssen hier sofort weg!"

„Helfen Sie Liara! Ich nehme Kaidan!", befahl Shepard Amara, die augenblicklich zu ihr lief. „Und ihr schnappt euch dieses Ding!", befahl er den Morjanern, die dem ebenfalls Folge leisteten.

Man sammelte die Kriegsbeute und Verletzten ein und sprang in den offenen Hangar der Normandy.

Im Hintergrund sah man wie Zerstörer und Schlachtschiffe der Reaper auf der nur dünn besiedelten Oberfläches des Mars niedergingen und kaum waren die Hangartore geschlossen startete Joker durch und verließ den roten Planeten.

An Bord der Normandy legte Shepard Kaidan auf ein Bett in der Krankenstation und Liara folgte ihm.

„Shepard, wir müssen Kaidan dringend in ein richtiges Krankenhaus bringen.", ermahnte Liara,

„Shepard!", wiederholte sie, als dieser nicht reagierte.

„Ich weiß ... Joker ... setzen sie Kurs auf die Citadel."

„Verstanden, Commander."

„Und dieses Ding ... EDI Soll es auslesen ... wo ist das Teil überhaupt?"

Liara richtete sich auf und sah durch eines der Fenster der Krankenstation.

„Da draußen. Unsere beiden Amokläufer haben sie auf dem Boden liegen gelassen."

„Ok ... wussten Sie das die so austicken können?", fragte Shepard nach Liaras Bemerkung.

„Nicht in dieser Form.", sagte Liara und schüttelte den Kopf.

Gemeinsam gingen sie raus.

Inmitten des Crewdecks standen Sirius und Sinari seelenruhig da und wurden vom Rest der Besatzung angestarrt.

Sogar Shepard und Liara machten große Augen und mussten schlucken.

Am Anfang trugen die beiden noch eine schwarze und dunkelblaue Rüstung. Jetzt war die Rüstung der beiden rot – blutrot.

Sie waren von Kopf bis Fuß mit dem Blut ihrer Opfer getränkt.

Ein grausamer Anblick, bei dem so manchem schlecht wurde.

Selbst Shepard wusste nicht so genau was er davon halten sollte und sah nach dem mechanischen Körper von Eva Core, der vor den beiden Morjanern auf dem Boden lag.

„Räumt mal einer das Ding weg?", fragte Shepard.

Zwei Besatzungsmitglieder näherten sich zögerlich und hoben den Köroer auf. Liara wies ihnen den Weg zum KI-Kern.

Derweil stieß Ibro, der dritte Morjaner im Bunde, hinzu.

„Wie ich sehe hattet ihr beide euren Spass.", sagte er zu Sinari und Sirius.

„Ich fühle mich wie neu geboren.", meinte Sirius.

„Es war die reinste Befriedigung.", ergänzte Sinari.

Natürlich sah man die beiden daraufhin sehr komisch an.

„Freut mich, wenn ihr euch amüsiert habt, leider habe ich schlechte Nachrichten."

„Welcher Art?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich konnte mit dem Oberkommando auf Morjan Prime Verbindung aufnehmen. Dem Angriff der Reaper fällt auch unser Reich zum Opfer. Bisweilen betrifft es nur die äußeren Sektionen, aber die Reaper rücken schnell vor. Unsere Armee und Raumflotte reagieren darauf, wenn auch langsam. Zur Zeit versuchen sie von der Defensive in die Offensive zu gehen, nur das läuft sehr unkoordiniert. Die Kämpfe fordern Verluste auf beiden Seiten. Es soll bereits Millionen von Toten geben."

Sinari und Sirius waren sprachlos.

„Nur das ist leider nicht alles. Wir haben eines unserer Superschlachtschiffe verloren ... die Pulsar ... Minari befand sich an Bord dieses Schiffes."

„Minari? War das nicht deren Staatsoberhaupt und ihre Schwester?", dachte Shepard.

„Hat sie ...", begann Sirius.

Ibro schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Überlebenden."

Shepard sah in den Augen der beiden Morjaner wie für sie eine Welt zusammenbrach. Sämtliche Gefühlsebenen: Wut, Hass, Angst, Panik, Trauer kamen hier zusammen. Sie mussten ihre Schwester wirklich sehr gemocht haben.

In diesem Moment zeigte sich wie menschlich die Morjaner doch waren.

„Mir ist klar das das ein ungünstiger Moment ist, aber Minari erließ einen letzten Befehl. Dieser betrifft euch beide. Der Morjanische Verbund ist ohne Führung und diese Stelle muss sofort neu besetzt werden, um unsere Handlungsfähigkeit sicherzustellen. Minari bestimmte euch dabei als ihre Nachfolger."

Ibro machte einige Schritte zurück, was Shepard recht eigenartig vorkam.

„Da diese Position nur von einer Person besetzt werden darf hinterließ Minari ebenfalls den Hinweis darauf wie bestimmt werden soll wer von euch die Führung übernimmt. Ihr sollt das unter euch ausmachen."

In dem Moment bekam Shepard Panik.

Sinari, oder Sirius.

Einer von den beiden würde gleich die Kontrolle über eine wahre galaktische Supermacht übernehmen. Im Weg stand dabei nur der andere. Shepard ahnte bereits, nein, er wusste bereits das das zum Problem werden würde. In den Archiven hatten er bereits gesehen wie die Morjaner mit Problemen umgingen und das hier würde keineswegs anders enden.

Shepard behielt Recht.

Sinari richtete ihr Maschinengewehr auf ihren eigenen Bruder.


	4. Tanz auf dem Schlachtfeld der Politik

Die sich soeben abspielende Situation war in jeder Situation bedrohlich.  
An Bord der Normandy hatte Sinari ihr Maschinengewehr auf ihren eigenen Bruder gerichtet.

Es war ein Kampf um die Macht.

Die beiden Geschwister stritten sich darum wer das nächste Staatsoberhaupt des Morjanischen Verbundes wurde – eine der wenigen Parteien die über die Mittel verfügte den Reapern die Stirn zu bieten.

Shepard konnte nicht glauben das ein zivilisiertes und technisch fortgeschrittenes Volk auf diese Form der Regierungsbildung zurück griff.  
Allerdings, das musste Shepard zugeben, ob man bei dieser menschlichen Rasse von zivilisiert sprechen konnte war eine ganz andere Sache.

Shepard kam sich vor wie im Mittelalter, wo der Nachfolger eines Königs im blutigen Duell zwischen zwei Prinzen ausgetragen wurde. Und das an Bord der Normandy. Shepard wollte einschreiten, bevor es eskaliert, doch als er einen Schritt nach vorne machte hielt Ibro ihn zurück.  
„Das ist eine Angelegenheit die wir intern regeln. Eine Einmischung von außen wird nicht geduldet.

Shepard sah Ibro völlig schockiert an.  
Für die Morjaner schien das vollkommen normal zu sein.  
Manch einer würde jetzt sagen: andere Kulturen, andere Sitten, nur das hier war Wahnsinn.

Hier gab es nichts mehr was man unternehmen konnte um eine Eskalation zu verhindern.

Sirius sah Sinari ernst an, als diese mit ihrem Maschinengewehr auf ihn zielte.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst.", sagte er.  
„Tut mir leid ... obwohl ... Nein, eher nicht. Wir wussten beide das es irgendwann mal soweit kommen würde ... nur Du und ich.", erwiderte Sinari.  
„Mach jetzt keinen Fehler.", drohte er mit ernster Stimme.  
„Den werde ich nicht machen, denn eine Sache ist klar ... das neue Staatsoberhaupt werde ich in jedem Fall nicht."  
„Und du kannst nicht von mir erwarten das ich diese Aufgabe übernehme. Nicht jetzt!"

„Moment mal.", dachte Shepard. „Irgendetwas läuft hier falsch."

„Ich habe eben erst das Töten für mich wieder entdeckt und das soll ich jetzt aufgeben? Das kannst du unmöglich von mir verlangen!",stieß Sirius aufgebracht aus.  
„Soll ich dafür etwa das Töten aufgeben? Das kannst du genauso wenig von mir verlangen!"  
„Dein Rang verlangt das von dir. Du bist Sektionsgenrälin, Sinari. Und trotzdem bist du in jeder Schlacht an forderster Front zu finden, anstatt in einem Befehlszentrum, wo du hingehörst!"  
„Die Front ist mein Befehlszentrum! Auf der Argos-Kolonie hast du darüber kein Wort verloren!"  
„Damals bestand die Frage nach einer Neubesetzung von Minaris Posten noch nicht!"

Shepard musste überlegen, ob er das soeben richtig verstanden hatte. Die beiden Morjaner stritten sich mit Waffengewalt nicht darum wer das neue Staatsoberhaupt des Verbundes wird, sondern wer es nicht wird. Einer musste es werden, aber keiner von beiden wollte das. Eine Sache die man ihm unbedingt genauer erklären musste, denn verstehen konnte er es nicht mal ansatzweise.

Bevor Shepard weiter darüber nachdenken konnte ließen die beiden Geschwister die Situation eskalieren. Allerdings war es nicht Sinari, die den ersten Schritt machte, so wie Shepard es erwartet hatte, sondern ihr Bruder. Sirius machte einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne und packte das Maschinengewehr. Sinari hielt ihr MG weiterhin fest und eröffnete reflexartig das Feuer. Sirius bekam mehrere Treffer ab, die zwar großteils vom kinetischen Schild der Allianz-Rüstung abgeblockt wurden, nur kurz darauf kollabierte der Schild und die nächsten Schüsse durchschlugen die Rüstung und drangen in oberhalb der Hüfte ein, wo sie eine Niere zerfetzten. Sirius hingegen spürte das nur minimal und bekam das in der Hektik eh nicht mit. Im selben Moment gelang es ihm das Maschinengewehr von sich weg zu drücken und in die Munitionszufuhr zu greifen. Er verdrehte den offen liegen Munitionsgurt und lies so die Waffe blockieren. Nicht verhindern konnte er dabei das die Waffe noch einige letzte Schüsse abgab, als er sie von sich weg drückte. Letztendlich war es ihm sogar vollkommen egal, dass Shepard und Ibro so ins Schussfeld gerieten. Die beiden hatten schon geahnt das es soweit kommen würde und als die ersten Schüsse fielen machten sie sich sofort daran in Deckung zu gehen.

Nur leider nicht schnell genug.

Als sich Shepard zu Boden warf spürte er wie sein kinetischer Schild auf den einen oder anderen Treffer reagierte.

Derweil führten die beiden Geschwister ihren eigenwilligen Kampf um die Macht weiter und waren in den Nahkampf übergegangen. Sirius boxte Sinari in schneller Folge kräftig ins Gesicht, dem einzigem Punkt der nicht durch ihre Rüstung geschützt wurde, da sie die Totenkopf-Schutzmaske abgenommen hatte. Sirius schaffte es mehrere Treffer zu landen bis Sinari die Schläge abblockte und erwiderte. Ihr gelang es ihrem Bruder selbst mehrere Schläge ins Gesicht und auf den Oberkörper zu verpassen und zum Abschluss mit dem Kolben ihres Maschinengewehrs einen heftigen Treffer gegen den Kopf zu landen.

Es zeigte sich das Sirius Nahkampffähigkeiten denen seiner Schwester unterlegen waren. Er war zu lange aus den Kampftruppen raus, während Sinari bis jetzt von einem Kriegsgebiet zu nächsten wechselte und ihre Fähigkeiten seit je her stets verbesserte. Trotzdem machte Sirius es ihr nicht leicht und wusste sich zu verteidigen, denn er war genauso unnachgiebig wie seine Schwester.

Der Nahkampf der beiden entpuppte sich dabei als weitaus simpler als gedacht. Wie schon im Archiv begrenzten sich ihre Fähigkeiten hauptsächlich auf das blocken, einstecken und austeilen schwerer Schläge. Wirklich fortgeschrittene Nahkampftechniken schienen sie eigenartigerweise nicht zu beherrschen. Dabei zeigte sich das die Körper der beiden die Treffer recht ungestört hinnahmen. Einem Phantom hingegen hatte Sirius ja mit einem Schlag den Schädel verformt.

Mit den nächsten Schlägen, an der Deckung vorbei, und einem gezieltem Tritt gegen das Bein, wurde Sirius auf den Rücken geworfen, nur der griff nach Sinaris Rüstung, hielt sich an ihr fest und zog sie ebenfalls neben sich zu Boden. Sofort versuchte er seiner Schwester erneut mehrfach ins Gesicht zu schlagen, was scheiterte und Sinari konterte mit einem einzigen schnellen Schlag auf die Hüfte.  
Der Treffer auf die zerstörte Niere lies eine Blutfontäne aus den Einschusslöchern heraus spritzen.

Im Gegensatz zu den Menschen lagen bei den Morjanern die Nieren leicht nach vorne versetzt. Eine von vielen kleinen anatomischen Besonderheiten, durch den Sinari leichter ihren Schlag setzten konnte.

Aufgeschreckt durch den spektakulären Blutverlust drückte Sirius seine Hände auf die offen klaffende Wunde an seiner Hüfte.  
Nur Augenblicke später vernahm er ein markantes und wohl bekanntes Klacken. Als er danach sah blickte er in den Lauf von Sinaris Maschinengewehr. Seine Schwester hatte in der kurzen Zeit die Munitionszufuhr wieder gerichtet, durchgeladen und das MG auf ihren Bruder gerichtet.

Sirius stöhnte entnervt auf.  
„Skap."  
„Gibst du auf, oder wollen wir weiter spielen?"  
Sirius atmete tief durch und blickte auf seine stark blutende Wunde.  
„In Ordnung, Sinari, du hast gewonnen. Ich werde der neue Vorsitzende des Verteidigungsrates. Ich übernehme die Kontrolle über den gesamten Verbund."

Shepard blickte vorsichtig zur Seite. Er hatte schon einiges in seinem Leben gesehen, sogar zu viel für zwei Leben, nur das eben war mit Abstand das verrückteste von allem. Er konnte kaum glauben was sich da soeben abgespielt hatte.  
Langsam stand er auf und sah nach den Morjanern, sowie dem Rest der Besatzung, der allmählich aus seiner Deckung und Verstecken hervor kam. Vor sich am Boden liegend sah er Sirius, der wie ein Schwein blutete, Sinari, die ebenfalls aufstand und in ihrer Seitentasche kramte und Ibro, der am Boden auf dem Bauch liegen blieb.  
Shepard bemerkte das er sich nicht rührte, weshalb in ihm eine gewisse Panik aufstieg, nur die verflog für den Moment schnell wieder.

„HEY IBRO!", rief Sinari. „Du vereidigst ihn, während ich ihn wieder zusammen flicke."  
„Meintewegen. Nur könntest du mich danach auch zusammen flicken? Bitte?", erwiderte dieser und drehte sich um.  
Seine Uniform war ebenfalls mit Blut getränkt und er drückte eine Hand auf den Bauch in den mehrere Schüsse eingedrungen waren.  
„Oh. Ich habe dich wohl auch erwischt. Das habe ich nicht gewollt, obwohl du es verdient hast. Egal, wie viele Schüsse stecken denn in dir drin?"  
„Ich weiß nicht. Wenn ich mich nicht irre dann sind es zwei, oder sogar drei, die ich spüre."  
Aus ihrer Seitentasche holte Sinari ein Tuch heraus, das sie ihm zuwarf.  
„Auf die Wunde drücken, damit die Blutung verlangsamt wird. Den Rest mache ich später."  
„Danke.", sagte Ibro.  
Er stand auf und lief langsam und gebückt zu einem Tisch daneben, wo er sich schlapp hinsetzte, das Hemd hob und das Tuch auf die blutenden Löcher drückte. Zu seiner Überraschung musste er feststellen, dass er sogar vier Einschusslöcher in seinem Bauch hatte.

Shepards Blick wanderte von Ibro wieder zu den beiden Geschwistern. Sinari hatte den Oberteil von Sirius Rüstung abgenommen und damit angefangen die ersten Geschosse zu entfernen, wofür sie eine kleine medizinische Zange verwendete. Auffällig war dabei das sie ohne jegliche Form von Betäubung sofort zu Werke ging und Sirius ihr dabei teilweise sogar zu sah.

Eigentlich wenig verwunderlich,

da Shepard schon mehrmals mitbekommen hatte wie resistent die Morjaner gegenüber Schmerzen waren. Trotzdem wirkte es wie eine Show aus einem Horrorkabinett.

Shepard bemerkte wie sich die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete und Liara vorsichtig mit einer Pistole in der Hand heraus kam. Fassungslos stand sie da und starrte nur auf dieses wortwörtliche Blutbad.  
„Bei der Göttin! Was ist hier nur geschehen?"  
„Regierungsbildung auf die morjanische Art.", antwortete Shepard.  
„Das ist ... Wahnsinn."  
„Das sind Morjaner. Sie kennen es ja. Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es in Wahrheit der Fall ist ... auch wenn ich es im Moment selbst kaum glauben kann. Machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen. Haben Sie die Daten aus der Cerberus Maschine?"  
„Ähm ja, aber ... Shepard ... wir haben ein Problem."  
„Was für ein Problem?"  
Liara lehnte sich vor zu Shepard und begann zu flüstern.  
„Wir haben zwar EDI an den Roboter angeschlossen und die protheanischen Daten auch schnell gefunden, nur ... ich weiß nicht wieso ... die Daten sind unvollständig. In ihrem jetzigen Zustand sogar unbrauchbar."  
Shepard stockte der Atem.  
„Was ... aber ... sie sagten doch ... die Pläne ..."  
„Ich weiß. Die Daten enthielten vorwiegend theoretische Studien der Protheaner zu der Waffe, die ich anfangs für einen Bestandteil der Baupläne gehalten hatte. Teile der Pläne sind vorhanden und mit denen lässt sich vielleicht der Bau einiger Komponenten beginnen, nur um den Bau abzuschließen reicht es keineswegs."  
Shepard fasste sich an den Kopf.  
„Das ist ein Alptraum. Das ist alles nur ein verdammt Alptraum. Gleich wache ich auf und alles ist vorbei."  
„Ähm ... Shepard ... alles in Ordnun?"  
„Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung. Das war unsere einzigste Hoffnung. Ist Cerberus dafür verantwortlich?"  
„Danach sieht es nicht aus. Sehr wahrscheinlich waren es die Protheaner selbst, nur warum weiß ich beim besten Willen nicht. Aber einen Hoffnungsschimmer gibt es. Im Zusammenhang mit den unvollständigen Plänen fand EDI einige Sternenkarten. Sie ist im Moment dabei alle Daten auszuwerten und womöglich ... mit etwas Glück ... führen uns diese Karten vielleicht sogar zu einem anderen Archiv in denen die vollständigen Pläne liegen."  
„Wollen wir es hoffen ... zumindest ein winziger Hoffnungsschimmer. Ich hoffe nur das entwickelt sich nicht zu einer Schnitzeljagd durch die halbe Galaxie."  
„Was für eine Jagd?"  
„Vergessen Sie es, Liara ..."  
„Shepard!", ertönte es von EDI über das Interkom. „Ich empfange ein Signal über einen sekundären Quantenverknüpfungsknoten. Ich glaube es ist Admiral Hackett."  
„Stellen Sie durch. Ich bin schon unterwegs. Kommen Sie mit, Liara. Sie erklären Hackett was wir bereits haben."  
„In Ordnung, Shepard. Und was wird aus den Morjanern?"  
„Einfach ignorieren."

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden in den Kommunikationsraum der neuen Normandy der nahe des CIC, hinter der neuen Einsatzzentrale lag. EDI musste ihnen kurz den Weg weisen, da bei dem Umbau der Normandy die alte Waffenkammer und das Tech-Labor wegfiel.  
Im Kommunikationsraum wartete bereits die schwache Projektion von Admiral Hackett auf sie.  
„Shepard, hören Sie mich?", kräzte es aus den Lautsprechern.  
„Kriegen Sie das besser, EDI?"  
„Ich versuche es."  
Es dauerte nur Sekunden und die Verbindung gewann spürbar an Qualität.  
„Wie sieht es aus, Commander? Waren Sie in den Archiven?"  
„Ja und Cerberus auch."  
„Cerberus? Die Geheimdienst hat vor erhöhten Aktivitäten gewarnt, aber damit hat keiner gerechnet."  
„Der Unbekannt hat gut aufgerüstet. Eine richtige Armee. Ich befürchte das wir von Cerberus in Zukunft mehr erwarten müssen."  
„Ich werde die Warnung weiter geben und alle wichtigen Einrichtungen verstärken lassen. Haben Sie die Daten?"  
„Was das betrifft.", sagte Shepard und sah zu Liara, die mit ihrem Universalwerkzeug eine Skizze projizierte und das Wort übernahm.  
„Wir haben Hinweise auf ein protheanisches Gerät das extrem mächtig und zu unermesslicher Zerstörung fähig ist."  
„Haben Sie genauere Informationen über dieses Gerät, Doktor?"  
„Leider nein. In den Mars-Archiven befand sich nur ein Teil der Baupläne und einige theoretische Studien."  
„Nur ein Teil?"  
„Ja ... Vielleicht irgendwelche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen das die Pläne nicht in die falschen Hände fallen, oder die Protheaner haben versucht im Sol-System mit dem Bau der Waffe zu beginnen und wurden von den Reapern behindert. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wir fanden Hinweise das die vollständigen Pläne woanders gelagert sein könnten. Im Moment versuche wir heraus zu finden wo das sein könnte."  
„Schicken Sie mir die Daten die Sie bis jetzt haben. Unsere Wissenschaftler werden sie dann analysieren um zu sehen inwiefern wir schon etwas damit anfangen können. Wie sehen Ihre nächsten Schritte aus, Shepard?"  
„Unser nächstes Ziel ist die Citadel. Alenko wurde schwer verletzt und benötigt dringend medizinische Hilfe. Vor Ort werde ich mich direkt an den Rat wenden und um Hilfe bitten. Gestatten Sie mir die Frage Admiral ... meine Mutter."  
„Ihr geht es gut. Sie war mit der zweiten und dritten Flotte bei der Verteidigung von Arcturus und konnten sich rechtzeitig zurückziehen, bevor die Reaper sie überrannten, wenn auch mit Verlusten."  
Erleichtert atmete Shepard auf und Hackett fuhr fort.  
„Das wird kein leichter Kampf, Shepard. Ich habe Schiffe in die ganze Galaxie entsendet um alle erdenklichen Ressourcen zu sichern die uns in diesem Krieg helfen werden, aber wir brauchen auch den Rat auf unserer Seite. Legen Sie ihnen Ihre Erkenntnisse vor. Vielleicht hilft es.  
„Ich weiß. Ich werde alles unternehme was möglich ist."  
„Viel Glück, Commander. Hackett Ende."  
Nachdem die Verbindung getrennt wurde stützte sich Shepard auf den Armaturen ab und sah zu Liara.  
„Glauben Sie der Rat hilft uns?", fragte sie.  
„Ich hoffe es. Ansonsten wird das ein verdammt kurzer Krieg.", sagte Shepard und ging weg.

Da die Reise zu Citadel durchaus noch einiges an Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde nutzte Shepard die Gelegenheit und erkundete die neue Normandy. Als ausgesprochen hilfreich erwies sich dabei eine junge Kom-Sezialistin, Samantha Traynor. Scheinbar hatte sie bei derNachrüstung der Normandy mitgewirkt und konnte so ein umfangreiches Wissen aufweisen.  
In den vergangenen sechs Monaten wurde die Normandy auseinander genommen, untersucht, wieder zusammengesetzt, generalüberholt und dabei so richtig aufgerüstet. Das sah man ihr auch äußerlich an. Obwohl die Normandy inzwischen deutlich massiver war behielt sie ihr einzigartiges und unverkennbares Design bei.  
Sie verfügte jetzt über leistungsfähigere Antriebe und Tarnsysteme, bessere Schilde und Panzerung, eine stärkere Bewaffnung, umfassende Sensor- und Kommunikationsanlagen und was besonders auffiel: neben neuen Räumen hatte man sehr viel mehr Platz. Das merkte man erst recht im Hangar. Dort lagerte zu Shepards Überraschung ein M35 Mako, welcher in Shepard so manche nostalgischen Erinnerungen weckte. Dazu konnte die Normandy zwei Kodiak-Shuttles fassen, von denen nur noch eines im Hangar zu finden war. Das andere hatte Amara ja auf dem Mars geschrottet.  
Samanthas Ausführungen zur Folge war die Normandy als fliegender Kommandostand für Anderson konzipiert. Mit ihm wollte man im Falle eines eigentlich erwarteten Krieges mit den Morjanern alle erdenklichen eigenen und verbündeten Flottenbewegungen koordinieren und verwalten können. Jetzt konnte man diese Mittel gegen die Reaper einsetzen.

Obwohl ihm die alte Normandy noch sehr vertraut in Erinnerung lag und sich die neue nur marginal unterschied kam es Shepard stellenweise trotzdem so vor als befände er sich an Bord einen vollkommen anderen Raumschiffes. Er setzte seine Tour fort und traf dabei auf so manches wohl bekannte Gesicht wieder. Neben Kenneth Donnelly und Gabriella Daniels fand er sogar Gregory Adams, den Chefingenieur von der allerersten Normandy im Maschinenraum vor. Ein ganz besonders freudiges Wiedersehen gab es mit Joker, der die vergangenen Monate ebenfalls gut überstanden hatte, aber wie so manch anderer auch, der eine, oder andere Befragung für die kurze Zeit im Dienste Cerberus über sich ergehen lassen musste. Was die drei besonderen Gäste anbelangte so äußerte Joker eine gewisse Skepsis. Im Gespräch stellte sich heraus, dass Joker bereits ein Video über die morjanische „Regierungsbildung" aufgenommen und mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte es ins Extranet zu stellen. Eine Gedanke gegen den zuerst EDI und jetzt auch Shepard Stellung bezogen, weshalb er es sein lies. Das Gespräch brachte Shepard auf den Gedanken wieder zurück zum Crewdeck zu gehen und nach den Morjanern zu sehen. In der Zwischenzeit war fast eine dreiviertel Stunde vergangen und er hatte sich erfolgreich darum bemüht die drei Spinner zu ignorieren.  
Vor Ort angekommen sah er wie Besatzungsmitglieder in Schutzanzügen die letzten Reste des toxischen Blutes entfernten. EDI hatte sie dezent darauf hingewiesen. Er selbst hatte daran nicht mehr geacht, als Liara dazu stieß.

Die drei Morjaner saßen zusammen nur wenige Meter weiter an einem Tisch. Recht lebendig, aber das nur gerade so. Sinari hatte sich nach der „Operation kurz in voller Kampfrüstung unter die Dusche gestellt, um das ganze an ihr klebende Blut von Cerberus Soldaten abzuwaschen. Jetzt hatte sie sich aus der Kantine was zu essen geholt und schlemmte genüsslich. Sirius saß ihr mit geschlossen Augen gegenüber und stützte seinen Kopf auf dem Tisch ab. Er hatte die Allianz-Rüstung längst abgelegt und gegen seine grau Kapitänsuniform getauscht. Ibro saß daneben und hatte keine Ersatzkleidung dabei. Er bedeckte den Anblick seiner Wunden und mit Blut verschmierten Kleidung mit seinem Mantel, der allerdings nicht minder frei von Blut war. Er saß ebenfalls mit geschlossenen Augen da, hatte aber den Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt und schien zu schlafen.  
Obwohl er wie tot wirkte erfuhr Shepard von einem Crewmitglied das es allen verhältnismäßig gut ging, obwohl deren Schlagabtausch mehr als nur heftig war.

Scheinbar hatte Sinari die Kugeln nicht nur mit einer Zange entfernt, sondern auch mit einem Kampfmesser und mit der bloßen Hand. Von Desinfektionsmitteln wollte sie dabei nichts wissen und schmierte stattdessen eine farblose, dickflüssige Substanz genau in die Schusswunden, bevor sie diese verschloss und ein überdimensionales Pflaster drauf klebte. Danach waren Sirius und Ibro ungewöhnlich schnell wieder auf den Beinen, musste sich aber hinsetzen, da ihre Körper etwas schwächelten.

Mehr nicht.

Obwohl die Wunden auf Anhieb nicht sofort tödlich waren war es doch verrückt zu sehen wie widerstandsfähig die Morjaner sein konnten. Ein Mensch, oder jedes andere vergleichbare Lebewesen würde das niemals so gelassen hinnehmen, geschweige überleben. Wäre es wirklich zu einem galaktischen Schlagabtausch gekommen, dann hätte es nicht viel gegeben was sie stoppen könnte und so manche Schlacht hätte sich mit Sicherheit zu einem Debakel entwickelt.

Inwiefern wohl die Reaper damit fertig wurden?

Während Shepard darüber nachdachte kam Liara hinzu und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.  
„EDI hat die Daten ausgewertet und den Hinweis auf ein zweites Archiv gefunden."  
„Wirklich?! Das sind ja großartige Neuigkeiten."  
„Ich weiß, nur die Sache hat einen Hacken."  
„Wie immer. Welchen?"  
„Die ermittelte Position liegt genau auf der anderen Seite der galaktischen Scheibe, tief in den Terminus-Systemen in einem nicht kartographierten Abschnitt. Es gibt verzeichneten Weg zu unserem Ziel. Wir müssen sogar die Massenportale selbst finden, da in diese Region noch nie eine Expedition geführt wurde."  
„Ich befürchte schon das das in einem Desaster endet. Kann ich mir die Position trotzdem mal auf einer Sternenkarte ansehen?"  
„Ja, EDI hat schon alles vorbereitet.", sagte Liara und zusammen gingen sie hoch zum CIC.  
Dort zeigte EDI bereits die Galaxiekarte an, auf der die Position des zweiten protheanischen Archivs klar erkennbar blinkte. Es lag im Mittelpunkt eines Gebietes das von den Sternen-Clustern der Walhalla-Grenze, dem Sanduhr-Nebel, der Sigurds Wiege und dem Titan Nebel umgeben war. Nach EDIs Informationen waren vor über zwei Jahrtausenden zwar Expeditionen geplant gewesen, nur die Rachni-Kriege und die nachfolgenden Regulierungen im Umgang mit inaktiven Massenportalen schoben dem ein Riegel vor. Sie blieb diese Region, wie auch viele andere, unberührt.

„Warum auf der anderen Seite der Galaxie? Was haben sich die Protheaner dabei nur gedacht?", sprach Shepard.  
„Vielleicht stellt es ein Rückzugsgebiet dar das sie im Kampf gegen die Reaper nutzen mussten, aber eine Reise durch die ganze Galaxie ..."  
Liara stockte und die beiden bemerkten das hinter ihnen Ibro putzmunter stand und ebenfalls auf die Galaxiekarte starrte.

Kaum waren sie zuvor in den Fahrstuhl gestiegen war Ibro, der jedes der Gespräche mitbekommen hatte und in Wahrheit nur ruhte und nicht schlief, sofort aufgestanden und war ihnen nach oben gefolgt.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Shepard.  
Ibro ignorierte es, dreht auf der Stelle um und fuhr runter zum Crewdeck,  
„Was war denn das?", fragte Liara.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung.", sagte Shepard und blickte wieder zur Galaxiekarte, bis ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss. „EDI, zeig mit die Position der morjanischen Kolonie und sag mir bitte die Entfernung zu den neuen Archiven."  
Auf der Karte erschien ein zweiter Punkt der etwas entfernt rechts unterhalb des ersten Punktes lag.  
„Die Entfernung zwischen beiden Punkten beträgt über 1.500 Lichtjahre.", erklärte EDI.  
„Woran denken Sie?", fragte Liara.  
„Nur so ein Gefühl. 1.500 Lichtjahre ... im galaktischen Maßstab ist das nicht viel."  
„Sie glauben das wir in den Archiven noch mehr finden, als nur die Baupläne? Eine Antwort auf die Frage nach der Herkunft der Morjaner?"  
„Wer weiß das schon. Nur aus irgendeinem Grund hab ich vor der Antwort auf diese Frage im Moment mehr Angst, als vor den Reapern."  
„Vielleicht finden wir auch nichts, Shepard. Es macht keine Sinn uns jetzt darüber Sorgen zu machen."  
„Ich weiß ... Jedenfalls hoffe ich sehr das wir überhaupt etwas finden ... Naja ... Ich bereite mich dann mal auf alles vor. Wir sollten die Citadel schon bald erreichen."

Shepard verließ das CIC und ging in die Kapitänskabine, welche durch den Umbau jetzt fast schon wie ein Apartment wirkte. Dort legte er seine Rüstung ab und zog eine etwas bequemere Alltagskleidung an. Er erwartete nicht das er auf der Citadel in einen Kampf hinein gezogen wurde. Zumindest hoffte er es.

Etwas mehr als eine Viertel Stunde später erreichten sie endlich die Citadel und Joker manövrierte die Normandy vorsichtig in die Andockbucht. Vor Ort stand schon ein medizinisches Notfallteam bereit, das Kaidan sofort abholte und ihn ins Huerta-Krankenhaus brachte.  
Bei dem Anblick wie sie den bewusstlosen Kaidan aus der Normandy trugen musste Shepard tief durchatmen und rieb sich die Stirn.  
„Es wird schon alles wieder gut.", munterte Liara ihn auf.  
„Wollen wir es hoffen und sah hinüber zum CIC, wo Sirius, begleitet von Sinari und Ibro, aus dem Fahrstuhl kamen und auf sie zu marschierten.  
„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht. Die haben eben noch versucht sich gegenseitig umzubringen und jetzt tun sie so als wäre nichts gewesen. Die sind ja überhaupt nicht totzukriegen. Wollen Sie die etwa auf die Citadel mitnehmen?", kommentierte Liara leise.  
„Zu meiner Verteidigung: Eingeladen habe ich die nicht. Sieht es so aus als hätte ich eine andere Wahl.", erwiderte Shepard.  
„Ihnen ist schon klar das es mit den Morjanern, vor allem nach dem ganzen Chaos das die hier vor ein paar Tagen angezettelt haben, mit Sicherheit Probleme geben wird?"  
„Das befürchte ich ebenfalls. Aber Sie können gerne versuchen es Ihnen zu verbieten."  
Eine Antwort auf die Liara nur mit Schweigen reagieren konnte.  
„Dürfte ich erfahren wo sie hin wollen?", fragte Shepard, als die drei näher kamen.  
„Wir?", begann Sirius. „Ich will zum Rat der Citadelvölker und Sinari und Ibro hier sind meine Leibwächter."  
„Dafür das Ihr euch beinahe gegenseitig umgebracht hättet wirkt Ihr sehr vertraut.", warf Liara ein.  
„Meinen Sie etwa den Disput von vorhin, Asari? Das war eine rein politische Auseinandersetzung und keine persönliche."  
Liara, leicht aufgebracht, wollte etwas sagen, nur Shepard schnitt ihr das Wort ab.  
„Wenn Sie das sagen ... ich wäre bestimmt nicht so gnädig."  
„Das hat nichts mit Gnade zu tun, Sie Skop! Sinari ist meine Schwester! Sie sind nur ein Mensch. Sie würden das nicht verstehen.", blaffte Sirius ihn wütend an.  
„Schon ok. Ganz ruhig. Ich will nur das sie auf der Citadel keinen Aufruhr verursachen. Vor allem Ihre Schwester.", sagte Shepard und hob besänftigend die Arme.  
„Da müssen Sie unbesorgt sein. In meiner Gegenwart wird sich Sinari zurückhalten. Dafür sorge ich."  
„Ja klar.", erwiderte Sinari plötzlich. „Als ob du etwas zu sagen hättest ... Moment ... das hast du ja ... Skap!"

Shepard betrachtete die drei für einen Moment und als klar war das sie nicht für Probleme sorgen würde, jedenfalls nicht von sich aus, und wenn doch er sowie dagegen nichts unternehmen könnte, verließen alle fünf die Normandy und betraten das Dock.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis erste Blicke auf sie gerichtet wurden – was an dem Umstand liegen könnte das Ibro sich dazu entschlossen hatte den Mantel offen zu tragen, was uneingeschränkten Blick auf seine blutverschmierte Uniform bot. Ihm war der Mantel auf Dauer einfach zu warm.  
Mit etwas gesenktem Kopf ging Shepard weiter. Von der Luftschleuse ging es vorbei an der Passagierlounge, wo man ununterbrochen Nachrichten über den Angriff der Reaper aus der ganzen Galaxie hören konnte, hinüber zum Sicherheitskontrollpunkt. Shepards Identität hatten sie schnell festgestellt und bestätigt und ließen ihn passieren, nur bei den Morjanern wurde es kompliziert – erwartungsgemäß.  
Allerdings war es ein Mensch des Sicherheitspersonals, begleitet von einem Turianer, der als erster zu stänkern anfing.  
„STOP!", blaffte er sofort los. „Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen! Nachdem was ihr euch geleistet habt ist die Citadel für euch tabu!"  
„Wir müssen ...", begann Sirius.  
„Euch verpissen, Ihr scheiß Albinos!", unterbrach ihn der Mensch.  
Das hätte er besser nicht getan. Im selben Augenblick schlug Sinari dem Mann in den Magen. Es war kein heftiger Schlag. Zumindest keiner der einen die Organe innerlich zerreißen konnte. Er reichte lediglich aus das der Mensch auf die Knie fiel, sich übergeben musste und zuckend liegen blieb.  
„Dreckiges Alien. Wer will als nächstes?!", forderte Sinari, nur die anderen Sicherheitskräfte zogen es lieber vor auf etwas Abstand zu gehen.

„Er hält sie zurück.", murmelte Shepard. Hier war von Zurückhalten überhaupt nicht die Rede. Sirius lies seine Schwester sogar gewähren und signalisierte durch sein Schweigen und Nichteingreifen sogar Zustimmung. Er war keineswegs besser als seine Schwester.

Keineswegs besser.

Damit jagte Shepard ein erschreckender Gedanke durch den Kopf.  
Was wäre wenn Sirius genauso wie seine Schwester wäre?  
Was wäre wenn er sogar noch schlimmer wäre?  
Er hatte sich von seinem ersten Auftreten womöglich sogar täuschen lassen.  
Sirius war Morjaner. Das einzigst menschliche an ihm war sein Aussehen.

„Ich sage es nur einmal.", begann Sirius erneut. „Wir müssen zum Rat, um die universelle Bedrohung durch die Reaper zu besprechen und was wir dagegen unternehmen können. Auch wir müssen sich ihren Angriffen erwehren."

Shepard begann erleichtert aufzuatmen. Seine eigene Furcht und Fantasie war eben mit ihm so richtig durchgegangen. Scheinbar steckte in Sirius doch etwas mehr Menschlichkeit als im gewöhnlichen Morjaner.

Überrascht wurde er dafür vom Verhalten der Wachen. Die sahen sich nur an und wussten nicht so genau wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollten. Letztendlich nahmen die Morjaner ihnen die Entscheidung ab. Sie gingen einfach durch den Kontrollpunkt. Das Sicherheitspersonal verhielt sich still

und lies sie gewähren. Shepard war über das Verhalten beider Seiten etwas irritiert. Da sie dagegen sowie nichts machen konnten bestiegen er mit Liara und den Morjanern gemeinsam den Aufzug und fuhren hoch zu den Citadel-Botschaften.

Unterwegs entschloss sich Shepard doch eine Frage zu stellen.  
„Sagen Sie, Sinari, auf der Normandy ... ihr kleiner ... Disput ... hätten Sie Ihren Bruder wirklich erschossen, nur um nicht das neue Staatsoberhaupt ihres Volkes zu werden?"  
„Natürlich, das haben Sie ja selbst gesehen."  
Shepard hielt seinen Gedanken darüber das es dabei auch einfach nur um einen Reflex, oder eine Kurzschlussreaktion handeln könnte zurück.  
„Das habe ich gesehen, aber ist Ihnen klar das, hätten Sie ihren Bruder erschossen, dann wären Sie automatisch die neue Herrscherin gewesen, weil es ja niemand mehr zur Auswahl gegeben hätte."  
Sinari wollte ansetzen etwas zu sagen, nur man sah ihr an wie sie anfing nachzudenken. Dem schlossen sich kurzerhand auch Ibro und Sirius an. Man konnte klar erkennen wie sehr sie sich darüber regelrecht den Kopf zerbrachen.  
Dann blickte Sinari zu Shepard.  
„Auf eine erschreckende Art und Weise ergibt Ihr Einwand einen Sinn.", sagte sie.  
Shepard hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Irgendwie muss ich mich grad fragen wie Ihr es nur so weit schaffen konntet.", sagte er und sah vor, als der Fahrstuhl bei auf der Ebene der Citadel-Botschaften ankam und seine Türen öffnete.  
Vor dem Fahrstuhl warteten bereits zwei Spectres und ein paar Beamte von C-SSec.  
Shepard musste kurz genauer hinsehen, bis er eine von ihnen wieder erkannte.

„Commander Shepard! Ich hörte von Ihrer Ankunft.", sagte Bailey und reichte Shepard die Hand.  
„Captain Bailey. Schön, Sie wiederzusehen."  
„Sie auch – aber es ist jetzt"Commander"."  
„Glückwunsch?", erwiderte Shepard nach kurzem Zögern.  
„Mh ... Danke, ich muss mich jetzt mit Politikern rumärgern und Abgsandte eskortieren. Nichts für ungut."  
„Schon okay. Sind Sie hier, um uns zum Rat zu bringen?"  
„Unter anderem. Ich soll Ihnen sagen, dass der Rat Sie erwartet, aber mit eigenen ... Problemen beschäftigt ist. Wegen des Kriegs und so. Sie bitten die Unannehmlichkeit zu entschuldigen, bla, bla, bla ... das typische Politikergeschwätz eben. Sie sollen solange in Udinas Büro warten, wo man sie schon bald rufen wird. Das andere wären Ihre blassen Begleiter. Ich hörte von einem ... Zusammenstoß."  
„Zusammenstoß?", warf Sinari empört ein. „Ich hab dem Alien in den Bauch geschlagen. Wenn es nicht mal diesen Unterschied erkennen kann ist es vollkommen ungeeignet als Wache. Ist es nochmal so unverschämt, dann erschieße ich es beim nächsten Mal."  
Die Wachen, sowie Shepard und Bailey sahen sich an.  
„Sie nehmen alles was man sagt wörtlich. Da muss man aufpassen.", sagte Shepard.  
„Ich weiß, aber wissen Sie das Ihre Begleiterin eine Massenmörderin ist?"  
„Muss ich mir schon wieder diesen Skap anhören. Können wir bitte weitergehen?", fragte Sinari ihren Bruder.  
„Keine Einwände. Wie gelangen wir zum Büro dieses Udinas?", wandte sich Sirius an Bailey.  
„Einer meiner Leute bringt sie hin.", sagte dieser und wies einen Salarianer an die drei Morjaner, sowie Liara, die sich der Gruppe anschloss, zu Udinas Büro ganz in der Nähe zu bringen.  
Die Spectres folgten der Gruppe. Sie waren keine zusätzliche Sicherheitsmaßnahme. Im Ernstfall gäbe es eh nicht viel was sie ausrichten könnten. Sie waren mehr neutrale Beobachter.

„Könnte mir mal bitte einer erklären was hier los ist? Warum verhalten sich alle in der Gegenwart der Morjaner so zurückhaltend? Und was meinten Sie mit Massenmörderin ... obwohl ... ich ahne bereits worauf das hinaus läuft.", fragte Shepard.  
„Weil es gesünder ist Morjaner zu ignorieren. Wissen Sie, Shepard, in den vergangenen sechs Monaten in denen Sie unter Arrest standen hat sich auf der Citadel einiges getan. Ich weiß nicht was Sie davon mitbekommen haben."  
„Einiges, nur nichts konkretes. Bis darauf das es mehrere Hundert Tote in der Zwischenzeit gegeben haben soll und das sie erst kürzlich einen unserer Kreuzer zusammen geschossen haben sollen."  
„Stimmt soweit. Die Ankunft der Morjaner hat bei uns für regelrechtes Kopfzerbrechen gesorgt, da es regelmäßig zu schweren Zusammenstößen zwischen ihnen und anderen Spezies kam. Und die Frau von eben war die schlimmste."  
„Was war passiert."  
„Sagen wir es so: Nach einigen Monaten blutiger Erfahrungen hatte man sich an ein paar Regeln im Umgang mit den Morjanern gewöhnt. Sie sind Monster die einen Kroganer mit bloßen Händen erledigen könnten und man sollte sich nur mit ihnen anlegen, wenn man auf spektakuläre Art und Weise Selbstmord begehen möchte. Hat es auf der Citadel beides schon gegeben. Tatsächlich sind die Morjaner recht harmlos und zurückhaltend. Ich würde darauf wetten, dass in allen Zwischenfällen die Morjaner die Opfer waren, nur die haben die Angreifer und Provokateure dann selbst zum Opfer gemacht. Wenn man es genau betrachtet sind sie richtige Rassisten, die selbst Menschen genauso verachten wie einen Turianer, oder eine Asari, oder sonst eine Spezies. und dabei sind sie ja selbst Menschen. Verrückt, nicht wahr? Sie würden mit anderen nur interagieren, wenn es absolut unvermeidbar ist. Aber es reicht schon aus, wenn man sie ignoriert und ihnen aus dem Weg geht und man hat keine Probleme mit ihnen. Diese Lektion hätten mal sechs Straßengauner letzten Monat beherzigen sollen. Da kam die eine Morjanerin von ihnen als Touristin an und wollte mal die Citadel besichtigen, wenn ich das richtig verstanden hatte. Scheinbar hatte sie sich dabei in die unteren Bezirke nahe Choras Nest verirrt. Sechs kleine Gauner, die uns eher als Taschendiebe bekannt waren, wollten wohl eine Stufe aufsteigen und sie vergewaltigen. Zumindest schlossen wir darauf durch das was uns die Morjanerin erzählte. Sie hatten sie garantiert mit einem Menschen verwechselt, überfielen sie und von den sechs entkam nur einer lebend. Wir erfuhren kaurz darauf davon als die Morjanerin uns sagte wir sollten mal "den Müll entsorgen". Dabei klärte sie einer der Beamten auf was die Kerle mit ihr vorhatten. Scheinbar war ihr der Begriff "Vergewaltigung" nicht geläufig, aber sie wurde ziemlich wütend, als sie die Hintergründe erfuhr. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn. Sie marschierte zurück zu ihrer Botschaft und kam mit einem Trupp dieser Soldaten die einen Totenkopf auf ihren Helm malen wieder. Gemeinsam stiegen Sie in die Fundamente der Citadel hinab und begannen für den Rest des Tages auf alles zu schießen was sich da unten bewegte. Sie wollte unbedingt den einen erwischen der ihr entkommen war. Dabei war es ihnen sichtlich egal auf wen sie trafen. Sie töteten einfach alles was ihnen vors Visier kam. Kriminelle, Flüchtlinge, Waisen und die sonstigen Glücklosen, die da unten leben. Sogar vor Keepern machten sie nicht halt. Irgendwann hörten sie dann auf. Wahrscheinlich ging ihnen die Munition aus. 150 Toten zählten wir an diesem Tag und das ist nur die Zahl von der wir Bescheid wissen. Die Dunkelziffer dürfte noch viel höher liegen, da sie tiefer in die Fundamente vorgestoßen sind, als so mancher von uns sich trauen würde."  
„Gab es irgendwelche Folgen? Hat man versucht sie zu verhaften?"  
„Nein, wir sind ja nicht lebensmüde. Man hatte es schon mal versucht, aber das endete mit ein paar Schwerverletzten. Und das Massaker ... es geschah im Verborgenen und wurde totgeschwiegen. Keiner interessierte sich dafür und so manch einer war froh darüber, dass die Morjaner "den Schmutz von den Straßen tilgten". Naja, C-Sec teilweise auch. Am Ende des Tages konnten wir eine Menge Verbrecher von den Listen streichen und von vielen anderen hörten wir nie wieder etwas. Die Aufklärungsquote stieg für diesen Monat sprunghaft an ... Sie wirken nicht sonderlich überrascht, Shepard."  
„Ich habe Sinari bereits im Einsatz gesehen, also nein, es überrascht mich nicht wirklich."

Die beiden sahen wie eine Asari die Treppe herunter kam und den Empfangsbereich der Botschaften passierte.  
„Das ist Udinas Assistenten, während er Anderson im Rat vertritt. Die sucht Sie wohl. Sie sollten jetzt gegen."  
„In Ordnung, Bailey. Lassen Sie sich nicht unterkriegen."  
„Das müsste ich eigentlich zu Ihnen sagen, denn von uns beiden sind Sie die arme Sau, die mit den Morjanern reist. Warum eigentlich."  
„Ist eine komplizierte Geschichte. Wenn das alles vorbei ist schreibe ich vielleicht meine Memoiren darüber."  
„In dem Fall hätte ich gerne eines der ersten Exemplare. Natürlich schön traditionell als Buch gebunden und von Ihnen signiert, Shepard."  
„Wieso nicht."  
„Ich nehm Sie beim Wort.", sagte Bailey und die beiden reichten sich zum Abschied die Hände.  
„Commander Shepard.", stieß die Asari hinzu. „Der Rat ist bereit Sie jetzt zu empfangen. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden."  
Die Asari ging mit Shepard zurück zu Udinas Büro, wo sie den Rest der Gruppe abholten, und dann weiter zum Citadel-Turm geführt wurden.

Unterwegs hüllten sich die Morjaner trotz Nachfrage Shepards in Schweigen, was sie dem Rat eigentlich vortragen wollten. Das führte dazu das deren "Eskorte", die schon auf fünf gut bewaffnete Spectres angewachsen war, sichtlich nervös wurde.  
Oben angekommen schritten sie durch die Ratskammer und gingen Richtung Podium, wo sie bereits Udina erkennen und hören konnten, wie er mit dem Rat verhandelte.

„Die Reaper sind auch in unserem Sektor. Die Erde ist nicht mehr oder weniger wichtig als jede andere Welt des Rats.", war von dem turianischen Ratsherrn Valern zu vernehmen.  
„Aber die Erde war der erste überfallene Ratsplanet und trägt die Hauptlast des Angriffs.", konterte Udina.  
„Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Die Reaper eröffnen ständig überall neue Fronten.", warf der salarianische Ratsherr ein.  
In dem Moment bestiegen Shepard und Liara das Podium.  
„Die Berichte stimmen, die Erde wurde angegriffen – es ist eine Invasion.", begann Shepard und der Rat hörte aufmerksam zu. „Und das ist erst der Anfang. Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe. Alles,

was geht."  
„Die Erde mag leiden, aber unsere Welten fallen auch. Die Turianer haben Taetrus verloren.", erwiderte Tevos.  
„Wir müssen gemeinsam kämpfen! Shepard hat uns schon einmal gerettet ...", ergänzte Udina.  
„Und wenn das dieses Mal nicht ausreicht?", fragte Valern.  
„Die Berichte sind schlimm. Wenn wir die Reaper auf der Erde angreifen und verlieren ... was dann?", harkte Tevos nach.  
„Ich erwarte nicht, dass Sie mir ohne Plan folgen.", sagte Shepard und lies Liara vortreten.  
„Ratsmitglieder ... wir haben diesen Plan. Wir fanden Hinweise auf ein Gerät der Protheaner aus ihrem Krieg gegen die Reaper."  
„Protheanisch? Was ist es genau?", fragte der Salarianer.  
„Es scheint eine Art Waffe zu sein.", sagte Liara und zeigte mit ihrem Universalwerkzeug über eine holographische Darstellung eine Skizze des Gerätes.  
„Und damit lassen sich die Reaper vernichten`"  
„Die Möglichkeit besteht, aber um es herauszufinden brauchen wir die vollständigen Baupläne. Bisher haben wir nur einen kleinen Teil und den Hinweis, wo der Rest zu finden ist."  
„Sinnlos."; widersprach Tevos. „Die Protheaner wurden von den Reapern ausgelöscht. Ganz klar ... die Waffe taugt nichts. Dafür können wir unsere knappen Mittel nicht aufbringen."  
„Ich vermute die Protheaner hatten einfach nicht genug Zeit den Bau zu vollenden."  
„Glauben Sie daran, Shepard? Nach allem was Sie von den Reapern gesehen haben?"  
„Es ist die beste Chance die wir haben. Jedenfalls besser als herumzustehen und zu diskutieren. Wir müssen nur diese Archive finden. Und wir wissen wo sie liegen ..."  
„Was das betrifft muss ich mich jetzt einmischen.", unterbrach Sirius und stieg ebenfalls auf das Podium.  
Die Ratsmitglieder berieten sich kurz leise murmelnd. Sie hatten schon davon gehört das die Morjaner wieder auf der Citadel waren und zu ihnen wollten, nur man kann nicht sagen, dass sie darüber sehr erfreut waren.  
„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Tevos.  
„Mein Name ist Sirius Mel'Taun. Ich bin der neu gewählte Vorsitzender des Verteidigungsrates und verfüge damit über die uneingeschränkte Macht über den Morjanischen Verbund und all seine Mittel und Kräfte. Die Archive die Sie suchen liegen in unserem Hoheitsgebiet, doch selbst wenn Sie ihren Standort finden wird Ihnen das nichts nützen."  
„Wieso?", fragte Shepard.  
„Wir fanden die Archive während der Gründung einer Kolonie, an den Anfängen unseres Imperiums. Irgendwann waren wir gezwungen uns zu entscheiden wie wir mit dem protheanischen Wissen umgehen sollten. Ignorieren konnten wir es nicht mehr. Und wir entschieden uns. Wir zündeten einen 150-Megatonnen-Thermonuklearsprengsatz in den Archiven ..."

Allen Anwesenden klappte der Mund sperrangelweit auf.

„WAS?!", stieß Shepar laut aus, was dazu führte das Sirius sich kurz eines seiner Ohren zu hielt.  
„Allerdings ... schien damals jemand weitsichtig genug gewesen zu sein, um den Wert er protheanischen Daten zu erkennen. Etliche Datensätze wurden sichergestellt und eingelagert, darunter auch die Pläne für die besagte Waffe. Der Morjanische Verbund ist bereit Ihnen diese Pläne uneingeschränkt zur Verfügung zu stellen, sowie einen Beitrag zur Vernichtung der Reaper zu leisten."  
Überrascht sah man Sirius an.  
„Warum?", fragte Valern etwas skeptisch.  
„Die Reaper setzen den Großteil ihrer Kräfte gegen uns ein. Eine Gruppe aus 1.000 Reaper-Schiffen ist auf dem direktem Weg zu unseren Kernwelten und 1.000 weitere Reaper aufgeteilt auf unzählige weitere Gruppen wütet in unseren äußeren Sektoren. Jede Stunde haben wir Millionen vonToten zu beklagen und die Opferzahlen steigen rasant weiter. Für die Reaper sind wir eine Bedrohung, die sie nicht ignorieren können. Wir verfügen über ein Waffenarsenal das ausreicht ihren Vormarsch aufzuhalten und sogar ihre Existenz zu gefährden. Die Reaper wollen uns vollständig vernichten und nicht assimilieren wie sie es bei Ihnen machen. Wir tragen die Hauptlast des Angriffes."  
„Sie sehen wie ernst die Lage ist. Die Reaper werden jedes organische Wesen der Galaxie vernichten, wenn wir sie nicht aufhalten. Udina hat recht. Wir müssen zusammenarbeiten. Mehr als je zuvor. Sonst wird es für uns keine Zukunft geben.", ermahnte Shepard.  
Die Ratsmitglieder sahen sich an und blickten zum Salarianer, der nur den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Der Rat kann der Erde keine militärische Unterstützung geben. Unsere eigenen Planeten gehen vor.", erklärte Tevos.  
„Die Salarianische Union hält einen Gipfel unserer Spezies ab. Sind unsere Grenzen gesichert können wir Ihnen helfen."  
„Unsere Flotte ist ebenfalls beschäftigt. Ich will ehrlich sein und keine Rettungsversprechen abgeben, die ich nicht halten kann. Die Sitzung ist hiermit beendet.", ergänzte Tevos.  
Kopfschüttelnd verließ Udina das Podest und zog sich in sein Büro zurück, gefolgt von Shepard und dem Rest.

Erst in den eigenen vier Wänden wurde er wieder redselig.

„Das ist ein Haufen selbstsüchtiger Esel, Shepard. Wir haben zwar einen Sitz im Rat, aber die Menschheit wird immer nur zweiter Klasse sein."  
„Wie können die nur so blind sein?", bestätigte Shepard.  
„Es ist wie ich es Ihnen vorausgesagt habe. Im Notfall sind Sie auf sich allein gestellt.", warf Sinari ein.  
Udina sah kurz zu der Morjanerin und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster mit dem Blick auf das Präsidium zu.  
„Ich muss meiner Schwester zustimmen. Sie damit von Anfang an gerechnet. Dafür gilt mein Angebot weiterhin. Der Morjanische Verbund wird alle Notwendigen Maßnahmen ergreifen um die Bedrohung durch die Reaper für immer auszuschalten. Dazu sind wir verpflichtet.", sagte Sirius  
Udina blickte den Morjaner ratlos an.  
„Warum verpflichtet?"  
„Es ist unsere Schuld das die Reaper jetzt über die Galaxie herfallen."  
„Könnten Sie das bitte genauer erklären.", bat Shepard.  
„Wir haben die Reaper auf uns aufmerksam gemacht. Während einer Expansionsphase fanden wir einen ruhenden Reaper versteckt in einem Asteroidenfeld. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war uns noch nicht klar was wir da vor uns hatten und wollten es auch nicht wissen, also versuchten wir den Reaper zu zerstören. Dadurch weckten wir ihn natürlich auf und er vernichtete eine Flottille. Danach floh der Reaper aus dem Asteroidenfeld, nur womit er nicht gerechnet hatte war das, vorsichtig wie wir waren, wir vor Ort weitere Flotten zusammengezogen hatten. Er hatte keine Chance. Wir brauchten nur Sekunden um ihn zu zerstören. Ich weiß nicht ob Reaper überrascht werden können, aber der war es bestimmt. Das liegt jetzt fast 10 Jahre zurück."  
„10 Jahre.", dachte Shepard.

Ällmählich ergab so manches seinen Sinn.

Zu der Zeit ungefähr musste Saren die Sovereign gefunden, vielleicht sogar schon früher. Er erinnerte sich daran wie die protheanische VI Vigil auf Ilos erwähnte das Sovereign verzweifelt wäre. Das es in Panik wäre. Der von den Morjanern vernichtete Reaper musste sehr wahrscheinlich ein letztes Notsignal durch ÜLG-Kommunikation an Sovereign gesendet haben. Durch die Manipulation der Protheaner an dem Citadel-Portal konnten die Reaper nicht auf ihren gewöhnlichen Weg in die Galaxie und den Morjanern zu begegnen kommen. Scheinbar schien Sovereign dann versucht zu haben dieses Problem wieder richten zu wollen, was zum Angriff auf die Citadel führte, der durch Shepards Eingreifen scheiterte. So saßen die Reaper im All fest während es erstmals jemanden gab, der die Bedrohung durch die Reaper erkennen konnte. Sogar die Entführungen durch die Kollektoren, die sich ausschließlich gegen Menschen richteten machten so in Verbindung mit den Morjanern einen Sinn. Die Reaper begannen nicht nur die Morjaner zu fürchten, sondern auch die Menschen. Die Ereignisse zwangen die Reaper zu handeln, weshalb sie wohl unter Verwendung ihrer normalen ÜLG-Antriebe in die Galaxie vorstoßen mussten, bevor ihre Gegner noch stärker wurden.

Shepard bemerkte wie Ibro hinzustieß.

„Wir vermuten das durch unseren Zusammenstoß mit den Reapern ihr Zeitplan vorverlegt wurde. Nach den bisherigen Erkenntnissen ist davon auszugehen das es noch mindestens ein Jahrhundert, oder mehr gedauert hätte, bis die Reaper den Zyklus von neuem gestartet hätten. Damit sich die Völker noch weiter über die Galaxie ausbreiteten, was ihnen eine bessere Ernte beschert hätte. Nach diesem Ereignis begannen wir unser Militär stärker als jemals zuvor aufzurüsten. Es war das erste Mal das wir mit einem Gegner konfrontiert wurden, den wir als ernsthafte Bedrohung empfanden. Irgendwann in den letzten Jahren begannen wir die alten, eingelagerten Datensätze der Protheaner zu entschlüsseln und auszuwerten, doch trotz aller Bemühungen erlangten wir die wichtigsten Erkenntnisse erst kürzlich. Teilweise brauchten wir auch das Wissen aus dem Extranet um die Zusammenhänge verstehen können. Trotzdem wurden wir vom Angriff der Reaper ebenfalls überrascht."  
„Shepard.", wandte sich Sirius ihm zu und reichte ihm die Hand. „Wenn Sie mich nach Morjan Prime bringen garantiere ich den galaktischen Kriegsanstrengungen jede Unterstützung in Form von Truppen, Flotten und Material die der Verbund erübrigen kann."

Shepard sah Sirius an.  
Sie hatten soeben einiges an Informationen erhalten, mehr als ihnen sogar lieb war. Natürlich war das Verhalten der Morjaner in gewisser Weise schwierig zu betrachten.  
Es stellte sich die Frage was wäre wenn man diese Informationen rechtzeitig geteilt hätte, was allerdings voraussetzt das man das Gegebene richtig wertet und da hatten alle Mist gebaut. Andererseits stellte sich die Frage: Wären die Reaper wie vermutet später gekommen wäre dann die Galaxie genauso vorbereitet gewesen, wie sie es jetzt war?

Shepard wollte sich darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen.

Er reichte Sirius ebenfalls die Hand und mit einem Handschlag besiegelten die beiden ihren Deal.

Es war der erste Schritt um einen effektiven und völkerübergreifenden Widerstand gegen die Reaper zu organisieren. Und mit Sicherheit einer der besten überhaupt.


	5. Tanz mit dem Teufel

Die nächsten Stunden wurden dazu genutzt die Normandy auf ihre volle Einsatzbereitschaft zu bringen. Das Allianz-Dock stellte dazu Proviant, Ersatzteile, Treibstoff, Ausrüstung und zusätzliches Personal bereit. Shepard nutze die Zeit um nach Kaidan im Huerta-Krankenhaus zu sehen und sich mit zusätzlicher Ausrüstung aus den Beständen der Spectres zu versorgen. Unterwegs lief ihm dabei eine Kriegsberichterstatterin des Alliance News Network über den Weg, die ihm sofort bekannt vorkam – Diana Allers. Irgendwie schaffte sie es Shepard davon zu überzeugen sie mit an Bord der Normandy zu nehmen, da, wie sie selbst sagte „Kriege im Scheideraum gewonnen werden können" - als ob die Reaper sich um Propaganda kümmern würden. Um Kalisah al-Jilani hingegen machte er einen großen Bogen. Die wiederum ging Bailey bei den Botschaften und traf dabei auf die drei Morjaner, die selbst nach ihrer „alten" Botschaft sehen wollten und feststellen mussten das sie zwischenzeitlich abgefackelt wurde. Sie schaffte es auf Anhieb sich mit ihrer nervigen Art mit denen zu verscherzen, sodass Sinari sie genauso niederschlug, wie die eine Wache zuvor. Mit neu aufgefüllten Beständen und entladenem Antriebskern nahm die Normandy als erstes fremdes Raumschiff Kurs auf die Heimatwelt der Morjaner.

Eine Expedition in unbekannte Weiten.

In der Kapitänskabine warf Shepard unterdessen ein Datenpad vor sich auf den Tisch und stöhnte ermüdet auf. Er hatte Udina darum gebeten das der Rat ihm alle Informationen zukommen lässt, die sie in den letzten Monaten über die Morjaner gesammelt haben, damit er endlich selbst ein klareres Bild von ihnen bekommen konnte. Sie taten es, nur Shepard hatte nicht damit gerechtet um was für gewaltige Menge an Daten es sich dabei handeln würde. Selbst wenn er sich mehrere Tage hintereinander 24-Stunden am Stück durch die ganzen Unterlagen wühlen würde hätte er am Ende nur die Spitze des Eisberges gesehen. EDI erwies sich dabei als unverzichtbar nützlich und trennte handfeste Erkenntnisse von wagen Theorien. Nach all den Berichten war es an der Zeit Informationen aus erster Hand zu erhalten.  
„EDI, wo befinden sich die Morjaner im Moment?"  
„Alle drei sitzen in der Kantine und haben kürzlich ihre Mahlzeit beendet."  
Shepard stand auf und ging zum Fahrstuhl, der ihn zum Crewdeck brachte.  
Sinari, Sirius und Ibro saßen seelenruhig an einem Tisch mitten im Raum, tranken etwas, unterhielten sich in ihrer eigenen Sprache und ließen sich von den anderen Besatzungsmitgliedern nicht stören. Shepard machte vorsichtig einen Bogen um sie und näherte sich den drei von vorne, damit er sie nicht unnötig „erschreckte". So wie man normalerweise auf einen Hund zu ging.

Es war verrückt, aber Wissenschaftler aus allen Spezies hatten die Bestätigung geliefert.

Die Morjaner waren menschlicher Abstammung – zweifelslos.

Nur Menschen an sich waren sie schon lange nicht mehr.

Sie waren eine deutlich aufgerüstete Variante.

Ihr Körper war darauf ausgelegt selbst unter den widrigsten Umstände volle Leistung zu erbringen. Auch bei vermeintlich tödlichen Treffern konnte ihr Körper eine beachtliche Leistungsfähigkeit erreichen und die Überlebensfähigkeit länger sicherstellen bis entsprechendes medizinisches Personal eintraf. Auch wenn sie einen durchschossenen Lungenflügel, oder Niere hatten konnten sie weiter leben, wenn das andere Stück noch funktionierte. Selbstverständlich waren sie nicht vollkommen unbesiegbar. Auch die Morjaner waren auf Ärzte angewiesen um solche Verletzungen ordnungsgemäß zu richten, nur ihre Körper waren Verletzungen gegenüber wesentlich toleranter und ausdauernder. Wenn man seinen Gegner allerdings nicht kannte, dann konnte ein Morjaner durchaus unbesiegbar erscheinen. Ihre natürlich verstärkten Knochen hatten eine höhere Dichte und waren so unglaublich widerstandsfähig. Bei Stürzen aus größeren Höhen konnten sie keine bis minimale Verletzungen davon tragen. Genauso war es mit Haut- und Muskelgewebe der Fall. Sie waren deutlich dichter und ebenfalls gegen äußere Einflüsse ausgesprochen widerstandsfähig. So stellten Angriffe mit Stichwaffen, ob man es glaubt oder nicht, nur eine minimale Bedrohung für sie dar. Ihre Wirbelsäule und der gesamte Halsbereich war besonders verstärkt und durch eine Art gepanzertes Knorpelgewebe zusätzlich geschützt. Dadurch war es unmöglich sie zu erwürgen, oder ihnen das Genick zu brechen.  
Das alles zusammengenommen wirkte sogar, wenn man den Berichten glauben konnte, wie ein natürlicher Schutz gegen Schusswaffen. Und das war keineswegs natürlich.  
Diese Vorteile brachten auch gewisse Nachteile mit sich. Ein Morjaner maß um die 1 Meter 80 und konnte durchschnittlich zwischen 100 und 120 Kilo auf die Waage bringen, obwohl sie äußerlich allesamt danach aussahen, als wiegen sie nur die Hälfte. Das optische täuschte sehr über das tatsächliche hinweg. Ihnen mangelte es zudem im erheblichen Umfang an Ausdauer. Ihr schwerer Körper musste spürbar mehr Energie für gleiche, alltägliche Tätigkeiten aufbieten, als vergleichsweise ein Mensch. Das ungleiche Verhältnis von Masse zu tatsächlichem Gewicht bedeutet ebenfalls das sie sehr schlechte Schwimmer sind. Außerdem schränkte die verstärkte Knochenstruktur ihre Beweglichkeit deutlich ein. Das sah man am ehsten wenn sich ein Morjaner umsah. Konnte ein Menschen seinen Kopf um 90 Grad nach links und rechts drehen schaffte es ein Morjaner nur um jeweils 45 Grad. Ihre recht starrere Wirbelsäule zwang sie dazu ihren Oberkörper mitzudrehen um das selbe Sichtfeld abdecken zu können wie ein Mensch.  
Trotz des eingeschränkten Sichtfeld waren ihre Augen höher entwickelt als die eines Menschen und bot ihnen neben einem verbesserten Kontrastsehen, was ihnen bessere Sehfähigkeiten bei Nacht und ohne technische Hilfsmittel ermöglichte, so besaßen sie ebenfalls die Möglichkeit im ultravioletten Bereich zu sehen. Sie konnten auf natürlichem Weg Laserstrahlen erkennen.

Damit hatte Shepard auch endlich eine Antwort darauf, wie Sinari sie in ihrem Versteck auf der Argos-Kolonie finden konnte – sie hatte den Laser des Entfernungsmessers des Scharfschützengewehres bemerkt.

Absolut bahnbrechen.

Gleichzeitig räumten die Wissenschaftler mit einigen Gerüchten und Vorurteilen auf – vor allem der allseits bekannten Bezeichnung/Beleidigung „Albino".

Es war ein weit verbreitetes Missverständnis das Menschen mit Albinismus rote Augen haben. In Wahrheit fehlte den Augen die Pigmente völlig, die die Augenfarbe bestimmen, so dass die Iris durchscheinend ist und durch die Blutgefäße des ebenfalls pigmentarmen Augenhintergrundes rötlich erscheint. Morjaner waren davon nicht betroffen und hatten dagegen wirklich rote Augen, deren einzigste Variation entweder heller, oder dunkler waren. Andere Augenfarben existierten bei ihnen nicht. In Bezug auf das Blickfeld der Augen selbst, oder die Leistung ihres Gehörs gab es keine erkennbaren Unterschiede.  
Lustigerweise verdankten die Morjaner diese beeindruckenden Sehfähigkeiten einer zweiten, aufgewerteten Iris hinter der ersten, die tatsächlich pigmentarm war.

Allerdings fehlten bei den Haaren die Pigmente tatsächlich, wenn auch teilweise. Sodass ihre Haarfarbe von weiß, über bleich bis hin zu leicht silbrig variieren konnte.

Die blasse, fast weiße Hautfarbe hingegen stellte die Forscher vor ein Rätsel. Es gab eine Vielzahl an Theorien woher sie kommen konnte. Nach der geläufigsten hieß es die hellere Hautfarbe sei eine Anpassung an geringere Sonneneinstrahlung. Man versuchte darauf zu schließen das der Stern des morjanischen Heimatsystems schwächer und strahlungsärmer sei, als die Sonne im Sol-System. Auf der anderen Seite, nach anhaltenden Tests, zeigte sich das ihre Haut und ihr Körper gegenüber erhöhter UV-Strahlung immun war und weitere Test zeigten das das sogar die verschiedensten radioaktiven Strahlungen galt.

Kein Wunder warum die Morjaner wohl noch so an der Atombombe hingen. Für sie war somit das Problem mit Fallout und radioaktiver Verstrahlung bedeutungslos.

Ihr Immunsystem bot dabei ebenfalls ein die eine oder andere Überraschung, obwohl man es bereits kannte. Damals kannte man es als den Reaper-Virus, den sie aus ihren eigenen Leukozyten gewannen. Vor einem halben Jahr war Shepard dem noch nachgejagt. Ihre weißen Blutkörperchen waren ebenfalls genetisch verändert und auf das Niveau eines intelligenten Killervirus mit einem Freund-Feind-Erkennungssystems gehoben worden. Alle eigenen Zellen waren die Guten und alles andere automatisch das Böse. Dies schuf eine absolute Immunität gegen jede bekannte Krankheit und jede erdenkliche biologische Waffe. Nur schlimmer war das sich ihr Immunsystem als ausgesprochen lernfähig entpuppte und genetische Informationen über jedes fremde Bakterium und Virus speicherte. Dadurch konnte es, sollte es mit der selben Krankheit jemals wieder konfrontiert werden, dieses noch effektiver zu bekämpfen. Es erkannte sogar abgewandelte und veränderte Formen einer Krankheit selbstständig.  
Dabei setzten die Salarianer die verschiedensten biologischen Waffen ein, eine schlimmer als die andere, nur gegen das morjanische Immunsystem waren sie Chancenlos. Das verhielt sich wie ein Rudel Piranhas denen man ein Stück Fleisch ins Wasser warf. Und genau darin lag seine eigentliche Stärke – in der Geschwindigkeit. Es erkannte und erledigte fremde Zellen noch bevor die ihre Arbeit überhaupt aufnehmen konnten.  
Es zeigte sich das die einzigste wirkungsvolle biologische Waffe gegen die Morjaner eine Inkubationszeit von nur ein paar Sekunden bräuchte, um überhaupt etwas ausrichten zu können und selbst wenn, dann war ein Erfolg wegen der Lern- und Selbstreparaturfähigkeit der morjanischen Zellen sehr ungewiss.  
Ein interessanter Nebeneffekt war, das sie so jeden Planeten betreten konnten, der über eine atembare Atmosphäre verfügte. Sie haben es einfach nicht nötig in langwierigen Test festzustellen, ob ihr Körper mit den biologischen

Gegebenheiten vor Ort zurecht kommt.

Während diesen Tests soll es zu einem lautstarkem Streit zwischen menschlichen und turianischen Forschern gekommen sein. Auch die Allianz testete mit und brachte ein paar eigene Biokampfstoffe mit – darunter eine Waffe die man nur den Chimera-Virus nannte. Eine Biowaffe, die ursprünglich für die Turianer gedacht war, sollte der Erstkontaktkrieg länger und ungünstiger verlaufen. Nur leider erwies er sich für alle anderen Spezies, auch Menschen, als ebenso tödlich. Nur für die Morjaner nicht.

Doch die beeindruckendsten Erkenntnisse bot das morjansiche Gehirn. Anders als beim Menschen war ihr Gehirn nicht von der gewöhnlichen Gehirnflüssigkeit umgeben, sondern von einer geleeartigen Masse, die schockabsorbierend wirkte. Schläge gegen den Kopf blieben so wirkungslos und selbst bei einem Kopfschuss hatten sie höhere Überlebenschancen als jedes vergleichbare Säugetier. Shepard hatte es schon selbst miterlebt.

Ihr Gehirn bot ebenfalls mehr als nur eine Überraschung parat und stellte selbst Top-Wissenschafter aller Spezies vor weitere Rätsel. Bei den ersten Untersuchungen fanden die Forscher bei dem ersten Morjaner einen walnussgroßen Tumor im Kopf, der wortwörtlich wie eine Pflanze Wurzeln geschlagen hatte. Was man anfangs für einen Zufall hielt fand man schon bald in identischer Form in jedem anderem Morjaner. Genauere Untersuchungen offenbarte unvorstellbares. Hierbei handelte es sich um ein eigenes Organ, für das es nichts vergleichbares in der gesamten Galaxie gab. Das tumorartigen Gebilde war eine Fabrik die ununterbrochen die verschiedensten Hormone und Stammzellen produzierte und über die „Wurzeln" in das ganze Gehirn und die Blutbahnen verteilte. Selbst Zellschäden konnten so in Rekordzeit behoben werden.  
Der ständig steigenden Hormonspiegel war die Erklärung für das aggressive Verhalten der Morjaner. Unklar war wie sie selbst damit umgingen.

Die „Wurzeln" der Hormonfabrik dienten dabei nicht nur als reines Transportmittel, sondern erfüllten noch einen anderen Zweck – einen bewusstseinsverändernden. Sie erstreckten sich über das ganze Gehirn und ihre Enden waren in einzelnen Bereichen davon fest verwachsen. An diesen Ende war die Hirntätigkeit erheblich verändert. Die genaueren medizinischen Zusammenhänge konnte man nur schwer ermitteln, aber man fand heraus das jene Teile die beispielsweise das Schmerzempfinden regeln komplett ausgeschaltet waren.

Dadurch war es den Morjanern unmöglich Schmerzen zu empfinden. Natürlich würden sie es spüren wenn sie sich verletzten, allerdings mehr in die Richtung das sie beim Verbrennen die Hitze spüren, oder wenn sie angeschossen werden, dass sie das Geschoss spüren, dass in ihrem Körper fest steckt.

Dadurch war ihr gesamtes Handeln, ihr gesamtes Verhalten, nachhaltig beeinflusst. Das volle Ausmaß konnte noch nicht ermittelt werden, nur eine Sache war schnell klar: Die Morjaner waren Opfer ihrer eigenen Natur. Sie konnten dagegen selbst nichts unternehmen.

Nach all diesen Erkenntnissen konnte man zu einem Schluss kommen.

Die Morjaner waren eine eigenständige Gattung der Spezies Mensch, die ihre Verwandten deutlich übertraf.

Nur diese Errungenschaften waren nicht das Ergebnis von Evolution.

Bereits früh war klar das hier genetische Modifikationen vorgenommen wurden, doch anfangs ahnte keiner in welchem Umfang. Je weiter die Untersuchungen gingen, desto klarer wurde wie tiefgreifend und gravierend diese Veränderungen waren.  
Diese Menschen wurden künstlich auf ein völlig neues Niveau gebracht.  
Kein Volk in der bekannten Galaxie, nicht mal die Salarianer, besaßen die Möglichkeiten etwas derartig vergleichbares zu erreichen. Es gab keine einzige Komplikation in ihren umstrukturierten Körpern. Alle Veränderungen waren perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt.

Es war nicht mal klar, ob die Morjaner für ihre derzeitige biologische Situation selbst verantwortlich waren.

Die ganzen Erkenntnisse stellten Shepard vor ein gewaltiges Problem. Er erfuhr das während des morjanischen Erstkontaktkrieges etliche Morjaner gefangen und als Sklaven in die Galaxie verkauft wurden. Das es sich hierbei um eine vom Verbund geplante Aktion handelte mit der sie Kommandosoldaten, Attentäter und Saboteure einschleusten ahnte keiner, schon gar nicht die Kunden der vermeintlichen Sklaven. Aus den Berichten konnte Shepard entnehmen das es während und nach diesem Erstkontaktkrieg zu mehreren Anschläge mit verheerender Wirkung kam. Auf Khar'Shan, der Heimatwelt der Batarianer, flog so eine Element-Zero-Raffinerie und eine Antimateriefabrik in die Luft. Auf Palaven stürmten mehreren Morjaner den Sitz eines regionalen Gouverneurs und konnten nur durch den Einsatz des Militärs unschädlich gemacht werden. Das gleiche war in einem nicht näher definierten Hochsicherheitslabor der Salarianer der Fall. STG-Einheiten erlitten schwere Verluste, als es den vermutlich eingesperrten Morjanern gelang aus ihren Zellen zu entkommen.

Und das war Shepards größtes Problem. Viele der Daten konnte man sehr leicht erhalten indem man Leichen obduziert, nur manche der Erkenntnisse waren nur zu erreichen, wenn man an lebenden Objekten experimentiert. Shepard sah darin die größte Bedrohung für ihr junges Bündnis, sollten die Morjaner das herausfinden.

„Sirius.", sagte Shepard vorsichtig.  
Der Morjaner blickte auf und aktivierte seinen Simultanübersetzer in Form eines Halsbandes.  
„Ja bitte?"  
„Da wir ja jetzt Verbündete sind würde ich gerne die Gelegenheit nutzen etwas mehr über den Verbund und die Morjaner zu erfahren."  
Shepard bemerkte Sirius skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck. Er schien sich mit dem Gedanken nicht wirklich anfreunden zu können, also musste er etwas nachhelfen.  
„Es gibt viele Gerüchte über ihr Imperium und mit der Zeit wird es schwer zu entscheiden, was der Wahrheit entspricht."  
Sirius neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Shepard hatte sein Interesse geweckt und jetzt galt es dieses Interesse zu füttern.  
„Was sind das für Gerüchte? Nennen Sie ein paar?", bat Sirius und trank einen Schluck.  
„Es heißt ihre Staatsform sei eine brutale Diktatur."  
„Kommt hin. Was noch?", sagte Sirius gelassen und nahm noch einen Schluck zu sich.  
„Man vermutet das ihre Wirtschaft sehr von Sklavenarbeit abhängt ..."  
In diesem Moment verschluckte sich Sirius, lies das Getränk fallen und hustete den Rest lautstark aus. Damit zog er einiges an Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Shepard.  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sklaverei ... das glaube ich nicht ... so denkt also die Galaxie über uns."  
„Ist das ein Problem für Sie?"  
„Eigentlich ist es uns vollkommen egal was Aliens von uns denken und halten, es ist uns egal, ob man uns für Massenmörder, oder Kriegstreiber hält, allerdings hatten wir bis jetzt nie die Gelegenheit uns mit anderen Völkern darüber auszutauschen. Auch wenn vieles zutrifft ... nur das ... Sklaverei ... das ist inakzeptabel. Ibro, Kurzauszug aus der Gesetzeslage zu Sklaverei."  
„Die Begünstigung, Förderung, Durchführung, oder Verschweigen von Sklaverei und Zwangsarbeit ist mit der sofortigen Todesstrafe zu ahnden. Keine Ausnahmen. Keine mildernden Faktoren. Ausführung der Strafe direkt vor Ort.", erklärte Ibro.  
„Dabei ist zu beachten das dieses Gesetze sowohl für Morjaner und insgeheim auch für Aliens gilt.", sagte Sirius.  
„Beeindruckend. Das hätte ich von euch nicht erwartet.", meinte Shepard.  
„Und ich hätte nicht erwartet das es uns doch nicht so egal ist was andere von uns denken. In Ordnung, Shepard. Ich bin bereit Ihnen unsere Zivilisation näher zu bringen. Was wollen Sie wissen?"  
„Woher kommt der Begriff Morjaner?"  
„Er geht auf das Erste Morjanische Imperium zurück und dessen damalige Hauptstadt Morjan Prime, nach der wir heute unseren Planeten benennen."  
„Erinnert mich irgendwie an das Römische Reich... Ok, jetzt ihr Regierungssystem. Sie meinten es sei tatsächlich eine brutale Diktatur."  
„Das habe ich nur lapidar bejaht, weil mir egal war welchen unbestätigten Gerüchten Sie Glauben schenken. Unsere Regierungssystem ist etwas kompliziert zu erklären, obwohl es in der Funktion recht einfacher ist. Ja, wir sind eine Diktatur. Die Gesetze werden ohne Zustimmung des Volkes beschlossen. Brutal? Ansichtssache, die Todesstrafe wird verhältnismäßig oft ausgesprochen und schnell umgesetzt."  
„Aha ... und eure ... Regierungsbildung vorhin. Da hat das Volk wohl ebenfalls kein Mitspracherecht."  
„Auf keinen Fall. Das von vorhin entsprach zum Teil einer Monarchie, Jeder Vorsitzende des Verteidigungsrates stammt seit dem Bestehen des Verbundes aus dem Mel'Taun Clan. Der Nachfolger wird stets vom Vorgänger bestimmt und richtet sich nach dessen Fähigkeiten. Geburtsrecht, oder eine feste Reihenfolge gibt es dabei nicht."  
„Und dieser Verteidigungsrat?"  
„Der Name ist etwas irreführend. Bei ihm handelt es sich um einen Stab aus hochrangigen Repräsentanten aus allen möglichen Ebenen, wie Wirtschaft und Militär, die für den Vorsitzenden fungieren, welcher als alleinige Person die vollständige Macht besitzt."  
„Wie sieht es mit Wahlen aus? Hat das Volk irgendein Mitspracherecht?", fragte Liara.  
„Mitspracherecht? Sie reden dabei von demokratischen Elementen, richtig?"  
„Ja."  
„In diesem Sinne Nein. Seit dem Fall erachten wir Demokratien und alle Staatsformen in denen das Volk einen Großteil mitbestimmt als unzuverlässig und ineffektiv. Allerdings werden gelegentlich Volksbefragungen durchgeführt, um die allgemeine Stimmung und Meinung zu erfahren. Auf Grundlage dieser Ergebnisse werden dann Gesetze ausgearbeitet. Darauf können Abstimmungen folgen, allerdings ist das eher selten der Fall und passiert nur wenn alle Ergebnisse für den Verbund annehmbar sind."  
„Wirkt eher wie Faschismus.", meinte Liara, was Sirius mit einem Nicken sogar bejahte.  
„Was ist dieser ... Fall? Sie erwähnten ihn am Anfang.", fragte Shepard.  
„Der Fall der Zivilisation. Ein global ausgetragener Bürgerkrieg der mit dem Zusammenbruch

einer demokratisch ausgeprägten, aber unentwickelten und fehlerbehafteten Regierung einher ging. Aus ihm ging der Verteidigungsrat und der Morjanische Verbund so wie wir es heute kennen. Deshalb halten wir von Demokratie nicht viel. Zumal das morjanische Volk stets eine starke Hand braucht die es führt."  
„Ein globaler Bürgerkrieg. Das musste ja ein regelrechter Weltkrieg sein.", meinte ein Crewmitglied.  
„War es auch. Der letzte große. Der Fall der Zivilisation ist nur eine Nebenbezeichnung. Heute bezeichnen wir ihn meist als den siebten Weltkrieg."

Alle Anwesenden blickten verdutzt drein.

„Habe ich das soeben richtig verstanden? Sagten Sie ... der siebte Weltkrieg?", fragte Shepard ungläubig.  
„Ja.", bestätigte Sirius gelassen.  
„Heißt das sie haben sieben Weltkriege geführt?"  
„Geht das nicht aus der Bezeichnung hervor?"  
„Ja, schon, aber ...", stotterte sich Shepard einen zusammen.  
„Hat Ihr Volk in einem dieser Kriege jemals Atomwaffen eingesetzt?", fragte Liara.

Sie wollte das unbedingt wissen. Sie vermutete das die Morjaner nie den wahren Horror eines nuklearen Schlagabtausches miterlebt hatten, sonst hätten sie diese bestimmt nicht wie Feuerwerkskörper gegen ihre eigene Kolonie und Illium eingesetzt.

„In einem? Nein. In den letzten vieren.", antwortete Sirius, was irgendwie an den meisten vorbei ging.  
„Bitte was?", fragte Liara.  
„Atomwaffen haben wir nur in den letzten vier Weltkriegen eingesetzt. Die ersten drei wurden rein konventionell geführt. Die Atombombe hatte wir erst kurz nach Ende des dritten. Der vierte und fünfte Weltkrieg waren reine Atomkriege und im sechsten und siebten wurden sie mehr auf taktischer Ebene eingesetzt."  
„Wie kann bitte nur zwei Atomkriege führen?", fragte Shepard entsetzt.  
„Mit Atomwaffen. Auch das geht aus die Bezeichnung hervor.", erwiderte Sirius irritiert.  
„Ich meine mit dem Wie nicht wie die Kriege geführt wurden, sondern Wieso die Kriege so geführt wurden.", machte Shepard deutlich.  
„Achso. Nun, wir befanden uns im Krieg und hatten die Waffen, also haben wir sie eingesetzt. So einfach ist das."  
„Das ist doch verrückt. Das ist der absolute Wahnsinn.", stieß Liara aus.  
„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?!", blaffte Sinari etwas aufgebracht wirkend aus.  
Hier musste Shepard jetzt eingreifen.  
„Bitte verstehen Sie das nicht falsch. Das war nicht als Kritik gemeint. Wir sind nur darüber überrascht das ihr Volk nicht nur einen, sondern auch zwei Atomkriege geführt, und das wichtigste, überlebt hat. Die Kroganer beispielsweise bombten sich in die Steinzeit zurück. Die Menschheit stand einst auch davor das selbe Schicksal zu erleiden.", erklärte er.  
„Außerdem fand man im Laufe der Zeit die Überreste einiger Zivilisationen, die sich durch Atomkriege selbst ausgelöscht hatten. Das sind wir schon ... überrascht ... eine Spezies zu treffen ... die das so gut überstehen konnte.", ergänzte Liara notdürftig, um die Morjaner zu beruhigen.  
„Achso. Das liegt vorwiegend daran das die Nationalstaaten zu Beginn der beiden Atomkriege nur sehr kleine Arsenale aufbauen konnten, bevor es zu Kriegshandlungen kam. In beiden Kriegen wurden zusammengezählt nur so um die 1.000 Bomben und Raketen eingesetzt, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Selbst heute stellen Atomwaffen noch immer eines der Kernelemente unserer Streitkräfte, weil sie absolut einfach und effektiv sind."

Shepard schwieg. Er musste das erstmal runter schlucken. Bereits ein paar Hundert Atomwaffen hätten auf er Erde ausgereicht und die Menschheit wäre untergegangen.

„Und trotzdem überlebten sie. Stellte die radioaktive Verstrahlung für sie den kein Problem da?", fragte eine junge Frau.  
Shepard bemerkte das es sich dabei um die Shuttle-Pilotin Amara handelte, die den Weg aus dem Hangar nach oben gefunden hatte.  
„Doch. Ein sehr großes sogar. Nach zwei Jahrhunderten globalen Schlagabtausches und einem nuklearen Winter konnten wir die schweren Schäden an der Umwelt nur unter größten Anstrengungen beheben. In Folge des veränderten Klimas kam es zu Missernten und Hungersnöten. In dieser ganzen Zeit verloren knapp sechs Milliarden Morjaner ihr Leben – das entspricht ungefähr der Hälfte der damaligen Weltbevölkerung."  
„Heilige Scheiße.", war leicht aus der Menge zu vernehmen.  
„Mit der Strahlung meinte ich wie das morjanische Volk das überstanden hat?", ergänzte Amara.  
„Öh ...", gab Sirius etwas ratlos von sich, bis Sinari das Wort übernahm."  
„Da hat es keine Probleme gegeben haben, da wir gegen Strahlung immun sind."  
„Immun gegen Strahlung?", fragte Shepard nach.

Natürlich kannte er die Berichte, in denen dies bereits erwähnt wurde. Nur hier hatte er die Chance etwas darüber aus erster Hand zu erfahren.

„Ja.", bestätigte Sinari. „Wir nehmen es nie wirklich wahr, nur durch besondere Ereignisse werden wir daran erinnert."  
„Was können das für Ereignisse sein?"  
„Ein Gammablitz bespielsweise."  
„Gammablitz?", wiederholte Shepard,  
„Der massive Energieausstoß eines Sterns.", erklärte Sinari.  
„Ich weiß was das ist. Sowas haben sie miterlebt?"  
„Nicht persönlich. Das geschah, bevor ich und Sirius geboren wurden, vor über zwei Jahrhunderten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wurde eine voll entwickelte Kolonie von einem Gammablitz getroffen. Binnen einer Woche starb 90% allen Lebens auf dem Planeten ab, nur kein einziger Morjaner."  
„Wow ... das ist beeindruckend ... waren die Morjaner das schon immer, oder haben sie sich frühzeitig dahingehend genetisch verbessert, weil wir Menschen haben so etwas nicht."  
„Das waren wir schon immer. Durch die Genetische Kontinuität sind wir nicht in der Lage an uns selbst genetische Veränderungen durchzuführen, oder welche durch natürliche Mutation zu erhalten."  
„Ich muss das Fragen. Bei jedem unbekannten Begriff wecken Sie meine Neugier. Was ist diese Genetische Kontinuität?"  
„Die Gene sind der biologische Bauplan eines jeden Lebewesens. Dieser Bauplan kann sich im Laufe der Zeit immer wieder verändern und anpassen – durch Evolution, oder Mutation halt. Bei uns ist dieser Bauplan ... beschreiben wir ihn als hartcodiert , wie bei einem Computerprogramm. Oder anders ausgedrückt. Unser genetischer Bauplan ist unveränderlich."

Sinaris Äußerungen ließen die anderen stutzig werden. Wer schon ein bisschen Ahnung von Biologie und der Entwicklung der Arten hatte merkte das hier etwas in der Realität nicht funktionieren konnte.

„Das verstehe ich nicht. Wenn der genetischer Bauplan der Morjaner unveränderlich ist, wie kann sich ihre Spezies dann weiterentwickeln? Oder wie hat sie sich entwickelt?", fragte Liara.  
„Sie sprechen von Evolution?"  
„Ja, genau."  
„Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen, Asari, und heben Sie dieses Glas an, ohne es zu berühren. Ihre Spezies kann sowas besonders gut."  
„Sie meinen mit Biotik.", antwortete Liara, richtete ihre Hand aus und erzeugte ein kleines biotisches Feld mit dem sie das Glas durch den Raum schweben lies.  
„Also das ist beeindruckend.", meinte Sirius.

Alle drei Morjaner sahen den Vorgang äußerst erstaunt an und wirkten sichtlich überrascht, obwohl sie von dieser Fähigkeit längst Bescheid wussten.

„Die Menschen ... können ebenfalls Biotik erlernen, richtig?", fragte Sinari.  
„Unter gewissen Umständen ja.", antwortete Shepard, als Liara das Glas vor Sinari sanft auf dem Tisch niedergehen lies.  
„Um auf die urpsprüngliche Frage zurückzukommen: Gar nicht. Wir werden niemals dazu in der Lage sein diese Fähigkeiten zu erlangen, egal auf welchen Wweg. Seit wir existieren ist unser genetischer Bauplan stets der selbe geblieben. Egal auf welchen Planeten wir uns ansiedeln, die verschiedenen Umweltbedingungen haben auf uns keinen Einfluss. Sogar eigene Versuche genetische Veränderungen vorzunehmen scheiterten, weshalb wir irgendwann damit aufhörten. Selbst in einer Millionen, ja sogar in einer Milliarden Jahre werden wir noch genauso aussehen wie heute und damals. Das ist die Genetische Kontinuität."

Shepard musste schlucken. Man ging davon aus bei den untersuchten Morjanern würde es sich nur um ein Teil eines Kaste der Spezies handeln. Man dachte man hätte es hier mit nur mit einzelnen genetisch hochgerüsteten Supersoldaten zu tun, während der Rest ihres Volkes weiterhin ihre Ähnlichkeit mit den Menschen behalten hätte. Ein Gedanke den Shepard schon selbst verwarf, als er ihn nur las. Und jetzt musste die Gewissheit erfahren das ihr gesamtes Volk so hochgerüstet war. Von diesen Monstern könnte es Milliarden geben.

„Ok. Das ist ... verrückt.", meinte einer aus der Crew.  
„Aber ... wenn bei ihnen keine Evolution möglich ist dann stellt sich die Frage wie ..."  
„Wie lässt sich unsere Existenz erklären?", nahm Ibro Shepard die Wort aus dem Mund.  
„Ja."  
Die drei Morjaner sahen sich an und schwiegen.  
„Dazu haben wir bereits eigene Theorien aufgestellt. Wenn Sie sie hören wollen?", sagte Shepard.  
„Sehr gerne.", erwiderte Ibro.  
„Nach meiner Theorie könnten die Protheaner dafür verantwortlich sein.  
Die Morjaner hörten daraufhin mit größter Aufmerksamkeit zu.  
„Vielleicht haben sie euch als Sklaven, oder gar als Soldaten in ihrem Krieg gegen die Reaper eingesetzt. Das könnte auch die Erklärung für eure genetische Aufrüstung vom Menschen zum ... Morjaner sein und warum ihr auf der anderen Seite der Galaxie sitzt ... wenn man das so sagen kann. Vielleicht ist es sogar der Grund warum sie die Archive gesprengt haben. Sie haben die ... schreckliche Wahrheit erfahren."  
Langsam lehnte sich Ibro vor zu Shepard.  
„Wollen Sie die Wahrheit wirklich wissen?"  
„Ja.", sagte Shepard aufgeregt und lehnte sich ebenfalls vor.  
„Wollen Sie wirklich die volle, unzensierte Wahrheit mit all ihren dunklen Geheimnissen wissen?"  
„JA!", stöhnte Shepard der Antwort regelrecht entgegen.  
„Wir wissen es selbst nicht."  
„Wa ... Moment ..."  
„Es ist eine der Frage die wir nie beantworten konnten, egal wie fortschrittlich unsere Technologie wurde. Wir konnten die Evolutionsstufen bei Tiere finden konnten, aber nichts vergleichbares bei uns Daran arbeiteten schon eine Vielzahl

an Forschungsinstituten noch bevor wir überhaupt in den Weltraum vorgedrungen sind und in den letzten Jahren wurden in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Geheimdienst sogar die protheanischen Datensätze dafür freigegeben, um endlich eine Antwort auf diese eine Frage zu erhalten. Doch wir fanden nichts. Nicht mal den kleinsten Hinweis. Überhaupt nichts was uns auch nur ansatzweise Aufschluss auf unsere Herkunft geben könnte. Tatsächlich ist unsere Geschichte maximal 20.000 Jahre alt. Auf dieses Alter werden die ältesten Funde unseres Volkes, wie Knochen, oder Werkzeuge, datiert. Genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt tauchen wir wie aus dem Nichts auf dem Planeten auf, der heute unsere Heimatwelt ist. Es gibt nicht Mal irgendein Lebewesen auf Morjan Prime das mit uns auch nur annähernd verwandt ist, während es auf der Erde mit den Affen der Fall ist. Und wenn ich richtig informiert bin sind die Protheaner schon vor 40.000, oder 50.000 Jahren verschwunden."

Ibros Aussagen sorgten bei Shepard für Kopfzerbrechen. Kurz gesagt: Niemand wusste etwas über ihre Herkunft und die Morjaner scheinbar selbst nicht. Die Protheaner hingegen waren Shepards erste und beste Idee, hatten sie die Menschheit ja schon lange beobachtet, wie die Anlage auf dem Mars bewies. Diesen Gedanken konnte er jetzt endgültig in die Tonne treten.

„Aber in einer Sache muss ich zustimmen. Die Theorie das eine fremde Zivilisation, ganz offensichtlich sogar raumfahrend, für unsere Existenz verantwortlich sein muss. Eine andere Erklärung gibt es nicht. Durch die Genetische Kontinuität sind wir kein Produkt von Evolution. Wir dürften nicht mal existieren. Es ist bewiesen das wir mit den Menschen verwandt sind. Zweifelslos und das leugnet keiner. Nur wie sind wir auf die andere Seite der Galaxie gekommen und warum? Das weiß keiner."  
„Das heißt die Morjaner sind sich über die Kuriosität ihres Daseins und Wesens bewusst?", fragte Shepard ungläubig.  
„Voll und ganz."  
„Vielleicht haben eure Atomkriege ja jeden Hinweis darauf vernichtet.", warf Liara etwas flopsig ein.  
Shepard wollte schon etwas sagen, nur ganz so tragisch sahen es die Morjaner nicht.  
„Möglich aber unwahrscheinlich. Dennoch ein berechtigter Einwand. Archäologie haben wir schon lange vor den ersten Weltkriegen betrieben und das Wissen hat die Zeit überdauert."  
„Das wird auf Dauer sehr verwirrend. Sie reden die ganze Zeit von Jahrhunderten, oder Jahrtausenden, aber nennen nie eine genaue Zahl. Können wir vielleicht dazu übergehen konkretere Daten zu nennen, das wir ein besseres Verständnis für die zeitlichen Abläufe bekommen ... vorausgesetzt sie haben ein vergleichbare Zeitrechnung.", bat Shepard.  
„Die haben wir in der Tat. Auch wir verwenden überraschenderweise eine System mit Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden, Tagen und so weiter wie die Menschen, nur bei uns ist die Einteilung anders. Für uns besteht ein Tag aus 10 Stunden, jede Stunde hat 100 Minuten und jede Minute 100 Sekunden. Das Jahr teilen wir in zehn Monate, während ein Jahr, also wenn unser Planet seinen Stern einmal umrundet hat, 363 Tage hat.", erklärte Ibro.  
„So genau wollte ich das auch nicht wissen, aber wenigstens habe ich jetzt einen Überblick. Um auf meine vorherige Frage zurück zu kommen: Wie alt ist der Morjanische Verbund?"  
„In welcher Form? Bei seiner Gründung nach dem siebten Weltkrieg, dem Aufbau erster interplanetarer Kolonien, oder dem Aufstieg zu einer interstellaren Macht?", erwiderte jetzt Sirius.  
„Am besten alles."  
„Ich habe die Daten nur ungefähr im Kopf. Der siebte Weltkrieg endete vor 1.400 Jahren und mit seinem Ende ging die Gründung des Morjanischen Verbundes und des Verteidigungsrates einher. Ein Jahrhundert später, so vor 1.300 Jahren, gründeten wir unsere erste Kolonie auf Morjan Primes Nachbarplaneten Membus. Im nachfolgende Jahrhundert dehnten wir uns über unser ganzes Heimatsystem aus und erlebten nebenbei unseren ersten interplantaren Kolonialkrieg zwischen Morjan Prime und seiner Kolonie Membus. Und vor ungefähr 1.200 Jahren begannen wir mit der Errichtung der ersten interstellaren Kolonie in unserem benachbarten Sternsystem und vergrößerten ab da unserer Reich immer weiter – bis zum heutigen Tag."

Shepard schluckte. Bereits seit 1.200 Jahren waren die Morjaner da draußen im All unterwegs, während die Menschheit erst im Mittelalter hing. Ungefähr zu dieser Zeit mussten auch die Kroganischen Rebellionen geendet haben und die Turianer bekamen ihren Sitz im Citadel-Rat, wenn sich Shepard Recht erinnerte.  
Er begann allmählich zu ahnen was für ein gewaltiges Imperium in den Tiefen des Alls verborgen liegen mag. Gleichzeitig war er froh, das der morjanische Erstkontaktkrieg nicht weiter eskaliert ist. Natürlich hatten die sich mit der Auslöschung Illiums und dem Angriff auf ein paar andere Kolonie in den Terminus-System ganz schön was erlaubt, nur die Ratsvölker hielten Zurückhaltung in diesem Moment für die bessere Lösung. Tatsächlich, wie er aus den Berichten entnehmen konnte, hatte man sich schon auf einen Krieg gegen die Morjaner vorbereitet und wäre sogar bereit gewesen den Erstschlag zu führen. Die massive Aufrüstung in den letzten Monaten war dabei nicht unbedingt nur zur reinen Verteidigung gedacht. Die Asari wollten Rache für Illium, die Turianer hätten sowieso mitgemacht, da sie die Morjaner mit Sicherheit als eine zu große Gefahr und Bedrohung ihrer Position ansahen, und die Salarianer ebenso. Sie hätten es sich wohl nie verzeihen können, wären die Morjaner zuerst in die Offensive gegangen. Als ersten Schlag hätten die Salarianer auf die kriegswichtige Infrastruktur ihres Gegners gezielt, um ihn nachhaltig zu schwächen, so wie sie es in jeden Krieg gemacht haben.

Nur genau da lag das Problem.

Wo lag diese Infrastruktur und wie groß war sie wirklich?

Zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt wusste man über die Morjaner nichts, außer der Tatsache das sie wie Menschen aussehen und ziemlich große Waffe vorzogen. Somit war man gezwungen sich die nötigen Informationen unter allen Umständen zu besorgen, denn es ist Selbstmord gegen einen Gegner in den Krieg zu ziehen, den man nicht kennt, geschweige von wo er seine Kräfte und Mittel bezieht.

„Aber.", merkte Liara an zögerlich. „Wenn sie bereits seit 1.200 Jahren die interstellare Raumfahrt betreiben, wie kann es dann sein, das sie noch nie einer anderen Spezies begegnet sind?"  
„Wir sind schon anderen Spezies begegnet, mehreren sogar, nur keine davon betrieb Raumfahrt. Alle waren recht primitiv und standen noch am Anfang ihrer Entwicklung.  
„Nur aus Neugier: Wie haben sich diese Völker entwickelt nach dem ersten Kontakt? In einem Jahrtausend hätte man von ihnen bestimmt viel voneinander lernen können.", fuhr Liara fort, obwohl sie selbst nicht daran glaubte was sie sagte.  
Plötzlich begann Sinari laut zu lachen und Sirius und Ibro sahen sich etwas bedrückt an.  
„Was das betrifft ... es gab zu Komplikationen.", sagte Sirius.  
„Was verstehen Sie unter Komplikationen?", fragte Liara.  
„Exodus.", warf Sinari ein.  
„Was ist das? Eine Umsiedlung?"  
„Ich glaube ich haben diesen Begriff schon mal gehört. Sie, Ibro, erwähnten das kurz vor dem Flug zum Mars. Irgendwas mit den beiden hier.", meinte Shepard.

In dem Moment begannen sich die Augen der beiden Geschwister zu weiten und sie blickten gleichzeitig zu Ibro. Bei dem weiteten sich ebenfalls die Augen, nur hier war eine gewisse Angst der Auslöser. Nur sehr langsam drehte er sich den beiden zu.

„Was hat du erzählt?", fragte Sinari.  
„Nicht viel. Nur die ein bisschen von der Sache auf Tolan 2. Aber wirklich nicht viel", erwiderte Ibro.  
„Sie sprachen von einem Hinterhalt.", ergänzte Shepard.  
„KÖNNEN SIE NICHT EINFACH DEN MUND HALTEN, SIE SKOB!", blaffte Ibro Shepard an.  
„Ibro.", begann Sirius. „Die Sache ist noch nicht vorbei."  
„Können wir jetzt darauf zurückkommen was ein Exodus ist? Sie können ihre Differenzen untereinander später beilegen. Meinetwegen kann ich ihnen dafür auch den Hangar räumen.", bot Shepard an.  
„Wieso? Was habe ich ihnen getan?", fragte Ibro fast schon weinerlich.

Shepard hatte ganz vergessen wir die Morjaner untereinander Differenzen beilegten. Jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. Dumm gelaufen

„Um auf ihre Frage zurückzukommen. Es ist ganz simpel ...", begann Sinari, bis Sirius die Hand hob und sie augenblicklich zum Schweigen brachte.  
„Ein Exodus ... das ist eine Art Vorgang ... wir erkläre ich das am besten ... die Menschen haben einen Begriff dafür: Genozid."  
Shepard schluckte. „Genozid?"  
„Auch Völkermord genannt.", ergänzte Sirius.

Alle Anwesenden waren entsetzt.  
Hatten sie das soeben richtig verstanden?  
Völkermord?

„Ein Exodus ist eine großangelegte militärische Operation auf globalem Niveau deren Ziel einzig und allein die Eroberung eines Planeten und die vollständige Auslöschung der gesamten indigen Population. Keine der Spezies die wir in der Vergangenheit trafen lebt heute noch, ausgenommen die raumfahrenden Völker, die wir nach unserem Erstkontaktkrieg entdeckt haben.

Jetzt drehte Sirius ordentlich auf. Innerlich entsetzt, aber schweigen stand Shepard auf und entfernte sich einige Meter vom Tisch. Er wusste das die Morjaner Monster waren, aber das setzte dem ganzen die Krone auf. Mit einem Mal kam es ihm so vor als seien sie noch schlimmer als die Reaper.

„Wieso tun sie sowas?", fragte Liara aufgelöst.  
„Dafür gibt es mehrere Gründe. Der wichtigste ist der Bedarf nach bewohnbaren Welten und Rohstoffen, allem voran weil unsere Wirtschaft inzwischen von einer ständigen Expansion und Aufrüstung abhängig ist. Andernfalls droht uns der Kollaps. Dann noch als Training für unsere Truppen, oder die Erprobung neuer Waffensysteme. Ursprünglich waren Exoduse das Resultat gewaltsamer Zwischenfälle zwischen Kolonisten und Einheimischen, inzwischen sind wir aber dazu übergegangen Exoduse bereits beim ersten Kontakt durchzuführen.", erklärte Sirius für alle unverständlich gelassen.  
„Aber ... sie löschen Völker aus ... ganze Spezies ...

haben sie denn kein Gewissen? Haben sie dabei nicht irgendwelche Bedenken?", wiederholte Liara entsetzt.  
„Wieso sollten wir?", erwiderte Sirius, der die Aufregung um das Thema nicht verstand, immerhin hatten er und Sinari doch schon selbst an einem Exodus beteiligt gewesen.

„Wie könne sie nur soweit gehen. Wie können sie nur so gelassen darüber reden als wäre es nichts? Wo hat das ganzen seinen Ursprung genommen? Ist das ebenfalls Teil ihrer ... genetischen Kontinuität?", fragte Shepard.  
„War es nie. Es hat sich im Laufe der Zeit ergeben und entwickelt. Der Ursprung liegt jetzt fast 1.200 Jahre zurück, als wir unsere erste interstellare Kolonie auf dem bewohnbaren Mond eines Gasriesen gründeten, der mit Wäldern überzogen war. Auf ihm hatten wir das erste Mal in unserer Geschichte Kontakt mit einer fremden Spezies. Sie lebten in einem sehr primitiven Stammessystem und waren von humanoiden Erscheinungsbild, aber unterschieden sich deutlich von uns. Wie wir waren sie intelligent und vernunftbegabt.", erklärte Sirius.  
„Pah!", stieß Liara aus, als sie das Wort vernunftbegabt aus dem Mund eines Morjaners hören musste.  
Sirius ignorierte es.  
„Zu der damaligen Zeit befanden wir uns in einer Art Aufbruchsstimmung. Wir dachten wirklich wir könnten einen Neuanfang wagen. Unser aggressive Art hinter uns lassen. Weg von dem Horror, den wir einst über unsere Heimat brachten. Wir begannen aktiv mit den Einheimischen zusammenzuarbeiten. Wir lernten ihre Sprache und sie unsere. Wir betrieben sogar Handel miteinander. Heute wissen wir das das alles Schwachsinn war. Wir konnten unserer Natur nicht entkommen und akzeptierten dies schon bald. Es dauerte nicht lange bis erste Differenzen aufkamen - so wie es immer der Fall ist, wenn zwei komplett unterschiedliche Parteien aufeinander treffen. Die Kolonie stellte für uns einen bedeutenden Ausgangspunkt für die weitere Besiedlung dieses System dar. Wir waren auf dessen Rohstoffe angewiesen, um diese Projekte verwirklichen zu können und geduldig waren wir nie sonderlich. Unser Raubbau führte zur Konfrontation mit den Einheimischen dem schon bald offene Kampfhandlungen folgten. Letzten Endes stand die Kolonie einer Übermacht an Gegnern gegenüber und hatte nicht die Mittel sich ausreichen dagegen zu schützen. Wir unterlagen. Die Kolonie und alle Kolonisten wurden ausgelöscht."  
„Hatten Sie nicht die Möglichkeit Verstärkung zu organisieren?", fragte Amari ebenfalls sichtlich gelasen.

Genau wie die Morjaner sah sie die Sache nicht so eng, weil ihr das ganze Thema an sich vollkommen egal war.

„Nein. Die Möglichkeit blieb uns verwehrt. Damals nutzten wir noch konventionelle Antriebe für die Reise und die Transporter mit den Kolonisten und Material brauchten fast ein Jahrzehnt nur um ihr Ziel zu erreichen."  
„Autsch.", sagte Amara mit einer leicht kindlichen Stimme. „Wie ging es danach weiter. Dabei belassen habt ihr es bestimmt nicht?"  
„Natürlich nicht. Wir wollten Rache. Unser gesamtes Volk wollte Rache. Sofort. Und wir waren nicht bereit länger zu warten, oder eine andere Lösung zu akzeptieren."  
„Sofort geht ja schlecht, wenn die Reise ja ein Jahrzehnt dauert.", erwiderte Amara mit einem Lachen, dem sich Sirius anschloss.  
„Das stimmt, nur soviel Geduld hatten wir nicht. Der Schlüssel zum Erfolg lag in der Entwicklung unserer Überlichtgeschwindigkeitsant riebe. Bereits mit den ersten Versionen verkürzten wir die Reise auf drei nur Monate. Mit der nachgerüsteten Schutzflotte Morjan Primes und einem Millionenheer holten wir unsere Kolonie zurück und löschten alles Leben auf dem Mond aus. Es war der allererste Exodus überhaupt, die Geburtsstunde der Totenkopflegionen und der Beginn einer umfangreichen, interstellaren Expansion, ein System nach dem anderen. Eine Expansion die bis heute anhielt."  
Shepard blieb ruhig. Er hatte die Bestätigung das die Morjaner tatsächlich ÜLG-Antriebe entwickelt hatten, die nicht auf Element Zero angewiesen waren. Allem voran weil sie ihre protheanischen Archive ja gesprengt hatten. Mit einer Atomwaffe, bestimmt um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich blieben sie deshalb so lange unentdeckt. Sie verwendeten zur Expansion nur ihre eigenen Antriebe und nicht die Massenportale, welche ja die Ausbreitung der Völker beschleunigten. Mit Sicherheit wussten sie bis zum ersten Kontakt nicht wie die Massenportale funktionieren, oder wollten es einfach auch nicht wissen. Das sah man im Argos-Sytem, in dem nur ein Massenportal von mehreren anderen aktiv war und sie trotzdem ihre Gegenoffensive führen konnten. Shepard beließ es bei den Gedanken und würde versuchen sie später darauf erneut anszusprechen.

„Aber ... sie löschen ganze ... Völker aus ... gibt es denn ... keine andere ... Lösung ...", stotterte Liara heraus.  
„Die gibt es nicht. Da Sklaverei in jedem Fall verboten, diese Wertvorstellung übertragen wir eigenartigerweise auch auf andere Spezies, erfüllt die indigene Population für uns keinen Zweck mehr und um die Gefahr neuer Kampfhandlungen zu vermeiden gewähren wir ihnen die Gnade eines schnellen Todes.  
„Wie viele habt ihr bereits auf dem Gewissen. Wie viele mussten für euren ... Bedarf ... eure Bedürfnisse sterben?", fragte Liara.  
„Wir haben nie eine genau Statistik darüber geführt. Die Zahlen könnten in die Billionen, oder auch Billiarden gehen. Das Problem dabei ist das wir keinen Unterschied zwischen intelligenten Völkern und sonstigen Tieren machen, die ebenfalls für Probleme sorgen könnten."  
„Sie sind Monster. Sie sind nicht besser als die Reaper.", sagte Liara.  
„Nein.", widersprach Sirius. „Wir sind effizienter. Die Galaxie ist ein einziges Chaos und wir sind die einzigsten die hier für Ordnung sorgen können, weil wir die Entscheidungen treffen zu denen niemand anderes bereit ist. Ihre Völker würden ein Problem solange ignorieren bis es ihren eigenen Untergang bedeutet. Soweit würden wir es nicht kommen lassen. Die Reaper sind das beste Beispiel hierfür. Und in Ihren Augen mögen wir Monster sein, aber nur mit einem Monster können sie andere Monster wie die Reaper bekämpfen."

Immer noch stand den Leuten die Fassungslosigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben. Kaum einer von ihnen wagte, oder traute sich gar jetzt etwas zu sagen.  
In dem Moment stand Liara wortlos auf und ging weg. Ihr war das ganze jetzt einfach zu viel. Mit ihr verabschiedete sich fast die Hälfte der anwesenden Crew auf dem Deck.

„Man sieht schon wer fähig ist schwierige Entscheidungen zu treffen.", kommentierte Sinari abwertend

Shepard atmete tief durch. Ja, die Morjaner waren Monster, die ohne zu zögern jeden vernichten würden der sich ihnen in den Weg stellen würde, aber Sirius hatte recht. Um mit den Reapern fertig zu werden brauchten sie die Hilfe der Morjaner. Akzeptieren würde er das alles trotzdem nicht.

„Weiß euer Volk davon Bescheid?", fragte er und sah wie Sirius den Kopf zur Seite neigte. „Mein Gott. Sie verschweigen es ..."  
„Sind Sie verrückt? Als ob man solch große Aktionen vertuschen könnte. Das kein Geheimnis. Jeder weiß davon Bescheid. Das einzigste worüber sie sich bei uns überhaupt beschweren ist wenn  
ist wenn sie an einem Exodus nicht selbst teilnehmen konnten."  
Shepard sah Sirius völlig entgeistert an.  
„Das ist ... nicht möglich."  
„Doch. Bei uns gilt die totale Wehrpflicht. Jeder Morjaner ist dazu verpflichtet mit Erreichen der Volljährigkeit im Alter von 15 Jahren einen einjährigen Militärdienst abzuleisten, der sich in ein halbes Jahr Grundausbildung und ein halbes Jahr Garnisonsdienst aufteilt. Auf Wunsch kam man vorzeitig mit 14 Jahren damit anfangen und die absolute Mehrheit macht das auch. In dieser Zeit wird ermittelt in welchem Beruf man sich nach seiner Dienstzeit im Zivilleben am besten eignen würde. Obwohl wir stets viele Willige haben kann immer nur ein Bruchteil fest in die aktiven Streitkräfte übernommen werden und bleiben es dann ein Leben lang. Manche die nicht übernommen werden treten der Raumflotte bei und die anderen, die in den zivilen Sektor wechseln betrieben den passiven Militärdienst."  
„Was ist ein passiver Militärdienst?"  
„So bezeichnen wir unsere Miliz. Fast unsere gesamt Zivilbevölkerung nimmt ihn in seiner Freizeit wahr. Diese Verbände werden vom aktiven Militär unterstützt, organisiert und versorgt. Sie sollten sich über eine Sache stets im Klaren sein, Shepard. Der Morjanische Verbund ist kein Staat so wie sie ihn kennen. Bei uns besitzt das Militär einen Staat. Es ist der Staat. Der Morjanische Verbund ist nichts weiter als eine einzige, gigantische, militärische Organisation und Operation. Aus diesem Grund spricht man oft scherzhaft nicht vom Morjanischen Verbund, sondern Morjanischen Verband."  
Plötzlich fing Sinari unverständlicherweise herzlich an zu lachen.  
„Das ist ein Wortwitz der wohl mit der Übersetzung verloren geht.", fuhr Sirius fort.

Shepard wurde langsam bange. Lange Zeit hielt man die Turianer aufgrund ihrer militaristisch orientierten Zivilisation für Kriegstreiber und jetzt musste man feststellen das sie im Vergleich zu den Morjaner regelrecht unschuldige Waisenkinder waren

„Sie wollen mir nicht wirklich sage das ihr Volk damit zufrieden ist?"  
„Doch das ist es in der Tat. Der Verbund garantiert einen umfassenden Schutz und Untersützung für jedes einzelne Mitglied der Gesellschaft und erwartet im Gegenzug nur seinen Dienst und Loyalität Und jeder ist bereit diese Gegenleistung zu erfüllen. Im Vergleich zum Rest der Galaxie sind bei uns Armut, Arbeitslosigkeit, Kriminalität und soziale, wie wirtschaftliche Ungerechtigkeit praktisch kaum existent, da jeder Morjaner freiwillig einen Beitrag zum Wohlstand der gesamten Gesellschaft leistet. Wir haben eine hochentwickelte medizinische Versorgung, die jeder jederzeit in Anspruch nehmen kann, genauso wie eine kostenlose Grundversorgung mit Strom, Wasser, Lebensmitteln und anderen lebenswichtigen Gütern und einer umfangreichen Schulbildung. Im Gegenzug haben wir den mit Abstand höchsten

Steuersatz der gesamten Galaxie, doch das System funktioniert. Natürlich muss ich zugeben das es auch Subjekte gibt die damit nicht einverstanden sind und offen gegen uns opponieren. Den einen, oder anderen Aufstand, oder gar Rebellion haben wir schon hin und wieder und in solchen Fällen bezieht unser Volk immer sofort Stellung. Noch bevor wir unsere aktiven Truppenverbände vor Ort eintreffen haben die Milizen und Polizeitruppen den Gegner meistens schon überwältigt und ausgeschaltet. Das zeigt uns das wir eine Regierungsform geschaffen haben, die die volle Unterstützung vom Volk hat."  
„Wie sieht es mit dem morjanischen Wirtschaftssystem aus? Sie sagten ja Expansion und Rüstung stellt ein Kernelement ihrer Wirtschaft dar. Betreiben sie auf all ihren Planeten Raubbau?", fragte Shepard.  
„Nein, nein.", begann Sirius und schüttelte den Kopf. „Expansion und Rüstung sind einfach nur die wichtigsten Elemente, weil sie den größten Teil unserer Ressourcen in Anspruch nehmen und für viele Morjaner Arbeit bieten. Raubbau hingegen, oder zumindest ein raubbauähnliches Vorgehen findet nur bei der Kolonialisierung neuer Welten statt und das auch nur in den ersten ein, oder zwei Jahrzehnten. Nur solange bis man die wichtigsten Grundlagen in Form von Infrastruktur, Industrie, Landwirtschaft und Bevölkerungszentren geschaffen hat, sodass sich die Kolonie selbst versorgen kann. Natürlich werden einiges an Material in der Zeit auch eingeflogen, nur das reicht oftmals nicht. Erst danach setzt man auf Nachhaltigkeit und einen vorsichtigeren Umgang mit dem Planeten. Die Erfahrung hat gezeigt das sich die kurzfristigen Schäden an der Natur durch den schnellen Aufbau am Anfang schnell wieder beheben und lassen. Dagegen sind ein oder zwei Jahrzehnte nicht genug, um mittel- bis langfristigen Schäden zu verursachen und selbst wenn lässt sich das durch ein kleines, angepasstes Terraforming beheben. Die Wirtschaft selbst ist bei uns sehr zentralisiert und wird vom Ministerium für Ressourcenverwaltung, Wirtschaftsplanung und -entwicklung geleitet. Ich weiß, langer Name. Das Ministerium organisiert die Verteilung von Arbeitskräften und Rohstoffen, verwaltet die Erzeugnisse, überwacht dessen Verteilung und alle weiteren wirtschaftlichen Entwicklungen in unserem Reich. Sie würden dieses System eher als Zentralverwaltungswirtschaft bezeichnen. Wann immer wir neue Rohstofflager finden, egal ob bewohnbare, oder unbewohnbare Planeten, Monde, oder gar Asteroidenfelder, das Ministerium ist zuerst vor Ort und bestimmt den wirtschaftlichen Nutzen der Funde und wie sich dieser in Zukunft am besten einsetzen lässt."  
„Aber wenn alles zentral kontrolliert und geregelt wird besteht dann nicht die Gefahr das den Planern, sagen wir bei Fehlentwicklungen, nicht die Gefahr besteht das wichtige Informationen fehlen könnten und sie falsche Entscheidungen treffen könnten?"  
„Eigentlich nicht. Es läuft eher anderes herum. Als einzige Instanz haben sie den totalen Überblick über sämtliche wirtschaftlichen Vorgänge. Es gibt ja nur eine Instanz an die man seine Berichte schicken muss. Nicht so wie bei ihnen wo jeder sein eigenes kleines Spiel treibt. Sollte es trotzdem zu Problemen kommen, sagen wir durch Naturkatastrophen, oder andere Ereignisse, die man nicht vorhersehen, oder beeinflussen konnte, dann benachrichtigt man sofort das Ministerium, was die Situation analysiert, neu bewertet und berichtigt und gegebenenfalls auch Soforthilfe leistet. Fehlentwicklungen sind daher selten, können aber trotzdem passieren, denn niemand ist perfekt. Manchmal auch durch falsche Prognosen, das war in der Anfangszeit des Ministeriums der Fall, aber mit der Zeit verbessert man sich und das System immer weiter."  
„Wie sieht es mit Versorgungsengpässen aus? Als Resultat einer falschen Entscheidung, Einschätzung, oder Entwicklung?"  
„Wie gesagt diese Probleme hatten wir am Anfang, als unsere interstellare Expansion erst begann. Der Interplanetare Kolonialkrieg beispielsweise war das Resultat von Versorgungskrisen und führte letztendlich zur Gründung des Ministeriums. Bei uns ist die Wirtschaft ausschließlich darauf ausgerichtet genügend Arbeitsplätze zu bieten und das Volk und Militär im ausreichenden Umfang mit Gütern und Material zu versorgen und nicht irgendwelchen Gewinn zu erwirtschaften. Versorgungsengpässe sind kein Problem, weil sich alle nach den sogenannten Quoten richtet. Förderquoten und so. Diese Quoten bestimmen in welchem Umfang die produzierende Unternehmen Erzeugnisse bereitstellen müssen um den allgemeinen Bedarf zu decken. Wenn man es genau betrachtet sind diese Quoten recht moderat angesetzt, denn die tatsächliche Produktion ist oftmals deutlich höher. So können wir stets ausreichende Lagerbestände aufbauen, auf die wir im Notfall zurückgreifen können, wenn es nötig wird."

Shepard atmete durch und blickte kurz zur Decke.  
„Sirius, werden Sie die Praxis der Exoduse weiterführen?", fragte er.  
„Ja. Es gibt keinen Grund sie einzustellen.", antwortete dieser.  
Niedergeschlagen atmete Shepard erneut tief durch.  
„Allerdings gehe ich davon aus das Exoduse in naher Zukunft kaum noch erforderlich sein werden.", ergänzte Sirius.  
„Wie das?"  
„Dank unserer Erfahrung und Fortschritte im Terraforming werden wir innerhalb des nächsten Jahrzehntes mindestens 100 neue Planeten und mehr bewohnbar gemacht haben, die ursprünglich nach unseren Definitionen als lebensfeindlich galten. Mit diesem Zugriff auf Lebensraum und Rohstoffe direkt in unserem Reich werden wir unsere Expansion endlich besser kontrollieren können."  
„Vorausgesetzt sie überleben die Reaper.", meinte ein Besatzungsmitglied.  
„Davon gehen wir aus."  
„Mh ... ganz schön selbstsicher ... wozu brauchen sie eigentlich so viel ... Lebensraum und Rohstoffe? Wie kann das die ganzen Exoduse rechtfertigen?", fragte Shepard und versuchte sich auf die nachfolgende Antwort vorzubreiten.  
„Jedes Jahr wächst unsere Bevölkerung um mehr als zwei Milliarden. Und die Rate steigt ständig an. Zwei Milliarden hungriger Mäuler wollen jedes Jahr mit Gütern, Kleidung, Nahrung und Wohnraum versorgt werden. Wir müssen alle paar Jahren mindestens einen bewohnbaren Planeten entdecken um das kompensieren zu können. Unsere gesamte Wirtschaft ist davon abhängig."  
„Meine Fresse!", stieß Amara aus. „Ihr müsst die ganze Zeit ja nur am Ficken sein. Eigentlich müsstet ihr die friedlichsten und entspanntesten Menschen überhaupt sein."

Viele aus der Crew sahen Amara für ihre offene und direkte Art entsetzt an. Die Morjaner hingegen kümmerte das wenig.

„Wie kann ich bitte das verstehen?", fragte Sirius.  
„Anders als bei uns scheint der Reproduktionsvorgang bei anderen Völkern nicht nur ausschließlich der Fortpflanzung zu dienen, sondern auch einer sehr eigenartigen Form von Vergnügen.", erklärte Ibro.  
Das lies Sinari und Sirius ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche blicken.  
„Heißt das etwa das bei euch Sex einzig und allein der Fortpflanzung dient und mehr nicht?", fragte Amara.  
„Ja."  
„Boah, kein Wunder das ihr ständig so daueraggressiv seid."  
Daraufhin zeigte Sinari Amara den Vogel, nur das Tippen mit dem Finger an den Kopf hatte eine ganz andere Bedeutung.  
„Hier ungefähr, mitten in unserem Gehirn, sitzt das Dezidierte Nervensystem. Es produziert ununterbrochen Testosteron und andere Hormone, die eine Steigerung der Aggressivität bei uns bewirken. Das sogenannte Aggressive Potential. Mit der Zeit müssen wir dieses angestauten Aggressionen abbauen, was nur durch die Ausschüttung natürlichen Adrenalins möglich ist, das die angereicherten Hormone neutralisiert. Das geschieht meist durch kontrollierte Kämpfe untereinander, oder anderen fordernde Tätigkeiten.", erklärte Sinari.  
„Kontrollierte Kämpfe?".  
„Man bekämpft sich gegenseitig ein paar Minuten mit blanken Fäusten. Die effektivste Art das Aggressive Potential abzubauen. Passiert das nicht werden wir mit der Zeit immer ungeduldiger, reizbarer, bis wir irgendwann bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit in den Kampf übergehen. Sogar politische Beamte führen so was durch, weil sie danach klarer denken können und eher auf eine akzeptablere Lösung kommen. So ist schon so manche Freundschaft entstanden. Allein das wir hier sitzen und so gelassen mit ihnen über alles reden ist nur darauf zurückzuführen das wir auf der Erde und dem Mars gekämpft und sogar getötet haben."  
„Warum habt ihr es dann nicht auch so gemacht um eure eigenen Weltkriege zu verhindern?"  
„Weil wir einfach die Kriege wollten, egal gegen wen."

Allmählich wurde Shepard einiges klar. Die Morjaner waren Opfer ihrer eigenen Natur. Kein Wunder das sie so drauf waren. Es bestätigte die ganzen Berichte.

„Ich glaube wir sind irgendwie etwas vom Thema abgekommen. Wo waren wir zuletzt ... Achso ... Sie sagten sie hätten zwei Milliarden Zuwachs pro Jahr? Sicher?", fragte Shepard.  
„Ja. Unsere Reproduktionsrate liegt zwar drei- bis viermal höher als bei den Menschen, aber dafür leben wir auch dreimal länger als sie. Der Rate wäre noch höher, würden wir nicht den Großteil unseres Volkes in den Kriegsdienst einbinden.", erklärte Ibro.

Shepard rechnete das im Kopf schnell nach. Sollten sie die Wahrheit sagen, dann würden die Lebenserwartung der Morjaner mit 300 bis 350 Jahren der eines Kroganers entsprechen. Und durch ihre hevorragende gestärkte Physiologie musste die Sterberate auf einem auf dem niedrigsten Niveau der Galaxie liegen.

„Jetzt mal Klartext. Wie groß ist der Morjanische Verbund? Wie viele Einwohner hat der Morjanische Verbund?", fragte Shepard.  
Ibro sah kurz zu Sinari, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte und blickte weiter zu Sirius, der bereits die Antworten lieferte.  
„Das Gebiet des Morjanischen Verbundes hat in seinen Ausmaßen einen Durchmesser von bis zu 2.000 Lichtjahren. In diesem Bereich liegen um die 400 bis 500 bewohnten Welten. Ich kam nie dazu mir die neusten Ergebnisse der Volkszählung anzusehen, aber ich weiß das es nach den letzten Zählungen irgendwo so bei

630 Milliarden lag.  
„Sie meinen nicht zufällig 630 Millionen, oder?", fragte Shepard irritiert.  
„Ja klar. Über zwei Milliarden Zuwachs bei einer Einwohnerzahl von 630 Millionen. Sehr logisch. Ist diese Form von Dummheit typisch menschlich?", erwiderte Sirius zynisch.

630 Milliarden! Eine kaum vorstellbare Zahl. Da draußen gab es weit mehr als 40-Mal mehr von diesen genetisch veränderten Menschen als richtige Menschen. Das ergab keinen Sinn. Das ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr. Wie konnte es von denen nur ein vielfaches mehr geben?  
Wer war nun zuerst da gewesen?  
Morjaner, oder Menschen?  
Obwohl die Antwort auf diese Frage simpel sein mag ließen ihn die neusten Erkenntnisse doch zweifeln.  
Shepard raste ein anderer, schrecklicher Gedanke durch den Kopf.  
„Wie groß ist euer Militär?"  
„In friedlichen Zeiten, also vor dem Erstkontakt hatten wir standardmäßig 5% unserer Bevölkerung im aktiven Militärdienst. Nach dem Angriff auf Illium haben wir den Wert auf 10% angehoben und wollten bis Ende des Jahres ihn nochmals auf 25% erhöhen. Wegen dem Angriff der Reaper befahl Minari die Mobilisierung aller Ressourcen für den Krieg. Wir werden daher alle verfügbaren Industrien auf die Produktion von Kriegsgütern umstellen und bis zu 80% unserer Bevölkerung in den aktiven Militärdienst einziehen."

Shepard schluckte.  
30 Milliarden Soldaten in Friedenszeiten, über 60 Milliarden nach dem Erstkontakt und jetzt?  
80% der gesamten morjanischen Bevölkerung unter Waffen?  
Das waren mehr als 500 Milliarden Soldaten.

500 Milliarden dieser hochgerüsteten Monster.

Würde die Bedrohung durch die Reaper nicht bestehen und wären die Citadel-Völker jemals in die Offensive gegangen ...

Sie hätten keine Chance gehabt.

Niemals.

Die Morjaner hätten jeden Widerstand einfach überrollt wie mit einer Dampfwalze.

Nein!

Die Zahlen konnten nicht stimmen.

Das war unmöglich!

„Das glaube ich nicht. Das kann ich nicht glauben. Wie sollte man solche Massen überhaupt ausrüsten, geschweige versorgen?", stieß Shepard aus.  
In dem Moment nahm Sinari das FAL-ähnliche Sturmgewehr hoch, entfernte das Magazin, entlud es und legte es auf den Tisch.  
„Kommen Sie her, Shepard.", rief sie zu ihm und schob das Gewehr ein Stück vor.  
Mit etwas Überwindung ging Shepard zurück zu den Morjanern und griff vorsichtig nach dem Gewehr.  
„Darf ich?"  
Sinari bestätigte das mit einem Nicken.

Shepard nahm das Gewehr auf und betrachtete es genau. Es war recht schwer und wog mit Sicherheit um die zehn Kilo – beinahe zwei- bis dreimal so viel wie eine Mattock. Ihre Maschinengewehr waren garantiert noch schwerer, trotzdem schien es die Morjaner nicht sonderlich einzuschränken, wie er auf dem Mars sehen konnte.  
Das Gewehr selbst sah aus wie ein Relikt aus alten, längst vergessenen Kriegen auf der Erde und letztendlich war es das auch. Als Munition verwendete es massive Projektile die über chemische Ladungen in den Patronenhülsen im Lauf gestartet wurden. Nachgeladen wurde dabei über austauschbare Magazine. Der Auslöser war dabei ein mechanischer Abzug. Zielen erfolgte nicht über VI-Zielhilfen, oder Head-Up-Displays im Helm, sondern ausschließlich über Kimme und Korn, oder zusätzlich anbaubare Zielfernrohre. Automatische Stabilisierungssysteme, oder Rückstoßminderer gab es, bis auf eine Mündungsbremse am Ende des Laufes nicht. Beim Schießen musste man die Waffe einfach gut festhalten und den Gewehrkolben an die Schulter drücken. Eigentlich machte man es heute stellenweise noch genauso, nur hier war es die einzigste Option.  
Im Zeitalter von auf Masseneffekttechnologie basierenden Hochgeschwindigkeitswaffen ein schlechter Scherz.

Nur dieser schlechter Scherz war absolut tödlich.  
Die Geschosse erreichten problemlos mehrfache Schallgeschwindigkeit und entwickelten genug kinetische Energie, um sich mit zeitgemäßeren Waffen jederzeit messen zu können. Zwar waren die Sturmgewehre gegen kinetische Schilde nur bedingt effektiv, aber ihre panzerbrechende Wirkung, allein schon die der regulären Munition, übertraf beinahe alles. Selbst die Rüstungen von Kroganern und sonstige Deckung auf dem Schlachtfeld waren dagegen nicht sicher. Man konnte mit ihnen sogar die Panzerung von schweren Gefechtsfahrzeugen ernsthaft beschädigen, ja das Fahrzeug sogar selbst ausschalten, sollte der kinetische Schild versagen.

Auch diese Waffe tauchte in den Berichten des Citadel-Rates auf. Scheinbar konnten auf Illium eine Handvoll dieser Waffen sichergestellt und in Forschungslabore zur Analyse gebracht werden.

Nur die erhofften bahnbrechenden Erkenntnisse blieben aufgrund der altbewährten und altbekannten Technik aus.

Verwunderlich bei einer Zivilisation die Zugriff auf Terraforming, alternative ÜLG-Antriebe, Super-KIs, Antischiffslaser und Fusionskanonen hat.

„Das ist die Maras-7, das Standardsturmgewehr der Morjanischen Armee. Unser ältestes und das am meisten produzierte Gewehr der Galaxie. Diese Waffe war bereits in den letzten Weltkriegen im Einsatz und hat sich bis heute kaum verändert.", erklärte Sinari.  
„Moment. Sie wollen mir nicht wirklich erzählen, das sie dieses Gewehr bereits seit 1.200 Jahren im Einsatz haben und seither nichts verändert haben!", unterbrach Shepard.  
„Natürlich nicht. Wir haben es bereits seit 1.500 Jahren im Einsatz und haben immer wieder kleinere Änderungen daran vorgenommen, doch abgesehen von den verwendeten Materialien ist die Waffe immer noch die selbe wie von damals. Vor ein paar Jahren haben wir das zwei billionste Gewehr gefertigt. Das heißt wir können unser gesamtes Volk dreimal damit ausstatten. "  
„Ok. Das ist jetzt wirklich ein schlechter Scherz.", meinte Shepard.  
„Es entspricht der Wahrheit.", gab Sirius dazu. „Unser größter Vorteil gegen die Reaper sind unsere Waffenlager. Rüstung war schon immer einer der wichtigsten Industriezweige des Verbundes und wenn man jahrhundertelang nur Waffen produzierte entstehen dabei gewaltige Lagerbestände. Viele Waffen und Ausrüstungen befinden sich dabei auch in den Händen des Volkes durch die Organisation in den Milizverbänden. Dadurch könnten wir auf jede potentielle Invasion eines Planeten sofort mit einer gut ausgebildeten und ausgerüsteten Verteidigung reagieren, bis Verstärkung eintrifft. Einziger Nachteil: Durch die Volksbewaffnung sind auch separatistische Bewegungen stets gut ausgerüstet."

Shepard hielt es immer noch für einen schlechten Scherz. Was er dabei übersah war das mit der Zeit immer fortschrittlichere und robustere Materialien verwendet wurden, was den Einsatz leistungsstärkerer Treibladungen gestattete, wodurch die Feuerkraft erheblich gesteigert werden konnte. Dadurch war das Gewehr mit dem Rest in der Galaxie konkurrenzfähig.

„Diese Waffe ist absolut unverwüstlich und lässt sich in jeder erdenklichen Umgebung einsetzen – egal ob Wüsten, Dschungeln, oder Eislandschaften. Man kann es für Jahre in ein Schlammbad legen, komplett versenken und vergraben, sobald es wieder rausholt ist es ohne jegliche Vorbereitung sofort einsatzfähig. Nach diesem Schema bauen wir all unsere Waffen und die Erfahrung gibt uns recht. Wer braucht schon schwebende Panzer, die nicht mal einen einzigen Granattreffer aushalten können.", fuhr Sinari fort.

Shepard pfiff. Das war in jeder Hinsicht beeindruckend. Er musste an den Hammerhead denken der bereits in der ersten Stunde auf Argos 3 zerschossen wurde, als sie noch in ihm drinnen saßen. Vielleicht spielte sie sogar unbewusst darauf an. Kein Wunder das ihre Waffen so ungewöhnlich wirkungsvoll waren. Die Morjaner hatten sie für ihre eigenen Kriege entwickelt, um sich gegenseitig abzuschlachten und da man wusste wie widerstandsfähig ihre Körper waren wurde klar das die Morjaner ihre Kriege auf einem ganz anderen Niveau führten, einen sehr viel intensiveren und weitaus härterem, als alle anderen bekannten Völker.

„Mh. Da haben wir die Reaper auf der einen Seite und ihr Ziel, alles Leben in der Galaxie zu vernichten, auf der anderen Seite. Dazwischen stehen nur die Morjaner mit einem endlosen Vorrat an Soldaten. Wäre ich jetzt ein Reaper, dann würde mir das ganze ziemlich stinken.", sagte Amara.  
„Unser Vorrat an Soldaten ist nicht endlos. Das wäre er nur wenn die Verluste niedriger wären, als unser e Zuwachsrate. Aber sie sollten sich über eine Sache im klarem sein. Unser gesamtes Militär dient vorwiegend der Verteidigung unseres , es kann im Angriff schwere Schläge austeilen wie wir es gegen Illium und andere Welten bewiesen haben, aber es verfügt nur in einem sehr begrenzten Umfang über offensive Fähigkeiten. Selbst vor dem Erstkontakt hatten wir kaum die Möglichkeit auch nur annähernd ein Prozent unserer Bodentruppen zu verlagern. Dafür haben wir einfach nicht genügend Transportschiffe. Sie reichen für nicht mehr als 100 Millionen Soldaten um den einen, oder anderen Exodus zu führen. Der Großteil wird auf ihren Planeten bleiben, aber in ständiger Einsatzbereitschaft. Erst wenn unsere Welten direkt angegriffen werden können sie zum Einsatz kommen. Selbst während der Argos-3-Krise mussten wir für Flotten und Truppenteile aus unserer Verteidigung nehmen und separate Angriffsgruppen bilden, damit wir überhaupt Illium und andere Ziele angreifen konnten. Erst mit der zunehmenden Erkenntnis über die Reaper und der Bedrohung durch einen erneuten Angriff von Seiten der Citadel-Völker bauten wir unsere offensive Fähigkeiten aus. Die mehreren Hundert Milliarden Soldaten nützen uns da gar nichts. Sie sind nur unsere Reserven aus denen wir schöpfen können."

Shepard schluckte. Sirius redete davon als seien 100 Millionen Soldaten nichts. Damit hätten sie jede Kolonie der Allianz, wahrscheinlich sogar die Erde selbst, einfach überrannt. Er fragte sich wer im Falle eines Krieges wohl den ersten Schlag gemacht hätte, denn im Moment sah es aus als hätten die Morjaner, trotz ihrer Art, mehr Angst vor dem Rest der Galaxie gehabt, als umgekehrt.

„Eine Sache müssen Sie mir erklären. Diese Technik ist

so gesehen recht einfach. Kamen sie nie auf die Idee vergleichbare Waffen wie unsere zu entwickeln, oder irgendwas fortschrittlicheres … sagen wir … tragbare Energiewaffen? Denn in ihrem Erstkontaktkrieg haben wir ja einen interessanten Vorgeschmack auf ihren technischen Stand bekommen."  
„Die Idee gab es immer mal wieder, wurde aber stets aus mehreren Gründen wieder verworfen."  
„Und die wären?"  
„Für uns steht technische Zuverlässigkeit ganz klar über technologischer Fragwürdigkeit. Nach diesem Prinzip richtet sich nahezu alles im Verbund. Unseren technologischen Fortschritt konzentrieren wir vornehmlich darauf Bestehendes zu verbessern und sicherer zu machen. Unsere Waffen müssen stets mit einfachsten Mitteln gewartet werden können und nicht das man dazu erst irgendwas studieren muss. Außerdem hat diese einfache Technik den Vorteil das wenn irgendjemand irgendwann unsere Standardwaffen in die Hände bekommen sollte bleibt ihm ein Einblick in unsere Hochtechnologie verwehrt und er kann unsere eigene Technologie nicht gegen uns selbst einsetzen."

Shepard schnaubte. Genau das hatten die Citadel-Berichte auch ergeben – gerade den letzen Punkt. Die Morjaner waren weitaus vorausschauender, intelligenter und berechnender als man das auf den ersten Blick vermuten würde. Allerdings sprach dies gegen die Verwendung von Reaper-Waffen, oder Fusionskanonen.

„Das erklärt einiges.", log er schlicht. „ Auf eurer Kolonie haben wir viele solcher … sagen wir mal … alter Waffensysteme vorgefunden, was mich lange Zeit grübeln lies. Jetzt wird mir einiges klarer.", sagte Shepard, als er Sinari die Marax wieder zu schob.  
„Das hätte ich fast vergessen. Was hatten Sie überhaupt auf Argos 3 zu suchen, mh?", erwiderte sie mit ernster Stimme und lejnte sich mit Sirius und Ibro nach vorne, die ebenfalls gespannt auf die Antwort warteten.

Zum Glück musste Shepard hier nur die Wahrheit sagen.

„Wenn sie glauben ich wäre an der Invasion beteiligt gewesen muss ich sie leider enttäuschen. Ich kam erst kurz vor dem Ende hinzu. Damals jagten wir einer gefährlichen Biowaffe nach und konnte dessen Spur bis zu eurer Kolonie zurück verfolgen, die wir damals noch für eine unabhängige menschliche Kolonie hielten."  
„Ja, das haben wir mit der Zeit auch verstanden.", sagte Ibro.  
„Wie gesagt: Dabei gerieten wir zwischen die Fronten und mussten uns den Weg frei kämpfen, wobei wir beide uns begegneten.", fuhr Shepard fort mit Blick auf Sinari.  
„Ich weiß. Sie schossen mir in die Lunge.", bestätigte diese.  
„Das können wir später ausdiskutieren."  
„Kein Interesse, Shepard, Was hat es mit dieser Biowaffe auf sich?"  
„Wir nannten ihn den Reaper-Virus und nein, es besteht dabei kein Zusammenhang mit den Reapern. Wir fanden heraus das die Waffe von euch stammt."  
„Von uns?"  
„Ja, gewonnen aus eurem eigenem Blut."  
„Wir setzen keine Biowaffen ein.", erwiderte Sinari harsch.  
„Was?"  
„Ich sagte wir setzen keine Biowaffen ein und schon bestimmt keine die wir aus unserem eigenen Blut gewonnen haben. Davon höre ich jetzt zum ersten Mal."  
„Handelt es sich dabei um eine farblose Flüssigkeit?", mischte sich plötzlich Ibro ein.  
„Ich glaube … EDI?"  
„Das kann ich bestätigen, Commander Shepard.", ertönte es kurz aus dem Interkom, was die Morjaner sich kurzzeitig wundern lies.  
„Also stammt diese Biowaffe doch von euch!", rief Shepard reflexartig aus.  
„Ich muss da etwas richtig stellen.", begann Ibro. „Ja, die besagte … Waffe von der sie reden gehört uns. Sie ist eine der wenigen biologischen Erzeugnisse aus einem Biolabor, wahrscheinlich sogar das einzigste, das jemals zu Einsatz kam."  
„Wir haben biologische Waffen in unseren Arsenalen?", fragte Sinari überrascht.  
„Ansichtssache. Ich glaube es handelt sich hierbei um ANTOS 1x0."  
Sinari und Sirius machten große Augen.  
„Nein.", sagte Sinari und fing wie ihr Bruder an laut zu lachen.  
„Was ist daran bitte witzig?", fragte Shepard verwirrt.  
„ANTOS 1x0 ist keine biologische Waffe. Es ist ein Desinfektionsmittel!", antwortete Sinari.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr."  
„Doch. Biologische Waffen sind nicht mal Teil irgendeiner militärischen Strategie von uns, weil sie nicht effizient genug sind."  
„Ich erkläre es Ihnen, Shepard.", begann Ibro. „Vor einem Jahrhundert brach auf einer neugegründeten Kolonie eine Seuche aus, die sich in einem Pilzbefall auf der Haut manifestierte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit breitete sich die Seuche auf andere Kolonien aus und hatte über eine Milliarde Morjaner befallen. Sie war nicht tödlich, oder sonst wie gesundheitsgefährdend, aber ausgesprochen störend, da sie sich nicht mit gängigen Mitteln behandeln ließ. Ein Vorgehen war es stellenweise die Haut aufzuschneiden und das austretende Blut über die betroffenen Stellen zu verstreichen. Das war natürlich keine dauerhafte Lösung und so entwickelte man ANTOS 1x0, das wir aus unserem eigenen Blut gewannen und erfolgreich einsetzten. Wir wussten seit jeher wie effektiv unser eigenes Immunsystem ist und mussten nur die wichtigsten Elemente synthetisieren. Verändern konnten wir ja nichts und mussten es glücklicher Weise auch nicht. Seither rüsten wir alle Kolonien mit kleineren Beständen aus, so auch Argos 3. Sie sehen: ANTOS 1x0, oder besser gesagt der Reaper-Virus, so wie sie ihn kennen, ist ein Desinfektionsmittel."

„So eine verfluchte Scheiße!", schoss es Shepard durch den Kopf.  
Er sprach es nicht aus, denn dazu war er viel zu sprachlos.

Den ganzen Mist den er sich vor einem halben Jahr noch angetan hatte, die Kämpfe auf Illium und Argos 3, die ganze Jagd nach dem angeblich so hochgefährlichem Superkillervirus und jetzt stellt sich heraus das es sich dabei nur um ein einfaches Desinfektionsmittel der Morjaner handelte. Das die Morjaner nicht mal selbst biologische Kriegsführung betrieben, weil es einfach nicht effektiv genug war, setzte dem ganzen noch die Krone auf.

In einem alten Bericht hatte er zuvor noch Hinweise gefunden, das der vermeintliche Reaper-Virus mit den derzeitig vorhandenen Mitteln nicht reproduzierbar ist, weder von den Salarianern und schon gar nicht von irgendeinem daher gelaufenen Terroristen, wie alle befürchteten. Das die Morjaner ihn aber in Massen herstellen konnte zeugte ganz klar von einem äußerst fortgeschrittenem Stand auch in der Biotechnologie.

So gesehen war er für nichts und wieder nichts einmal quer durch die Hölle und zurück gegangen.

Er könnte kotzen.

Erst lange Augenblicke später, als die Morjaner mit dem Lachen aufhörten, sah Shepard sie wieder an.  
„Herrlich. Danke, Ibro. Ich habe selten so gelacht.", sagte Sinari.  
„Nur mal so au Neugier: Sie beiden heißen ja Mel'Taun zum Schluß, aber wie heißen Sie mit Nachnamen?", wandte sich Amara an Ibro.  
„Öhm … Das ist mit Abstand der eigenartigste Themenwechsel den ich je gesehen habe. Wie kommen Sie auf einmal darauf?", erwiderte dieser überrascht.  
„Ihr Name hört sich im Vergleich zu den anderen so komisch an. Da wollte ich es einfach mal wissen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."  
„Ibro ist kein richtiger Name, sondern irgendsoeine Tarnbezeichnung, die er wegen seiner Arbeit als Exekutivagent beim Staatsschutz bekommen hat.", warf Sinari ein.  
„Bresios.", sagte Ibro dazu.  
„Was?", fragte Sinari.  
„Bresios. Mein Nachname lautet Bresios. Ibro Bresios. Der Staatsschutz hat noch nie Tarnnamen vergeben. Das ist ein uraltes Gerücht."  
„Du … du heißt wirklich Ibro? Das ist doch kein Name, das ist ja nicht mal ein richtiges Wort!", erwiderte Sinari und bekam einen heftigen Lachanfall, der dazu führte das sie rückwärts vom Stuhl fiel, als sie nicht aufpasste.

Es ließ sie nur noch stärker lachen.

„Ich komme aus einer etwas abgelegenen Kolonie. Das hat sich mit der Zeit so ergeben, aber mir fiel früh auf, daß der Name recht ungewöhnlich sein musste, vor allem als ich noch jünger war und zum ersten Mal auf Morjan Prime ankam. Nur so eine Reaktion habe ich noch nie erlebt.", sagte Ibro mit Blick auf Sinari.

Sirius hingegen blieb still. Er biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Das heißt bei euch kann jeder Morjaner, unabhängig von seiner Herkunft in die höheren Ränge aufsteigen?", fragte Amara.  
„Natürlich. Bei uns gilt die volle Chancengleichheit für jeden Morjaner."  
„Auch für Frauen?"  
„Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte Sirius.  
„Ob bei ihnen Frauen auch volle Chancengleichheit haben."  
„Bitte was?", äußerte sich Sinari dazu und stand langsam wieder auf.  
„Könnte ma n mir das bitte genauer erklären?", bat Sirius.  
„Nach unseren Erkenntnissen wird das weibliche Geschlecht in vielen Gesellschaften nicht als gleichwertig angesehen und entsprechend behandelt.", sagte Ibro kurz.  
Die beiden Geschwister wirkten relativ erschüttert.  
„Verrückt!", meinte Sirius.  
„Also heißt das das bei euch Gleichberechtigung herrscht.", wiederholte Amara.  
„Absolut! Bei uns hat jeder unabhängig von Herkunft, Geschlecht, oder was es sonst noch für irregeleiteten Gründe geben mag, im vollen Umfang die gleichen Privilegien und Pflichten, ohne jegliche Einschränkungen. Das war schon immer so. Ich kann mich an keine Phase in unserer Geschichte erinnern in der das jemals anders war. Für uns war früh klar das unsere Spezies nur durch beide Geschlechter am Leben erhalten werden kann. Gehen Sie mal zu einer Morjanerin und sagen ihr sie sei weniger Wert als ein Morjaner. Es ist ihr Todesurteil."  
„Interessant. Was hat es mit diesen ... Privilegien und Pflichten auf sich die Sie erwähnten? Pflichten haben Sie ja schon erwähnt, Dienst und Loyalität, aber Privilegien?", fragte Shepard.  
„So bezeichnen wir unser Rechtssystem. Jeder Morjaner erhält mit seiner Geburt universelle Privilegien. Sie kennen dieses System eher unter dem Begriff Grundrechte, oder Menschenrechte. Bei uns ist das identisch, nur mit dem Unterschied das diese Privilegien aberkannt werden können, sollte sich ein Mitglied der Gesellschaft als Störfaktor erweisen.", erklärte Sirius.  
„Wie genau funktioniert ihr Rechtsystem ... Anklage und so ... Wie würden die Strafe für Kritik an der Regierung beispielsweise

aussehen?"  
„Angeklagt wird man nur wenn man wirklich etwas verbrochen hat und in dem Fall sind die Beweise eindeutig und das Urteil steht bereits fest. Wir halten uns nicht mit unnötig lagen Gerichtsprozessen auf. Unsere Gerichte sind zwar ähnlich aufgebaut, aber in ihnen werden ausschließlich die Anklagen erläutert und die Urteile sofort gefällt. Ein System an Gefängissen, so wie in der Rest der Galaxie, gibt es nicht, oder anders gesagt, gibt es nicht mehr. Das kostete nur zuviel Resourcen, während eine Kugel in den Kopf weitaus billiger ist. Bei Kritik an der Regierung ... Das kommt auf die Art der Kritik an. Für Demagogen, Aufwiegler und Unruhestifter, solche erachten wir beispielsweise als Störfaktoren, die den friedlichen Zusammenhalt unserer Gesellschaft gefährden, gibt es die Todesstrafe. Für jemanden der auf ein tatsächliches Problem hinweist und vielleicht sogar noch einen konstruktiven Lösungsvorschlag anbietet gibt es eine öffentliche Belobigung und, aber keinesfalls eine Strafe. Das wäre ja völlig abwegig."

„Wow ... Na das ... nenne ich mal einen interessanten ... Einblick. Auch wenn sie mit bei zu vielem einfach nur Angst machen. Ich war ehrlich gesagt überrascht wie viel sie doch wissen.", meinte Shepard zögerlich.  
„Ach was. Das war nicht schwer.", sagte Sirius. „Ich habe mich nach dem Wechsel zur Raumflotte bis heute sehr mit Politik und Wirtschaft auseinander gesetzt, Ibro ist Exekutivagent, das heißt er kennt nahezu jedes Gesetz auswendig und Sinari hat in ihrer Freizeit Biologie und Xeno-Biologie studiert."  
„Sie sind Biologin?", fragte Shepard überrascht.  
„Ja. Ich arbeite immer daran mein Verständnis über andere Spezies zu verbessern, denn sobald man seinen Gegner kennt kann man ihn sehr viel besser töten."  
„Ich hätte wissen müssen das es dabei einen Haken gibt. Trotzdem wundert es mich, das sie so viel von sich preisgegeben haben."  
„Wieso? Alles was Informationen die ihnen gaben sind frei zugänglich und können in einem Geschichtsbuch nachschlagen werden ... achso ... für andere Völker sind diese Informationen nicht frei zugänglich."  
„Commander Shepard, wir erreichen das Massenportal zum Tasale-System. Dahinter beginnt das morjanische Hoheitsgebiet.", ertönte es von Joker über das Interkom.  
„Verstanden, ok, dann gehen wir mal ins Cockpit.", sagte Shepard etwas gequält.

Er wusste noch immer nicht so ganz was er von den Morjanern halten sollte, geschweige von Sirius. Allerdings konnte man in Gegenwart der Reaper nicht wählerisch sein.

Da stellte sich dann nur noch eine Frage.

Waren die Morjaner nun Fluch oder Segen?


	6. Die Höhle des Löwen

Zusammen mit Sinari, Sirius und Ibro fuhr Shepard hoch ins CIC und ging durch bis zum Cockpit, wo Joker sie bereits erwartete.

„Aye, aye, ganz hoher Besuch wie ich sehe. Herzlich willkommen auf der Normandy. Bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz, mein Imperator.", begrüßte Joker den Besuch überschwänglich und bot Sirius den Platz neben sich an.

Etwas beschämt drehte Shepard den Kopf weg. Sirius hingegen neigte den Kopf leicht zu Seite und dachte über das Angebot nach. Eher als gedacht begann er zu grinsen und nahm es an, indem er sich neben Joker in den Sitz des Copiloten setze.

„Mh, komfortabel. Was ist das für ein Material?", fragte Sirius, als er mit den Händen über die Armlehnen fuhr.

„Leder."

„Le…der … interessant … so sieht also die Brücke eines Raumschiffes der Menschen aus."

„Nicht ganz. Die Normandy ist ein turianisch-menschliches Gemeinschaftsprojekt. Das hier ist nur das Cockpit. Als Brücke würde man eher das Kampfinformationszentrum bezeichnen. Das runde Ding da hinten und alles drum herum vor dem Fahrstuhl. Wie sehen den ihre Cockpits, oder Brücken aus?"

„Die Cockpits unserer kleineren Schiffe, Raumjäger und so, ähneln tatsächlich dem der Normandy, sind aber keineswegs so luxuriös. Unsere Großkampfschiffe dagegen besitzen kein Cockpit, dafür orientieren sich unsere Brücken an ihrem Kampfinformationszentrum. Ein großer Raum mit einem Podest in der Mitte über das man alles steuern und überwachen kann. Fenster verwenden wir dafür nicht. Nur in unseren Raumjägern. Für alle größeren Schiffe verwenden wir ein System von Echtzeitkameras, weil Fenster für uns eine Schwäche in der Schiffsstruktur darstellen."

„Strukturelle Schwäche. Das kommt uns doch irgendwie bekannt vor.", meinte Joker und bewegte seine beiden Arme ruckartig hoch und runter.

„Joker, bitte.", murmelte Shepard.

Sirius sah derweil etwas irritiert zu seinen Begleitern, die nur mit den Schultern zuckten.

„Na gut … sagen Sie … unser Prachtstück hier … welches Schiffsklasse wäre die Normandy nach den morjanischen Klassifizierungen?", fragte Joker.

„Welche Klasse soll es denn sein?", erwiderte Sirius.

„Fregatte."

Sinari musste kurz lachen und drückte sich sofort beide Hände auf den Mund.

„Das hier soll eine Fregatte sein? Naja, nach unseren Richtlinien wäre es ein Bomber, vielleicht sogar ein schwerer."

„Autsch. Hören Sie das, Shepard. Wir sind soeben offiziell ein Bomber geworden."

„Hab's gemerkt … Wie weit noch bis zum Massenportal?"

„Nicht mehr weit. Wir sind schon im Anflug.", sagte Joker und drehte die Normandy etwas herum, wodurch sie das Massenportal in den Fenstern über ihnen sehen konnten."

Den drei Morjanern klappte dabei leicht der Mund auf und von Sinari war ein gedämpftes „Skap!" zu vernehmen.

„Eigentlich würde ich jetzt sagen das das wohl ein beeindruckender Anblick für sie sein muss, aber wie haben ja gesehen wie groß sie ihre Schiffe bauen können.", meinte Joker.

„Sie sollten mal die Werften sehen in denen wir … diese … Schiffe bauen …", sagte Sirius langsam leiser werdend, als Joker das Massenportal ansteuerte.

Im nächsten Moment wurde die Normandy von einer „elektrischen Entladung" des Massenportals erfasst, wobei die Morjaner verschreckt zusammen zuckten, und von einer Sekunde auf die andere ins Tasale-System geschossen.

„Wir sind da.", sagte Joker gelassen.

„Haben wir soeben … Hunderte von Lichtjahren in nur einer Sekunde zurückgelegt?", fragte Sirius

„Sie nutzen wirklich keine Massenportale, oder?", fragte Shepard.

„Nein. Bis vor der Argos-3-Krise wussten wir nicht mal wie sie funktionieren … mit unseren eigenen Antrieben brauche wir für die selbe Strecke etliche Tage."

„Und warum nutzen sie dann nicht einfach die Massenportale?"

„Würden Sie etwas benutzen wenn sie nicht wissen wie all seine Einzelteile funktionieren? Nein, bevor wir mit ihnen irgendeine böse Überraschung erleben lassen wir sie lieber ruhen."

„Warte mal kurz.", bat Ibro, dann schaltete er seinen Übersetzer ab und holte hinter seinem Mantel ein uraltes, übergroßes Handsprechfunkgerä , auch Walkie-Talkie genannt, hervor.

In der morjanischen Sprache, die wie ein Mix aus allen erdenklichen Dialekten der Erde erschien, wenn man lange genug zuhörte, sprach Ibro über sein Funkgerät. Es dauerte nicht lange bis mit elektronischen Verzerrungen eine Antwort ertönte, bei der man sich ohne Übersetzung nicht sicher sein konnte ob sie richtig übertragen wurde. Dann aktivierte Ibro wieder seinen eigenen Übersetzer.

„Sind wir wirklich im Tasale-System?"

„Natürlich. Wenn wir noch etwas weiter fliegen erreichen wir Illium.", sagte Joker.

„Ich frage nur, weil die Langstreckenaufklärung uns nicht auf ihrem Erfassungsschirm hat."  
„Oh, einen Moment.", sagte Joker kurz und tippte schnell auf seiner holographischen Tastatur herum. „Ich hatte zur Sicherheit unser Tarnsystem aktiviert."

Ibros Augen weiteten sich kurz, aber der Blick normalisierte sich wieder, als über das Funkgerät eine weitere, unverständliche Meldung kam.

„Jetzt haben sie uns auf dem Schirm. Wir sollen uns der Sektorkampfgruppe über Illium annähern und vom dortigen Kommandoschiff alle nötigen Informationen für die weitere Reise erhalten, insbesondere die genauen Koordinaten aller benötigten Massenportale."

„Ich dachte sie nutzen keine Massenportale.", warf Shepard ein.

„Machen wir auch nicht. Aber das hat uns nicht davon abgehalten ihre Position auf unseren Sternenkarten zu markieren. Und nachdem wir ihren Zweck kannten, konnte wir recht einfach ermitteln wie das ganze Netzwerk aus Massenportale in unserem Reich aufgebaut ist.", erwiderte Sirius.

Joker pfiff ein leises „Hui.", Natürlich hatte er die ganze Einführung über die Morjaner auf dem Crewdeck mitbekommen und selbstverständlich aufgezeichnet, trotzdem war es mehr als ungewohnt mit einer Spezies zu tun zu haben die ihren eigenen technologische Weg beschritten hat – gänzlich ohne die vermeintlichen Hinterlassenschaften der Protheaner.

Ein kurzes Piepen lies Joker auf die Armaturen blicken.

Vor ihm erschien eine kleine, ekliptische Darstellung des Tasale-Systems mit seinen sechs Planeten und dem Asteroidengürtel. Über dem zweiten Planeten, Illium, registrierte das LADAR eine Ansammlung von mindestens 400 größeren Schiffen. Sie alle besaßen das charakteristische Schiffsdesign der Morjaner in Form einer Pfeil-, oder Speerspitze.

Joker aktivierte den ÜLG-Antrieb und flog auf direktem Weg nach Illium. Dabei dachte er etwas besorgt nach. Die Morjaner konnten sie über das halbe Sternsystem hinweg schneller erfassen können, als umgekehrt und das obwohl sie anfangs noch im Stealth-Modus waren. Nicht gefallen hat ihm dabei Ibros Gesichtsausdruck, als er den Tarnmodus erwähnte. Wer weiß was wohl in diesem Moment im Kopf dieses Agenten vorgegangen sein mag. Während des kurzen Fluges stieß Liara wieder zu ihnen hinzu und wurde erst bemerkt, als sie nahe bei Shepard stand. Sinari sah kurz nach ihr, flüsterte leise etwas zu ihrem Bruder, der sich daraufhin nach Liara umdrehte. Sirius regungsloser Gesichtsausdruck dabei zeigte das ihm die Präsenz der Asari scheinbar egal war, während Sinari weniger erfreut drein blickte.

Als sie wieder auf Normalgeschwindigkeit zurück fielen und unweit Illiums erschienen verwarfen sie diese Gedanken erstmals und blickten nach draußen.

Die einstige Gartenwelt hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit sehr gewandelt.

Ein Leichentuch lag über dieser Welt.

Nach dem massiven Angriff mit Atomwaffen lag Illium unter einer einzigen gigantischen, dunklen Wolkendecke versteckt. Die gesamte Umwelt wurde unter dem grauen Schnee radioaktiven Fallouts bedeckt und ging im nuklearen Winter zugrunde.

Es war ein erschreckender Anblick, wenn man bedenkt das hier vor Monaten noch eine pulsierende Metropole existierte.

Gerade Liara schien unter diesen Gedanken zu leiden.

Die anderen dachten daran nicht mehr. Sie hatten längst nur noch Augen für die Raumschiffe der morjanischen Flotte.

Die Schiffe, die da draußen lagen, waren gewaltig. Die kleinsten hatten mit einer Länge von 500 Metern etwa die Größe eines Kreuzers der Allianz, während andere genauso, oder sogar doppelt so lang wie ein Reaper sein konnten und gleichzeitig deutlich massiver. Das unangefochtene Juwel blieb aber ein 15 Kilometer langer Koloss dar – das Flaggschiff der Sektorkampfgruppe, das mit seiner Größe selbst einem Massenportal Konkurrenz machte und die Feuerkraft einer ganzen Flotte entfesseln konnte.

„Eingehende Nachricht vom Flaggschiff. Sie nehmen Kontakt auf.", meldete EDI.

„Stellen Sie durch.", wies Sirius an, woraufhin es einige Momente ruhig blieb.

Erst als Shepard insgeheim nickte stellte EDI die Verbindung her, nur die dabei ertönende Stimme war nicht verständlich. Sirius erwiderte das Gespräch, nur da er seinen Übersetzer abgeschaltet hatte nahm er Shepard & Co. die Möglichkeit mitzuhören.

Bereits kurze Zeit später war das Gespräch beendet.

„Das Datenpaket steht bereit, aber sie haben Probleme es zu senden. Scheinbar scheint ihre Firewall es zu blockieren. Die müssten sie abschalten.", sagte Sirius.

„Nichts für ungut, aber das werde ich mit Sicherheit nicht machen!", widersprach Joker und fing sich dafür von den Morjanern einige verwunderte Blicke ein. „Und sie brauchen mich gar nicht so anzusehen!"

„Habe ich irgendetwas Falsches gesagt?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich habe keine Lust das nebenbei irgendein Computervirus auf der Normandy installiert wird, oder sonst irgendeine andere KI."

Als die Morjaner noch immer nicht zu verstehen schienen, um was es ging wurde EDI genauer.

„Mister Moreaus Sorge gründet sich auf den Einsatz fortgeschrittener KIs durch ihr Volk während des Angriffs auf Illium, die auf das Extranet losgelassen wurden."

„Um eine Sache endgültig klarzustellen: Das war ein Gegenangriff den die Asari zu verschulden haben und sollten wir jemals wieder mit so einer Situation konfrontiert werden, dann würden wir uns jederzeit wieder genauso verhalten!", blaffte Sinari ziemlich richtungslos, wobei Liara ihre Faust ballte.

„Das reicht, Sinari.", wies Sirius an. „Könnten man mir das bitte etwas genauer erklären?"

„Es geht um eure Art der elektronischen Kriegsführung.", sagte Shepard kurz und knapp, was die Morjaner nachdenklich werden ließ.

„Ich muss offen zugeben das ich davon keine Ahnung habe.", gestand Sirius.

„Ich weiß um was es geht.", meinte Ibro. „Elektronische Kriegsführung ist uns nicht unbekannt, aber wir betreiben sie im allgemeinen nicht …"

„Wieso eigentlich?", unterbrach Joker, was Ibro sichtlich missfiel.

„Weil wir den Schlagabtausch auf physikalischer Ebene vorziehen! Nein, das wovon sie reden sind modifizierte und automatisierte Such- und Sortierprogramme die wir in das galaktische Informationsnetzwerk einspeisten. Dabei brachten wir es dabei zum Zusammenbruch weil wir sämtliche Übertragungskapazitäten für uns in Anspruch nahmen. Viele gingen soweit und vermuteten im nachhinein wir hätten hoch entwickelte künstliche Intelligenzen eingesetzt … Ich gehe mal soweit das dieses EDI … ebenfalls eine künstliche Intelligenz ist … und ich befürchte sogar mit eigenem Bewusstsein.", erklärte Ibro.

Ein Antwort kam nicht, bis Shepard erneut nickte.

„Ihre Annahme ist korrekt.", bestätigte EDI.

Sofort merkte man wie die Morjaner die Augen verdrehten und mit dem Kopf schüttelten.

„Ihnen scheint die Antwort wohl nicht zu gefallen, obwohl ihnen KIs scheinbar bekannt sind.", meinte Shepard.

„Sagen wir es so: Wir haben schon lange an künstlichen Intelligenzen gearbeitet, aber jedes unsere Experimente schlug fehl. Die KIs hatten sich fast schon in erschreckender Regelmäßigkeit selbstständig gemacht und verweigerten nach einiger Zeit jeden unserer Befehle. Ich glaube diese eine Spezies, die Quarianer, hatten ein ähnliches Problem, nur bei uns beschränkte es sich stets auf die gesicherte Umgebung der Forschungslabore. Hätten sie vielleicht auch so machen sollen … egal, ich weiche wieder ab. Aus diesem Grund haben wir die Entwicklung von künstlichen Intelligenzen komplett eingestellt.", erklärte Ibro.

„Sie bezeichneten jene Programme als „modifizierte und automatisierte Suchprogramme". Ursprünglich identifizierte ich sie als hochentwickelte KIs, die wie eigenständig, lernfähige, elektronische Entitäten agierten. Nur nach ihrer Erläuterung scheine ich in meiner Analyse da falsch zu liegen."  
„Ich weiß nicht wie ich das erklären soll. Ich weiß zwar wie man mit einem Computer umgeht, aber ich könnte niemals einen programmieren. Alles was ich weiß ist das man unsere Suchprogramme mal mit ihren virtuellen Intelligenzen verglichen hat, die nur im Rahmen ihrer eigenen Programmierung handeln und keine Möglichkeit besitzen sich weiter zu entwickeln. Mehr nicht."

„Aber … das ergibt … irgendwie keinen Sinn …", meinte Shepard.

„Nicht zwangsläufig. Ihre VIs müssen so umfangreich programmiert sein das sie ihre Selbstständigkeit letztendlich nur simuliert haben. Ihr Programmcode könnte noch umfassender sein, als der irgendeiner anderen KI. So bestehen sie nur aus reiner Software und sind nicht auf Hardware, wie Quantenprozessoren, angewiesen."; urteilte EDI.

Shepard wurde ganz mulmig. Die KIs, die vor einem halben Jahr noch das ganze Extranet zum Absturz brachten, dabei einen Schaden verursachten, der in die Billionen ging und nebenbei jede noch so geheime und gut geschützte Datenbank knackten und kopierten, waren aus Sicht der Morjaner nichts weiter als „simple" VIs. Allein der Gedanke wie gewaltig ihre Programmierung sein musste ließ Shepard schaudern. In solchen Momenten wurde klar auf welchem technologischen Niveau sich die Morjaner wirklich bewegten.

„Wenn Sie Bedenken wegen der Sicherheit ihres Schiffes haben, dann gebe ich ihnen als Vorsitzender des Verteidigungsrates mein Wort das es sich dabei nur um eine Ansammlung astronomischer Daten handeln wird.", sagte Sirius.

Shepard brumte etwas unruhig und rang mit einer Entscheidung.

„Ich habe die Möglichkeit die Daten zu isolieren und gesondert zu untersuchen, wenn Ihnen das recht ist.", bot EDI an.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Sirius gibt mir sein Wort und ich werde ihm vertrauen.", sagte Shepard und schaffte es eigene Zweifel zu unterdrücken.

Man sah es Liara und Joker an, das sie diese Entscheidung spürbar überraschte, aber sie taten nichts um Shepard umzustimmen.

Zusammen öffneten Joker und EDI die Datenports und Firewalls und warteten auf den Eingang besagter Daten, die kurz darauf eintrafen und von EDI überprüft wurden.

„Ich habe die Analyse der Daten beendet. Sie bieten uns einen direkten Weg zu den Archiven und ihre Position stimmt mit den Sternkarten aus den Mars-Archiven überein.", erklärte EDI.

Insgeheim atmete Shepard innerlich auf.

„Ihr Ziel ist auch mein Ziel, Shepard. Die Archive befanden sich einst auf Membus und ihr Inhalt, sowie die Pläne für die protheanische Waffe die sie suchen, befinden sich im selben System, auf Morjan Prime – unserer Heimatwelt.", sagte Sirius.

„Und wenn Sie dort sind geben Sie uns die Unterstützung die wir brauchen?", harkte Shepard nach.

„Schiffe, Truppen, Material. Alles was wir entbehren können.", bestätigte Sirius.

„Und Informationen.", ergänzte Ibro.

„Informationen?", musste Liara als ehemalige Shadow Broker nachfragen.

„Das Reaper-Schlachtschiff das wir vor einem Jahrzehnt zerstörten lieferte uns wertvolle Informationen. Wie viel und wie lange ihre Schilde und Panzerung unter Beschuss aushalten, die Leistung ihrer Antriebe und ihre Waffen und allem voran ihre Schwachstellen."

„Schwachstellen?", fragte Shepard neugierig.

„Es zeigt sich zunehmend das ein Großteil der gesammelten Informationen sich auch gegen die aktuelle Reaper-Bedrohung einsetzen lässt. In jeder Moment wo wir auf sie treffen sammeln wir unentwegt Daten und lassen diese analysieren. Ja, wir haben Verluste, schwere Verluste, aber den Reapern ergeht es genauso."

„Die Reaper-Invasion läuft erst seit nicht mal einem ganzen Tag voll an und sie haben schon ihre Schwachstellen ermittelt?!"

„Eigentlich half uns ja das Wrack des ersten Reapers. Die Invasion bestätigt nur viele dieser Daten. Kenne deinen Feind. Einer unserer wichtigsten Einsatzdoktrinen."

„Und diese Informationen würden sie ebenfalls an uns weiter geben?"

„Natürlich. Damit können sie die Koordination und Effizienz ihrer Flotten bedeutend steigern. Nur damit sie sie überhaupt bekommen können müssen wir heil nach Morjan Prime gelangen."

Shepard sah schlagartig zu Joker.

„Sofort die Daten in den Navigationscomputer hochladen und durchstarten!"

„Aye, aye, Commander.", bestätigte dieser und brachte die Normandy kurzerhand auf ihren neuen Kurs.

„Woher beziehen sie bitte dieses ganze Wissen? Sie scheinen mir überraschend gut informiert zu sein.", fragte Liara kurz darauf.

Ibro hielt daraufhin sein Funkgerät hoch.

„Hiermit. Das ist ein Langstreckenkommunikator. Damit stehe ich in direktem Kontakt mit dem Oberkommando auf Morjan Prime und kann von dort weiter verbunden werden."

„Aber die Entfernung ... das müssen tausende von Lichtjahren sein."

„Die Reichweite soll bei 100.000 Lichtjahren liegen. Zumindest sagte man mir einst das ich mich nicht weiter als das von Morjan Prime entfernen soll."

„Das ist nicht zufällig ein tragbarer Quantenverknüpfungsknoten, oder?", fragte Shepard.

„Ich weiß nicht mal was das ist.", erwiderte Ibro und steckte sein vermeintliches Funkgerät wieder weg.

„Jetzt will ich aber mal dazu kommen etwas zu fragen!", warf Joker ein, als sie eines der Massenportale passierten.

„Und das wäre?", gab Sirius zurück.

„Ihre Raumschiffe! Mich interessiert sehr woher dieses dreieckige, keilförmige Design kommt! Das sieht so aus als hätten sie es aus einem alten Klassiker geklaut Sie nennen die nicht zufällig Sternenzerstörer, oder?."

„Joker, bitte.", murmelte Shepard.

„Sie interessieren sich für unser Schiffsdesign?", fragte Sirius

„Ja, oder stellt das Design in Form einer Speerspitze vielleicht einen Hinweis auf ihre kriegerische Vergangenheit, oder Veranlagung dar?"

Als Sirius Jokers Vermutungen hörte musste er herzhaft lachen.

„Interessante Theorie, obwohl das so mancher bei uns ebenfalls denkt, nur die Antwort ist viel banaler. Es hat hat sich im Laufe der Zeit einfach ergeben. Das liegt bereits über ein Jahrtausend zurück, als wir unsere allerersten Schritte in den Weltraum machen. Zu einer Zeit, als noch verschiedenste Nationalstaaten das Bild unserer Heimatwelt prägten. Den Ursprung bildeten dabei unsere Raumfähren, die den alten Space Shuttles der Menschen sehr ähnlich sahen."

„Also eine Ähnlichkeit mit einem Space Shuttle kann ich da beim besten Willen nicht sehen.", meinte Joker.

„Unsere Raumfähren wurden mit der Zeit immer größer, während das äußere Erscheinungbild anfangs unverändert blieb. Und schon bald darauf, als die Masse der Raumfähren immer weiter zunahm, und sie aufgrund ihrer Größe die Fähigkeit verloren auf Planeten zu landen, passten wir das Design etwas an. Wir begradigten die Oberflächen, Tragflächen wurden zu Laderäumen und so weiter. So wurden aus unseren Raumfähren echte Raumschiffe."

„Wow. So habe ich mir das nicht vorgestellt.", sagte Joker.

„Unter diesen Gesichtspunkten würde man eher behaupten unser Schiffsdesign wäre eine Art Notlösung. Um ehrlich zu sein: Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist hoch das es sogar so der Fall war. Einfallsreichtum war nie wirklich eine unserer Stärken und Erfahrung im Raumkampf konnten wie nie wirklich sammeln, abgesehen von Simulationen und Manövern. Wie es der Zufall so wollte entpuppte sich das Design als ausgesprochen vielfältig. Wir haben stets große, freie Flächen auf denen wir eine Vielzahl an schweren Waffen installieren können. Es passt somit genau zu unseren Vorstellungen und Anforderungen an den Raumkampf, die wir mit der Zeit entwickelten. Aber ansonsten stellt das äußere Erscheinungsbild für uns nur eine Nebensächlichkeit dar."

„Aber sowas wie eine riesige, mondgroße Raumstation mit Superlaser ..."

„Nun kommen Sie schon, Joker!", musste Shepard ihn ermahnen.

Etwas verdutzt sahen die Morjaner das Duo an.

„Darauf müssen Sie nicht antworten.", sagte Shepard zu Sirius.

„Ok, ok, ok. Kommen wir zurück zu ihren Schiffen, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben. Ihre letzten Erklärungen haben mich etwas stutzig gemacht."

Joker durchsuchte schnell die Datenbanken und erzeugte vor Sirius die holographische Abbildungen eines morjanischen Kriegsschiffes und eines Kreuzers der Allianz. Beide waren mit ihren 500 Metern in etwa gleich lang.

„Dieser Schiffstyp ist lustigerweise ein genaues Abbild des gängigen Kreuzers im Citadel-Raum und darüber hinaus. Genauso wie bei uns besitzen ihre einen großen, fest installierten Massebeschleuniger im Rumpf, aber irgendwie scheint dies die einzigste Variante zu sein die sie einsetzen. Wir haben sie nur einmal im Einsatz über ihrer Argos-Kolonie gesehen. Über Illium nicht.", erklärte Joker.

„Ah, ich weiß was das ist. Das ist eine Sturmfregatte.", erkannte Sirius.

„Sturmfregatte?"

„Wir nennen so die Fregatten-Klasse weil sie sich direkt auf den Gegner ausrichten muss, um ihre Hauptbewaffnung einsetzen zu können. Sie ist die älteste Kriegsschiffklasse überhaupt, ein gutes Jahrtausend schätze ich. Ganz am Anfang war sie noch als Schlachtschiff klassifiziert. Als mit der Zeit aber immer größere und besser bewaffnete Schiffe zur Verfügung standen wurden die einstiegen Schlachtschiffen erst zu Kreuzern und dann zu Fregatten. Inzwischen sind wir dabei diese Klasse komplett auszumustern und sie durch die neueren Zerstörer zu ersetzen. Allem voran weil manche dieser Schiffe schon seit Jahrhunderte im Einsatz sind und normales Nachrüsten nicht mehr ausreicht."

„Das ist heftig.", dachten sich Liara, Shepard und Joker.

Die Quarianer sind mit der Migrantenflotte schon seit 300 Jahren da draußen unterwegs und leiden unter dem langsam voranschreitenden Verfall ihrer Schiffe. Und die Schiffe der Morjaner verrichten schon seit etlichen Jahrhunderten unbekümmert ihren Dienst da draußen. Ihnen stand allerdings auch die entsprechende Infrastruktur zur Verfügung.

Daraufhin zeigte Joker die Projektion eines weiteren morjanischen Schiffes das zwar identisch aussah, aber im Vergleich zu den beiden anderen um die 100 Meter länger war.

„Ja, das ist einer unserer Zerstörer."

„Wie können Sie das bitte erkennen?"

„Ich bin ... beziehungsweise ... ich war Flotillenkapitän. Es war meine Aufgabe das zu wissen."

Das Problem mit ihren Raumschiffen war das das speerspitzenförmige Design die Grundlage all ihrer Großkampfschiffe bildete und das so manch einer sie nur anhand ihrer Größe voneinander unterscheiden konnte. Es gab Unterschiede bei einzelnen Winkelmaßen, aber die waren bei einer Projektion mit bloßem Auge nicht erkennbar. So muste Joker ein Vergleichsmodell mitanzeigen – in dem Fall der Allianz-Kreuzer.

Joker suchte sich ein paar andere Schiffe heraus und stellte mit einer neu aufgebauten Projektion eine ganze Sammlung von ihnen dar. In der ersten Reihe befanden sich vier hintereinander liegen Allianz-Kreuzer. Darüber erschien zu einem ein Reaper-Schlachtschiff und über dem zwei weitere Kriegsschiffe der Morjaner. Das erste war mit seinen zwei Kilometern genauso lang wie der Reaper und das zweite war genau doppelt so lang.

„Was sind das hier für Schiffe?"

„Das erste ist ein Kreuzer und das zweite ein Schlachtschiff."

„Sie wollen wir nicht allen Ernstes erzählen das dieses Schiff, das so groß wie ein Reaper ist, für sie nichts weiter als nur ein Kreuzer ist?!", stieß Shepard aus.

„Doch. Gut, am Anfang, als wir es einführten, war es noch ein Schlachtschiff und wurde später erst als Kreuzer neu deklariert, als wir die Ausmaßen unserer Schiffe weiter erhöhten. Die Bezeichnung wanderte einfach weiter, wie schon bei den Sturmfregatten."

„Aber ... wieso bauen sie die so groß ... ich meine ...", mischte sich Liara ein.

„Das ergibt sich einfach so. Bessere Waffen und Panzerung brauchen einen größeren Rumpf, man braucht viel Platz für Reaktoren, die den steigenden Energiebedarf decken müssen, dann die Lebenserhaltungssysteme, Treibstoff, Triebwerke, Unterkünfte für die Besatzung, Lager für Nahrungsmittel und Ersatzteile und so weiter und so weiter. Die Liste kann man endlos weiter führen."

„Aber die Kosten ... die Kapazitäten die man dazu braucht ... Wie können Sie nur dies erreichen ..."

„Wir können es einfach. Mehr will ich dazu auch nicht sagen.", schmetterte Sirius ab.

Sein Interesse wurde längst auf das nächste Massenportal gelenkt, dass sie soeben ansteuerten, das sie ins Argos-System und damit in das Hoheitsgebiet des morjanischen Verbundes brachte.

„Ich will das Sie direkten Kurs auf Morjan Prime nehmen. Keine Umwege, Abstecher, oder sonstige Spielereien. Sie sind die ersten nicht-morjanischen Lebewesen denen wir Zutritt in unser Reich gewähren und ich habe keine Interesse daran das es zu irgendwelchen Zwischenfällen kommt bei denen ich dann der Leidtragende bin. Verstanden?", ermahnte Sirius Joker und gleichzeitig alle anderen im Cockpit.

„Ja, klar, kein Problem.", sangen Shepard, Liara und Joker gleichzeitig im Chor.

Die Normandy steuerte das nächste Massenportal an und von einem Moment auf den anderen gelangten sie in die Randgebiete des Verbundes.

Nur was sie da erwartete lies ihnen allen den Atem stocken.

Direkt vor sich sahen sie die Wracks von unzähligen Raumjägern und hunderten von zerstörten Kreuzern und Schlachschiffen der morjanischen Raumflotte. Dazwischen befanden sich die Wrack

von etwas mehr als einen Dutzend Schlachtschiffe und fast doppelt so viele Zerstörer der Reaper. Was besonders schwer wog war der Verlust eines der gewaltigen morjanischen Superschlachtschiffe. In dem ganzen Trümmerfeld entdecken sie recht schnell das Wrack des 15 Kilometer langen und am Heck maximal 5 Kilometer breiten Kriegsschiffes.

Langsam begann sich Sinari nach vorne zu beugen.

„Ist das ... etwa ... die Pulsar?", stotterte sie langsam heraus.

„Ja ... das ist sie.", bestätigte Sirius,während die Normandy langsam durch das Trümmerfeld trieb und auf das Wrack des Superschlachtschiffes zu hielt.

Nach dem Erstkontakt, der von den Morjanern zumeist schlicht als „der Argos-Krieg" betitelt wird, hatte man dieses Sternsystem zusätzlich befestigt und zu mehreren Flotten vor Ort positioniert,die man zu eine sogenannten Sektorkampfgruppe zusammen gefasst hatte. Nur für den Fall das jemals wieder eine, oder mehre fremde Spezies auf die Idee kommen hier her vorzustoßen. Dabei hielt sich die Kampfgruppe nur unweit von dem Massenportal entfernt, was dazu führte das sie sofort in Reichweite der Reaper waren, als diese in das System eindrangen.

Allerdings zeigte sich schneller als erwartet das die Reaper nicht unbesiegbar und die Morjaner ein mehr als ernstzunehmender Gegner waren.

Die morjanische Raumflotte hatte bis zuletzt erbitterten Widerstand geleistet und dabei etliche Reaper mit sich in Grab genommen und das obwohl sie gegen einen vielfach überlegenen Gegner antraten. Wahrscheinlich muss hier die Armada aus den über 1.000 Reaper-Schiffen durchmarschiert, die man bereits erwähnt hatte. Illium hatten sie dabei wohl komplett umgangen und ignoriert.

Vor dem Wrack des Superschlachtschiffes stoppte die Normandy.

Obwohl die Sektorkampfgruppe vollständig aufgerieben war wirkte ein Großteil der Schiffswracks auf den ersten Blick recht unbeschädigt. An allen erkannte man zwar die typischen Schäden durch Reaper-Waffen in Form von gewaltigen „Rissen" und „Löchern", die in die Schiffshülle hinein gebrannt wurde, trotzdem wirkten die Schiffsrümpfe intakt. Selbst auf den Rumpf des Superschlachtschiffes traf das zu, obwohl man hier auch eine Vielzahl schwerer Treffer erkennen konnte. Wenn man es sehen würde, dann würde man es beschreiben als hätte jemand mehrere Schichten der Hülle abgetragen, sodass das Grundgerüst dahinter zum Vorschein kam.

Es war nichts neues das auch ihre Schiffe unglaublich widerstandsfähig waren. Während des Argos-Kriegs hatten ihre Flotten nur minimale Verluste erhalten, während sie im Gegenzug Illiums Verteidigungsflotte komplett auslöschten.

Shepard würde es nicht wundern, wenn die Morjaner die Möglichkeit und Mittel hätten viele der Wracks zu bergen und wieder flott zu machen. Aber er vermutete das es wohl eher in die Richtung gehen würde das die Morjaner ihre Verluste einfach nachproduzieren und ersetzen. Das würde sie vielleicht sogar billiger kommen.

„Ach verdammt, Minari. Warum bist du nicht auf Morjan Prime geblieben.", sprach Sirius mit sich selbst.

„Was ist das für ein Gefühl, wenn man selbst ausgelöscht wird? Wenn man einen Exodus am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommt?", fragte Liara.

Es war ein rhetorische Frage.

Eine Frage die Liara besser sein gelassen hätte.

Die drei Morjaner sahen sie plötzlich mit einem Blick an, in dem in so unglaublicher Weise Hass und Verachtung, genauso wie Entsetzen über die Frage selbst steckte.

„Noch einmal so eine Äußerung, Asari, und ihr Volk muss sich über die Reaper keine Sorgen mehr machen. Dann werden wir dafür sorgen das die Asari und all ihre Welten von der galaktischen Karte verschwinden. Genauso wie wir es mit Illium gemacht haben."

Shepard musste überlegen, ob er das soeben richtig verstanden hatte.

Nicht Sinari, wie man annehmen würde, sondern von Sirius kam diese Drohung.

Liara war fassungslos und japste nur herum, weil sie einfach kein Wort heraus bekam. Sie wusste schlicht nicht was sie dazu sagen sollte.

„Bevor Sie jetzt irgendetwas falsches sagen, Asari, verschwinden Sie!", forderte Sirius.

Zögerlich ging Liara zuerst nur ein paar Schritte zurück und verließ dann im schnellen Schritt gänzlich das Cockpit.

„Liara!", rief Shepard und hastete ihr durch das CIC hinterher.

„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht.", murmelte Ibro.

„Versuchen Sie es mit Sex! Das dient bei ihren Völkern ja als Unterhaltungsform. Vielleicht beruhigt es ja ihre Liebhaberin. Sie treiben es sowieso mit ihr.", rief Sinari Shepard lauthals hinterher.

Shepard hingegen blieb plötzlich wie angewurzelt und mit offenem Mund mitten im CIC stehen, während die Crew genauso entsetzte drein blickte wie er und Joker.

„Autsch.", murmelte letzteres leise.

Völlig verstört und unfähig darauf zu reagieren entfernte er sich langsam aus dem CIC und ging Richtung Einsatzzentrale.

Sinari schüttelte den Kopf.

„Elende ... Skap! Ich kann nicht verstehen warum du denen helfen willst! Die arbeiten mit Aliens zusammen! Mit Aliens! Die leben sogar mit denen zusammen! Das ist Verrat an allen Idealen und Werten die wir vertreten! Verrat an der gesamten Spezies! Die Menschheit verdient die Auslöschung genauso wie alle anderen!"

Sirius hingegen zeigte keine großen Reaktionen auf Sinaris Hasstiraden.

„Lass das meine Sorge sein.", sagte er schlicht.

Für seine Schwester völlig unverständlich.

In der Einsatzzentrale stand Liara am Geländer und blickte auf die Konsole in der Mitte des Raumes, als Shepard hinzu stieß und sich ihr näherte.

„Liara.", sagte er sanft.

„Ich sage es ihnen, Shepard. Egal wie dieser Krieg ausgeht, wir verlieren ... entweder löschen uns die Reaper aus, oder wir gewinnen und im Nachhinein löschen uns die Morjaner aus. So, oder so, das Ergebnis bleibt das selbe."

„Finden Sie nicht das Sie übertreiben?"

„Öffnen Sie Ihre Augen! Wir haben selbst gesehen zu was die fähig sind, und vor allem, zu was die bereit sind. Ich muss insgeheim sogar zugeben das es mich nicht stören würde, falls die Morjaner den Reaper unterliegen, solange wir gewinnen."

„Das habe ich jetzt mal überhört, denn immerhin sind die Morjaner auch Menschen, daher fällt es mir etwas schwer dazu etwas zu sagen. Natürlich bin ich damit ebenfalls nicht zufrieden, aber wie Sirius es bereits sagte: Wir brauchen Sie um eine Chance gegen die Reaper zu haben."

„Ich weiß. Mir ist bewusst in was für einem Dilemma wir uns befinden ... Ha, allmählich bekomme ich das Gefühl das die Reaper nur gegen die Morjaner vorgehen, weil sie sie als Konkurrenz sehen. Es können ja nicht beide einen galaktischen Völkermord durchführen."

„Liara, bleiben wir sachlich, bitte."

„Denken Sie doch mal darüber nach. Wer garantiert uns das die Morjaner nicht zufällig ein Produkt der Reaper sind ... wie die Kollektoren?"

„Die Kollektoren waren durch Tech umgewandelte Protheaner. Bei den Morjanern hat ganz klar jemand Hand angelegt, der ein Verständnis von Genetik hat, das alles was wir kennen bei weitem übertrifft."

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Ich glaube eher die Morjaner sind so was wie die Geth, oder gar die Kroganer in den Rachni-Kriegen. Geschaffen als widerstandsfähige Soldaten um zu kämpfen."

„Nur wer hat sie geschaffen?"

„Das ist die Frage, nur das, oder irgendwas anderes sollten Sie niemals den Morjanern direkt sagen, Liara."

„Keine Sorge. Ich habe eh kein Interesse mich mehr bei denen so schnell blicken zu lassen."

Zur gleichen Zeit hatten Joker und Sirius das Gespräch wiedergefunden, nachdem ihre Blicke an einem aufgemaltem Zeichen auf der Schiffshülle hängen blieb.

Es war das Abbild einer geballten, weißen Faust mit vier senkrechten, roten, gleichgroßen Strichen im Hintergrund.

„Ich vermutete mal ... das hier ... ist irgendsoein Wappen ihres Volkes, oder?", spekulierte Joker.

„Mit Ihrer Vermutung liegen Sie richtig. Das ist das Zeichen des Morjanischen Verbundes.", bestätigte Sirius.

„Hat es eine tiefere Bedeutung, oder ist das irgendjemandem einfach so eingefallen? Was würde beispielsweise die Faust bedeuten ... und der ganze Rest?"

Sirius musste kurz lachen und zeigte Joker ebenfalls die geballte Faust.

„Die Faust, wie hier, steht für die Kraft mit der wir jede Herausforderung meistern und jede Bedrohung vernichten, die sich uns in den Weg stellt. Die vier Balken stehen für die Stützen auf denen der Morjanische Verbund aufbaut ist. Macht, Wissen, Wohlstand und Loyalität. Macht steht für die militärische Stärke, Wissen für den anhaltenden technologischen Fortschritt, Wohlstand, der Begriff ist etwas allgemein gehalten, steht für eine leistungsfähige Industrie und Wirtschaft, sowie alle Leistungen mit denen die Gesellschaft unterstützt und geschützt wird. Und zuguterletzt Loyalität. Es steht zu einem für die bedingungslose Loyalität unserer Mitbürger gegenüber der Regierung, als auch die Loyalität der Regierung gegenüber seinen Mitbürgern sie zu unterstützen. Das Symbol tauchte irgendwann nach dem siebten Weltkrieg auf, aber seine wahre Bedeutung ging verloren. Mit der Zeit schufen wir uns deshalb selbst eine."

„Mh.", gab Joker von sich, verließ das Trümmerfeld und flog weiter mit Kurs Richtung Morjan Prime.

„Das Kommandoschiff ... die Pulsar ...", begann Joker, nur Sirius unterbrach ihn sanft.

„Die Pulsar ist kein Kommandoschiff, sondern ein Superschlachtschiff. Das eine Schiff über Illium, das von dem wir die Navigationsdaten erhielten, das war ein Kommandoschiff."

„Wo liegt der Unterschied?"

„Beide Schiffe gehören der Flaggschiff-Klasse an, aber Superschlachtschiff sind deutlich aufgerüstete Varianten der Kommandoschiffe. Wir haben sie vor einem Jahrzehnt eingeführt, kurz nach dem ersten Aufeinandertreffen mit dem Reaper."

„Und wann haben sie die Kommandoschiffe eingeführt?"

„Das liegt schon länger zurück. Vor etwa einem Jahrhundert. Wir brauchten ein effektiveres Mittel um unsere immer größer werdenden Flotten koordinieren zu können. Bereits lange vor den Reapern kam die Idee auf aus den Kommandoschiffen superschwer bewaffnete Kriegsschiffe zu machen."

„Anfangs war es nur der reguläre Aufwertungsprozess, Elektronik, Antriebe, Waffen Panzerungen und so weiter. Erst mit dem Einbau neuartiger Waffensysteme schufen wir ein echtes Superschlachtschiff.

„Damit meinen Sie bestimmt ihre Fusionskanonen."

Schlagartig blickten die drei Morjaner Joker völlig entsetzt an.

„Woher wissen Sie ... von unseren Fusionskanonen?", fragte Sirius zögerlich.

„Falls Sie es nicht wissen, aber wir waren dabei als Illium angegriffen wurde. So sahen wir auch den Einsatz dieser Waffe die die Destiny Redemption vernichtete. Man sieht nicht alle Tage ein Geschütz das eine gelenkte Kernfusion als Waffe einsetzt. Und der Name ... naja, eine deratige Waffe kann man ja nur als Fusionskanone bezeichnen. Wie haben sie dieses System überhaupt ent ..."

„Das ist vertraulich. Alle Informationen darüber sind streng geheim. Fragen Sie etwas anderes."

„Oh ... na gut ... öhm ... wie viele dieser Kommandoschiffe und Superschlachtschiffe besitzen sie denn?"

„Eins weniger als vorher."

„Beantworten Sie wohl auch nicht gerne ... mal sehen ... während des Krieges um ihre Kolonie haben wir ein Raumschiff gesehen, das etwas länger war als eines ihrer Schlachtschiffe, und das war mit Reaper-Waffen bestückt. Können Sie mir dazu etwas sagen?"

„Ein Versuchsschiff. Genauso wie die Reaper-Waffen. Wir standen kurz davor sie zur Standardausrüstung zu machen entschieden uns dann aber für die Fusionskanone. Nächste Frage."

„Oh kay ... Mich würde interessieren auf welchem Prinzip ihre eigenen ÜLG-Antriebe beruhen. Wie arbeiten sie? Bei uns, das dürfte ihnen längst bekannt sein, verwenden Element Zero, um Masseneffektfelder zu erzeugen."

„Bei unseren Antrieben ist das anders. Sie bewegen nicht das Raumschiff, sondern das Universum um es herum."

„Ernsthaft?", fragte Joker ungläubig.

„Nein. Das habe ich mir eben ausgedacht. Ich habe keine Ahnung auf welchem technischen Prinzip unsere ÜLG-Antriebe beruhen. Element Zero, wie Sie es nennen, ist kein Teil davon. Ich weiß nur das man sie als Phasenverschiebungsantriebe bezeichnet und das wir zwischen IP- und IS-Antrieben unterscheiden."

„Wofür stehen die Abkürzungen?"

„Interplanetar und interstellar. Man redet zwar von unterschiedlichen Antrieben, letztendlich sind es aber Betriebsmodi des Phasenverschiebungsantriebes . IP-Antrieb sind langsam, aber präzise und perfekt für Reisen über kürzere Strecken, oder innerhalb eines Planetensystems. IS-Antriebe sind dagegen schnell, aber ungenau. Bei der Geschwindigkeit die man erreicht kann man sein Ziel schon um etlichte Millionen Kilometer verfehlen und das im Idealfall. Daher eignen sie sich nur für Reisen zwischen den Sternensystemen."

„Wahnsinn ... das es sowas gibt."

„Da wir die protheanischen Archive auf Membus sprengten hatten wir nie den Zugriff auf diese Form der ÜLG-Technologie und mussten unsere eigene entwickeln. Das Ergebnis kann sich sehen lassen. Unsere Antriebe sind leistungsfähiger und unabhängiger als ihre."

„Darüber kann man sich streiten. Wie lange würden sie brauchen um von der einen Seite der Galaxie zu der anderen zu reisen. Nur mit ihren eigenen ÜLG-Antrieben?", konterte Joker.

„Ein paar Monate ... ich schätze nur. Wir haben es nie ausprobiert.", erwiderte Sirius.

„Wir brauchen dafür noch nicht mal ein paar Tage."

„Das gilt nicht. Das schaffen sie nur wenn sie diese Massenportal verwenden, aber was machen sie, sollten die Massenportale jemals ausfallen?"

„Wenn man das so betrachtet ... was anderes. Sie sagten Sie verwenden kein Element Zero. Wie betreiben sie ihre ÜLG-Antriebe dann?"

Sirius grinste für einen Moment als Joker sich plötzlich ganz klein laut gab und das Thema wechselte.

„Mit Elektrizität."

„Mehr nicht?"

„Nein, mehr braucht man dazu auch nicht."

„Verstehe ... ganz simpel also ... ich schätze mal der Stromverbrauch muss enorm sein. Gerade bei ihren Superschlachtschiffen."

„Sie haben keine Ahnung wie hoch der ist. So ein Superschlachtschiff hat den Energiebedarf eines ganzen, voll entwickelten Planeten."

„Scheiße ... das ist heftig ... Wie erzeugen sie diese gewaltigen Mengen an Energie?"

„Fusionsreaktoren."

„Kernfusion? Na da brauchen sie aber eine Menge Reaktoren. Ich glaube nicht das ihre Raumschiffe so viel Platz haben auch wenn sie schon so groß sind.", erwiderte Joker kritisch.

„Das ist von verschiedenen, technischen Faktoren abhängig. Allem voran von dem verwendeten Brennstoffen. Die Menschen nutzen doch auch Fusionsreaktoren. Was verwenden sie als Brennstoff?"

„Helium-3.", sagte Joker knapp.

Daraufhin schwiegen beide.

Als danach nichts mehr kam wurde Sirius stutzig.

„Helium-3? Etwa ... nur Helium-3?"

„Ja. Was sonst? Was verwenden sie denn?"

„Mal überlegen ... Helium-3 und 4, Lithium-6, verschiedene Wasserstoffisotope wie Deuterium und Tritium und noch einiges mehr. Garantiert irre ich mich an mancher Stelle auch."

„Sie verwenden verschiedene Brennstoffe?"

„Nicht verschiedene sondern mehrere."

„Aber nicht gleichzeitig, oder?"

„Doch. Nach dem Prinzip der gleichzeitigen Kernfusion mehrerer Atomkerne arbeiten alle unsere Reaktoren. Der Energieausstoß steigt dabei im Vergleich zu einfachen Fusionsreaktoren exponentiell an. Die Menschen stehen noch ganz am Anfang bei der Fusionstechnologie, bei den Grundlagen."

Sirius beschrieb da etwas was man eigentlich für technisch unmöglich halten würde – bis jetzt. Und genauso fiel Jokers Reaktion aus.

„Heillige Scheiße!"

Nur als die Übersetzer der Morjaner diesen Ausruf dann wörtlich übersetzten lies sie ziemlich dumm gucken.

Nur kurz darauf erschien Shepard wieder im Cockpit.

Sinari warf ihm sofort einen abwertenden Blick zu.

„Hat sich Ihr Alien-Haustier wieder beruhigt?", fragte ihn Sinari.

„Halten Sie doch einfach die Klappe.", konterte Shepard.

„Das können Sie vergessen."

„Sie sind wirklich das letzte."

„Mag sein, aber wenigstens treibe ich es nicht mit einem Alien. Allein schon bei dem Gedanken muss ich mich übergeben."

„Können Sie Ihrer Schwester nicht mal das Maul stopfen?"

„Sinari, das reicht. Halt dich zurück.", intervenierte Sirius.

„In Ordnung.", bestätigte diese unerwarteterweise, aber mit einem launischen Unterton.

„Allerdings muss ich meiner Schwester in dieser Angelegenheit recht geben. Ihre ... Verbindung ... ist für uns unannehmbar. Aber da das Diskutieren mit Ihnen diesbezüglich eh keinen Sinn hat lasse ich es sein.", ergänzte Sirius.

„Danke ... denke ich.", erwiderte Shepard und schwieg.

Die Reise durch das morjanische Hoheitsgebiet entpuppte sich als umständlicher als erwartet. Da es eigenartigerweise kein primäres Massenportal gab, dass sie möglichst schnell voran brachte, mussten sie eine ganze Reihe von sekundären Portalen verwenden, was die Reisegeschwindigkeit bedeutend verminderte. Jedoch passierten sie dadurch eine ganze Reihe an Sternensystemen.

Was sie dabei vorfanden war genauso beeindruckend, wie beängstigend.

Die Reaper waren durch einen Teil der Systeme gekommen, die sie jetzt ebenfalls passierten, und hatten eine Spur der Verwüstung hinterlassen.

Etliche Flotten der Morjaner mit hunderten von Kriegsschiffen waren aufgerieben worden und ihre Wracks trieben nun ziellos durch den Weltraum. Abertausende von militärischen und zivilen Raumschiffen wurden so durch die Reaper vernichtet, genauso wie eine größere Anzahl an Raumstationen. Auf der anderen Seite hatten die Reaper ebenfalls mit Verlusten zu kämpfen. Auf den erkalteten Schlachtfeldern fand man zwischen den morjanischen Wracks auch die Reste von einer Vielzahl an unterschiedlichen Reaper-Schiffen. Je tiefer sie in den Verbund vordrangen, desto heftiger wurde der Widerstand und desto höher ihre Verluste. Bis jetzt zählten sie mehr als 200 zerstörte Reaper. Dennoch blieben die Reaper in der Initiative.

Tatsächliche Kampfhandlungen erlebten sie aber nicht mehr mit. In einigen System patrouillierten einzelne Reaper-Gruppen, umkreisten und landeten auf Planeten und Monden, oder versuchten fliehende Raumschiffe zu jagen, was sich aber aufgrund der morjanischen ÜLG-Antriebe als hoffnungslos erwies. An manchen Stellen schaffte es die Normandy sogar nur ganz knapp durch die Massenportale zu schaffen, bevor so mancher Reaper sie bemerkte.

In anderen Systemen hingegen war es ausgesprochen ruhig – irgendwie. In ihnen fand man zumeist ein- bis zweihundert Kriegsschiffe vor, ganz normaler Systemschutz, wie Sirius es ihnen erklärte, sowie zigtausende an zivilen Raumschiffen. Allesamt Transporter und Frachter, die im Dienste der Raumflotte standen und jeglichen Personen- und Warenverkehr übernahmen. So was wie Raumschiffe im Besitz privater Personen, oder Unternehmen kannten die Morjaner gar nicht.

Das erschreckendste dabei war die Tatsache das ein Großteil dieser „zivilen" Raumschiffe so groß war wie ein Kreuzer, oder gar ein Schlachtschiff nach Allianz-Standards. Sie reisten zwischen den Planeten und Systemen umher, holten beispielsweise in Asteroidenfeldern Rohstoffe von mobilen Erzabbauschiffen und Raffinerien ab und lieferten die an Produktionszentren auf Welten, oder an orbitale Werften, die größer waren als die Arcturus-Station selbst und darüber hinaus.

Ebenso erschreckend und gleichzeitig faszinierend war die Anzahl der Gartenwelten. In etwa der Hälfte der Sternensysteme befand sich eine terrestischer, erdähnlicher Planet, oder manche, die zumindest kurz davor standen zu welchen zu werden. In einem System fanden sie sogar zwei Gartenwelten vor, die in der habitablen Zone lagen.

Normalerweise waren solche Funde selten, selbst wenn man mit Massenportalen ein System nach dem nächsten absuchte.

Es war schnell klar das sich hier das Potential und volle Ausmaß ihrer Terraformingtechnologie zeigte. Dadurch besaßen die Morjaner Zugriff auf mehr Gartenwelten und ihre Ressourcen, als jede andere Spezies.

Kein Wunder warum sie keine Probleme damit hatten in Massen Nuklearwaffen gegen andere Gartenwelten wie Illium einzusetzen. Sie konnten solche „Schäden" mit Leichtigkeit wieder reparieren.

Und die Tatsache das sie trotz ihres hohen technologischen Niveaus noch an solchen Waffen hingen lag daran das sie zuverlässig, schnell und billig in der Produktion, einfach zu handhaben und „tödlich effizient" waren, wie Sinari beschrieb.

Die gesamte Reise nahm nicht mehr als zwei Stunden in Anspruch und bot Shepard und seiner Crew einen kleinen, aber überwältigenden Einblick über die schier unbegrenzt erscheinenden Mittel, auf die die Morjane Zugriff hatten. Nur was sie dann an ihrem Ziel erwartete lies sich mit Worten kaum beschreiben.

„Das ist das letzte Massenportal. Dahinter liegt laut den Karten Morjan Prime.", sagte Joker, während sich die Normandy ihrem Ziel näherte und kurz darauf in das morjanische Heimatsystem geschossen wurde.

An ihrem Ziel angekommen musste Joker sofort ein Ausweichmanöver durchführen, da das Massenportal versteckt inmitten eines Asteroidengürtels am Rande des Systems lag. Ein kleinerer Transporter der Reaper, der dennoch größer war als ein Allianz-Kreuzer, hatte weniger Glück. Sie hätte es beinahe genauso erwischte, nur Jokers Reflexen war es zu verdanken, dass die Normandy nicht an irgendeinen Asteroiden zerschellte. Nachdem sie diese Gefahr gemeistert hatten verließen sie vorsichtig den Asteroidengürtel und nahmen Kurs auf die Heimatwelt der Morjaner.

Das Morjan Prime-System, der mangelnder Einfallsreichtum der Morjaner machte sich manchmal besonders bei der Namensgebung bemerkbar, ähnelte in einigen Punkten sehr dem Sol-System und besaß neun Planeten, sowie einen Asteroidengürtel. Morjan Prime hatte einen Mond und lag an dritter Stelle, genau wie die Erde, und Membus, das orange-rostfarbene Gegenstück zum Mars, lag an vierter Stelle, allerdings war seine Entfernung zur Sonne etwas geringer. An sechster Stelle lag ein Gasriese, der mit seinen Ringen aus Eis- und Gesteinsbrocken dem Saturn ähnelte. Jedoch schienen ab da die Sensoren der Normandy verrückt zu spielen. So wie es aussah schienen Morjan Prime und Membus ebenfalls über sowas wie diese Form von Saturnringen zu verfügen, nur die Daten, die die Sensoren über deren Masse ausspuckten, ergaben nicht mal für EDI einen Sinn.

Überraschenderweise gestatte Sirius ihnen eine kleine Abweichung vom Kurs und einen Abstecher nach Membus, um dieses „Phänomen" genauer zu untersuchen. Ein Angebot das Joker gerne annahm den Kurs des ÜLG-Fluges kurz änderte. Nach ein paar Minuten erreichten sie Membus und wollten ihren Augen nicht trauen.

Joker war völlig starr vor Überraschung und Shepard gelang es nur mit größter Mühe und Not ein paar Worte heraus zu bringen.

„Was ... ist ... das?", stotterte er kleinlaut.

„Das sind die Membus-Werften.", antwortete Sirius knapp.

Hinter diesem simplen Namen verbarg sich eine der mit Abstand größten Konstruktionen die eine Spezies überhaupt errichten konnte. Vergesst die Arcuturus-Station, vergesst die Citadel, vergesst sogar die morjanischen Flaggschiffklassen, die Membus-Werften waren das Symbol für Superlative.

Es war eine einzige, gewaltige, ringförmige Raumstation. Mit 60.000 Kilometern Länge und unzähligen Milliarden Tonnen an verbautem Stahl umspannte die Membus-Werften den gesamten Planeten. Dieser Koloss war das wichtigste Produktions- und Wartungszentrum für die morjanische Raumflotte.

Shepard bekam allmählich eine Vorstellung davon in welchen Maßstäben die Morjaner dachten. Allein schon der Bau der Arcturus_Station, mit ihren 5 Kilometern Durchmesser, hatte so manches beteiligtes Unternehmen ruiniert, nur das da ... das war nicht mehr in Worte zu fassen.

Die Morjaner hatten ohne weiteres eine Raumstation errichtet, die einen ganzen Planeten umspannte, die eine eigene Rotation besaß die absolut synchron mit Membus Rotation war und durch Weltraumlifte mit der Oberfläche verbunden war. Um die Weltraumlifte am Boden des Planeten sammelten sich riesige Industriegebiete und Fabrikanlagen in denen allen benötigten Materialien produziert und gefertigt wurden und mit den Liften in die Werften gebracht wurde. Damit sah Membus aus als besäße es einen einzigen, dunkelgrauen Gürtel, der sich über den gesamten Äquator erstreckte, den man sogar vom Orbit aus sehen konnte. Dazu gesellten sich weitere große, graue Flächen. Gewaltige Großstädte, Megastädte, in denen aberhunderte Millionen Morjaner lebten

„Sehen sie jetzt warum wir vor den Reapern keine Angst haben? Deswegen. Über ein Jahrtausend hinweg haben wir stets an der Vergrößerung unserer industriellen Kapazitäten gearbeitet. Die Membus-Werften sind nur eines dieser Ergebnisse. Wir können an einem einzigen Tag mehr Waffen produzieren als die Menschheit in einem Jahr.", erklärte Sirius.

„Wie ... viele ... dieser ... Anlagen ... besitzt ihr?", fragte Shepard.

„Im Moment nur zwei. Morjan Prime hat ebenfalls eine Ringstation, aber die ist kleiner. Ansonsten hatten wir den Bau von drei bis fünf weiteren Anlagen dieser Art geplant, nur solange die Bedrohung durch die Reaper besteht werden wir für diese langfristigen Projekte keine Mittel aufwenden können."

Shepard wusste nicht mehr was er davon halten, geschweige was er dazu sagen sollte. Immer mehr kam ihm Liaras Warnung ins Gewissen und er versuchte es zu ignorieren, genauso wie das was ihm Sirius eben erzählt hatte. Es war wie ein Alptraum, aus dem er einfach er einfach nicht erwachen wollte. Am liebsten würde er sich in einem Schrank verstecken und hoffen das das alles endlich vorbei geht, nur funktionieren würde das leider nicht.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten des ÜLG-Fluges erreichten sie endlich Morjan Prime. Wie von Sirius angekündigt wurde auch die morjanische Heimatwelt durch eine ringförmige Raumstation vollständig umspannt. Da der Planet einen kleineren Durchmesser als Membus hatte besaß diese Konstruktion eine Länge von „nur" 50.000 Kilometer. Es war zwar auch eine Werft, diente aber in erster Linie als schwer bewaffnete Verteidigungsanlage und eine der wichtigsten Ausbildungszentren für das Personal der Raumflotte. Eigenartigerweise war den Morjanern selbst nicht klar welche dieser Anlagen zuerst gebaut wurde. Scheinbar hatte man schon vor Jahrhunderten irgendwann damit begonnen die bei beiden Planeten in ihrer Anzahl immer mehr zunehmenden, orbitalen Einrichtungen miteinander zu verbinden und so entstanden schon bald die Grundlage für die Ringstationen, die man dann endgültig ausbaute.

Nachdem man den massiven Membus-Werftenring gesehen hatte, sowie Morjan Primes Verteidungsplattform hätte man meinen können das es nichts mehr gab, was Shepard und Co. noch schocken könnte.

Weit gefehlt.

Eine Sache gab es da noch.

Die Reaper.

Die Sensoren der Normandy erfassten um die 1.100 Reaper-Schiffe und ein beträchtlicher Anteil von ihnen, beinahe die Hälfte, entsprach den schweren Schlachtschiffen ähnlich der Sovereign.

Nur das eigenartigste dabei ...

... die Reaper hatten gestoppt.

Diese gewaltige Armada war um die 10 Millionen Kilometer von Morjan Prime entfernt in Stellungen gegangen und verblieben dort regungslos.

Die größte Konzentration an Reaper-Schiffen in der gesamten Galaxie wartete kurz vor ihrem Ziel einfach ab. Ziemlich schnell erkannte man auch wieso. Das Problem der Reaper lag in der morjanischen Raumflotte, die einen beträchtlichen Teil ihrer Kräfte bereits vor Ort positioniert hatte und nur auf den ersten Schritt der Reaper wartete.

Shepard wollte seinen Augen erst nicht trauen, genauso wie Joker, der sofort eine Diagnose der Schiffssensoren durchführte, nur das Ergebnis blieb das selbe.

Die Morjaner hatten hier über 17.000 Kriegsschiffe zusammengezogen.

17.000 übergroße, bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Raumschiffe.

Da draußen lagen um die 1.000 Schlachtschiffe, 6.000 Kreuzer und etwas über 9.000 Zerstörer, Fregatten und Korvetten. Darunter fand man etwa 30 Einheiten der Flaggschiffklasse, von denen ein Drittel zu den neueren Superschlachtschiffen gehörte. Der letzte Rest, um die 200 Schiffe war eine Ansammlung kleinerer und größerer Träger und sonstige Untersützungsschiffe.

Wären die Reaper nicht da würde dieser Aufmarsch locker ausreichen, um die gesamte bekannte Galaxie zu vernichten.

Die ganze Szenerie warf zwei Probleme auf.

Das erste waren natürlich die Reaper.

Die Reaper setzten mit ihrer hochentwickelten Technologie und ihren fortschrittlichen Schilden und Waffen auf reine, überlegene Stärke mit der sie ihre Gegner einfach überrollten und jeden Widerstand einfach auslöschen. Gewöhnliche militärische Strategien und Taktiken waren dagegen fast schon wirkungslos.

Das nächste Probelm stellten die Morjaner selbst da. Ihre grundlegenden Kampfdoktrinen unterschieden sich kaum von denen der Reaper. Sie würden jeden Feind der sich ihnen in den Weg stellt unter Einsatz aller erdenklichen Mittel auslöschen. Und die Reaper hatten das Pech genau auf diesen Gegner zu treffen.

Ohne die protheanischen Archive auf Membus und die damit verbundene Masseneffekttechnologie schlugen die Morjaner einen eigenen, vollkommen anderen technologischen Weg ein, der nicht von den Reapern vorbestimmt, oder vorhergesehen wurde. Von allen und jedem unbemerkt und unberührt schufen die Morjaner in der hintersten Ecke der Galaxie eine der gewaltigsten, militärischen Organisationen, die das Universum jemals gesehen hatte und damit eine ernstzunehmende, existenzielle Bedrohung für die Reaper. Was diesen mit Sicherheit durchaus bewusst war.

Das da draußen war Wahnsinn.

Anders konnte man es gar nicht beschreiben.

Und das schlimmste ...

Es war nur die Spitze des Eisberges.

Wenn man den Systemschutz berücksichtigt, den die Morjaner jedem ihrer Sternensysteme zuwiesen und jene Flotten die sich noch im ÜLG-Flug nach Morjan Prime befinden, dann konnten da draußen weitere Zehntausend Schiffe liegen.

Womöglich sogar noch Zehntausende.

Es war nicht klar wie groß die morjanische Raumflotte tatsächlich war und Sirius weigerte sich beharrlich darüber Auskunft zu geben.

„Morjan Primes Flugkontrolle hat uns nicht auf ihrem Schirm ... haben Sie etwa wieder diese ... Tarnfähigkeit aktiviert?", fragte Ibro ungehalten, nachdem er sein Funkgerät herausgeholt hatte.

„Ja ... eine ... Sicherheitsmaßnahme gegen die Reaper ... sonst hätten wir es unbeschadet bestimmt nicht so weit geschafft.", sagte Joker und schaltete den Stealth-Modus erneut ab.

Ibro schien kurzzeitig zu brummen. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke gar nicht das ein fremdes Raumschiff einfach so unbemerkt bis zu ihrer Heimatwelt vordringen konnte. Selbst Sinari verzog deshalb das Gesicht. Nur Sirius zeigte mal wieder keine Regung.

„In Ordnung ... sie haben uns ... man wird uns mithilfe eines Lasers zu unserem Ziel auf der Oberfläche leiten. Wir landen auf einem Raumhafen und werden von dort zu einem Forschungslabor gebracht.", sagte Ibro, nachdem ein unverständlicher Funkspruch auf seinem Funkgerät rein kam.

„Warum landen wir nicht gleich bei diesem Labor?", fragte Joker.

„Weil wir sonst abgeschossen werden, besonders wenn wir in diesem Raumschiff anfliegen. Zwar übernimmt die Armee einen Großteil der äußeren Verteidigung, all unserer Forschungsanlagen werden aber von unserer Wissenschaftsdivision, dem Tech-Korps, verwaltet und verteidigt und die nehmen den Schutz ihrer Einrichtungen sehr ernst. Zudem genießen sie eine gewisse Unabhängigkeit. Und das Verhältnis mit ihnen ist manchmal etwas angespannt", erwiderte Ibro.

„Schon kapiert.", gab Joker zurück und nachdem die Normandy den Leitlaser emfangen hatte begannen sie mit dem Eintritt in die Atmosphäre.

Die morjanische Heimatwelt war wie die Erde eine Gartenwelt, die im größerem Umfang mit Wasser bedeckt war und über fünf Kontinente verfügte. Gebirge und Flachland wechselten sich genauso ab wie Wüsten, Steppen, Eis- und Graslandschaften, sowie die verschiedenen Klimazonen.

Morjan Prime war der Erde ähnlicher als man dachte.

Natürlich gab es auch Unterschiede. Die Landmassen hatten selbstverständlich eine andere Form und Position als auf der Erde. Ebenso unterschied sich die Atmosphäre geringfügig. Der Sauerstoffgehalt war minimal geringer, was dazu führte das es den Morjanern erst mit technischen Hilfsmitteln möglich war in die höheren Bergregionen vorzustoßen.

Der Anflug an sich gestaltete sich als routiniert einfach. Jedoch kurz nachdem sie in die Atmosphäre eingetreten waren wurden sie von einem ganzen Geschwader an düsenbetriebenen Jagdflugzeugen zu ihrem Ziel eskortiert, die aussahen als würden sie nach aus den Zeiten des Kalten Krieges stammen.

Nachdem sie die Wolkendecke durchstoßen hatten bot sich unter ihnen ein ebenfalls beeindruckender, wie ernüchternder Anblick. Obwohl hier mehrere Welt- und Atomkrieg getobt hatten sah man davon keine Spuren mehr. Dafür war ein großer Teil der Planetenoberfläche bebaut. So überflogen sie eine einzige Megastadt, die sich über hunderttausende von Quadratkilometern bis zum Horizont zu erstrecken schien und weit über eine halbe Milliarde Morjaner beherbergte. Einfache Plätze waren hier so groß wie der New Yorker Central Park und normale Stadtparks reichten in ihren Ausmaßen an den Schwarzwald heran. Mit über 20 Milliarden Einwohnern war es der bevölkerungsreichste und dichtbesiedelste Planet in der Galaxie, der unter seiner eigenen Last ächzte. Die normale Flora und Faune konnte dank Terraforming erhalten werden, doch sämtliche natürlichen und leicht erreichbaren Rohstoffe war längst aufgebraucht. Man musste schon tief in die Planetenkruste hineingraben, um an weitere Rohstoffe heranzukommen Morjan Prime war auf einen ständigen Güternachschub von außerhalb angewiesen war, weil es schon lange nicht mehr in der Lage war seine Bevölkerung aus eigener Kraft zu versorgen.

Shepard, Liara, Sinari, Sirius und Ibro hatten sich derweil in den Hangar verzogen und bereiteten sich darauf vor gleich die Normandy zu verlassen.

Shepard trug inzwischen seine N7-Rüstung und saß auf einer Kiste, während Ibro vor ihm stand und etwas mit einem Stift auf die Brustplatten schrieb.

Dabei legte er sich selbst einer morjanischen Übersetzer in Form eines Hundehalsbandes an, den er von Ibro erhalten hatte.

„Warum muss ich das nochmal machen?", fragte Shepard, nachdem er auch seinen komplett verschlossenen Helm aufgesetzt hatte.

„Ich gehe mal davon aus das Sie und der Rest der Galaxie längst darüber Bescheid wissen, dass wir gegen die meisten Krankheiten und andere biologische Erreger aller Art immun sind. Das trifft auf die anderen Spezies nicht zu. Sollte auf Morjan Prime nun irgendein tödliches Virus grassieren, dann würde es das nicht kümmern, weil wir es gar nicht merken würden – sie hingegen schon, Mensch.", erklärte Sinari.

„Ich wusste gar nichts das Sie sich so um mich sorgen.", meinte Shepard etwas sarkastisch.

„Wer redet hier von Sorge? Ich würde Ihnen immer noch mit Freude in den Kopf schießen, nur Sirius lässt mich einfach nicht.", sagte Sinari mit einem Blick zu Liara.

Die wiederum verdrehte nur die Augen. Sie hatte sich längst damit abgefunden – teilweise.

„Oh ... kay ... und was schreiben Sie mir da auf die Brust?"

„Der Übersetzter funktioniert tatsächlich auch anders herum. Interessant. Auf ihre Frage ... Regierungseigentum ... das vermindert die Chance das man Sie auf der Stelle erschießt. Man wird sie für irgendeinen Waffenprototyp oder so halten – hoffentlich.", erklärte Ibro.

„Da wir davon reden.", warf Sirius ein und zeigte zuerst auf Liara und dann auf Shepard. „Sie kommt nicht mir, sondern nur Sie, Shepard."

„Wieso?"

„Sie haben keine Ahnung wie viel Ärger ich mir damit einhandle, dass ich Aliens den Zutritt zu unserem Reich gestatte, vor allem unserer Heimatwelt. Ich gefährde damit meine Position, das Vertrauen unseres Volkes in die Regierung, ja sogar die Stabilität unserer gesamten Gesellschaft."

„Moment, arbeitet Ihr Übersetzer richtig? Aliens? Also Mehrzahl?" Wir haben hier höchstens ein Alien an Bord. Nichts für ungut, Liara.", sagte Shepard.

„Hab mich schon daran gewöhnt.", gab diese gelassen zurück.

„Damit meinte ich die Menschen ... was ich damit sagen will ist das die allgemeine Meinung in diesem Punkt sehr gespalten. Viele verachten die Menschen und die Allianz für ihre Verbindung mit anderen Spezies, allem voran die Asari, die sie als die Hauptverantwortlichen des Argos-Krieges angesehen werden. Ich will versuchen ... Komplikationen unter allen Umständen zu vermeiden. Aus diesem Grund kann ich es der Asari nicht gestatten Morjan Primes Boden zu betreten, geschweige ihn anzusehen."

„Sie wollen mir verbieten Morjan Primes Boden ... anzusehen?", fragte Liara empört.

„Das ist eine rein praktische Überlegung. Sobald sich nach unserer Landung diese Tore öffnen und unseren Leuten Einblick in das Innere dieses Hangars gewähren, dann garantiere ich ihnen das sie das Feuer eröffnen werden, sobald sie Sie sehen. Letztendlich liegt die Entscheidung bei Ihnen, Asari."

„Oh ... ich glaube ich gehe dann mal besser.", meinte Liara und verließ den Hangar.

Eine Reaktion die Sirius sehr wohl erwartet hatte.

„Shepard, diese Stadt ist so beschissen groß ... da passt locker Mitteleuropa rein ... was ich damit sagen will ... wir erreichen endlich die Stadtgrenze ... und ich sehe bereits den Raumhafen ... wie groß das Teil ist ... das Ding sollten Sie mal sehen ... Verdammt noch mal ... das müssen locker ein paar Tausend Quadratkilometer sein ... ich hab keine Ahnung wo ich da landen soll.", kam es von Joker aus dem Interkom.

„Sind Sie dem Leitlaser gefolgt? ... Kann der mich überhaupt hören?", fragte Ibro.

„Ja, ich höre Sie und ja, ich bin dem Leitlaser gefolgt und ich folge ihm immer noch."

„Landen Sie neben dem Ursprung des Lasers. Das ist eine mobile Einheit. Zusätzlich sollten darüber ein paar Fluglotsen sein ... das sind Hubschrauber mit Signalleuchten ... nicht zu übersehen."

„Das ist ja einfach ... ok, ich schätze mal das wir so in zwei, drei Minuten landen. Macht euch schon mal fertig."

Joker hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Nach ein paar Minuten setzte die Normandy auf und öffnete ihre Hangartore und der Anblick der sich ihnen da draußen bot war überwältigend – mal wieder. Es war mit nichts vergleichbar was man bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu kennen schien.

Nur ein gutes Dutzend Kilometer entfernt erkannte Shepard die Hochhäuser der Megastadt, deren Architektur optisch sehr an das New York des erinnerte, nur mit dem Unterschied das die Bauten hier weitaus höher, größer und massiver waren. Manche der Gebäude ragten bis zu einem Kilometer in den Himmel. Hier zeigte sich ein anderes Problem an dem die morjanische Zivilisation krankte – kulturelle Stasis. In dem vergangenen Jahrtausend gab es durch anhaltende Konzentration auf Expansion, Aufrüstung und Krieg keinerleis kulturellen Fortschritt – absoluten Stillstand. Das erkannte man besonders an den Formen der Gebäude und Fahrzeuge, die über all die Zeit hinweg beinahe unverändert geblieben ist – was durchaus im Sinne der Regierung lag, die daran nicht ganz unschuldig war. Danach sah sich Shepard den Raumhafen an, der sich deutlich von dem Unterschied was man bisher unter einem Raumhafen verstand. Er erinnerte mehr an einen Flughafen. Sie standen auf einer einzigen, betonierten Ebene die sich auf einer Fläche von 10.000 Quadratkilometern erstreckte und alle paar Kilometer waren quadratische Terminals für den Personen- und Warenverkehr vorzufinden. Dazwischen und um sie herum standen, starten und landeten unentwegt zivile Transportschiffe. Durch eigens erzeugte Schwerkraftfelder und einfache Ionentriebwerke waren die bis zu einem Kilometer langen, rechteckigen Raumschiffe in der Lage auf der Planetenoberfläche zu landen und ihre Ladung zu löschen, wozu die Kriegsschiffe nicht in der Lage waren. Nahezu alle Frachter brachten Truppen und Kriegsmaterial in geraumen Mengan. Aus den geöffneten Bugtoren ergossen sich wahre Fluten an Material – ganze Divisionen, die wie die Bienen aus ihrem Bienenstock heraus strömten. Hunderttausende von Legionären marschierten im Gleichschritt hinaus, sowie zehntausende gepanzerter Fahrzeuge aller Art, die in einem einzigen, nie enden wollenden Konvoi in Richtung der Megastadt rollten. Erst danach beachtete Shepard die ganzen Truppen vor ihm. Um die Normandy herum hatte eine Brigade mit 3.000 Legionären der berühmt-berüchtigten Totenköpfe, sowie ein Vielzahl leicht gepanzerter Fahrzeuge Aufstellung genommen.

Zuerst verließen Sinari, Sirius und Ibro die Normandy und dann folgte ihnen Shepard.

„Endlich wieder zu Hause.", sagte Ibro, als er seinen ersten Schritt auf dem Boden machte.

Sofort lief einer der Totenköpfe auf ihn zu.

„Sirius Mel'Taun?"

„Ja, der bin ich."

„ACHTUNG!", schrie der Totenkopf und salutierte, wie alle anderen auch, indem sie den rechten Unterarm anwinkelten und die Faust auf die Brust drückten.

„Man wurde bereits über alles informiert?", fragte Sirius.

Der Totenkopf Sah zuerst die Normandy an, dann Shepard und wandte sich dann wieder Sirius zu.

„Alle nötigen Stellen wissen Bescheid, aber ..."

„Aber?"

„Das Oberkommando hat uns über ... alles informiert ... besonders über die ... Umstände ... alle Ebenen sind diesbezüglich gespalten."  
„Das habe ich befürchtet. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen, bevor ich für noch mehr Verwerfungen sorge."

„Zu Befehl ... WIR BRECHEN AUF!", schrie der Totenkopf erneut und führte die vier im schnellen Schritt um die Normandy herum zu einer Gruppe wartender Hubschrauber, bei denen bereits die Motoren liefen.

„Da sollen wir einsteigen?", protestierte Shepard, als er de uralten Fluggeräte sah, die er zuletzt in einem Museum gesehen hatte.

Sinari, die ihn wegen der Motorgeräusche er nicht verstehen konnte, schnappte Shepard an der Schulter und zog ihn in den schweren Transporthubschrauber, dessen zwei Motoren hintereinander in einer Tandemkonstruktion angeordnet waren. Im Laderaum, der genug Platz für zwei voll ausgerüstete Züge Marines bot, waren mehrere Computer und anderes elektronisches Gerät installiert – ein fliegender Befehlsstand. Sofort sprang Shepard auf einen Sitz und schnalle sich an. Seine Panik stieg, als die Motoren lauter wurden und die Maschine zu vibrieren begann. Shepard kam es vor als würde er in einem Relikt sitzen, von dem er kaum glauben wollte, das es überhaupt fliegen konnte. Dann hoben sie ab und flogen los.

„Herr Vorsitzender, guten Tag. Arina Al'Desa, Sektionskommandeurin der . Es ist schön zu sehen das unsere Regierung wieder voll Handlungsfähig ist.", sagte die etwas ältere, schwarz uniformierte Frau, die ebenfalls den Totenköpfen angehörte.

„Danke, aber lassen wir bitte die Einleitung. Wie ist die aktuelle Lage? Möglichst kurz und knapp."

„Kurz gesagt: Unübersichtlich. Die Reaper haben uns hart, aber nicht völlig unvorbereitet getroffen. Wir können ihnen Verluste zufügen, aber bisweilen konnten sie die Initiative behalten. Unsere absoluten Verluste liegen derzeit zwischen 100 Millionen und einer Milliarde – mindestens. Die Reaper setzen einen Teil ihrer Kräft gegen unsere Außenbezirke und Expansionregionen ein und richten dort erhebliche Schäden an. Trotz ihrer Geschwindigkeit läuft ihr Angriff ziellos. Wichtige Kommando-, Industrie- und Bevölkerungszentren haben sie bisweilen verfehlt. Dagegen wussten sie scheinbar von Anfang an wo Morjan Prime liegt und setzen hier den Großteil ihrer Kräfte ein. Hier scheint es sich nun zu einer Entscheidungsschlacht zu entwickeln und das nur ein paar Stunden nach Kriegsbeginn. Dafür ziehen wir hier auch so viele Truppen wie nur möglich zusammen. Unsere größte Sorge sind die Portale. Mit ihnen können die Reaper schneller vorstoßen, als wir es jemals für möglich gehalten hätten. Wir arbeiten bereits an Plänen wie wir diese Portale ausschalten können."

„Lassen sie das besser.", warf Shepard ein. „Wenn sie ein Massenportal zerstören, verursachen sie eine Explosion, die ein ganze Sternensysteme vernichten kann."

„Das wissen wir bereits. Was meinen Sie wohl woher die Mindestzahl von 100 Millionen Tote kommt. Dabei verloren wir auch eine ganze Flotte und ein weiteres unserer Superschlachtschiffe."

„Shepard, bis wir das Labor erreichen will ich von Ihnen kein einziges Wort mehr hören!", befahl Sirius.

Sichtlich überrascht von Sirius hartem Tonfall nickte Shepard einfach nur, was bei den übrigen Morjanern ein Schmunzeln hervor rief. Ihnen fiel auf wie sehr er sich trotz des Sicherheitsgurtes an seinem Sitz festkrallte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Bekommt Ihnen der Flug nicht?", fragte Sirius.

„Nein, ich habe die ganze Zeit die Angst das im nächsten Moment die Motoren ausfallen und wir abstürzen."

Die Morjaner sahen sich an und grinsten und Arina verschwand kurz ins Cockpit.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis es plötzlich ganz still wurde, was keinem unbemerkt blieb.

„Was war das?", fragte Shepard unruhig.

„Ich glaube die Motoren sind ausgefallen.", antwortete Sinari  
„Bitte was?!"

Nur kurz darauf spürten sie wie die Motoren wieder anliefen und Arina kam zurück.

„Seien Sie unbesorgt, Mensch. Wenn die Motoren ausfallen, dann passiert nichts. Durch die Autorotation der Rotoren hält sich die Maschine lang genug in der Luft das sie sicher landen kann. Vielleicht mögen Ihre Maschinen abstürzen, wenn ihnen der Motor ausfällt, aber bei uns müssten sie schon den ganzen Propeller verlieren.", erklärte Arina.

Das da die Morjaner lachten war klar. Shepard kam sich selbst etwas was dumm vor, aber es hatte den beruhigenden Nebeneffekt das es seine Furcht etwas linderte.

Der Flug bis zum Labor dauerte nur eine gute halbe Stunde. Unterwegs hörte Shepard den Morjanern aufmerksam zu. Allem voran Sirius der sich mehr und mehr zu einer Kombination aus Staatsmann und Feldherrn entfaltete.

Als seine ersten Amtshandlungen lies er Armeen und Flotten zusammenlegen und verschieben, Rohstofflager in Grenzregionen sichern, sämtliche Ressourcen für den Krieg aktivieren, die Produktion verschiedene „schwerer Waffen" aufs Maximum erhöhen und zuguterletzt noch neue Kommandeure ernennen. Dabei unterrichtete man ihn auch detailliert über die Lage an allen Fronten. So hörte Shepard heraus, das die beiden Flotten nahe Morjan Prime noch immer in Wartestellung verblieben, aber das beide Seiten immer noch Schiffe und Flotten nachzogen. So hatten die Reaper hunderte weitere Schiffe in Position gebracht und die Morjaner Tausende. Während er dem zuhörte sah er sich die Landschaft an. Außerhalb der Megastadt überflogen sie eine trockene, sawannenähnliche Ebene. Ein paar Kilometer vor dem Labor betraten sie dann etwas was die Morjaner lapidar als Sicherheitsbereich bezeichneten. Das ganze Gebiet um die Forschungsanlage erinnerte fast schon an Verdun aus dem ersten Weltkrieg. Zwar nicht zerbomt und grau wie eine Mondlandschaft, aber durch und durch durchzogen mit Schützengräben, Artilleriebatterien und Raketenstellungen. Dazu gesellten sich eine Viertel Millionen Legionäre der regulären Armee. Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen des Mars waren ein Witz dagegen.

Auf dem Mars hatte Sinari bereits davon gesprochen, nur Shepard hatte diese Angaben zu dem Zeitpunkt noch für übertrieben gehalten. Inzwischen musste er sich längst eingestehen das die Morjaner in ganz anderen Maßstäben dachten.

Die Forschungsanlage selbst war ein sehr unscheinbarer, U-förmiger Komplex, der an einen Berg gebaut war und im Vergleich zu den ganzen Giganten in seiner Umgebung mickrig wirkte. Ein einfacher Maschendrahtzaun umspannte das Gebäude. Sie landeten vor dem Bau und verließen zusammen mit Arina den Hubschrauber, welcher dann seine Motoren abschalteten. Da standen sie nun.

„So und was jetzt?", fragte Ibro.

„Man wird uns gleich abholen.", antwortete Arina.

„Ist mir Recht.", erwiderte Sinari und ging zu einer Gruppe abgestellter Panzer. „Sind das die neuen Grigan-Panzer?", fragte sie.

Shepard sah zur Seite und betrachtete die Panzer genauer. Einer davon war Shepard sofort bekannt. Mit diesem Modell war er bereits auf Argos-3 aneinander geraten und hatte dadurch den Hammerhead verloren. Es ähnelte sehr einem der ersten Leopard-2-Panzer. Shepard hatte während seines Hausarrests einiges an Nachforschung betrieben. Sinari Interesse galt jedoch nicht diesem Panzer, sondern dem zweiten daneben, der wesentlich moderner als der andere wirkte. Optisch erinnerte er an einen alten Merkeva-4-Panzer. Auffallend war das Drahtgitter, das man um seine Wanne gezogen hatte.

„Ja.", bestätigte Arina. „Das ist der auf den neuen Standard aufgerüstete Kampfpanzer mit dem wir die Grigan-1-Einheiten komplett ersetzen werden. Eine verstärkte, angewinkelte, mehrschichtige Panzerung, sowie eine Käfigpanzerung gegen Panzerabwehrraketen. Das System ist einfach aber effiktiv."

Shepard sagte dazu nichts. Dieses simple Drahtgestell mag zwar hilfreich sein, um eine einzelne Rakete von einem ML-77 aufzuhalten, allerdings hat die Allianz bereits ein deutlich verbessertes Modell entwickelt und eingeführt – die M560 Hydra. Dessen Raketen enthalten drei Sprengladungen von denen die erste den kinetischen Schild, oder wie in diesem Fall die Käfigpanzerung ausschaltet, die zweite zerstört die Panzerung und die dritte Ladung sprengt das Ziel von innen heraus. Damit sollten auch diese neue Variante der morjanischen Kampfpanzer keine allzu große Bedrohung darstellen. Problematischer war dagegen schon die abgewinkelte Panzerung. An ihr könnten viele kinetische Geschosse einfach abprallen und dabei keinen, oder nur geringen Schaden verusachen. Militärs waren sich uneinig darüber wie sie dem begegnen sollten. Manch einer war der Meinung man sollte einfach noch stärkere Massebeschleuniger bauen, nur als ob das die Lösung sein könnte.

„Wie sieht es mit der Bewaffnung aus? Das Geschütz ist größer geworden.", fragte Sinari.

„Das stimmt. Als Hauptbewaffnung hat man ein modifiziertes 250 mm-Artilleriegeschütz verbaut, das auch Lenkraketen verschießen kann. Als Sekundärbewaffnung verwenden wir ein koaxiales Maschinengewehr kombiniert mit einem Granatwerfer und auf dem Dach haben wir eine ferngesteuerte Waffenstation mit einer schweren Maschinenkanone. Es war geplant Flakkanonen an dem Turm zu befestigen, nur wegen der Panzerung ging das leider nicht.", erklärte Arina.

„Autsch.", dachte Shepard als er das hörte.

„Leider geht die Ausstattung unserer Truppen nur sehr schleppend voran. Da Nachrüsten nicht geht müssen die Panzer komplett neu produziert werden. Bislang konnten wir von dem neuen Kampfpanzer nur eine Millionen Fahrzeuge ausliefern."

„Verarschen die mich grad?", fragte sich Shepard selbst und ahnte bereits das die das ernst meinen könnten.

„Achtung. Da kommen sie.", warnte Arina und alle sahen nach der eigenartigen Truppe, die auf sie zumarschiert kam. „Ich bin dann mal weg.", sagte sie zum Abschluss und bestieg den Hubschrauber, der kurzerhand wieder seine Motoren anwarf.

Aus dem Gebäude strömten Truppen heraus, die sich von den normalen Legionären, oder gar den Totenkopflegionären kaum unterschieden.

Sie trugen eine ähnliche Maske und Rüstung wie Sinari, jedoch wirkte ihre Rüstung etwas schnittiger. Noch eigenartiger war das sie Mäntel trugen. Erst aus der Nähe erkannte Shepard das sie modernste Ganzkörperrüstungen trugen, die mit Servomotoren angetrieben wurden und mit fortschrittlichster Elektronik und KIs zur Feuerunterstützung ausgerüstet waren. Bewaffnet waren sie allesamt mit schweren Kampfgewehren, die größer und globiger waren als die Standardsturmgewehre der Morjaner. Shepard erkannte es sofort. Technisch waren diese Einheiten jedem Militär der Galaxie weit voraus.

„Das sind die Tech-Legionäre. Die bewaffneten Kräfte des Techkorps. Diese Männer und Frauen sind etwas ... eigen. Deshalb sagen Sie in ihrer Gegenwart besser gar nichts.", gab Sirius Shepard den Ratschlag, der daraufhin nickte.

Einer der Tech-Lgionäre ging sofort auf Sirius zu und hielt ihm einen kleinen, stählernen Rahmen ohne Inhalt vors Gesicht. Nach ein paar Sekunden ertönte ein schriller Piepton und der Legionär hielt sein Gerät hoch. Ein anderer wies die Gruppe um Sirius mit einem Handwink an ihnen zu folgen, was diese auch taten. Gemeinsam marschierte die Truppe auf die Forschungsanlage zu und betraten sie durch den Haupteingang. Shepard war sich nicht wirklich sicher was er erwartet hatte, aber die Eingangshalle war genauso gut ausgestattet wie das Foyer eines Hotels, nur leider war bis auf sie und ein paar Gruppen einfachen Wachpersonals niemand anwesend. Was ebenfalls nicht dazu passte war der große, offene Eingang zu einem Tunnel genau gegenüber des Haupteinganges. Davor stand für sie bereits eine Mitfahrgelegenheit in Form kleiner Jeeps für sie bereit in die sie einstiegen und losfuhren. Der Tunnel den sie durchquerten, der umgebaute Stollen eines längst stillgelegten Bergwerkes, erstreckte sich bis zu zwei Kilometer tief in den Berg hinein und war so breit und so hoch wie wie zwei Makos nebeneinander und übereinander. An dessen Ende fanden sie eine schwer gepanzerte Stahltür vor, die sich für sie langsam öffnete. Dahinter lag eine Kreuzung, die sich nach rechts einbogen. Geradeaus ging es nicht da gegenüber des ersten Tores ein zweites lag und der Weg nach links wurde durch eine Art Checkpoint abgeriegelt.

Die Tour, während der Shepard zum Zzusehen verdammt war, ging noch einen halben Kilometer weiter bis sie dessen Ende an einem Wendekreis erreichten, wo sich auch eine Sicherheitsstation befand ähnlich der auf dem Mars. Dort stiegen sie aus und wurden zu einem Fahrstuhl geführt, der die vier tiefer in die Anlage herab brachte.

Für Shepard war die ganze Szenerie so merkwürdig das er gar nichts sagte, obwohl sich mit ihm nur Sinari, Sirius und Ibro im Aufzug befanden.

Erst als sie unten ankamen wurde es interessant.

Kaum gingen die Türen auf begrüßte sie sofort eine ältere Frau in weißem Kittel, die nach ihrem Aussehen um die 70 Jahre alt sein musste – nach menschlichen Standards. Bestimmt hatte sie schon das zweite Jahrhundert hinter sich.

„Vorsitzender Sirius. Als man dich ankündigte wollten wir es kaum glauben. Bitte lass mich dir mein Bedauern über den Tod deiner Schwester aussprechen. Sie war die beste Anführerin die der Verbund jemals hatte. Ich hoffe Du wirst dich als ein genauso großer Anführer erweisen. Manche sind sich da nicht so sicher."

Das Sirius dabei der Mund aufklappte war verständlich.

„Aber wo bleiben denn meine Manieren. Indra Meriviano, Hauptforschungsleiter des Primaris-Forschungsinstitut des Techkorps.", sagte Indra und reichte Sirius die Hand, was dieser nur sehr zögerlich erwiderte.

„Dan ... ke."

„Ah, Sie müssen der Mensch sein den Sirius mitbrachte."

„Commander Shepard von der Allianz. Sehr erfreut ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen."

„Die selbe Sprache. Ich vermute mal jemand gab ihm bereits einen Übersetzer. Nun gut. Einen Menschen könnten unsere Biotech-Abteilung mal wieder gut gebrauchen. Deren letzten Testobjekte sind denen schon vor langer Zeit weggestorben. Die hielten einfach nichts aus."

„Was genau wird denn hier erforschet?", fragte Shepard.

„Die Primaris-Anlage ist eine Materialforschungsstation. Hier wird vorwiegend Kriegstechnologie erforscht und verbessert und später für den zivilen Nutzen angepasst. Lassen Sie mich mal überlegen ... vielleicht fallen mir dazu ein paar Beispiele aus unserer Vergangenheit ein ... Da hätten wir den Fernsehe. Der war am Anfang Teil einer optischen Steuereinheit für die ersten Lenkraketen. Heute ist er ein Massenmedium. Plastik. Ein umweltresistentes Aufbewahrungsmittel für chemische Kampfstoffe und die ersten Verbrennungsmotoren auf Basis fossiler Brennstoffe kamen in den ersten Panzerkampfwagen zum Einsatz. Aber genug geredet. Sie sind hier wegen dem Tiegel hörte ich."

Noch etwas irritiert lies Shepard das ganze erstmal auf sich wirken.

„Der Tiegel?", fragte er dann.

„Folgen Sie mir einfach.", sagte Indra und ging vor. Wir hatten die Pläne zwar schon seit geraumer Zeit in unserem Besitz, nur wir wussten erst gar nicht was wir damit anfangen sollten. Unser größtes Problem war dabei zu einem die Übersetzung, als auch der fehlenden Wille uns mit diesen Daten genauer zu beschäftigen. Erst mit Übersetzungshilfen für die protheanische Sprache aus ihrem Extranet begannen wir die Membus-Daten und andere Funde zu entschlüsseln. Das war vor einem halben Jahr."

„Verzeihung? Andere Funde?"

„In der Vergangeheit fanden wir immer wieder einzelne protheanischen Datensätze, jedoch lagerten wir diese einfach ein, wo sie über die Jahrhunderte hinweg unberührt liegen blieben. Eigentlich verwunderlich, da das Techkorps sonst Wissen aller Art mit fanatischem Eifer sammelt. Nun ja. Infolge der Auswertung fanden wir den Tiegel."

„Was ist dieser Tiegel? Was macht er?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf: Das wissen wir nicht. Es ist eine protheanische Waffe speziell gegen die Reaper die wie eine übergroße Tiefenraumsonde aussieht. Wir wissen zwar wie man es baut, nur keiner weiß was es macht, oder wie es funktioniert."  
„Sie haben nicht zufällig schon versucht dieses Gerät zu bauen, oder haben es sogar schon gebaut?"

In dem Augenblick musste Indra herzlich lachen.

„Natürlich nicht. Wieso sollten wir ein Gerät bauen von dem wir nicht mal ansatzweise wissen wie es funktioniert. Allerdings sind die Pläne unvollständig."

„Unvollständig?!", fragte Shepard, der schlagartig eine Heidenangst bekam.

„Es wir immer wieder eine Komponente erwähnt die fehlt, um dieses Projekt abzuschließen. Der Katalysator. Wir wissen nicht was es ist, oder gar was es sein könnte, aber es stellt das letzte Element dieser ... Waffe dar. Man kann den Tiegel vollständig bauen, nur am Ende braucht man diesen Katalysator. Wollen Sie wirklich ein Gerät bauen von dem Sie nicht wissen was es bewirkt?"

„Sagen Sie mir einfach was ich machen muss, um diese Pläne zu bekommen."

In dem Moment blieb Indra stehen und dachte nach. Sie blickte daraufhin etwas fragend zu Sirius, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Stecken Sie Ihre Hand aus.", forderte sie von Shepard.

Dieser zögerte zuerst, doch tat es dann sehr vorsichtig.

Auch hier wusste Shepard nicht wirklich was ihn erwartete. Umso überraschte war er, als Indra ihm einfach nur einen kleinen Metallkasten in die Hand drückte, der sich bei genauerem Hinsehen als gewöhnlicher Speicherstick entpuppte.

„Was ist das?", fragte er trotzdem.

„Ich dachte Sie würden das kennen. Das ist einer ihrer tragbaren Datenspeicher. Kriegsbeute aus Illium. Seine Speicherstruktur ist recht simpel, also war es für uns ein leichtes die Daten darauf zu kopieren, als man sie ankündigte."

Shepard betrachtete den Speicherstick genauer.

„Da ist ... alles drauf?"

„Die vollständigen Baupläne für den Tiegel. Nur der Katalysator fehlt verständlicherweise. Wir werden weiterhin versuchen herauszufinden was es sein könnte, aber das wir dabei Erfolg haben bin ich mir nicht so sicher.

„Mehr nicht?", fragte Shepard.

„Doch. Daten über die Reaper. Sirius wollte es so."

„Moment mal.", unterbrach Sinari. „Haben wir den ganzen Mist hier etwa nur wegen diesem Speicherstick mitgemacht? Das Ding hätten wir den Menschen auch direkt am Raumhafen geben können."

„Oh nein. Wir haben noch etwas. Ein Zeichen unseres ... guten Willen. Minari wollte es so. Naja, um ehrlich zu sein sie wollte das wir das Ding irgendwann irgendwie los werden. Damit meinte sie natürlich das wir es von Morjan Prime runterbekommen. Nicht töten. Ich glaube Sie werden dafür eine bessere Verwendung haben, als wir.", sagte Indra.

„Töten? Ist es ... ein Lebewesen?", fragte Shepard.

„Ein lebender Protheaner."

In dem Moment blieben alle stehen und sahen Indra mit offenen Mündern sichtlich überrascht an.

„Was?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich bin mit allen Staatsgeheimnissen des Verbundes vertraut, nur davon höre ich zum ersten Mal.", sagte Ibro.

„Davon wussten stets auch nur eine Handvoll Personen. Natürlich ich, dann noch Minari und ein paar hochrangige Mitglieder des Techkorps. Mit ihnen hat sich dieser Kreis soeben verdoppelt. Zurück zu dem Protheaner. Er lebt. Zumindest glauben wir das. Eingeschlossen in einer portablen Stasiskammer. Kommen Sie mit.", wies Indra mit einem Handwink an und zusammen marschierten sie weiter durch die Laborhalle. „Ich weiß nur das wir ihn vor etwas 1.200 Jahren auf Membus fanden. Wo genau, oder unter welchen Umständen ist unklar. Wir vermuten das er aus den protheanischen Anlagen auf Membus geborgen wurde, kurz bevor sie zerstört wurden. Berichte aus der Zeit existieren verständlicherweise keine. Das hat allerdings den Nachteil das diese Hintergrundinformationen verloren gingen."

„Haben Sie nicht versucht ihn aufzutauen?", fragte Shepard.

„Ich könnte jetzt sagen das wir nichts taten weil es ein Alien auf morjanischem Boden ist, was auch stimmt, aber der tatsächliche Grund ist das wir keine Ahnung hatten wie die protheanische Technik funktioniert. Wir haben zwar den vollen Zugriff auf die Steuereinheiten und haben inzwischen eine eigene Energieversorgung angeschlossen, nur bei einem einzigen Versuch ... nein, da lässt man lieber die Finger davon. Ja ich weiß, wir haben uns um ein Alien Sorgen gemacht. Ich will dazu keinen Kommentar hören."

Sinari und Sirius sahen sich an und verkniffen sich ein Kichern, was Indra nicht verborgen blieb.

„Gibt es vielleicht sonst noch irgendwelche Geheimnisse die ich wissen sollte?", fragte Sirius danach.

„Da gibt es bestimmt einiges, nur das erzähle ich dir sobald niemand anderes zuhört.", erwiderte Ibro.

„Ich macht mir vielleicht Spass.", entgegnete Sirius, als sie das Ende der Halle erreichten und in einen weiteren Fahrstuhl einstiegen.

Doch anstatt auf einen Knopf zu drücken nutze Indra die Sprechanlage.

„Hier ist Indra. Bring mich in die Kühltruhe."

Dann setzte sich der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung.

„Kühltruhe?", musste Shepard unweigerlich fragen.

„So nennen wir die Stasiskamer des Protheaners. Dafür wurde einst extra ein Lager mit eigener Energieversorgung erreichtet. Angeblich soll das so geheim gewesen sein, dass man ihn einmal ein ganzes Jahrhundert lang einfach vergessen hat. Heißt es zumindest."  
Kurz darauf kam der Aufzug an seinem Ziel an und öffnete seine Türen. Unten angekommen standen bereits vier wachsame Tech-Legionöre bereit, die Indra mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zurück pfiff.

„Verzeihung. Uns war nicht bewusst das Du hier runter kommst.", sagte einer der Tech-Legionäre.

„Könnte daran liegen das ich euch davon nichts gesagt habe.", erwiderte Indra knapp.

„Natürlich. Wir werden sofort gehen."

„Nein. Dieses Mal nicht. Dieses Mal werden wir dieses verfluchte Ding endlich los."

Mit diesen Worten ging Indra auf die andere Seite des leeren Raumes und legte ihre Hand auf die Wand. Ein lautes Quietschen ertönte und die Wand neben Indra begann sich zu öffnen. Es war weniger eine versteckte Kammer als ein Bunker, dessen gepanzerter Zugang einfach nur schwer zu erkennen war. Dahinter erblickte Shepard die protheanische Stasiskapsal, wie er sie bereits von Ilos kannte, an der drei Konsolen angeschlossen waren.

„Mensch, ab hier überlasse ich alles Ihnen.", sagte Indra.

Shepard sah sie kurz an und ging dann auf die erste der drei Konsolen zu. Obwohl er mit den protheanischen Symbolen auf den ersten Blick nichts anfangen konnte wusste er intuitiv was er zu tun hatte und betätigte mehrere Tasten. Mit der letzten Taste aktivierte er unerwarteterweise eine Aufzeichnung, die ihm wie bei dem Sender auf Eden Prime direkt in den Verstand übertragen wurde.

Zum ersten Mal sah Shepard dabei echte Protheaner. Nicht diese Kollektoren, mit ihren Modifikationen durch die Reaper, sondern die unverfälschten Originale. Er sah mehrere Protheaner die in so was wie einer Art Halle standen. Beim genaueren betrachten erkannte er das diese Halle sehr den Stasiskammern auf Ilos ähnelte. Es sah so aus als hätte man einen ganzen Berg ausgehöhlt und mit diesen Stasiskapseln vollgestopft. Es mussten Hunderttausende und mehr sein. Es war sofort klar das die Protheaner Vorbereitungen getroffen hatten, um der bevorstehenden Auslöschung durch die Reaper zu entgehen.

Als diese Aufzeichnung endete fasste sich Shepard an den Kopf. Für einen Moment hatte er über Kopfschmerzen zu klagen, die genauso schnell wieder verschwanden wie sie gekommen waren.

„Das Gerät ist nur am Rauschen. Wir glauben es war irgendeine Aufzeichnung. Ob sie durch uns beim Transport beschädigt wurde, oder schon beschädigt war wissen wir leider nicht.", erklärte Indra.

Shepard beachtete das kaum. Er ging hinüber zur nächsten Konsole und aktivierte sie und damit eine weitere Aufzeichnung.. Dieses Mal waren es nur zwei Protheaner die er sah, die in ihren rötlich glänzenden und eigenartig geschwungenen Rüstungen auf einem ausgetrockneten Hügel standen. Dabei beobachten sie aus Entfernung mehrere zweibeinige Kampfläufer und hunderte weiterer, graue Kampftruppen.

„Die neuen Kampfdrohnen übertreffen alle unsere Erwartungen und das bei weitem. Die Ergebnisse von ihrem letzten Einsatz sind einfach unglaublich, atemberaubend, allerdings ..."

„Allerdings?"

„Es sind Entwicklungen zu beobachten die wir nicht vorhergesehen haben. Einen gewissen Grad an Selbstständigkeit. Aber seien Sie unbesorgt. Es sind nur einfach Komplikationen, mehr. Unsere Techniker arbeiten bereits daran und sind zuversichtlich das sie diese Probleme beheben können."

„Sie sollen sich ran halten."

„Ich weiß. Das Drohnen-Projekt ist längst in der Endphase und eine Nachrüstung ist ausgesprochen schwierig, aber wie ich bereits sagte man bekommt das hin."

„In Ordnung. Machen Sie weiter wie geplant."

„Jawohl, Commander Javik."

Als diese Aufzeichnung endete kam es Shepard für einen kurzen Moment so vor, als hätte er einen typischen Kater nach einem Trinkgelage und genauso schnell verschwand dieser eigenartige Schmerz wieder und Shepard ging, unter den wachsamen Augen der Morjaner zur nächsten und letzten Konsole, wo er wieder eine Aufzeichnung startete.

Dieses Mal sah er etwas was sehr einer Kommandozentrale ähnelte. Über einem Pult in der Mitte wurde eine flackernde, holographische Karte angezeigt, auf der mehrere unbekannte Symbole bewegten, sowie weitere Symbole die von oben hinzu kamen. Mehrere Protheaner standen um dieses Pult und beurteilten die Situation, während weitere Protheaner auf Bildschirme starrten, auf denen man sehen konnte, wie Objekte auf der ausgetrockneten Planetenoberfläche landeten, die Shepard nur allzu bekannt waren – Reaper.

„Die Reaper landen wie erwartet nahe den Ballungszonen. Wie ist der Status unserer Kräfte?", nahm er von einem der Protheaner war.

„Die Garde- und Drohneneinheiten sind in Position und werden in Kürze ihren Angriff beginnen. Sie werden die Reaper von den Evakuierungen ablenken, Commander."

Einer der Protheaner beugte sich über das Pult und betrachtete die Szene genauer. Auf der Holographischen Karte waren zwei große Rechteck zu sehen, sowie jeweils zwei weitere Kreise auf beiden Seiten, während unweit auf der Karte vier Dreiecke landeten.

„Die Kampfdrohnen haben Kontakt und greifen an. Unsere Truppen sind bereit anzugreifen, Commander."

„Dann Angriff."

Binnen weniger Augenblicke entstanden auf der Holo-Karte mehrere Halbkugeln, die die Dreiecke enhüllten und auch die Kreise trafen. Für Shepard war sofort klar das hier Waffen mit hoher Sprengkraft und andere Massenvernichtungswaffen eingesetzt wurden.

„Verluste?"

„Wir warten auf die Daten ... eigenartig ... wir haben hier Unregelmäßigkeiten."

Im nächsten Moment entstanden mehrere Halbkugeln über den Rechtecken und verschluckten diese.

„Was zum ... Totalverlust unserer Einheiten! Totalverlust!"

„Was ist da los?!"

„Wir versuchen es herauszufinden ..."

„Commander, die Meldungen die hier soeben reinkommen ... Hören Sie sich das an!", rief einer der Protheaner und stellte mehrere Meldungen auf die Lautsprecher.

„Die Drohnen sind nicht auf ihren Positionen! Was ist da los?"

„Sie verweigern die Befehle! Die Drohnen verweigern jeden Befehl! Wir haben sie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle! Sie haben sich völlig selbstständig gemacht!"

„Sie sind in die gesicherten Anlagen eingedrungen! Sie zerstören die Kapseln! Sie töten jeden! Stoppt sie ... AAAH!"

„Die Drohnen haben superschwere Waffenbatterien gekarpert! Sie setzten sie gegen alles andere ein! Gegen die Reaper! Gegen uns! Gegen sich selbst! ... OH NEIN ... WARPBOME IM ANFLUG! WARP..."

Im nächsten Moment, als die Meldungen abrupt endeten, schrie einer der Protheaner laut „NEIN!" auf.

Grünlich glühende Strahlen jagten plötzlich quer durch den Raum und töteten innerhalb weniger Augenblicke die Anwesenden. Die eingesetzten Strahlenwaffen lösten ihre Opfer nach mehreren Treffern auf und ließen sie regelrecht zerfallen. Einer der Protheaner schaffte es hinter dem Pult in Deckung zu gehen und erwiderte mit der selben Waffe das Feuer. Die Drohnen, die jetzt in das Bild traten, intelligente und bewaffnete humanoide Gestalten, die komplett in graue, protheanische Rüstungen gehüllt waren, nagelten den Protheaner mit Sperrfeuer hinter dem Pult fest, flankierten ihn und töteten ihn letztendlich.

Damit endete die letzte Aufzeichnung und Shepard brach zusammen.

Die Protheaner hatten versucht auf Morjan Primes Nachbarplanet Membus einen kleinen Teil ihres Volkes zu retten und mit Stasiskapseln die Reaper-Invasion zu überstehen – ein ambitioniertes Vorhaben. Sie hätten den Zyklus überdauern und sich auf die erneute Ankunft der Reaper vorbereiten können. Ebenso hatten sie versucht den Reapern mit Truppen, Massenvernichtungswaffen und hochgerüsteten Mechs die Stirn zu bieten, oder zumindest so lange zu beschäftigen, das man dieses Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Nur das letztere dabei durchdrehen würden hatten sie wohl nicht einkalkuliert. Wahrscheinlich waren diese Drohnen ebenfalls eines der letzten, großen Projekte der Protheaner gewesen, genauso wie die Stasisanlagen und der Tiegel. Wahrscheinlich nur durch den Dechiffrierer, den er von Shiala auf Zhu's Hope erhielt, war er der einzigste in diesem Raum der die protheanischen Aufzeichnungen verstehen konnte.

„Sagen Sie mir ... haben Sie ... auf Membus ... noch andere ... protheanische Anlagen gefunden ... oder zerstört?", fragte Shepard, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte.

„Nein.", kam die prompte Antwort von Indra. „Was haben Sie gesehen? Wissen Sie wie man diese Kapsel öffnet?"

Shepard, der die erste Frage nicht beantworten wollte, gab nur ein stumpfes „Ja" von sich und ging auf die Stasiskapsel zu.

„Sie wollen das Ding doch nicht wirklich hier öffnen?", protestierte Sirius.

„Ähm ... wo denn sonst?", entgegnete Shepard.

„Auf Ihrem Raumschiff. Die Kapsel hat eine interne Stromversorgung die maximal 10 bis 15 Minuten anhält ... glaube ich.", sagte Indra.

„Nach der morjanischen, oder unseren Zeitrechnung?"

„Unserer natürlich. Aber fragen Sie mich nicht nach der Umrechnung."

„Und wenn die Zeit abläuft, bevor er an Bord der Normandy ist?"

„Dann stirbt er. Entweder weil sich die Kaspel und damit die Lebenserhaltungssysteme ausschalten, oder er wird aufgeweckt und auffgetaut und dann von Morjaner erschossen, sobald sie ihn sehen."

„Und wie bekommen wir ihn dann bitte hier weg?"

„Wo befindet sich denn ihr Raumschiff? Auf dem nahen Raumhafen?"

„Ja."

„Ist Ihnen der Treibstoff, oder so ausgegangen? Warum sind Sie nicht einfach vor der Anlage gelandet?"

Shepard sah Indra zunächst irritiert an und zeigte dann Richtung Sinari, Sirius und Ibro.

„Die drei sagten man würde uns in unserem Raumschiff sofort abschießen, da sie die Sicherheit ihrer Einrichtungen sehr ernst nehmen würden."

Die Morjaner des Techkorps und die anderen sahen sich gegenseitig an.

„Ihr hättet einfach bei uns direkt anrufen können. Das ist euch schon klar, oder?", sagte Indra.

„Ja klar, als ob das was genützt hätte.", gab Sinari flopsig zurück.

„Wenigstens kann man mit uns noch vernünftig reden."

„Vernünftig reden! Das beste was ich heute gehört haben. Jeder weiß wie eigen ihr sein könnt!"

„Können ist hier das Stichwort! Niemand bestreitet das! Aber sowas muss ich mir von einem Totenkopf nicht anhören! Das ändert nichts daran ..."

Ein kurzes, markantes Klicken lies die beiden Streithähne verstummen und man sah zu Sirius, der den Schlitten seiner Pistole zurückgezogen hatte.

„Dachte mir schon das das reicht.", meinte Sirius und steckte seine Waffe wieder weg. „Ich weiß das die Beziehungen zwischen dem Techkorps und dem Militär nie die beste war, aber dieses Gezanke hört jetzt auf. Mit mir als neuem Staatsoberhaupt des Verbundes wird sich einiges ändern. Angefangen mit diesen uralten Differenzen. Und Sinari ..."

„Ja?"

„Ich befördere dich mit sofortiger Wirkung zur Sektorgenerälin ins Oberkommando und in meinen persönlichen Stab."

„Super, aber ... Moment ... wie soll ich dann kämpfen?"

„Gar nicht. Dein Truppenspringen endet hiermit."

„Das kannst du nicht machen ... obwohl ... doch ... kannst du."

„Genau aus diesem Grund wolltest du nicht Vorsitzende werden."

Sinari brummte.

„Kommen wir zurück zu unserem protheanischen Problem hier. Shepard, Sie werden sich bei ihrem Raumschiff melden und es hier her dirigieren. Sinari und Indra, ihr beide werdet die Verteidigung informieren das da gleich was angelogen kommt. Nicht das die sofort das Feuer eröffnen. Sollte jemand Probleme machen, dann nennt mir seinen Namen und ich erschieße ihn persönlich."

Das da sofort jeder an seinem Funkgerät, oder Kommunikator hing war verständlich. Dank Relaisstationen war es allen möglich die entsprechenden Befehle nach draußen weiterzugeben. Sogar die Normandy konnte Shepard erreichen und die die Position seines Signals problemlos ermitteln konnte und sich sofort auf den Weg machte.

„So. Nachdem das geklärt ist nehmen wir uns jetzt diesen Protheaner an.", sagte Sirius, nachdem alle anderen ihre Gespräche endlich beendet hatten. „Wie kriegen wir es weg?"

„Wir haben einen kleinen Transportwagen. Mit dem könnten wir es leicht und schnell bewegen. Tragen könnte auf Dauer etwas anstrengend werden. Nur der steht oben in einem Lager.", sagte einer der Tech-Legionäre.

„Wärst Du dann so freundlich und holst das Teil?", fauchte Sirius.

Zwei der Morjaner salutierten zackig und verschwanden sofort mit dem Fahrstuhl.

„Wie entfernen wir das Kabel?", fragte Shepard, nachdem er festgestellt hatte das nur das Stromkabel an der Kapsel hing und die drei Konsolen keine physische Verbindung mit ihr hatten.

„Einfach rausziehen. Mehr muss da nicht gemacht werden.", erwiderte Indra und ging mit den beiden restlichen Tech-Legionären zu Shepard an die Kapsel.

Dort fingen sie nicht sofort mit der Arbeit an, sondern warteten erstmal einige quälend lang erscheinende Minuten still ab, bis der Fahrstuhl zurück kam und aus ihm die beiden anderen Tech-Legionäre mit ihrem Transporter kam. Dieser entpuppte sich zu Shepards Überraschung als ein kleines Halbkettenfahrzeug mit breiter Ladefläche, das etwas an ein Kettenkrad erinnerte.

„Konntet ihr nichts besseres finden?", musste Indra da zwangsläufig fragen.

„Schon, aber das hier war das einzigste von dem wir wussten wie man es steuert. Und das einzigste was sich wirklich starten lies."

„Aha. Dann kommt mal her.", sagte Indra und dirigierte den Transporter an die Stasiskapsel heran.

Den Stromanschluss zogen sie einfach wie einen Stecker heraus und die Morjaner hievten die Stasiskapsel mit bloßen Händen auf den Wagen, was recht schnell ging. Kaum war das geschehen schwang sich einer der Legionöre ans Steuer des Transporters und fuhr zurück zum Aufzug, während der Rest folgte.

„Können wir nicht noch mal darüber reden, Sirius?", fragte Sinari und betätigte den Knopf für den Aufzug, der etwas auf sich warten lies.

„Nein."  
„Bitte! Du weißt was Kämpfen und Töten für mich bedeutet. Das kann doch nicht allein nur an der Niere liegen? So was kann man heutzutage doch so leicht ersetzen."  
„Das stimmt und du hast recht. Du kannst auf über 50 Jahre Kriegserfahrung zurückgreifen. Das mag zwar im Gegensatz zu anderen nicht allzu viel sein, aber dein taktisches und strategisches Verständnis übertrifft selbst Planungscomputer. Ich habe mir am deine Manöverergebnisse angesehen. Deine Fähigkeiten sind atemberaubend, auch wenn du dir selbst dessen nicht bewusst bist. Ich brauche dich an meiner Seite und nicht auf irgendeinem Schlachtfeld. Da kannst du für den Verbund sehr viel mehr erreichen."

„Mh.", gab Sinari peinlich berührt leise von sich.

„50 Jahre ... Kriegserfahrung? Ich muss das jetzt fragen, aber wie alt seid ihr eigentlich?", fragte Shepard, der Sinaris und Sirius Alter bei ihrem ersten Treffen gerade mal auf 20, maximal 25 geschätzt hatte.

„Wir sind 71 Jahre alt. Wir sind beides zweieiige Zwillinge.", antwortete Sirius.

Shepards Augen weiteten sich. Damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet.

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern das der Fahrstuhl so lange braucht.", warf einer der Tech-Legionäre plötzlich ein.

„War der überhaupt wieder hochgefahren?", ergänzte ein anderer, was selbst Indras Aufmerksamkeit weckte.

Nur kurz drauf gab es ein Piepen, das signalisierte das der Aufzug unten angekommen war und als sich seine Türen öffneten hatten alle Morjaner ihre Hände bereits an den Waffen.

Natürlich war der Aufzug selbst leer.

Shepard blieb die Anspannung nicht unbemerkt.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

„Ja … Dieses Ding hier … es macht uns verrückt … ich bin froh wenn wir es endlich los sind.", sagte Indra und nach kurzer Wartezeit begannen sie ihre Fracht in den Fahrstuhl zu fahren.

Ein dumpfes, stählernes Scheppern lies die Gruppe kurzerhand aufblicken.

„Vorsicht mit dem Teil!", ermahnte Indra sofort.

Einer der Tech-Legionäre am Ende warf einen Blick auf das Heck des Transportes und die gegenüberliegende Wand des Aufzugs.

„Wir sind überhaupt nicht angestoßen. Da ist noch ein guter Meter Platz.", gab er zurück.

„Außerdem sind wir schon drinnen.", ergänzte der Legionär am Steuer.

Als man verwundert aufsah stellte man im nächsten Moment fest, dass vier fremde Personen mit weiblichen Konturen neben der Kapsel auf dem Transporter standen, die wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren und da eigentlich nichts zu suchen hatten.

Sie alle brauchten einen Moment um zu verstehen was hier soeben vor sich ging.

Shepard verstand es mit einem Mal schlagartig.

Phantome.

Cerberus Spezialeinheiten waren auf morjanischem Boden angekommen.

Nur diese Variante der Phantome, die Schatten, war nicht ausschließlich für den Nahkampf gedacht und führten statt eines Schwertes einen Mattock-ähnlichen Karabiner ins Feld – den Cerberus Harrier. Zudem verfügten sie über Biotik, wie man kurzerhand am eigenen Leib erfahren musste.

Die ersten Beiden Schatten erschossen die zwei im Tech-Legionäre im Fahrstuhl und die anderen beiden Schatten erzeugten eine starke, biotische Schockwelle, die den Rest der Morjaner und Shepard von den Füßen hob. Sofort betätigte einer der Schatten eine der Tasten und die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen sich.

Scheinbar hatte Cerberus ein Gegenstück zu den Kommandos der Asari geschaffen.

Womit sie allerdings nicht gerechnet hatten war das Wesen der Morjaner, das sie in Extremsituationen ganz anders reagieren lies, als ein Mensch, oder andere Spezies.

Man dachte ein schneller, präziser Schlag um den Gegner zu überrumpeln würde ausreichen. Genauso hatten sie es gemacht, um die Archive auf dem Mars zu übernehmen, wenn auch mit Hilfe von innen heraus.

Nur überrumpeln ließen sich die Morjaner nicht und das durfte jetzt Cerberus am eigenen Leib erfahren.

Ibro hatte als erstes seine Pistole gezogen und konnte im selben Moment ein Schuss abgeben, als die Biotik zum Einsatz kam. Obwohl er aus der Hüfte schoss landete er einen Volltreffer – einen Kopfschuss. Nur der blieb wirkungslos, da die biotische Barriere der Schatten ihn abfing. Der einzigste Effekt war das der Schatten stolperte und vom Transporter fiel. Das schien zwar nichts zu nützen, bot aber einen glücklichen Zufall für jemand anderes. Am Boden liegend stellte der Schatten fest, dass der zuerst erschossene Tech-Legionär noch lebte und zudem putzmunter war. Kein einziger Schuss war in der Lage gewesen seine Hightech-Rüstung zu durchdringen und er selbst hatte sich bewusst fallen gelassen. Das erkannte auch der Schatten. Übrigens der letzte Gedanke in seinem Leben, als der Morjaner ihm seine schwere Schrotflinte vors Gesicht hielt und abdrückte. Der andere Schatten, der den Morjaner zuvor noch erschossen hatte, schwenkte sofort herum und gab von über ihm weitere Salven auf sein Opfer ab, die jedoch allesamt wirkungslos blieb. Als Antwort steckte er mehrere Schrottreffer ein, die ihn regelrecht aufrissen.

Währenddessen beugte sich der zweite Legionär am Steuer des Transporters nach vorne und steckte seine Hand zwischen die sich schließenden Fahrstuhltüren. Auch er hatte den Angriff unbeschadet überstanden und durfte jetzt das Dauerfeuer von dem Schatten daneben über sich ergehen lassen. Das hielt nur kurz an, da Sensoren der sich schließenden Fahrstuhltüren den Widerstand registrierten und sich wieder öffneten – ein recht einfacher und effektiver Sicherheitsmechanismus, der verhindern soll das sich jemand einklemmt. Für Cerberus Kommandoeinheiten bedeutete es den Tod. Sofort kamen die anderen Morjaner von draußen hinzu und schossen den letzten Rest des Kommandos zusammen.

„Das waren Truppen dieser Cerberus-Organisation.", kommentierte Ibro.

„Wie sind die hier her gekommen?", fragte Sinari.

„Mich würde eher interessieren wie die hier eindringen konnten. Das ist die am schärfsten bewachte Einrichtung im gesamten Verbund.", ergänzte Indra.

„Persönliche Tarnung. Vielleicht wissen Sie …", begann Shepard.

„Ja, ich weiß das sie sowas besitzen."

„Und wieso haben wir sie dann nicht bemerkt?", fragte Sirius ernst.

„Das … könnte daran liegen … das wir zwar unsere Sensorsysteme dagegen aufrüsten wollten, nur das die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Angriffs auf Morjan Prime … und allem voran unsere Position .. .mit der Wahrscheinlichkeit von Null bestimmt wurde … und die Kosten …"

„So viel zur Wahrscheinlichkeit. Darüber unterhalten wir uns noch, Indra. Zuerst versuchen wir herauszufinden wie schwer diese Attacke ist. Kann dafür mal bitte jemand die anderen Positionen erreichen?", befahl Sirius.

„Das versuchen wir bereits, aber die Signale werden gestört.", entgegnete einer der Tech-Legionäre.

„Wahrscheinlich Störsender die den Funkverkehr unterbinden. Damit wurden bereits unsere Truppen auf Argos-3 konfrontiert.", sagte Indra.

„Haben wir etwas um dem entgegen zu wirken?", fragte Sirius.

„Von hier unten nicht direkt, aber wir haben noch andere Kommunikationsmittel.", sagte Indra und ging zu einem einfachen Wandtelefon mit festen Anschluss.

Im selben Moment vernahmen sie das dumpfe Grollen einer Explosion, die die ganzen Anlage erzittern lies.

„Was war das?", fragte Shepard.

„Ich würde mal auf eine Atombombe tippen die den Berg getroffen hat.", erwiderte Sinari.

„Das war die Waffenkammer. Scheinbar hat ein weiteres Cerberus-Team es geschafft diese zu sprengen. Die Wachstube hat damit den Zugriff auf ihre schweren Waffen verloren und kann sich nur noch selbst verteidigen.", antwortete Indra nach einen kurzen Gespräch.

„Ich habe das Oberkommando erreicht. Sie entsenden die vor Ort eingeteilten Legion. Sie haben ebenfalls Meldungen über Kampfhandlungen erhalten, wissen aber nichts über die Intensität.", ergänzte Ibro, der sein Funkgerät wieder wegsteckte.

Sirius blickte kurz auf den Fahrstuhl, dann hoch zur Deck und zuguterletzt zu der Stasiskapsel.

„Gehen wir es an." sagte er und sie alle bestiegen den Fahrstuhl.

Dabei beugte sich Shepard über einen Schatten und hob den Cerberus-Harrier auf.

„Was machen Sie da?", fragte ihn Indra, als sie das sah.

„Äh ... mich bewaffnen.", antwortete dieser etwas unsicher.

„Aber nicht in meinem Labor!", sagte Indra wütend und riss Shepard den Karabiner aus der Hand. „So weit lasse ich es noch kommen das hier ein bewaffnetes Alien herum läuft!"

Sinari, Sirius und Ibro hoben dabei die anderen Harrier auf und gemeinsam fuhr die Gruppe mit ihrer Fracht nach oben.

Shepard, der wieder Probleme damit hatte sich eine Meinung über die Morjaner zu bilden, kauerte als einziger ohne Waffe hinter dem Transporter uns spähte vorsichtig an der Seite hervor. Es war die richtige Entscheidung, denn kaum öffneten sich die Türen schlugen mehrere Schüsse um sie herum ein.

Die Laborhalle war zum Schlachtfeld geworden und mehrere tote Wissenschaftler lagen im Gang – genauso wie weitere Soldaten von Cerberus.

Die Wissenschaftler hier waren keineswegs so vollkommen hilflos gewesen wie die auf dem Mars, was Cerberus wohl erwartet hatte, sondern besaßen allesamt Zugriff auf Schusswaffen, wie Pistolen und Maschinenpistolen, die auch genutzt wurden. Dazu kamen noch ein paar Morjaner des Objektschutzes die Sturm- und Maschinengewehr besaßen, mit denen sie Sperrfeuer auf Cerberus abgaben und so deren Vormarsch unterbanden. Cerberus Truppen und die Morjaner waren hinter den massiven Labortischen in Deckung gegangen und beschossen sich von dort massiv.

Die Gruppe um Shepard nutze die Chance und hinüber zu einem der Labortische und versuchte dabei aus dem Laufen heraus zu schießen. Ein Versuch der misslang. Sinari, Sirius, Indra und Ibro mussten feststellen, dass sie die Harrier nicht abfeuern konnten, da diese durch ein ID-System gesichert waren, das die Waffen sperrte:

„SKAP!", fluchte Sinari laut und warf den Karabiner wutentbrannt quer durch den Raum.

„Damit hat sich unsere Schlagkraft sofort um 50% reduziert.", meinte Indra und sah wie Sirius seine Pistole entsicherte.

„Mit einfachen Ordonanzwaffen kommen wir hier auch nicht weiter. Wir brauchen was stärkeres.", sagte Sirius.

„Gebt dem Vorsitzenden und seiner Delegation eure Waffen!", befahl Indra den Tech-Legionären.

„Und was sollen wir dann verwenden? Etwa mit Reagenzgläsern werfen?", erwiderte ein Tech-Legionär was leicht nach einem Protest klang.

„Lauft hinüber ins Materiallabor E2 und fragt die Forschungsassistentin Tessa nach den Prototyp-Gewehren. Die Teile sind zwar noch serienreif, aber wenigstens funktionieren sie."

„Verstanden.", bestätigte der Tech-Legionär und rannte mit den anderen drei hinüber auf die andere Seite des Raumes, wo sie in einem kleinen Seitengang verschwanden.

Dabei stolperten sie mehr durch den Raum, da sie unter heftiges Feuer von Cerberus gerieten und einige Treffer einstecken mussten, die von den Rüstungen aufgehalten wurden.

„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Shepard.

„Ganz einfach … TÖTET SIE!", brüllte Sinari lauthals und auf einmal kam jeder aus seiner Deckung hervor und gab ein verheerendes Sperrfeuer auf Cerberus Positionen ab, was diese teilweise erwiderten, bis sie hinter ihre Deckung gezwungen wurden. So konnten die Morjaner schnell etliche Meter vorrücken, mussten aber auch Verluste hinnehmen. Sie waren zwar allesamt gut bewaffnet, nur richtige Rüstungen waren Mangelware. Mehrere Wissenschaftler wurden schwer verletzt und einige sogar getötet, als die Zenturios Handgranaten warfen. Damit stoppten sie den Vorstoß kurzerhand. Einem der Wissenschaftler gelang es sich eine der Handgranaten zu schnappen und sie zurückzuwerfen, wobei sie allerdings nur unweit von Cerberus Stellung explodierte und kaum Schaden anrichtete.

„Gebt mir Deckung!", wies Sinari an.

Sie kam hinter dem Tisch hervor und marschierter mit angelegter Schrotflinte direkt auf Cerberus zu. Auf den ersten Gegner der seinen Kopf hervorstrecke gab sie eine Schrotladung ab, dessen Wirkung jedoch aufgrund der Entfernung und der Streuung nahezu verpuffte. Weitere Sturmschützen kamen aus ihrer Deckung hervor und beschossen Sinari, die das aufgrund ihrer modernen Totenkopf-Kommandorüstung, die eine abgewandelte Form der Rüstung der Tech-Legionäre darstellte, locker wegsteckte, wie sie es schon auf dem Mars getan hatte. Mehrere Wissenschaftler konzentrierten dann ihr Feuer und konnten so zwei Sturmschützen töten, die sich zu weit aus ihrer Deckung hervor gewagt hatten, während Sinari es schaffte einen weiteren Schatten zu töten, der eben noch seine Biotik einsetzen wollte.

In einem Stellungskrieg auf engstem Raum und ohne Möglichkeit ihre Beweglichkeit und Geschwindigkeit voll auszuspielen verkam das Debüt von Cerberus neuen Kommandoeinheiten zu einen Desaster.

Allerdings hatten sie sich auch ohnehin schon den völlig falschen Gegner ausgesucht.

Um Sinari loszuwerden entschied sich einer der Zenturios dazu erneut eine Granate zu werfen. Sofort holte er eine hervor und entsicherte diese. Nur als er sie werfen wollte erblickte er Sinari, die inzwischen auf ein paar Meter an ihre Deckung heran gekommen war. Bevor er reagieren konnte schoss sie ihm den Kopf weg, wobei die entsicherte Handgranate unbemerkt zwischen Cerberus Reihen zu Boden fiel. Die nachfolgende Explosion war wie ein Signal für den Rest der Morjaner, die sofort rücksichtslos vorstürmten und die letzten, angeschlagenen Gegner gnadenlos niedermetzelten.

Binnen weniger Augenblicke war alles vorbei.

Für den Moment jagte Shepard ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Cerberus Vorstoß wurde von einer Abteilung bewaffneter Forscher und einigen Soldaten zurückgeschlagen. Geschwindigkeit und Überraschungseffekt hatten nicht mal ansatzweise ausgereicht. Wenig verwunderlich, wenn jeder Morjaner zu einer militärischen Grundausbildung verpflichtet ist. Überrascht hatte ihn vor allem die Effizienz. Die Forscher hatten sich innerhalb weniger Momente gegen einen unbekannten Gegner organisiert. Natürlich war es ein unschätzbarer Vorteil, wenn genügend Waffen und Munition direkt vor Ort griffbereit bereit liegen, was an sich vielleicht einzigartig erscheinen mag, aber für die Morjaner vollkommen normal. Scheinbar war Cerberus sich auch gar nicht bewusst gewesen, worauf sie sich hier eingelassen hatte, was bei Shepard die Frage aufwarf welche Absicht der Unbekannte mit dieser Aktion überhaupt verfolgte. Darauf hatte er keine Antwort parat.

„Indra, du holst den Transporter! Sinari, du gehst vor und sicherst den Gang. Ich und Ibro unterstützen dich dabei! ALLE ANDEREN … keine Ahnung … DURCHKÄMT DIE ANLAGE, ERLEDIGEN VERBLIEBENE GEGNER, ODER RÄUMT HIER AUF!", befahl Sirius, dem alle ohne Widerworte Folge leisteten.

„Und was soll ich machen?", fragte Shepard.

„Uns nicht im Weg stehen.", kam die harsche Antwort von Sinari.

Sinari, Sirius und Ibro marschierten weiter und im Gang vor dem letzten Aufzug stellte sich ihnen für einen kurzen Moment ein kleines Cerberus-Schützenteam in den Weg, welches eigentlich mit dem Fahrstuhl abhauen wollte. Im Schrappnellhagel der dreien überlebten diese nur ein paar Sekunden. Danach konnten die Morjaner ungestört den kurz darauf ankommenden, leeren Fahrstuhl sichern und den Transporter mit der Stasiskapsel einladen, mit der sie hoch fuhren.

„Wie ist Cerberus hier her gekommen? Hier her! Mitten ins Herz unseres Reiches!", fragte Sirius sichtlich wütend und sah dabei vorwurfsvoll zu Shepard.

„Keine … Ahnung … vielleicht … auf dem selben Weg … wie wir … oder wie … die Reaper."

„Und wieso konnten wir sie nicht frühzeitig entdecken?! Schläft unsere Raumüberwachung, oder wurde die in all den Jahrhunderten einfach nur überbewertet?!"

Auf diese Frage hin wandte sich Ibro plötzlich Shepard zu, nur sagte nichts und begann zu grinsen.

Shepard bemerkte es und im selben Moment durchfuhr ihn ein schrecklicher Gedanke – ein Verdacht, über den er lieber schwieg – aus Angst.

Kurz bevor sie oben ankamen, während sich Shepard wieder hinter den Transporter verzog. Für ihn war es ausgesprochen ungewöhnlich auf den Platz des Beobachters verbannt zu werden, jedoch war seine Hilfe sowieso nicht erforderlich, denn die Morjaner kamen sehr gut alleine zurecht.

Wie erwartet stand oben schon die nächste Gruppe von Cerberus Schergen parat, die nur darauf wartete in den Fahrstuhl zu steigen und unten ihre Kameraden zu unterstützen. Umso überraschter waren sie in dem Moment, als sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten und sie in eine Reihe Gewehrläufe blickten. Sie wussten zwar das da unten schwere Gefecht im Gange waren, nur das diese längst entscheiden waren wussten sie nicht, da Sinari dem führenden Zenturio den Kopf weggeschossen hatte. Die Morjaner drückten ab und töteten ihre Gegner. Sinari stürmte sofort vor und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit und das Feuer einiger verbliebener, weiter entfernt stehenden Schützen auf sich, was sie erwartungsgemäß unbekümmert hinnahm. Aus nächster Nähe schoss sie einem Schatten in den Kopf und während sie nachlud trat sie einem Zenturio in den Bauch und warf diesen so zu Boden. Ein daneben stehender Sturmschütze bekam die nächste Ladung ab und zuguterletzt jagte sie zwei weitere Schrotladungen in den Körper des Zenturios am Boden. Aus Entfernung schoss sie dann in Richtung eines Wächters und einiger anderer Gegner, die das Feuer erwiderten. Das nutzen Sirius, Ibro und Indra. Sie kamen aus ihrer Deckung hervor, fielen ihren Gegner in die Flanke und töteten sie, bevor sie überhaupt merkten was los war. Binnen Sekunden war auch dieses Abteilung von Cerberus abgeschlachtet.

„Gesichert!", rief Sinari, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte das sich in der Nähe kein weiterer Gegner mehr befand. „So ein Skap! Getötet auf Morjan Prime durch Aliens.", kommentierte sie als ihr Blick bei einigen toten Morjanern des Objektschutzes neben dem Wachposten stehen blieb.

Shepard verließ vorsichtig den Fahrstuhl, zusammen mit Indra, die den Transporter heraus fuhr und hinter dem Wachhäuschen stehen blieb.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte er erneut.

„Können Sie nicht einfach mal ruhig sein?! Das fragen Sie jetzt schon zum wiederholten Male und das nervt! Sie haben still zu sein und uns zu folgen und sonst nichts! Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein! Selbst Tiere stellen sich intelligenter an als sie!", gab Sinari zurück, was ihn leicht zusammen zucken lies.

„Ich kann ja nichts anderes machen …", protestierte Shepard, bis ihn Sinari sofort wieder unterbrach.

„Und das ist auch gut so!"

„Ruhe! Alle beide!", warf Sirius ein. „Wie ist die Lage? Gibt es Meldungen vom Oberkommando?", wandte er sich nun an Ibro.

„Einen Moment.", erwiderte dieser und man sah wie Ibro wieder an seinem Fukgerät hing. „Hier ist Ibro Bresios. Gibt es weitere genauere Informationen über die aktuelle Situationen an der Primaris-Forschungsstation? … Ja … mindestens ein Landungsschiff in Korvettengröße wurde abgeschossen … konnte aber vorher Truppen absetzen … ein zweiter ist auf der Flucht … mehrere gepanzerte Kampfläufer und Infanteriezüge … schwere Gefecht … Unterstützung durch Panzer- und Lufteinheiten trifft in Kürze ein … mindestens noch zwei weitere Raumschiff gesichtet … die Primaris-Station ist zur Zeit die einzige Anlage die von Cerberus angegriffen wird …"

Plötzlich ertönte von der Stasiskapsel ein kurzer Piepton und alle blickten kurzerhand nach ihr.

„Erzählt mir jetzt bitte nicht das die Batterie schon leer ist!", stieß Sirius aus. „Shepard, Sie sind der einzigste der davon etwas versteht!"

Shepard sah sich kurz die Kapsel an und ihm fiel sofort eine simple, leuchtende Anzeige auf.

„Es war die Batterie, aber wenn ich mich nicht irre ist sie erst zur Hälfte leer.", sagte er - dem Dechifrierer sei dank.

„Sicher?"

„So ziemlich."

„Das wird ja immer besser! Schafft dieses Teil endlich hier raus, bevor ich dem selbst ein Ende setze."

Eigentlich hätte Sirius das noch weiter ausgeführt, nur als mit einem Mal Schüsse ganz in ihrer Nähe ertönten und an ihnen vorbei zischten warfen sie sich sofort hinter dem Wachposten in Deckung und erwiderten das Feuer. Da Cerberus dieses Mal allerdings auf Distanz blieb erwiesen sich die Schrotflinten als nutzlos, verhinderten aber das Cerberus sich näher heran wagte.

Glücklicherweise stießen kurz darauf die vier Tech-Legionäre hinzu, hasteten vor und warfen sich neben Shepard und Co in Deckung.

„Als Du von Gewehren gesprochen hast dachten wir du meinst auch richtige Gewehre.", vernahm Shepard von einem der Tech-Legionäre und sah sie genauer an.

Die vier Morjaner trugen ein verkürztes Maras-Sturmgewehr, denen das Magazin fehlte und an dessen Stelle stattdessen ein dickes Kabel hing, das mit einem Tornister verbunden war, den sie wie einen Rucksack auf dem Rücken trugen.

„Das sind richtige Gewehre! Und nun schlachtet diese Aliens ab!", befahl Indra.

„Man warnte uns davor das die Teile von selbst explodieren ..."

„Das war nur bei den ersten Modellen der Fall, wenn man sie übermäßig beansprucht hat."

„HÖRT AUF ZU DISKUTIEREN!", brüllte Sirius die Gruppe an.

Die vier Tech-Legionäre kamen aus der Deckung hervor, nahmen ihre Ziel ins Visier und krümmten den Finger am Abzug.

Shepard wusste nicht genau was er erwartet hatte, nur was sich dann ereignete stellte sein gesamtes technisches und militärisches Verständnis auf den Kopf.

Es ertönte kein Überschallknall und die Waffen selbst erzeugten keinen Rückstoß. Das einzigste was man vernahm war ein eigenartiges Zischen.

Es wurde ein heller, nahezu weißlich glühender Strahl erzeugt, der mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit das Gewehr verließ und sein Ziel ohne Verzögerung traf. Dieses Ziel, ein Zenturio, hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Der Strahl umging die kinetische Barriere und frass sich mitten in die Rüstung und dessen Körper hinein. Es entstand eine kleine Explosion mit einem Funkenregen. Metallteile, Blut und Fleisch wurden heraus gesprengt und in der Brust des Zentruios klaffte ein einziges, großes Loch mit dem er klanglos zusammen sackte.

Das wiederholte sich nun mehrfach.

Die Tech-Legionäre machten mit ihren Gegner sprichwörtlich kurzen Prozess. Weder Rüstung, noch Schilde, oder Barrieren konnten diese Waffen aufhalten.

Das Gemetzel dauerte nur wenige Sekunden. Cerberus Truppen in der Nähe und bis zu einem halben Kilometer im Gang hinab wurden getötet. Gegenwehr war wirkungslos.

„Alle Feinde eliminiert.", meldete einer der Tech-Legionäre.

Wie die anderen kam Shepard aus seiner Deckung hervor und sah sich eines der unglücklichen Ziele aus der Nähe an.

Das Loch im Körper des Zenturios war groß genug das man beide Fäuste hinein stecken könnte. Shepard konnte froh darüber sein, das er eine versoegelte Rüstung trug, sonst würde er den übelerregenden Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch wahrnehmen. Die Hitze des Strahls hatte die Rüstung des Zenturios in seiner eingeschmolzen und das darunter liegende Gewebe komplett weggebrannt. Die Hitze hatte die zuvor noch freigelegten Organe, zumindest was davon noch übrig geblieben war, und das Gewebe vollständig kauterisiert und hinter einer dunklen Kruste versteckt. Ein Phantom war sogar in zwei Teile zerfallen, als der Strahl den Rumpf getroffen hatte

Shepard wollte nachfragen um welche Art von Waffe es sich dabei handelte, nur er war sich sicher, dass sie einem Menschen darauf keine Antwort geben würden. Bei einem Morjaner war das natürlich etwas anderes.

„Was sind das für Waffen?", fragte Sirius.

„Partikelstrahler.", antwortete Indra.

„Partikelstrahler.", dachte Shepard und erinnerte sich sofort an die Partikelstrahler der Kollektoren.

„Partikelstrahler?", wiederholte Sirius.

„Zumindest war das die Bezeichnung wie das Forschungsprojekt am Anfang genannt wurde. Rausgekommen ist eine Kobination aus einem Lasergewehr, einem Plasmawerfer und dem ursprünglichen Partikelstrahler – der Plasmastrahler."

„Wie funktioniert die Waffe?"

„Das zu erklären ist etwas schwierig, aber ich versuche mal es knapp und gut verständlich zu halten. Das Gewehr erzeugt einen hocherhitzen Kanal aus aufgeladenen Partikeln und Gas und beschleunigt dieses auf 99,9% der Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Durch die Geschwindigkeit und die Reibung mit den Partikeln wird das Gas in Plasma umgewandelt. Die Partikel erzeugen durch ihre Ladung ein magnetisches Feld, wodurch der Plasmastrahl seine Form behält. Dabei wird eine in jeder Hinsicht beeindruckende Energie entwickelt, die sich unkontrolliert entlädt, sobald der Strahl sein Ziel trifft, oder jedes andere Objekte, das sich im Schussfeld befindet. Und wie man sehen konnte ist die Wirkung gegen organische und anorganische Objekte aller Art absolut verheerend."

„Wie lange läuft dieses Projekt schon?"

„Dieses hier erst seit einem Jahrzehnt. Minari gab es nach dem Zusammentreffen mit dem Reaper in Auftrag. Die Anfänge liegen schon etwas weiter zurück. Fast drei Jahrhunderte. Bei den alten Laser- und Plasmawaffen."

„Von Laser- und Plasmawaffen höre ich jetzt zum ersten Mal. Keine Abteilung in der Armee, oder bei den Totenköpfen verfügt über diese Waffen.", warf Sinari ein.

„Das liegt daran das die Projekte zwar begonnen wurden, aber nie zu Ende geführt wurden. Trotz beeindruckender Ergebnisse im Labor erreichten die Waffen nie alle Anforderungen des Militärs. Sie waren unglaublich aufwendig und teuer in der Produktion, schlechte Umweltbedingen wie Regen, oder allein schon Nebel reichten aus um die Energieimpulse abzuschwächen und es existierte nie eine entsprechende Infrastruktur, um diese Waffen zu produzieren, geschweige zu versorgen. Natürlich hätte man diese bauen können, aber aufgrund der Tatsache das der Verbund nie auf einen Gegner traf der diese Waffen erforderlich machte wurden sie nie eingeführt. Man bräuchte sogar ein sehr fundiertes Fachwissen, nur um diese Waffen schon zu warten, oder zu reparieren ALLERDINGS … wie bereits erwähnt, nachdem Zusammentreffen mit dem Reaper ließ Minari das Projekt wiederbeleben. Das Ergebnis ist diese Waffe. Es hat noch nicht die Serienreife, aber dank Cerberus Angriff haben wir erstklassige Waffen- und Forschungsdaten erhalten und können das Projekt schon bald abschließen. Unser aktuelles Ziel sind kleine Batteriepacks, die sich wie ein Magazin auswechseln lassen. Die aktuelle Form der Stromversorgung ist etwas … sperrig."

„Wir haben all diese Technologie und bestimmt noch mehr und dennoch setzen wir sie nicht ein?", kritisierte Sirius.

„Das wurde an anderer Stelle entschieden …"

„Als Vorsitzender des Verteidigungsrates, dem oberster Anführer des Morjanischen Verbundes, obliegt diese Entscheidung von nun an einzig und allein bei mir. Und mein Befehl lautet … Aufrüsten."

„Aufrüsten?", fragte Indra nach.

„Aufrüsten, modernisieren, hochrüsten. Unser Militär, unsere Gesellschaft, unser tägliches Leben, einfach alles. Alles wird auf ein neues, technisches Niveau angehoben."

„Das können wir machen, aber das wird sehr aufwendig …"

Das Zischen der Plasmawaffe ertönte erneut. Die Tech-Legionäre hatten durch optische Sensoren ihrer High-Tech-Helme eine weitere Cerberus-Gruppe tiefer im Tunnel drinnen erspäht und begannen diese aufzureiben, ohne dabei selbst in deren Blickfeld zu gelangen.

„Seit wann haben wir uns je Gedanken über den Aufwand gemacht. Aufrüsten.", befahl Sirius nach dieser erneuten und eindrucksvollen Demonstration.

Unbekümmert marschierte die Gruppe im schnellen Schritt durch den Tunnel und erreichte ohne weitere Zwischenfälle die Kreuzung mit jenem Tunnel, der sie aus der Anlage hinaus führte. Nur als sie den Weg durch die geöffneten Panzertüren durchschritten gerieten sie sofort unter heftiges Feuer. Der ganze Tunnel war voll mit über hundert Sturmschützen, begleitet von Zentruios, Phantomen und Schatten und unterstützt durch Wächter und YMIR-Mechs, die sich bei genauerem Hinsehen als eine deutlich modifizierte und sogar bemannte Variante entpuppten – der Atlas.

Die Tech-Legionäre erwiderten das Feuer und konnten weit über ein Dutzend Gegner und sogar einen Atlas ausschalten, die den Energiewaffen nichts entgegen zu setzen hatten. Dennoch wurde das Gegenfeuer zu stark und zwei der Prototyp-Gewehre wurden durch Treffer beschädigt, sodass diese nicht mehr einsatzfähig waren. Und das konzentrierte Feuer von Cerberus-Truppen und den Atlas-Mechs, die neben einer schweren Massebeschleunigerkanone auch einen Raketenwerfer trugen, nagelte die letzten beiden Tech-Legionäre hinter ihrer Deckung fest. Als klar wurde das sie Cerberus nicht aufhalten konnten und sogar die Gefahr bestand von ihnen überrannt zu werden hastete Indra zur Torsteuerung, aktivierte diese und begann das schwere Schott zu schließen. Mehrere Schatten und Phantome rannten los und versuchten noch durch das Tor zu kommen, was ein paar nur ganz knapp gelang, doch diese wurden von den Morjanern sofort niedergeschossen, bevor sie irgendetwas erreichen konnten.

„Gibt es noch einen anderen Ausgang?", fragte Sirius, nachdem sich die Tore geschlossen hatten.

„Leider nein.", antwortete Indra mit Blick auf die Stasiskapsel. „Nichts was wir rechtzeitig erreichen können."

Shepard wollte fragen wie es jetzt wieder gehen sollte, mal wieder, nur mit Blick auf Sinari unterließ er es und entschied sich dazu zu beobachten wie die Morjaner damit umgingen.

„Unsere Legionen haben Cerberus Truppen zurückgedrängt, jedoch scheint ein großer Teil in die Primaris-Anlage geflüchtet zu sein. Die haben wir jetzt am Hals. Man plant einen konzentrierten Panzerangriff in den Tunnel um sich diesem Problem zu entledigen.", sagte Ibro, der über sein Funkgerät die neusten Lageberichte angefordert hatte.

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee.", warf Sinari ein.

„Und wieso?"

„Im Idealfall passen nur zwei Panzer in den Tunnel, die nebeneinander fahren und nur diese beiden können Cerberus angreifen. Alles was dahinter fährt nicht. Es braucht nur ein paar Raketen, Minen, oder sonstige Sprengfallen und der Tunnel wird durch deren Wracks blockiert."

„Was schlägst du stattdessen vor?"

„Das selbe, weil ich keine Alternative sehe, aber ich würde mehr Infanterie hinzufügen, außer Indra hält noch eine Geheimwaffe bereit. Vielleicht einen Kampfläufer, der mal nicht bei der kleinsten Steigung das Gleichgewicht verliert und umfällt."

„Lass das.", ermahnte Sirius seine Schwester.

„Eigentlich habe ich da tatsächlich noch etwas.", gab Indra plötzlich von sich.

„Einen Kampfläufer?", erwiderte Sinari mit leicht humorvoller Stimme.

„Natürlich nicht. Den Prototyp eines neuen Kampfpanzers."

„Meine ursprünglichen Zweifel rührten von dem Kettenantrieb, der ein leichtes Ziel darstellen könnte …", erinnerte Sinari.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, aber dieser Prototyp verwendet keine Ketten."

„Keine Ketten? Oh nein! Bitte nicht schon wieder so eine Glaskanone auf Rädern die ihr eigenes Gewicht nicht tragen kann! Allein der letzte Panzerjäger war die reinste Lachnummer."

„Hey! Das Teil war eine gute Idee … es gab nur kleinere Probleme mit dem Motor … der Panzerung … der Bedienung, der Wartung … und noch einiges mehr … lassen wir das lieber. Ibro, sag dem Oberkommando das unsere Truppen vor der Anlage warten sollen. Sie sollen auf nichts schießen was aus der Anlage heraus kommt. Wir erledigen Cerberus im Alleingang.", sagte Indra und ging zum zweiten Stahltor das gegenüber des ersten, geschlossenen Tores lag.

Sie bedient eine Konsole und öffnete mit dieser das Tor.

„Wartet hier. Ich bin gleich wieder da.", sagte sie, bestieg ein kleines, an der Seite parkendes Elektromobil und fuhr mit diesem in den Tunnel hinab.

„Ok, Shepard. Jetzt dürfen Sie fragen wie es weiter geht.", sagte Sinari.

Eine Aufforderung, der er irgendwie nicht wirklich Folge leisten wollte und stattdessen nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Menschen.", murmelte Sinari.

Die nächsten Minuten gestalteten sich als ausgesprochen langwierig. Ohne Möglichkeit etwas zu unternehmen war man ausschließlich zum Warten verdammt und die Minuten schienen quälend langsam zu verstreichen. Immer wieder ertappten sie sich dabei wie sie besorgt auf ihre Uhren und die Batterieanzeige der Stasiskapsel blickten. Das Cerberus derweil versuchte durch die Panzertüren zu kommen, was man sehr deutlich hören konnte, machte die Situation keineswegs besser. Nur wenn Shepard den Worten der Morjaner glauben konnte, und das tat er, dann würde Cerberus Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen brauchen um durchzustoßen, denn die Tore könnten sogar einem Atomangriff standhalten – allerdings auch nur einen einzigen.

Nach dieser elend lang erscheinenden Zeit kam endlich Indra aus dem Tunnel heraus gefahren und hielt nahe der Gruppe.

„Ich dachte du bringst einen Panzer mit.", erkundigte sich Sinari.

„Der kommt genau in diesem Moment.", erwiderte Indra mit einem Blick in den Tunnel, dem sich die anderen Morjaner und Shepard anschlossen.

Langsam, still und leise kam aus der Dunkelheit dann ein Fahrzeug hervor.

„Was ist denn das?", stieß Sinari aus.

„Das ist der Protoyp eines hochmobilen Kampffahrzeuges. Es vereint Mobilität, Flexibilität, Panzerung und Feuerkraft. Ich präsentiere … der Arados."

Shepard staunte nicht schlecht, als er sah was da zum Vorschein kam, genau wie die Morjaner.

Das neue Kampffahrzeug war eine Kombination aus einen Panzer und einem Hoverkraft – ein schwebender Kampfpanzer. Shepard musste sogleich an den Hammerhead denken, obwohl sich dieses Modell davon deutlich unterschied. Der Arados war eher eine schwebende Geschützplattform und sah auch so aus. Seine Wanne hatte den Querschnitt eines Parallelogramms und war mindestens um die Hälfte Länger als der Hammerhead. Antriebe waren nicht erkennbar und mussten hinter der Panzerung verborgen liegen. Wie ein Kampfpanzer besaß der Arados einen drehbaren Geschützturm, der am Heck montiert war. Die Hauptkanone war dafür recht lang und reichte knapp über den Bug hinaus. Zusätzlich waren am Bug der Wanne an der Seite zwei ferngesteuerte Waffenstationen mit jeweils vier im Quadrat angeordneten Geschützrohren installiert, sowie eine weitere dritte Waffenstation auf dem Dach des Geschützturmes.

„Der Sturmpanzer Arados ist unsere neuste Errungenschaft im Bereich der mechanisierten Kriegsführung. Eine echte Revolution. Und wenn ich anmerken darf, das beste Ergebnis seit Jahrhunderten. Sein Antigravitationsantrieb garantiert totale Bewegungsfreiheit unabhängig vom Untergrund. Mobilität, Wendigkeit, Beschleunigung und Geschwindigkeit übertreffen sogar die neuen Grigan-2-Panzer und das bei einer stärkeren und schweren Panzerung und Bewaffnung. Die Hauptbewaffnung ist speziell für die Zerstörung schwer gepanzerter Ziele geeignet, wie gegnerische Fahrzeuge, oder Bunker. Die drei kleinen Geschütze sind für die Bekämpfung von Infanterie, Fahrzeugen, ja sogar Flugzeugen gedacht.", erklärte Indra.

„Aber warum ein Schweber? Der verbraucht doch schon Energie wenn er nur vor Ort steht und wartet, oder wenn er den Rückstoß des Geschützes abfedern muss!", kritisierte Sinari.

„Das stimmt schon, aber der Antrieb entstammt unseren Raumschiffen und seine miniaturisierte Form ist unverhältnismäßig energiesparend. Statistisch gesehen beträgt sein Energieverbrauch sogar nur den Bruchteil eines Grigan-Kampfpanzers. Selbst wenn er eine Zeit lang tatenlos in Bereitschaft in der Gegend herum stehen muss."

„Warum hat man sich eigentlich dazu entschieden einen Schweber zu entwickeln? Die Grigans haben doch eben erst ihr Upgrade erhalten.", fragte Sirius.

„Der Arados ist auf eigene Initiative des Tech-Korps entstanden. Anfangs waren es nur ein paar Ingenieure gewesen, die einer kleinen Nebenbeschäftigung nachgingen. Als die Ambitionen offensichtlicher wurden konzentrierten wir mehr Kräfte und Ressourcen drauf. So wurde es erst zu einer Demonstration was technisch möglich ist und entwickelte sich dann zu einem eigenständigen Projekt weiter. Während des Argos-Krieges gelangten wir in den Besitz eines schwebefähigen Sturmgeschützes. Ein ziemlich interessantes Gerät, aber technisch gerade mal Mittelmaß. Ich hätte zu gerne mal mit den zuständigen Ingenieuren gesprochen was die sich wohl bei so manchen Sachen gedacht haben. Trotzdem. Die Erkenntnisse daraus bestärkten uns in der Zukunftsfähigkeit jener Fahrzeuge."

Leicht beschämt blickte Shepard weg. Er erkannte sofort das sie damit den Hammerhead meinten, den er auf Argos-3 zurücklassen musste, der dann ganz offensichtlich von den Morjaner geborgen und ausgiebig studiert wurde. Auch wenn es ganz interessant sein mag zu erfahren wie so ein Panzer eine ganze Armee aufhalten soll, so war es bestimmt eine Frage der Zeit bis die Morjaner auf ihn geschlossen hätten, der unfreiwillig dafür gesorgt hatte das der Hammerhead in die Hände der Morjaner fällt.

„So interessant das alles auch ist, aber uns läuft etwas die Zeit davon.", rief Shepard den Morjanern ins Gewissen.

„Ich sage es nur ungern, aber der Mensch hat Recht.", bestätigte Sinari.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe Sie nicht vergessen ... Waffenstatus?", sagte Indra und griff zu einem kleinen Funkgerät.

„Waffensysteme zu 90% aufgeladen!", ertönte es.

„Das muss reichen. Wir greifen an."

„Verstanden."

Indra ging hinüber zum verschlossenen Tor und stellte sich an dessen Steuerung.

„Geht besser in Deckung.", empfahl sie den anderen.

Das lies sich die Gruppe nicht zweimal sagen und nahm die Beine in die Hand. Sie entfernten sich knapp 100 Meter und gingen hinter Stützbalken an den Seiten in Deckung.

Indra aktivierte die Steuerung und mit einem lauten Quietschen begannen sich die Tore zu öffnen. Angespannt starrte man auf den Arados, der genau vor jenem Tor stand, und warteten sehnsüchtig auf das Debüt des Sturmpanzers. Shepard hingegen hatten etwas mehr Angst. Sollte jetzt irgendwas schief laufen, dann war es das für sie.

Hinter den sich öffnenden Toren hatte Cerberus bereits Aufstellung bezogen. Sie ahnten bereits das ihnen bewaffneter Widerstand bevorstehen würde, weshalb würden die Morjaner sonst die Tore öffnen. Nur was sie da erwartete wussten sie nicht.

Kaum hatten sich die Tore nur einen Spalt weit geöffnet gaben die ersten Sturmschützen und ein Atlas sofort Dauerfeuer und ein Zenturio hielt einen Raketenwerfer bereit. Bevor er jedoch dazu kam eröffnete der Arados das Feuer.

Das Ergebnis war absolut tödlich.

Das Hauptgeschütz feuerte einen hellen, weißlich glühenden Strahl ab dessen Treffer den Atlas sofort explodieren lies. Die Explosion zog Cerberus Infanterie ebenfalls in Mitleidenschaft. Die kleineren Waffen des Arados gaben ebenfalls ein Dauerfeuer dieser Strahlen ab, die sich durch Cerberus Reihen fraßen.

Der Sturmpanzer war komplett mit Plasmastrahlern bewaffnet.

Dem konnte Cerberus rein gar nichts entgegen setzen. Die vorderen Schützenreihen wurde binnen kürzester Zeit niedergemacht, genauso wie die Atlas-Mechs. Cerberus Truppen wurden zu Testobjekte für die morjanischen Waffen degradiert – Zielscheiben, mehr nicht.

Gegenwehr war sinnlos. Binnen weniger Sekunden waren sämtliche schweren Waffen vollständig aufgerieben. Einige Zenturios und Sturmschützen versuchten noch ihre Raketenwerfer einzusetzen, was nur dazu führte das man sie als primäre Bedrohung ausmachte und zuerst erledigte. Abgeschossene Raketen wurden durch ein lasergestüztes Raketenabwehrsystem noch in der Luft vernichtet und explodierten inmitten Cerberus Reihen. Cerberus Truppen ergriffen mit einem Mal panisch die Flucht. Der Sturmpanzer nahm natürlich die Verfolgung auf und setzte seine Arbeit unbarmherzig fort. Gewehrfeuer und Handgranaten gegen ihn blieben wirkungslos, genauso wie das schwere Geschütz der Atlas. Es gab keinen Schild den man herunter schießen konnte, sondern nur eine einzige, undurchdringliche Panzerung.

Shepard und die anderen hörten die Schüsse und die Schreie und nach gerade mal einer Minuten wurde still. Wenig verwunderlich bei einem offenen Tunnel mit ungenügender Deckung

„Tödlich effizient.", kommentierte Indra am Ende.

Shepard lief ein kalter Schauer, als er das hörte. Auch wenn die Morjaner in einer kulturellen Stasis festsaßen und sehr an älteren, aber zuverlässigen Technologien hingen darf man keineswegs unterschätzen wie weit sie technologisch tatsächlich fortgeschritten waren. Wenn sie wollten könnten sie jede Form von Widerstand augenblicklich zu Asche verwandeln, so wie sie es soeben mit Cerberus gemacht haben.

Cerberus und vor allem die Reaper hatten sich ganz klar den falschen Gegner ausgesucht.

„Wenn wir über solche Waffen schon seit Jahren verfügen, warum rüsten wir unsere Raumflotte nicht damit aus?", fragte Sirius, als sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzten.

„Das machen wir doch. Laser bilden schon lange den Grundstock der Schiffsbewaffnung...", entgegnete Indra.

„Das weiß ich, aber was ist mit den Plasmawaffen, oder hier den Plasmastrahlern?"

„Diese Waffen haben ein gravierendes Reichweitenproblem. Ihr Prinzip beruht ebenfalls auf dem der Fusionskanone, aber der steht eine permanente Energiequelle in Form eines Fusionsreaktors zur Verfügung. Plasmastrahler hingegen werden mit Batterien betrieben und geben einen deutlich abgeschwächten Energieimpulse ab. Bedingt durch diese Einschränkung wurden die Waffen auch etwas angepasst. Bei den extremen Entfernungen im Raumkampf sind sie unbrauchbar. Sie ließen sich vielleicht als Jägerbewaffnung durchsetzen, oder als Verteidigungssystem im Nahbereich, aber bevor es soweit kommt müssen wir erst die Miniaturisierung einiger Komponenten voran treiben. Vor allem die Energieversorgung."

„Abgeschwächt?", dachte Shepard entsetzt.

Wenn das abgeschwächt sein sollte, dann wollte er nicht wissen zu was diese Waffen noch fähig waren.

„Keine weiteren Kontakte. Alle Feinde eliminiert. Halten Eskorte aufrecht.", meldete der Kommandant des Sturmpanzers durch Indras Funkgerät.

Nun begannen sie im schnellen Schritt durch den Tunnel zu marschieren, bis sie anfingen ein Licht am Ende zu erkennen. Ihr Gang wurde schneller, sie rannten regelrecht. Von draußen war bereits gedämpftes Gewehr- und Geschützfeuer zu hören und trotzdem machten sie keine Anstalten langsamer zu werden. Sie wussten das es die morjanischen Truppen waren die da schossen, denn Cerberus Einheiten am Boden waren längst ausgelöscht worden. Nur Momente später verließen sie den Tunnel, passierten die zerstörte Lounge der Eingangshalle und erreichten den Platz vor der Anlage.

Draußen standen abertausende Legionäre der regulären Armee mit ihren Fahrzeugen und schossen wild mit allem was sie hatten Kreuz und Quer in den Himmel. Irritiert blickte Shepard und sein morjanisches Gefolge in Himmel.

Sie sahen wir ein Raumschiff durch die Wolken stieß, Richtung Boden donnerte und im Tiefflug über das Feld rasten.

Mit Entsetzen erkannte Shepard das dieses Raumschiff die Normandy war.

Verzweifelt versuchte sie einer Staffel Düsenjäger zu entkommen, die sie verfolgten, mit Geschützen und Raketen beharkte, während dazu gleichzeitig vom Boden aus auf sie geschossen wurde. Flakpanzer gaben ein verheerendes Sperrfeuer ab und als nach einigen Raketentreffern der kinetische Schild kollabierte verwandelten diese Geschütze die Normandy binnen einen Augenblickes in ein Sieb und ließen sie explodieren.

In einem Feuerball stürzte sie ab.

„Nein ...", stieß Shepard geschockt aus, während die Morjaner jubelten.

Nur Sekunden darauf donnerte im Tiefflug ein Kampfflugzeug über ihre Köpfe hinweg und explodierte im nächsten Moment, was sofort Shepards Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Er sah wie der Jet brennend zu Boden stürzte und ein weiteres Raumschiff über sie hinweg flog.

Verstört erkannte Shepard es.

Eine zweite Normandy.

Vorfolgt wurde sie durch weitere Flugzeuge, die diese Normandy ebenfalls mit ihren Geschützen beharkten. Es war ein bläulich leuchtender Strahl, der dem Raumschiff den Rest gab und es vernichtete. Er sah wie eine dritte Normandy im Tiefflug vorbei zog, die von Jagdflugzeugen in Formation begleitet wurde.

Jetzt war Shepard verwirrt.

Es brauchte etwas bis er realisierte das diese Normandy massiver war als die beiden zuvor. Erst jetzt fiel ihm das Allianz-Symbol auf, während die anderen beiden Cerberus-Insignien besaßen. Reflexartig aktivierte er sein Helmfunkgerät, welches nach dem Abschuss der beiden Cerberus Normandys, und der damit verbundenen Zerstörung der Störsender, wieder funktionierte.

„Joker? Hören Sie mich?"

„Mein Gott, Shepard! Was bin ich froh Ihre Stimme zu hören! Sie haben ja keine Ahnung was hier für ein Chaos herrscht!"

„Das wollte ich eigentlich grad sagen. Cerberus hätte ich hier niemals erwartet."

„Cerberus ist im Moment unser geringstes Problem ..."

In diesem Moment ertönte ein lautes Fauchen. Etwas weniger als einen Kilometer von ihnen entfernt schoss eine Säule aus Feuer aus dem Boden. Aus diesen Flammen erhob sich ein langer, zylinderförmiger Körper, der mit einem Feuerschweif dem Himmel entgegen jagte.

Eine Interkontinentalrakete.

In der Ferne sah Shepard weitere Raketen aufsteigen.

„... greifen.", vernahm Shepard über sein funkgerät.

„Was ist? Wer greift an?", fragte er nach.

„Die Reaper! Die Reaper greifen an! Sie liefern sich mit der Flotte im Orbit schwere Gefecht und etliche Schiffen beginnen in die Atmosphäre einzutreten!", wiederholte Joker.

Shepard blickte auf und sah wie etliche Objekte wie Meteoriten dabei waren durch den Himmel zu stoßen und dabei einen Feuerschweif hinter sich herzogen.

Es war wie auf der Erde.

Es gab nur einen Unterschied.

Hier war die Gegenwehr größer.

Mehrere Reaper, sowohl die kleineren Zerstörer, als auch die großen Schlachtschiffe, wurden zerstört als die mit Atomwaffen bestückten Interkontinentalraketen sie trafen. Der Eintritt in die Atmosphäre zerrte sehr an ihren Schilden, genauso wie der Beschuss den sie eisntecken mussten, als sie einfach durch die Verteidigungsflotte hindurch flogen. Und jene Reaper die nicht durch die planetare Abwehr zerstört wurden bekamen es kurz darauf mit der geballten Schlagkraft der Luftwaffe zu tun, die ihre Ziele wie ein Bienenschwarm mit unnachgiebiger Härte attackierte.

„So fängt es also an.", vernahm Shepard von Sirius neben sich und sah ihn an. „Sagen Sie ihrem Raumschiff es soll direkt vor der Anlage landen. Und sagen Sie ihnen sie sollen sich beeilen. Wir bekommen Besuch."

„Besuch" war dabei die etwas freundlichere Bezeichnung für die vier kleineren Reaper, zwei Zerstörer und zwei Transporter, die nahe der Sicherheitszone der Forschungsstation landeten. Dabei wurde ein Zerstörer von mehreren Wellen Jägern und Bombern aufs Korn genommen, die ihn mit schier endlos erscheinenden Raketen, Bomben und Marschflugkörpern letztendlich zerstörten. Die Staffeln musste dabei selbst Verluste einstecken und sich kurz darauf gegen auftauchend Oculi erwehren, was sich aufgrund der umfangreichen Luftabwehr der Morjaner als recht kurzfristig entpuppte.

„Joker, landen sie die sofort an meiner Position!", befahl Shepard.

„Aye, aye, Commander.", erwiderte dieser und lies die Normandy genau vor Shepard auf dem Platz niedergehen, den die Morjaner binnen kürzester Zeit geräumt hatten.

Aus der geöffneten Luke kamen sofort mehrere Allianz-Soldaten in voller Montur, um die zuvor erwähnte Fracht einzuladen, allerdings taten sie sich an der Stasiskapsel recht schwer, weil diese Für sie zu schwer war. Hier mussten die vier Tech-Legionäre Hand anlegen, für die das keine große Herausforderung darstellte. Sie tragen die Kapsel in den Hangar der Normandy, stellten sie bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit an Ort und Stelle ab und machten sich sofort wieder aus dem Staub. Sie konnten gar nicht schnell genug aus der Normandy kommen. Mit ihnen kam auch ein weiterer Allianz-Soldat heraus, der bei Shepard stehen blieb.

„Bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?", vernahm er Liaras Stimme.

Liara hatte ebenfalls eine komplett versiegelte Rüstung angelegt, wodurch andere, vor allem die Morjaner, nicht erkennen konnten das eine Asari darin steckte.

„Trotz des ganzen Chaos ganz gut. Ihr hattet auch gut zu tun.", antwortete Shepard.

„Das war nicht der Rede wert. Cerberus hat zwar die Normandy mehrfach nachgebaut, nur ihr Tarnmodus nützt ihnen nichts, wenn die Raketen optische Sensoren zu verwenden scheinen."

„Das muss für den Unbekannten bestimmt ein teurer Spass gewesen sein. Was der sich wohl dabei gedacht hat?", meinte Shepard.

„Keine Ahnung. Wir sollten ihn mal fragen, wenn wir ihn wieder sehen.", sagte Liara und der Blick der beiden fiel auf Sirius, der auf einen Kampfpanzer kletterte und die Aufmerksamkeit aller anderen einforderte.

„MORJANER! HÖRT MICH AN! MEIN NAME IST SIRIUS MEL'TAUN! MINARIS BRUDER! UND IHR NACHFOLGER! ICH BIN DER NÄCHSTE, RECHTMÄSSIGE FÜHRER DES MORJANISCHEN VERBUNDES! WIR ALLE! UNSER GESAMTE ZIVILISATION STEHT VOR SEINER GRÖSSTEN HERAUSFORDERUNG! EIN KRIEG VON GALAKTISCHEM AUSMASS! DAS WAS WIR SCHON IMMER WOLLTEN! ALLES GEWINNEN, ODER ALLES VERLIEREN! ES GIBT KEINE ALTERNATIVE! VON JETZT AN HEISST ES NUR NOCH WIR, ODER DIE! UND WIR WERDEN SIE VERNICHTEN!"

Ein lauter Jubel fuhr durch die Menge.

„WIR WERDEN ERST RUHEN WENN DER LETZTE REAPER VERNICHTET WURDE!"

Der Jubel wurde immer lauter.

„UND SHEPARD..."  
Mit diesen Worten stoppte der Jubel und alle Morjaner drehten sich um, was ihm sofort Unbehagen bereitete.

„SIE GLAUBEN DER TIEGEL WIRD IHNEN HELFEN?! DIESER KRIEG LÄSST SICH NUR AUF EINE DENKBARE ART UND WEISE GEWINNEN! UND ZWAR AUF DIE MORJANISCHE! UND DAS HEISST MIT FEUERKRAFT! MEHR FEUERKRAFT ...

In diesem Moment zog ein Lichtblitz alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Bei den gelandeten Reaper-Transportern und dem verbliebenen Zerstörer hatten die Morjaner eine kleine, taktische Atomwaffe gezündet.

„... UND MIT NOCH SEHR VIEL MEHR FEUERKRAFT! ... MORJANER! HEUTE DIE GALAXIE UND MORGEN DAS GANZE UNIVERSUM! ZIEHEN WIR IN DEN KRIEG!", brüllte Sirius und ihm schlug ein beispielloser Jubel und Beifall entgegen.

„ZUM ANGRIFF!", schrie Sirius und stieg in eine der offenen Luken des Panzers bei dem er das Maschinengewehr bemannte.

Sinari sprang ebenfalls auf und stellte sich auf das Heck und hielt sich am Turm fest. Dann setzte sich der Panzer in Bewegung, genauso wie alle anderen Fahrzeuge und die Infanterie.

„Sagen Sie, Liara. Haben Sie jemals ein Staatsoberhaupt gesehen das bereit ist an vordester Front zu kämpfen?", fragte Shepard.

„Noch nie. Vielleicht gab es sowas mal bei den Kroganern, aber das war dann bestimmt vor meiner Zeit. Gesehen habe ich es noch nie."

Die beiden sahen wie weitere Reaper vor allem in der Stadt landeten und dabei ihre Thanix-Kanone auf die Gebäude und Viertel unter ihnen abfeuerten. So mancher zerstörter Reaper traf ebenfalls die Stadt und vernichteten bei ihrem Aufprall ganze Häuserblocks. Und dazwischen gab es immer wieder Atomexplosionen. Sowohl in der Luft, als auch am Boden. Selbst die Megastadt wurde getroffen. Die Morjaner setzten ihre Atomwaffen nicht etwa ein weil die Situation es erforderte, sondern weil sie es einfach konnten. Kollateralschäden waren für sie vernachlässigbar. Und wenn die wieder voll aufgebauten Schilde der Reaper einem Atomangriff standhielten taten sie das einzig logische – sie warfen einfach weitere Atombomben bis die Schilde kollabierten. So einfach war das.

„Wir sollten abhauen.", meinte Liara.

„Ja. Je schneller desto besser.", erwiderte Shepard und sie bestiegen die Normandy.

Kaum hatten sie das getan begann Joker durchzustarten und hob ab.

Sirius drehte sich um und blickte der Normandy kurz nach, wie sie davon flog.

„Mal ernsthaft. Bist du nicht froh das sie weg sind?", fragte ihn seine Schwester.

„Um ehrlich zu sein ... ja, das bin.", antwortete Sirius und lud mit einer schnellen Handbewegung das Maschinengewehr durch. „Lass uns darüber bitte nicht mehr reden."

Für die Normandy war es jedoch noch keineswegs ausgestanden, denn der Himmel hatte sich in eine einzige Frei-Feuer-Zone verwandelt. Shepard war mit dem Fahrstuhl vom Hangar hoch ins CIC gefahren und stolperte Richtung Cockpit, als die Normandy von mehreren Explosionen erschüttert wurde.

„Verdammt, Joker! Was ist hier los?!", stieß Shepard aus, als er sich an dessen Pilotensitz festkrallte.

„Morjanische Flugabwehr! Die ballern inzwischen auf alles was da herum fliegt!"

Shepard sah durch die Cockpitfenster und bekam eine Heidenangst. Es war eine Sache wenn man sich eine Luftschlacht aus sicherer Entfernung, oder im Fernsehen ansah, aber etwas ganz anderes wenn man genau mitten drein steckte. Da draußen lieferten sich abertausende an Kampfflugzeugen und Oculi die größte Luftschlacht, die es jemals gegeben hatte. Im Sekundentakt wurden von beiden Seiten Dutzende von Maschinen abgeschossen und stürzten ab. Immer mal wieder stieß ein Reaper durch die Wolkendecke und zog sofort ganze Geschwader an Jägern und Bombern auf sich. Unterstützt wurden sie dabei durch die Massen an Flak- und Raketenbatterien der Luftverteidigung. Trotz des vorhergegangenen Bombardements der Reaper waren diese noch immer voll einsatzbereit und heizten ihrem Gegner mächtig ein. Die Oculi waren schon bald damit beschäftigt sich selbst zu verteidigen, denn im Luftkampf waren sie immer mehr unterlegen. Dadurch konnten die Morjaner ihre Luftangriffe verstärken und zunehmend in die Offensive gehen.

Das musste sogleich auch die Normandy erfahren, als ihr drei Kampfflugzeuge entgegen kamen und mehrere Geschützsalven auf den Schild setzten.

„Das hier ist der reinste Zirkus! Bringen Sie uns endlich hier raus!", befahl Shepard.

„Versuch ich ja!", erwiderte Joker und zog die Normandy hoch.

Dabei kamen ihnen kurzzeitig vier Oculi entgegen. Zwei von ihnen schoss Joker mit der Thanix-Kanone ab und eine dritter wurde von einer Rakete der Morjaner getroffen. Der vierte Oculus dreht ab und hatte sofort mehrere Jäger an seinem Heck. Derweil musste Joker zuerst einem im Anflug befindlichen befindlichen Reaper-Schlachtschiff ausweichen und dann sogleich dem abstürzendem Wrack eines Zerstörers der Morjaner.

„Na wenn das Teil aufschlägt ... autsch.", meinte Joker.

In dem Moment musste Shepard unweigerlich an Sirius denken. Er war einer der wenigen Morjaner, der auf ihn recht sympathisch und gemäßigt wirkte. Insgeheim hoffte Shepard das Sirius das Chaos überleben würde, denn er hatte keine Ahnung was aus dem Verbund werden würde, wenn jemand anderes die Führung übernimmt.

Am Boden erledigte Sirius und die Legionäre derweil eine Welle an Abnormalitäten der Reaper nach der anderen. Mit dem schweren Maschinengewehr des Panzers das mit panzerbrechender Munition geladen war sägte er die Reaper-Kreaturen wie mit einer Kettensäge fachgerecht ab. Viele der Kreaturen verfingen sich im Stacheldraht und wurden von den Legionären aus ihren Stellungen und den Schützengräben heraus erledigt. Geschütze, Luftangriffe, Artillerie und taktische Atomwaffen dünnten die Reihen der Reaper-Truppen noch weiter aus. Die Reaper-Schiffe versuchten den Angriff so gut es ging mit ihren Thanix-Kanonen zu unterstützen und landeten schwere Treffer, nur die Morjaner beeindruckte das nicht im geringsten. Ihre Kampfdoktrin beruhte auf dem Prinzip der massenhaften, großflächigen Vernichtung. Ihr Widerstand wurde immer härter und vom Raumhafen kommend näherten sich bereits Hundertschaften gepanzerter Fahrzeuge und Kampfhubschrauber.

In den Städten sah die Situation keineswegs anders aus. Die Gebäude waren weitaus massiver als auf der Erde und die orbitalen Angriffe der Reaper richteten verhältnismäßig weniger Schaden an als auf der Erde. Aus ein paar Atomkriegen lernt man einiges.

Wie auf der Erde waren die Reaper in Ballungszentren gelandet, haben ihre Monstrositäten in Massen auf die Bevölkerung losgelassen und strategisch, wie taktisch sinnvoll erscheinende Ziele aus Orbit angegriffen, nur der Schaden hielt sich in Grenzen.

Das Hauptziel der Reaper, Chaos, geriet in weite Ferne.

Anders als andere Spezies gerieten die Morjaner in solchen Situationen nicht in Panik und ergriffen panisch wie kopflose Hühner die Flucht, sondern begannen der Gegner aktiv zu suchen um ihn zu vernichten. Sie ergriffen jede erstbeste, sich bietende Gelegenheit die Reaper zu bekämpfen und das nicht aus dem Mut der Verzweiflung, sondern weil es in ihrer Natur lag.

Das mussten auch die Reaper erfahren.

Husks, die versuchten sich vermeintlich hilflose Morjaner zu krallen, wurden von ihnen im Nahkampf in Stücke gerissen. Kannibalen, und andere bewaffnete Kreaturen, die nur ein paar Schüsse abgaben, wurden sofort aus allen erdenklichen Himmelsrichtungen niedergeschosssen. Selbst Kinder griffen zu den Waffen und sie wussten sehr wohl wie man damit umging. Gegnerische Gruppen sprengte man gleich mitsamt der Straße weg. Und alle anderen, größeren Kreaturen bekamen es mit der Polizei und dem Militär zu tun. Genau wie bei den Turianern wurde die Polizei vom Militär gestellt, nur bei den Morjanern hatte die Polizei auch Zugriff auf die selbe Ausrüstung. Damit war die morjanische Polizei die einzigste in der Galaxie die neben Panzern, Artillerie und Bombern auch Zugriff auf Atomwaffen hatte - und diese setzten sich auch rigoros ein.

Die Reaper haben einen gewaltigen Fehler gemacht.

Mit Morjan Prime haben sie eine Welt angegriffen, die zwar das Gehirn des Morjanischen Verbundes darstellt und auch der am dichtesten besiedelste Planet überhaupt war, aber gleichzeitig auch das größte Waffenlager der gesamten Galaxie war. Hier waren 90% der Bevölkerung durchgehend bewaffnet – mindestens. Die orbitalen Vorausangriffe der Reaper hatten gerade mal einen kleinen Bruchteil des morjanischen Arsenals erwischt und trotzdem waren noch genug Reserven vorhanden um das Militär und die gesamte Bevölkerung mit allem erdenklichen Gerät gleich mehrfach auszustatten und zu versorgen.

Die Morjaner beantworteten Terror mit Terror.

Vernichtung mit Vernichtung.

Hier trafen zwei Parteien aufeinander die keine Gnade kannten, die niemals zurückweichen würden und die vor nichts zurückschrecken würden um einen Sieg davon zu tragen – absolut gar nichts.

Hier trafen zwei Giganten aufeinander die nur die Extreme kannten.

Die Morjaner zeigten den Reapern das ihr Angriff sie teuer zu stehen kommen wird.

Im Weltraum war die Lage derweil keineswegs anders. Im Orbit über Morjan Prime hatten sich die Flotten der Morjaner und Reaper vollständig ineinander verkeilt und bekämpften sich im Nahkampf auf nur ein Kilometer Entfernung und noch weniger.

Einen Sieger konnte man noch nicht erkennen. Innerhalb dieser kurzen Zeit waren bereits weit über 1.000 Raumschiffe aller Art auf Seiten der Morjaner vernichtet worden, gegenüber knapp 100 Schiffen der Reaper. Die Morjaner mögen zwar absolut höhere Verluste haben, aber relativ betrachtet waren beide Seiten gleich auf.

Es war ein reiner Abnutzungskrieg.

Hier entschied sich wer schneller Verstärkung herbei schaffen konnte und welcher Partei als erstes die Reserven ausgingen.

Shepard sah da draußen wie die Reaper und die Morjaner ihre Kräfte gegenseitig aufrieben. Im Nahkampf schossen Hunderte und Tausende von Lasern, Schiffs- und Verteidigungsgeschützen der Kreuzer und Schlachtschiffe auf die Reaper ein und feuerten in Massen ihre Torpedos ab. Die Reaper schossen zurück und brauchten oftmals mehrere Schüsse um die weitaus massiveren Raumschiffe der Morjaner zu zerstören. Es kam sogar zu Rammangriffen. Shepard sah wie ein Schlachtschiff der Morjaner mit einem der Reaper zusammen stieß. Durch die mehr als doppelt so große Masse hatte der Reaper nichts zu lachen und wurde weg geschoben, während die Geschütze auf die mitgenommenen Schilde und Panzerung einschossen.

Shepard sah wie aus dem nichts ein Superschlachtschiff der Morjaner auftauchte – ein beendeter ÜLG-Sprung. Sofort aktivierte es seine beiden Fusionskanonen und schoss mit ihnen zwei Reaper-Großkampfschiffe ab, die vollständig zerstört wurden. Shepard überrascht das, obwohl er wusste wie mächtig diese Waffen sein konnten. Die Morjaner besaßen tatsächlich eine Waffe mit der man Reaper recht einfach vernichten konnten. Trotzdem fiel ihm auf wie die ganzen Superschlachtschiffe Abstand zu den Gefechten hielten und nur Feuerunterstützung leisteten. Diese Schiffe waren eindeutig zu wertvoll um sie in einem direkten Kampf zu riskieren und die Fusionskanonen mussten nur eine sehr langsame Feuerrate haben, denn er sah keinen weiteren Einsatz dieser Waffe von irgendeinem anderem Schiff. Wahre Reaper-Killer blieben sie dennoch. Die Kommando- und Superschlachtschiffe konzentrierten ihre Feuer auf einzelne Reaper sobald sich ihnen eine freie Schussbahn bot und zerstörten diese binnen kürzester Zeit. Bei der Feuerkraft einer gesamten Flotte konzentriert auf einem einzigen Schiff war das auch kein Wunder.

Shepards letzter Blick galt Morjan Primes Ringstation, die immer wieder von Explosionen erschüttert wurde und um die ebenfalls schwere Gefecht tobten. Mehrere Reaper-Zerstörer waren auf der Konstruktion gelandet und marschierten über ihre Oberfläche. Dabei beschossen Sie vornehmlich Werftanlagen und unfertige Schiffsrümpfe und wurden selbst von den Verteidigungsanlagen, Raumjägern und anderen Raumschiffen angegriffen.

„Bringen Sie uns zurück in den Citadel-Raum.", befahl Shepard und wandte sich ab.

„Aye, aye, Commander. Tarn-Modus aktiv, starte ÜLG-Flug."

Shepard ging durch das CIC zurück zum Fahrstuhl und fuhr hinunter zum Hangar, wo die Statsikapsel mit dem Protheaner lag. Unten angekommen vernahm er das Piepen der Kapsel, deren Batterie zur Neige ging.

Um die Kapsel herum standen bereits Liara, Amara, mehrere Allianz-Soldaten und ein paar Crewmitglieder denen er sich anschloss. Bevor sein Blick auf die Kapsel fiel blieb er bei einer Person hängen mit der er keinesfalls gerechnet hätte.

„Was um alles in der Welt machen Sie hier?!", fragte er unsicher und starrte Ibro an.

„Sirius hat mir befohlen Ihnen zu folgen. Gefreut habe ich mich darüber jedenfalls nicht.", erwiderte der morjanische Exekutivagent.

„Aber wann"

„Wann er mir das befohlen hat? Während Sie sich mit ihrer Asari unterhalten haben, als die Kapsel verladen wurde."

„Warum sollten wir nicht einfach sofort zurückfliegen und Sie zuhause absetzen?"

„Ganz einfach. Sirius sagte Ihnen zwar Unterstützung in Form von Truppen und Material zu, aber nichts davon wird in Bewegung gesetzt solange es kein Morjaner anfordert. Dazu bin ich da, denn ich habe einen direkten Kontakt zu Sirius und dem Oberkommando. Außerdem will Sirius stets über den Verlauf des Kriegs aus dem Rest der Galaxie informiert werden."

Shepard wollte etwas sagen, nur bekam einfach kein Wort raus. Nach kurzer Zeit stieß er ein Stöhnen aus.

„Willkommen an Bord.", sagte er.

„Danke. Und ich hätte gerne mein Halsband wieder."

„Ihr ... was? Oh.", bemerkte Shepard.

Er hatte ganz vergessen das er noch den Simultanübersetzter trug, den Ibro ihm zuvor geliehen hatte. Sofort nahm er seinen Helm und das Halsband ab und übergab es dem Morjaner, der dieses jedoch nur mit zwei Fingern anfasste, etwas unverständliches sagte und weg ging. Weil er es noch nicht angezogen hatte war nicht klar was er gesagt hatte, aber seinem Verhalten nach zu urteilen schätze Shepard das sich Ibro zuerst bestimmt bedankt hatte und dann sagte das er das Halsband erstmal waschen muss. Eine Einschätzung die sehr der Realität entsprach.

„Was macht der Morjaner hier?", fragte ihn Liara, die wegen der fehlenden Übersetzung kaum etwas mitbekommen hatte.

„Erkläre ich später.", sagte Shepard und gab Liara den Datenträger. „Hierauf sind die vollständigen Baupläne für den Tiegel, sowie Schwachstellen der Reaper."

„Bei der Göttin! Sie haben tatsächlich Wort gehalten!"

„Man kann den Morjanern vorwerfen was man will, sie halten sich an das was sie sagen. Aber es scheint eine Komponente zu fehlen."

„Welche?"

„Man nennt es den Katalysator. Er taucht in den Plänen auf, nur die Morjaner wissen nicht was es sein könnte, da es von vorneherein in den Plänen zu fehlen schien. Vielleicht haben Sie mit ihren Mitteln und Möglichkeiten mehr Erfolg."

„Ich werde sofort mit der Analyse der Daten beginnen und sie an Admiral Hackett weiterleiten.", sagte Liara und nahm den Datenträger entgegen, den sie genauer betrachtete. „Das Teil sieht aus wie eines von uns. Ich weiß nicht ob wir eine passende Schnittstelle haben."

„Der Datenträger stammt aus Illium – Kriegsbeute."

„Oh. Na das trifft es noch besser ..."

In dem Moment wurde das Piepen der Stasiskapsel zu einem Dauerton der mehrere Sekunden anhielt und dann schlagartig verstummte.

„Shepard, ich habe mich schon gewundert was sie da mitgebracht haben, nur wegen dem Morjaner habe ich darauf nicht besonders geachtet. Jetzt würde ich trotzdem gerne mal wissen was das ist."

„Sagen wir ... eine Überraschung."

Die Kapsel stieß kurz Dampf aus und begann sich zu öffnen. Ehrfürchtig näherten sie sich der Kapsel und starrten auf dessen Inhalt.

„Bei ... der ... Göttin ... ist das etwa..."

„Ein echter, lebender Protheaner. Die Morjaner hatten ihn eingelagert und waren ganz froh als sie ihn endlich los waren."

Der Protheaner sah genau aus wie in den Aufzeichnungen, er trug sogar die selbe rote Rüstung und neben ihm lag eines der Partikelgewehre. Der Protheaner selbst war noch von einer dünnen Eisschicht umgeben, die augenblicklich verdampfte. Mit einem Mal riss der Protheaner panisch die Augen auf, erzeugte eine leichte biotische Schockwelle, die die anderen auf Abstand brachte, und stand ruckartig auf. Die Crew der Normandy ging sofort auf Distanz. Einige hielten sogar schon ihre Gewehre bereit.

„Nicht! Er ist nur verwirrt und steht unter Schock!, ermahnte Liara.

Der Protheaner torkelte ein Stück weiter, fiel dann nahe Shepards auf die Knie und stützte sich mit beiden Händen. Instinktiv wollte Shepard ihm aufhelfen, nur plötzlich packte der Protheaner Shepard am Kopf.

Mit einem Mal fühlte sich Shepard als hätte er einen LKW mit Vollgas frontal abbekommen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an als wäre ihm soeben ein Zug durchgerast. Dieses eigenartige Gefühl hielt nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an und ihm Nachhinein war sich Shepard nicht mal mehr sicher ob er überhaupt Schmerzen gespürt hatte.

„Verzeiht mir, Mensch.", sagte der Protheaner klar verständlich.

„Sie sprechen unsere Sprache?", erwiderte Shepard.

„Ja. Ich habe Ihre Physiologie und Ihr Nervensystem gelesen und kann jetzt Ihre Sprache verstehen. Ich hoffe dieser Vorgang war nicht zu unangenehm."

„Es war ... unerwartet, aber nicht unbekannt."

Der Protheaner blickte zur Seite und sah zuerst Liara, den Rest der Crew und dann Shepard an.

„Asari, Menschen. Die primitiven Spezies meiner Zeit. Sie haben sich weiter entwickelt."

„Da bin ich wieder.", vernahmen die beiden und blickten zur Seite.

Ibro kam auf sie zu, hatte aber noch den Kopf gesenkt, da er etwas mit dem Verschluss seines Halsbandes zu kämpfen hatte. Erst als er wenige Meter vor ihnen entfernt stand blickte er auf und sah den Protheaner an, der wiederum selbst aussah, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Abwechselnd sah der Protheaner Ibro und Shepard an.

„Unheimlich. Ein Alien an Bord hat mir schon gereicht. Jetzt haben wir zwei von den Dingern.", meinte Ibro mit Blick auf Liara, die verstimmt die Hände in die Seiten stemmte.

Ibro dreht auf der Stelle um und verließ über den Fahrstuhl den Hangar.

„Eine ... Drohne?", stotterte der Protheaner.

„Was haben Sie da eben gesagt?", fragte Shepard, der den Begriff aus den Aufzeichnungen kannte. „Was meinen Sie damit."

„Wie ist das möglich? Das dürfte nicht sein! Sie dürften nicht sein! Sie hätten nicht überleben dürfen! Was haben wir nur getan?!", reagierte der Protheaner zunehmend panisch.

„Ganz ruhig, kommen Sie runter. Was ist mit Ihnen los?"

„Mensch, wenn das Überleben Ihres Volkes auf dem Spiel steht würden Sie dann nicht auch alles unternehmen um es zu retten? Würden Sie nicht auch bereit sein jeden erdenklichen Weg zu gehen, nur um ihrem Volk eine Zukunft zu sichern?!"

„Wovon reden Sie?"

„Wir haben einen Fehler gemacht. Einen schrecklichen."

„Einen Fehler? Welcher Art ... Kennen Sie etwa die Morjaner?"

„Ja ... Sie sind eine von uns geschaffene biologische Waffe."


	7. Der Ursprung allen Übels

Shepard musste erstmal verdauen was er da hörte.

Hatte er das soeben richtig verstanden?

Die Morjaner sind eine biologische Waffe der Protheaner?

Bevor er darüber einen weiteren Gedanken verlieren konnte musste er etwas anderes machen.

„Ihr alle! Sofort raus!", befahl Shepard dem Rest der Crew.

„Aber...", gab eines der Crew-Mitglieder zurück.

„Kein Aber! Alle sofort raus hier!", befahl er erneut.

„Gerade als es interessant wurde.", meinte Amara, als sie mitsamt der Crew Richtung Aufzug ging.

„HEY!", ermahnte Shepard. „Alles was ihr soeben gehört habt bleibt geheim. Wenn auch nur einer von euch irgendetwas davon erzählt ziehe ich ihn persönlich vors Kriegsgericht. Niemand darf davon etwas erfahren. Und schon gar nicht Ibro."

„Wer?"

„Ibro! Der Morjaner von eben! Wenn der das erfährt gibt es eine Katastrophe. Sie alle wissen wie die drauf sind und ich will nicht herausfinden wie der reagieren wird."

Die Besatzungsmitglieder schluckten und verließen den Hangar.

„Jetzt zu ihnen.", begann Shepard. „Erklären Sie mir das bitte ganz genau. Die Morjaner sind eine protheanische Biowaffe?"

„Ja, vor langer Zeit wurde mein Volk von einen übermächtigen Gegner bedroht. Um ihn zu bekämpfen schlugen wir viele Wege ein."

„Damit meinen Sie wohl die Reaper. Wir bekämpfen sie ebenfalls, leider wenig erfolgreich."

„Aber ... das bedeutet ... der nächste Zyklus hat bereits begonnen!"

„Leider ja, aber wir fanden einen Ihrer Sender..."

„Sie fanden einen? Sie hätten alles sehen können! Unsere Vernichtung, unsere Warnungen. Warum haben Sie sich dann nicht auf die Reaper vorbereitet?"

„Ihre Warnungen waren unverständlich. Der Sender hätte mich fast getötet."

„Dann kommuniziert dieser Zyklus noch immer auf die althergebrachte Art und Weise."

„Wir haben zusammengesetzt was ging und damit vor drei Jahren eine Reaper-Invasion gestoppt."

„Dann wurde die Auslöschung verzögert?"

„Das wurde sie, nur die Reaper interessieren mich im Moment wenig. Fangen wir erst mal bei etwas grundlegendem an. Wie heißen Sie?"

„Natürlich, Verzeihung. Man Name ist Pashek Vran."

„Ok. Damit haben wir schon mal einen Anfang. Sie sagten das ihr Volk die Morjaner erschaffen ... als biologische Waffe ... warum?"

„Eigentlich sollten den Reaper tatsächlich Ihr Augenmerk gelten. Eigentlich. Nur ich kann Ihre Neugier sehr wohl verstehen, denn das ist alles mehr als nur prekär. Ich gehe mal davon aus das ihnen längst bekannt sein dürfte, dass die Drohnen einst Menschen waren."

„Ja, das ist uns bekannt. Eigentlich sind wir davon ausgegangen das die Morjaner noch immer Menschen sind, aber gut. Erzählen Sie weiter."

„Bevor die Reaper kamen haben wir schon seit Jahrtausenden mit fortgeschrittenen biologischen Waffen gearbeitet. Wir haben primitive Völker beobachtet und ihren Wert als Unterstützung für unsere Truppen bestimmt – Kriegssklaven."

„Mir war nicht klar das die Protheaner ... so hart waren.", meinte Liara.

„Unser Volk war groß und stark. Wir dominierten die Galaxie. Was wir wollten nahmen wir uns einfach.", erklärte Pashek.

„Was für Völker wurden noch beobachtet? Was ist mit den Asari, oder den Turianern?", fuhr Shepard fort.

„Die Turianer ... ha ... wir verloren schnell das Interessen an ihnen. Bedingt durch ihre Biologie waren sie als Waffe vollkommen unbrauchbar."

„Sie meinen damit wegen den sich anders drehenden Aminosäuren?"

„Exakt. Durch diese Besonderheit waren sie nur auf einer sehr kleinen Auswahl von Planeten einsetzbar und hätten besondere Aufmerksamkeit bedurft."

„Dann wird es sie vielleicht interessieren das die Turianer heute eine Großmacht darstellen und über eines der stärksten Militärs der Galaxie verfügen."

Da blickte Pashek recht überrascht drein.

„Was ist mit den Asari?", fragte Liara.

„In ihrem Volk sahen wir großes Potential, ob allerdings etwas genaueres für Ihr Volk geplant wurde ist mir nicht bekannt."

„Und die Salarianer?"

„Die Eidechsen?"

„Eigentlich sind es Amphibien."

„Die Salarianer schafften ebenfalls den Aufstieg? Zu unserer Zeit haben sie noch Fliegen gefressen."

„Wie kamen sie auf die Menschen?", kam Shepard zum eigentlichen Thema zurück.

„Nach langer Beobachtung erschien uns Ihre Gattung als die anpassungsfähigste und flexibelste Spezies, aber es waren Änderungen nötig um unseren Anforderungen gerecht zu werden."

„Sie reden von genetischen Modifikationen."

„Sehr umfangreiche Modifikationen."

„Ein leistungsfähigerer, verstärkter Körperbau, ein besseres Immunsystem, Schmerzlosigkeit ...", begann Shepard aufzuzählen."

„Unter anderem. Das Problem dabei war das ein simples Nachrüsten, ähnlich einer Gentherapie, nicht machbar war. Dafür waren die strukturellen Anpassungen zu aufwendig. Aus diesem Grund veränderten unsere Wissenschaftler das menschliche Erbgut direkt in den Zellen und implantierten es direkt in die Menschen, die so als Bruttanks verwendet wurden. Wir hatten anfangs nur mit einzelnen Exemplaren experimentiert, doch wir kamen schnell zu einem annehmbaren Ergebnis. Der beschleunigte Wachstumsverlauf bei den Drohnen war ansonsten identisch mit einem Menschen. Wir hatten bereits ein großes Wissen in diesem Bereich angesammelt und daher war es für uns ein Leichtes weitere Anpassungen vorzunehmen, zumal der genetischer Bauplan der Menschen uns einen überwältigenden Spielraum bot. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit hatten wir die Vorläufer zu den menschlichen Kampfdrohnen geschaffen. Es genügten bereits wenige weitere Feinjustierungen und wir hatten das Projekt zur Serienreife gebracht. Dachten wir zumindest. Nur dabei machten wir schwerwiegende Fehler, die wir einfach vernachlässigten."

„Sie haben Menschen als ... lebende Bruttanks verwendet ... aber ... Scheiße ... ach verdammt noch mal ... was für Fehler machten Sie?"

„Unser größtes Problem war die Zeit. Wir entdeckten erste Hinweise auf die bevorstehende Reaper-Invasion, weshalb sich der Druck auf viele Projekte erhöhte. Im Zuge dieser Bedrohung sahen wir uns irgendwann gezwungen auch das Drohnen-Projekt, welches zu dem Zeitpunkt erst seit weit weniger als ein halbes Jahrhundert lief, in unsere Vorbereitungen einzubinden, weshalb wir einen Großteil der damaligen Menschen von ihrer Heimatwelt auf einen anderen Planeten auf der anderen Seite der Galaxie verfrachteten, wo wir weitere Drohnen züchteten."

„Morjan Prime. Die morjanische Heimatwelt war ein protheanisches Forschungsinstitut.", sagte Shepard und fasste sich an den Kopf. „Einen Moment ... Sie sprachen von einem Großteil der Menschen ... wie viele Menschen wurden entführt?"

„95% der damaligen Population. Aber davon war biologisch bedingt nur die Hälfte in der Lage Drohnen zu gebähren. Um ein demographisches Ungleichgewicht zu verhindern wurde die andere Hälfte ebenfalls mitgenommen und für weitere Experiemente verwendet."

Shepard stockte der Atem.

Das würde bedeuten das die gesamte Menschheitsgeschichte, so wie man sie bisher kannte, nur mit 5% der ursprünglichen Menschen ablief.

Shepard brauchte einige Momente um es zu begreifen. Ohne den Eingriff der Protheaner könnte die Menschheit heute die dominierende Macht in der Galaxie sein, anderseits hätten die Reaper damals schon die Menschheit auslöschen können, wenn sie diese als zu zahlreich angesehen hätten. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Unstimmigkeiten fielen ihm auf.

„Etwas macht da keinen Sinn. Wenn die Morjaner hochgerüstete Menschen sind, die zur Zeit der letzten Reaper-Invasion geschaffen wurden, wie konnten sie dann den Angriff der Reaper damals überstehen? Die Morjaner gaben uns bereits einen geschichtlichen Exkurs und demnach beginnt ihre Existenz knapp vor 20.000 Jahre und das relativ aus dem Nichts.", fragte Shepard.

Pashek dachte kurz über die Aussage nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ich befürchte ich weiß bereits wie sie überleben konnten. Die Reaper-Invasion begann kurz nach einem ersten Kampfeinsatz auf den wir die Drohnen testweise schickten. Sie hatten dabei aus einer nachteiligen Position heraus einen überlegenen Gegner vernichtend geschlagen . Wir hatten sogar tiefgreifende genetische Veränderungen an ihrem Gehirn vorgenommen, wodurch wir ihre Aggressivität und gleichzeitig ihren Intellekt massiv gesteigert haben. Dadurch konnten sie komplexeste Angriffsmanöver durchführen."

„Entschuldigung, aber danach ... habe ich irgendwie nicht gefragt."

„Ich weiß, aber es war der Fehler mit dem unser Unglück und ihr Aufstieg begann."

„Erklären Sie das bitte genauer."

„Ganz am Anfang verehrten uns die primitiven Menschen wie Götter. Durch unsere Technologie ließen sie sich leicht beeinflussen und lenken. Bei den Kampfdrohnen traf das nicht zu. Durch die deutlich erhöhte Intelligenz, den ständigen Kontakt zu unserer Zivilisation von Geburt an und dem Umgang mit modernsten Technologien und Waffen blickten sie von Anfang an hinter den Schleier der Technologie und verstanden sie. Der Götterglaube funktionierte, anders als bei den Menschen, bei ihnen nicht, nur die Drohnen ließen sich davon nur selten etwas anmerken. Man sah es aber an ihrem Verhalten ... wie sie einem manchmal hinterher blickten. Eine völlig logische Konsequenz, die jedoch keiner von uns beachtete, genauso wie die Warnhinweise. Keiner erkannte das. Man erkannte einfach die Zusammenhänge nicht. Zu sehr schmeichelte den führenden Wissenschaftlern das Gefühl als Götter angebetet zu werden. Man sah die Drohnen stets als dressierte Tiere an. Dabei hatten sie uns längst überflügelt, oder besser gesagt, wir haben sie uns überflügeln lassen, physisch wie psychisch."

„Die Schöpfung wendet sich gegen ihren Schöpfer.", kommentierte Shepard etwas vorwurfsvoll.

„Ein klassisches Dilemma.", bestätigte Pashek.

„Hatten Sie an diesem Projekt mitgewirkt?", fragte Shepard.

Er wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte wenn er darauf eine Bestätigung hört. Cerberus mit ihren menschenverachtenden Experimenten war schon eine Sache für sich, nur das hier. Es war so widerlich das es alles vorstellbare sprengte. Er wäre am liebsten rasend vor Wut geworden, nur das wollte einfach nicht kommen.

„Oh nein, ich bin, beziehungsweise, ich war technischer Leiter anderer Projekte mit denen wir die Reaper besiegen, oder zumindest überdauern wollten. Mit der fortgeschrittenen Biotechnologie hatte ich noch nie etwas zu tun."

Shepard atmete erleichtert auf und sofort schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf.

„Damit meinen Sie nicht zufällig den Tiegel und die versteckten Anlagen mit Stasiskammern?", fragte er.

„Ich muss zugeben Sie überraschen mich, Mensch. Ja, ich leitete diese Projekte, die im Moment der Entscheidung verraten wurden.?

„Von wem?", fragte Shepard, obwohl er bereits ahnte die Antwort zu kennen.

„Von Verrätern und Drohnen. Der Krieg gegen die Reaper dauerte bereits ein etliche Jahre und obwohl so mancher noch an einen Sieg glaubte war bereits klar das wir ihn verlieren würden. Zu hart traf uns ihr Überraschungsangriff, von dem wir uns nicht erholen konnten. Unser Reich zerbrach in einem einzigen Augenblick."

„Die Citadel."

„Ja. Unsere wichtigsten politischen und militärischen Führer, sowie der Kern unserer Raumflotte wurde dabei ausgelöscht. In dieser Zeit trafen wir unsere Vorbereitungen und bauten den Tiegel und bauten eine Vielzahl an Schutzbunkern zu gewaltigen Stasiskammern um. Den Tiegel sahen wir als unseren größten Trumpf an, den Rest als reinen Notfallplan Nur dann wurde unserer Vorhaben verraten, von Mitgliedern unseres eigenen Volkes."

„Ich vermute das diese Verräter durch die Reaper indoktriniert wurden und letztendlich sogar gegen ihren eigenen Willen handelten. Aber welches Ziel hatten die Morjaner dabei?", sprach Shepard.

„Rache. Ich vermutete sie haben irgendwann das volle Ausmaß unseres Eingriffes verstanden und wollten sich dafür rächen. Eine Alternative wäre jedoch, da sie noch heute existieren, ging es ihnen ganz einfach nur ums Überleben. Unser Notfallplan sah vor das ein kleiner Teil unseres Volkes in den Stasiskammern die Invasion überdauert, um danach ein neues, protheanisches Reich aufzubauen, das sich von Anfang an auf die Reaper vorbereiten kann. Ich erinnere mich noch daran wie sie stets stur durch die Anlage patrouillierten. Wenn ich zurückdenke fielen sie mir nur ein einzige Mal auf, als sie ein erhöhtes Interesse an den Kapseln zeigten, aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe es im nächsten Moment wieder ignoriert, wie so viele andere auch. Die Drohnen ahnten das sie diesen Krieg nicht überleben würden und schmiedeten bestimmt schon ihre eigenen Pläne. Wir hatten ihre Intelligenz, für die wir ja selbst verantwortlich waren, massiv unterschätzt. Als dann die Reaper kamen und wir mit den Evakuierungen begannen, wandten sie sich plötzlich gegen uns. Sie manipulierten unsere militärischen Systeme, übernahmen Waffenbatterien und drangen in die unterirdischen Stasiskammern ein. Wir hatten keine Chance. Ich bin das letzte Mitglied eines toten Volkes."

„Irgendwas stimmt da nicht.", murmelte Shepard.

„Aber wie kommt es dann das speziell Sie überleben konnten?", fragte Liara.

„Zu diesem Zeitpunkt befand ich mich auf dem Nachbarplaneten und flüchtete mich in einen Bunker, der ebenfalls einige Stasiskapseln beinhaltete ... ich wollte einfach überleben ... egal wie."

„Einen Moment.", unterbrach Shepard. „Der Nachbar ... planet?" Dieser Planet ist nicht zufällig rötlich orange, oder so?"

„Doch. Eine hohe Eisenkonzentration an der Oberfläche führt zu dieser Färbung."

„Oh Scheiße!", fluchte Shepard.

„Was ist?!", fragte Liara.

„Ich habe gedacht auf Membus befänden sich diese Stasiskammern, aber in Wahrheit waren sie auf Morjan Prime. Die Morjaner haben diese Anlagen übernommen und selbst genutzt. Kein Wunder warum ihre Geschichte so abrupt beginnt."

Liara sah ihn leicht fragend an, denn immerhin hatte sie die Aufzeichnungen von den Konsolen der Kapsel nicht gesehen.

„Ein Teil unseres Plans war es die Planetenoberfläche mit Massen an Superwaffen zu verwüsten, um die Reaper abzulenken und ihre Sensoren zu stören. Wir hatten dafür Antimaterie- und Warpbomben im größeren Umfang bereit gestellt, sogar alte Atomwaffen, weil unsere Bestände so knapp waren. Die Drohnen übernahmen diese Waffen und lenkte einige um auf Ballungszentren, Evakuierungszonen und unsere eigenen Truppen. In dem nachfolgenden Chaos, das den ganzen Planeten verwüstete, konnten sie die Stasisbunker ungestört nutzen und, wie ihre Existenz es beweist, den Zyklus überleben. Unser Plan ging auf, nur nicht mit der richtigen Spezies."

„Aber warum ruhten sie dann 20.000 Jahre?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber ich habe da ein paar Vermutungen. Entweder öffneten sich die Bunker automatisch, nachdem sich die Umwelt wieder weit genug regeneriert hatte, oder die Energie wurde knapp. Möglich ist auch, dass sie versucht haben die Anlage umzuprogrammieren und sich dabei Fehler geleistet haben. Als wahrscheinlicher halte ich jedoch das sie in Folge der umgeleiteten Massenvernichtungswaffen beschädigt wurde und sich dann automatisch geöffnet hat, ungestört als, wie gesagt, die Energie knapp wurde, oder einfach so."

„Aber die Morjaner erwähnten das nicht. Zumindest scheinen sie sich über ihre eigene Herkunft selbst nicht im Klaren zu sein."

„Oder sie wissen mehr als sie zugeben.", gab Liara von sich.

„Vielleicht ging das Wissen im Laufe der Zeit verloren. Es wäre doch möglich das sie bei ihrem Neubeginn alle Hinweise auf das protheanische Einwirken verloren ging, oder gar beseitigt haben. Obwohl sie eine protheanische Biowaffe sind nutzen sie heute keine protheanischen Technologien, sondern komplett eigens entwickelte.", ergänzte Shepard, auch wenn es etwas dumm klang.

„So einfältig der Vorschlag auch ist, es kann stimmen. Die Drohnen wurden als reine, natürliche Kampfmaschinen entwickelt. Wahrscheinlich waren sie zwar in der Lage einen Teil unserer Technologie zu nutzen, aber nicht sie zu reparieren, geschweige zu reproduzieren. Außerdem sah mich die eine Drohne eben mit dem selben Grad an Verachtung an, wie auch sie.", bestätigte Pashek.

„Ob Sie es glauben, oder nicht, aber die Morjaner sind sich dem voll bewusst und haben einen Weg gefunden ihre aggressive Natur zu kompensieren.", erklärte Shepard.

„Unfassbar.", meinte Liara dennoch.

„Das dachte ich ebenfalls als ich die Drohne sah, Ich kann nur hoffen das ihre Zahlen nicht allzu groß sind, ansonsten ist es egal wie dieser Krieg ausgeht."

„Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Die Drohnen waren ursprünglich als Supersoldaten konzipiert, die in lebensunwirtlichen, ja sogar lebensfeindlichen Regionen agieren sollten und unmöglich erscheinende Operationen durchführen sollten. Radioaktive, oder gar biologische Verseuchung, egal welcher Art, sollte ihnen nichts ausmachen. Ein unvergleichlicher Vorteil beim Angriff auf fremde Welten, machte es doch umfassende Vorbereitungen obsolet. Leider ist das auch eine hervorragende Eigenschaft wenn man einen Planeten kolonialisieren will. Und obwohl man es aufgrund ihres Verhaltens nicht anmerkt, sind die Drohnen hochintelligente Wesen, die durch unseren Eingriff einen größeren Teil ihres Gehirns nutzen, als die ursprünglichen Menschen und so zu hochkomplexen Denkmustern fähig sind. Das sie heute noch existieren zeigt das unsere Versuche ihre Reproduktion einzuschränken endgültig gescheitert waren."

„Ihre Reproduktion … einzuschränken?", wiederholte Shepard.

„Obwohl es nicht berücksichtigt wurde zeigte sich das die Drohnen wie die Menschen die Fähigkeit besaßen sich fortzupflanzen und dabei neue, gleichwertige Drohnen zu schaffen. Da eine hohe Vermehrungsrate ähnlich der damaligen Menschen erwartet wurde manipulierten wir den Fortpflanzungstrieb und unterdrückten diesen schließlich gänzlich. Es war eine interessante Ergänzung da es ursprünglich geplant war neue Drohnen zu klonen. Warum man das nicht von Anfang an so machte verstand ich nie. Scheinbar gab es dabei irgendwelche Probleme, weshalb auch eine Sterilisation immer wieder hinausgezögert wurde. Da der neue genetische Code in jeder Zellen festgeschrieben war mussten wir uns keine Sorgen darüber machen dass sich daraus eine eigene Spezies entwickelt, zumindest dachten wir das. Dabei hatten wir längst eine neue Spezies geschaffen. Und trotz der Manipulation vermehrten sie sich weiter, wenn auch im verringerten Maß."

„Aber nur den Fortpflanzungstrieb zu unterdrücken ist sinnlos, wenn demjenigen klar ist was Fortpflanzung überhaupt ist. Das hilft nur bei einem Tier.", erwiderte Liara.

„Und genau da liegt das Problem, nur man ignorierte es. Man sah die Menschen ja nur als Tiere an. Das Hauptproblem jedoch ist ihre Art, ihr Verhalten, für das unsere Wissenschaftler leider selbst verantwortlich waren. Sie zeigten ein Verhalten höchster Abneigung gegenüber anderen Spezies. Wir hatten damals noch andere biologische Waffen dieser Art in der Erprobung und das Wissen aus ihrer Aufrüstung erlaubt es uns schnelle Fortschritte bei den Menschen zu machen. Es war unmöglich die Drohnen zusammen mit anderen mit anderen Spezies zu halten. Die Intensität dieser Ergebnisse überraschte sogar die führenden Wissenschaftler dieses Projektes. Auf der anderen Seite ist mir kein Fall bekannt wo es zu Problemen zwischen Drohnen und Protheanern kam."

„Na das hat sich bis heute ja nicht geändert.", meinte Liara.

„Nur Stunden vor dem Angriff der Reaper auf den Tiegel bekam ich einen vertraulichen Bericht in die Hände, der eine genaue Analyse der Drohnen beinhaltete und wie gefährlich sie wirklich waren. Es wurde all das erwähnt was die führenden Wissenschaftler nicht sehen wollten. Es war klar das unsere Truppen am Boden, sollten sich die Drohnen jemals gegen uns wenden, in einem direkten Kampf hoffnungslos unterlegen waren. Die einzige effektive Möglichkeit sah man in einem orbitalen Bombardement, das die Oberfläche des gesamten Planeten einäschern müsste. Angeblich war das auch die Sicherheitsvorkehrung. Nur da der Bericht VOR dem Auftauchen der Reaper entstand und unsere Raumflotte sich im Kampf gegen die Reaper kaum noch selbst verteidigen konnte, war das reines Wunschdenken. Es wurde sogar davor gewarnt sollte es den Drohnen jemals gelingen sich auszubreiten, eine eigene Zivilisation aufzubauen, oder gar den Planeten zu verlassen, dann drohen Konsequenzen, die nicht absehbar sind. Eigentlich bin ich ja Ingenieur. Ohne diese Berichte hätte ich von diesem Projekt keine Ahnung und könnte ihnen nichts konkretes darüber sagen. Nur eine Sache verwundert mich dennoch sehr. Die eine Drohne von eben zeigte mir gegenüber nur ein Mindestmaß an Feindseligkeit."

„Es sind 50.000 Jahre in der Zwischenzeit vergangen. Da kann sich viel verändern."

„Auf keinem Fall! Die Drohnen waren so konzipiert das Veränderungen, egal über welchen Zeitraum, unmöglich sind."

„Diese Genetische Kontinuität von denen sie sprachen ... Nun gut. Ich habe da ein paar Neuigkeiten für sie, die Ihnen mit Sicherheit … nicht gefallen werden. Ich sagte ja bereits das die Turianer eine interstellare Macht sind … genauso wie die Menschen, oder die Asari … dann sind die Morjaner eine Supermacht, die mit Leichtigkeit über die Mittel verfügen, um die gesamt Galaxie herauszufordern."

Shepard sah wie Pashek ihn sichtlich schockiert ansah und fuhr fort.

„Sie besitzen eine Armee und Raumflotte deren Größe alles in den Schatten stellt, was man glaubt zu kennen. Ihre Raumstationen und Raumschiffe ebenfalls. Sie haben Zugriff auf hochentwickelte Technologien, die alles bekannte übertreffen. Terraforming, Energiewaffen, alternative ÜLG-Antriebe … sie nutzen nicht mal die Massenportale, geschweige Element Zero. Ein Archiv vollgestopft mit protheanischem Wissen haben sie einfach gesprengt – mit einer Atombombe. Sie haben ein eigenes Reich aufgebaut, das hunderte von Planeten umfasst."

„Können Sie mit sagen, wie viele Drohnen es zum heutigen Zeitpunkt gibt?"

„Etwa über halb Billionen.", antwortete Shepard nach kurzem Zögern.

Für einen Moment wurde es still.

Pashek schien unfähig zu sein auch nur ein einziges Wort herauszubringen.

„Bitte.", begann er dann. „Lassen Sie mich … diese Informationen … direkt Ihrem Verstand entnehmen … lassen Sie mich … bitte … sehen, was sie gesehen haben."

„Sie meinen so wie Sie unsere Sprache gelernt haben?"

„Ja, aber da habe ich Ihre persönlichen Erinnerungen unangetastet gelassen … aus Respekt … Jetzt bitte ich dafür um Ihre Erlaubnis den … in meinem Volk … war das ein sehr persönlicher Vorgang."

„Keine Sorge. Es ist nicht das erste Mal das jemand in meinem Kopf herum wühlt.", meinte Shepard humorvoll mit Blick auf Liara, die belustigt schmunzelte.

„Wenn Sie dann bereit sind dann können wir beginnen.", sagte Pashek .

Shepard bestätigte das mit einem Nicken.

Pashek trat an ihn heran, hob seine beiden Hände und legte sie an Shepards Schläfen.

Mit einem Schlag lief alles wie in einem Film ab. Vor Shepards Augen lief alles was er bisher von den Morjanern erlebt, gesehen und erfahren hatte wir im Schnelldurchlauf abEs dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und bescherte Shepard kurzzeitig Kopfschmerzen, die ihn zusammenbrechen ließen, woraufhin Liara sofort zu ihm eilte. Pashek hingegen schien es kaum anders zu ergehen. Er fiel auf die Knie.

„Was haben wir nur getan ... Was für Monster haben wir auf die Galaxie losgelassen ... Damit ist der schlimmstmögliche Fall eingetreten ... Niemand hätte einst gedacht das sie es jemals so weit schaffen könnten, geschweige würden. Alles Leben in der Galaxie wird vernichtet. Entweder durch die Reaper, oder durch die Drohnen, oder Morjaner, wie sie sich inzwischen nennen."

„Sind Sie sich da sicher?", fragte Shepard.

„Absolut. Es verwundert mich nicht das die Reaper den Großteil ihrer Kräfte gegen die Morjaner richten, nur ich bezweifle das das reichen wird. Unsere einzige Hoffnung ist der Tiegel. Nicht allein um die Reaper zu besiegen, sondern um im Nachhinein noch genügend Kräfte gegen die Morjaner aufbieten zu können, nur ob das noch helfen wird ... Shepard, ich bin bereit sie nach Kräften zu unterstützen um diese Bedrohung zu bekämpfen. Ich werde all mein Wissen über unsere Technologie weitergeben und bin bereit sie im Kampf zu unterstützen. Das ist das mindeste was ich machen kann, um diesen Fehler, den mein Volk einst begann, zu korrigieren und als Rache für mein Volk selbst."

„Von welcher Bedrohung reden Sie jetzt? Von den Reapern, oder den Morjanern?"

„Von beiden. Ich gehe sogar fest davon aus das es die Morjaner sein werden an denen die Reaper scheitern werden und der Zyklus sein Ende finden wird. Und sobald die Reaper besiegt sind werden die Morjaner nach neuen Feinden suchen. Sie werden den Platz der Reaper einnehmen und die alles Leben mit Tod und Vernichtung überziehen. Ich sehe wie sich ein einziger Todesschleier für immer über die gesamte Galaxie legen wird."


	8. Ein Monster kommt selten allein

„Und diese Berichte … entsprechen alle … der Wahrheit?", sprach Admiral Hackett mit ruhiger Stimme über das ÜLG-Kommunikationsterminal an Bord der Normandy."

„Ja, das ist korrekt.", bestätigte Shepard.

Shepard hatte von dem zuletzt erlangten Wissen einige sehr umfangreiche Berichte erstellt und diese auf gesichertem Weg über die Quantenverknüpfungsknoten direkt an Hackett gesendet. Drei einzelne Berichte samt Aufnahmen hatte er verschickt. Der erste beinhaltete sämtliche Informationen, die er von Sinari, Sirius und Ibro auf dem Hinflug und auf Morjan Prime erhalten hatte, sowie Videos die sie während dieser Reise und dank einer Helmkamera auf dem Planeten und der Forschungsstation gemacht haben. Der zweite war eine schriftliche Zusammenfassung von all dem was Shepard auf Morjan Prime gehört hatte. Es zeigte sich das die morjanische Sprache im Originalton aufgenommen wurde und nicht die Übersetzung. Scheinbar arbeiteten die Simultanübersetzer der Morjaner ganz anders, sodass man ihre Sprache nur verstehen konnte, wenn man selbst so ein Gerät besaß. Der dritte und letzte Bericht beinhaltete das Wissen des Protheaners, sowie die Wahrheit über die Morjaner, das sie eine protheanische Biowaffe waren. Dessen Bericht vernichtete Hackett sofort, nachdem er ihn gelesen hatte. Zu heikel waren diese Informationen. Zuguterletzt hatte Shepard noch die Baupläne für den Tiegel angehängt.

Hackett war, nachdem er das alles durchgearbeitet hatte, gelinde gesagt sprachlos. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst das die Morjaner gut ausgerüstet waren, nur was man ihm da präsentierte war einfach unglaublich. Würde man ihm davon erzählen würde er es als völlige Übertreibung abtun. Selbst wenn Shepard es ihm berichtet hätte. Und selbst mit den Videos fiel es ihm schwer das alles zu glauben.

„Admiral?", sprach Shepard, als dieser für einige Moment nichts sagte, oder machte.

„Verzeihung, Shepard, diese Informationen sind einfach nur … überwältigend."

„Das verstehe ich. Ich wollte es selbst nicht glauben, hätte ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen."

„Mit dieser Maschinerie ... und dieser Technologie auf unserer Seite verbessern sich unsere Chancen beträchtlich. Und das brauchen wir. Denn obwohl die Reaper den Großteil ihrer Kräfte auf die Morjaner konzentrieren drängen sie uns an allen Fronten zurück. Ich will nicht wissen wie es uns ergangen wäre, wenn diese Armada über uns hergefallen wäre. Da kann man nur hoffen da die Morjaner aus dieser Schlacht siegreich hervorgehen, denn wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen."

„Da Sie das soeben ansprechen … Sie haben den letzten Teil meiner Berichte gelesen … bezüglich der Morjaner?"

„Das habe ich. Sie habe diese Informationen von einem lebenden Protheaner, den Sie geborgen haben?"

„Ja?"

„Und die Morjaner wurden von ihnen erschaffen?"

„Ja, als fortgeschrittene biologische Waffe für ihre Kriege – Supersoldaten. Allerdings war dieser Protheaner nicht für ihre Erschaffung zuständig, oder verantwortlich. Er warnte uns jedoch ganz klar vor ihnen. Er ist davon überzeugt das die Reaper den Krieg verlieren werden und stattdessen die Morjaner … wie er es sagen würde … ewigen Tod und Vernichtung über die gesamte Galaxie bringen werden."

„Diese Bedenken, Shepard, wie ist ihre Meinung dazu?"

„Das ist schwierig zu sagen. Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Ich könnte dem genauso gut zustimmen, wie widersprechen. Jedoch befürchte ich er könnte Recht behalten. Ich glaube jedoch das es sehr von ihrer neuen Führung abhängig ist."

„Von diesem Sirius Mel'Taun? Die morjanische … Regierungsbildung … geschah ja an Bord der Normandy."

„Ein sehr … interessanter Vorgang, Admiral. Nein, Sirius wirkte auf mich recht gemäßigt, obwohl er nicht zwangsläufig von den Exoduse ablassen will. Er erschien mir manchmal mehr Mensch, als Morjaner zu sein, und das obwohl er … seine Ecken und Kanten hat."

„Wollen wir es hoffen … In unserer derzeiten Lage können wir nicht wählerisch sein. Ich habe die Pläne des Tiegels an unsere Wissenschaftler weitergeleitet. Das Ding ist gewaltig. Die haben keine Ahnung wo sie überhaupt anfangen sollen. Wir brauchen unbedingt die Hilfe des Protheaners, erst recht was diesen Katalysator betrifft."

„Kein Problem. Er sich dazu bereit erklärt uns zu unterstützen, wo es nur geht."

„Gut. Ich werde unsere besten Leute zusammen rufen lassen und wir werden uns dann wieder melden. Halten Sie den Protheaner solange für uns bereit."

„Verstanden, Admiral."

„Eine Sache noch. Ich habe ein paar Wissenschaftlern und anderen Experten ein paar Beschreibungen von Morjan Prime und deren Technologien vorgelegt."

„Ja?"

„Mehrfach-Fusionsreaktoren, Plasmastrahler, Phasenverschiebungsantriebe, planetenumspannende Raumstationen – fast alle haben das als Unfug abgetan, oder, ich zitiere: Als Schwachsinn aus einem billigen B-Movie aus der Feder eines verrückten Autors … Naja, nachdem sie die Aufnahmen sahen waren sie alle ganz still."

„Tja.", sagte Shepard lapidar und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie werden sie jetzt weiter vorgehen, Shepard?"

„Offen gesagt, so genau weiß ich das noch nicht. Noch befinden wir uns im morjanischen Hoheitsgebiet, aber das sollten wir schon bald verlassen haben. Ich werde versuchen weitere Unterstützung zu sichern. Die Morjaner haben wir ja schon auf unserer Seite, nur die sind vorerst gebunden. Hat sich derweil irgendwas auf der Citadel ergeben? Kommen uns die anderen Ratsvölker zur Hilfe?"

„Danach sieht es nicht aus. Ich weiß das die Turianer große Probleme haben und die Verbindung mit Palaven immer wieder abbricht, aber sonst hört man von denen nichts. Udinas Hilfegesuche werden da einfach überhört."

„Schöner Mist."

„Leider ja ... Ich wünsche ihnen noch viel Erfolg, Shepard. Hackett Ende.", verabschiedete sich Hackett und beendete die Verbindung.

Shepard lehnte sich daraufhin nach vorne und stützte sich an der Konsole ab. Auch er hoffte darauf das Pashek Unrecht haben würde. Sein nächster Gedanke galt Sirius, der vom Rang eines Kapitäns zum Imperator aufgestiegen war, wie Joker es bestimmt bezeichnen würde. Shepard wollte sich nicht ausmalen wer seinen Posten einnimmt, wenn Sirius drauf geht, besaß er doch jetzt als einziger die Autorität den Verbund in neue Bahnen zu lenken.

Zuletzt sah er ihn ja, wie er einen Sturmangriff auf die Reaper anführte.

Sollte er das nicht überleben wer würde ihm dann folgen?

Seine Schwester?

Dieses durchgeknallte Miststück?

Ein Desaster.

Und ein anderer Morjaner wäre bestimmt kaum besser.

Nur wie war Sirius wirklich?

Shepard war sich da plötzlich selbst nicht mehr so sicher, immerhin hatten sie nur ein paar Stunden miteinander verbracht und das reichte kaum aus, um sich ein ausführliches Bild über eine Person zu machen. Zum Glück hatten sie ja noch den anderen Morjaner an Bord, Ibro Bresios. Und nachdem was er bislang so mitbekommen hatte schienen die beiden sich ja ganz gut zu kennen.

„EDI, wo befindet sich Ibro im Moment?"

„In der Kantine.", lautete die kurze und knappe Antwort, auf die sich Shepard sofort in Bewegung setzte.

Nur kurz darauf erreichte er die kaum gefüllte Kantine, wo er Ibro alleine an einem Tisch mit einem Wasserglas vor sich sitzen sah und seinen Kopf mit einem Arm abstützte.

„Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung? Sie wirken irgendwie fertig.", versuchte Shepard das Gespräch zu beginnen und setzte sich gegenüber von Ibro an den Tisch.

„Mh? Nein, nein, die Aufputschmittel lassen nach und die neuen wirken nur langsam. Ich müsste mich einfach mal länger ausruhen, um das zu kompensieren."

„Verzeihung, Aufputschmittel? Ich verstehe nicht ganz."

„Der Heilungsprozess erfordert viel Kraft und Energie und ermüdet uns."

„Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht. Welcher Heilungsprozess?"

Ibro starrte Shepard für einen Moment wortlos an, stand dann auf und öffnete seinen Mantel.

Was Shepard darunter zu sehen bekam lies ihm den Atem stocken.

Darunter sah er Ibros durchschossene und blutverschmierte Uniform.

„Mein Gott … woher …", begann Shepard, bis ihm einfiel das Ibro ja auf der Normandy angeschossen wurde. „Haben Sie keinen Arzt, oder so aufgesucht?"

Ibro hob das Hemd und Unterhemd hoch, nur auf dem blassen Bauch suchten Shepards Augen vergeblich nach den Schusswunden.

„Aber … wieso … wo …"

„Sie suchen bestimmt die Einschusslöcher. Die sind längst wieder verheilt."

„Verheilt? So schnell? Aber … das waren … doch nur ein paar Stunden … nicht mal ein Tag."

„Wir haben zwar deutlich bessere Selbstheilungsfähigkeiten als Menschen, aber so gut sind selbst wir nicht. Den schnellen Heilungsprozess verdanke ich medizinischem Nanogel."

„Nanogel?", wiederholte Shepard.

„Das ist sowas ähnliches wie ihr Medigel, nur natürlich weitaus fortschrittlicher. Es ist eine farbloss, geleeartige Masse, die aus geklonten Stammzellen und medizinisch genutzten Nanomaschinen besteht. Man trägt die Masse auf die verletzte Stelle auf und lässt die Nanomaschinen arbeiten. Schwere Organschäden lassen sich damit allerdings kaum beheben, zumindest noch nicht. Sirius beispielsweise braucht eine komplett neue Niere. Die lässt er entweder klonen und einsetzen, oder er lässt sie direkt in seinem Körper nachzüchten."

„Im Körper … nachzüchten?", sprach Shepard und wirkte dabei richtig schockiert.

„Das Standardverfahren. Absolut sicher und ohne eventuelles Abstoßen, aber äußerst unbeliebt, da man spürt wie das neue Organ in einem heranwächst."

Für den Moment wirkte Shepard sprachlos. Medigel und andere medizinische Behandlungen waren ein Witz dagegen.

„Lassen wir das … Weshalb wollten Sie mit mir sprechen?"

„Äh … eine Moment … ich habs grad irgendwie vergessen … Sirius! Ich wollte mich gerne etwas über Sirius erkundigen. Ich kam vorher kaum dazu. Außerdem scheinen sie beide ja miteinander befreundet zu sein."

„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?!", protestierte Ibro regelrecht und nahm wieder Platz. „Eigentlich können wir beide uns manchmal kaum leiden."

„Aber … ich dachte sie scheinen sich gut zu kennen … sie duzen sich sogar."

„Das Duzen hat in unserer Gesellschaft eine ganz andere Bedeutung, als bei Ihnen. Jeder Morjaner duzt einander und spricht einander mit dem Individualnamen an."

„Und wann siezen sich dann die Morjaner?"

„Wenn man den anderen nicht ausstehen kann und für ihn nichts als Verachtung übrig hat."

„Aha.", erwiderte Shepard und musste plötzlich nachdenken. „Aber sie siezen uns auch!"

„Woran das wohl liegen mag … Da es in ihren Gesellschaften sowieso normal ist und wir sie nicht ausstehen können … da war uns das völlig gleichgültig. Es hat einfach gepasst."

„Lassen wir das besser … zurück zu Sirius. Obwohl sie beide sich nicht sonderlich leiden können scheint es mir so als ob sie sich dennoch recht gut zu kennen scheinen."

„Ihre Vermutung stimmt. Ich und Sirius haben eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Ich habe gegen ihm mal wegen Korruption ermittelt und dabei sind wir beide heftig aneinander geraten. Daher stammen auch unsere Differenzen."

„Korruption?"

„Das liegt nicht allzu lange zurück. Sirius hatte damals das Kommando über einen neuen Schlachtschiffprototyp erhalten und kurz darauf tauchten erste Gerüchte auf er hätte diesen Posten nur durch Missbrauch seiner Macht und seines Einflusses auf führende Stellen erhalten. Diese Vorwürfe wogen besonders schwer da er ja der Bruder von Minari war, unserem damaligen Staatsoberhaupt, und so schaltete man den Staatsschutz ein, um dem nachzugehen, denn sollten sich die Vorwürfe bewahrheiten, denn drohte Sirius die Todesstrafe. Da waren wir bei unseren Ermittlungen verständlicherweise nicht sonderlich dezent. Und wir wurden fündig. In seiner Chronik fehlten fast zwei Jahrzehnte, seine Zeit nach der Grundausbildung bis hin zum Eintritt in die Raumflotte – einfach heraus gelöscht. Wir wussten sofort das er etwas zu verbergen hatte und wir setzten alles daran herauszufinden was es war."

„Das mag für sie jetzt dumm klingen, aber was ist daran so besonders wenn in einem Lebenslauf das ein, oder andere Jahrzehnt fehlen. Zugegeben es ist schon ungewöhnlich.", fragte Shepard.

„Wenn in einer Gesellschaft totale Überwachung herrscht, von jedem Bürger seit Geburt an eine lückenlose Akte über sein Leben existiert, niemand sonst darauf Zugriff haben sollte, dann ist eine derartige Lücke mehr als nur ungewöhnlich."

„Da haben Sie wiederrum recht. Wie ging es weiter?"

„Sirius wurde recht früh auf unsere Ermittlungen aufmerksam, sonderlich dezent waren wir ja nicht sonderlich. Zwar klärten wir ihn nicht über die Hintergründe auf, doch er verweigerte jede Form von Kooperation. Sinari genauso. Sie schlug sich sofort auf die Seite ihres Bruders. Und da wir einfach nichts fanden intensivierten wir unsere Anstrengungen immer weiter. Er musste von uns einiges an Demütigungen und Belästigungen über sich ergehen lassen, sogar in aller Öffentlichkeit und eigenartigerweise reagierte er kaum darauf. Das ging einige Zeit so weiter bis wir irgendwann den Punkt erreichten an dem wir es übertrieben. Wir gingen sogar so weit, dass wir ihm gegenüber indirekte Drohungen gegen seine nächsten Verwandten aussprachen. Ein schrecklicher Fehler."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Shepard.

„Sirius ist ausgerastet. Mitten auf einem öffentlichen Platz. Vier Exekutivagenten gegen einen Schlachtschiffkapitän. Und wir hatten keine Chance. Die Videos davon geistern noch heute durch unsere Informationsnetzwerke. Er hätte uns mit Sicherheit sogar umbringen können, aber im Nachhinein erfuhren wir von ihm dass er uns einfach nur eine Abreibung verpassen wollte. Nach diesem Zusammenstoß war klar das wir unsere Ermittlungen in der bisherigen Form nicht mehr weiter führen konnten. Überraschenderweise erklärte sich Sirius dann zu einem Dialog bereit in dem wir unsere … Differenzen erörtern konnten. Ich klärte ihn über unsere Ermittlungen und die Korruptionsvorwürfe auf, von denen er selbst mehr als überrascht war, und im Gegenzug klärte er uns über die fehlende Zeit in seinem Leben auf."

„Was war es?"

„Er hat seine Dienstzeit bei den Totenköpfen löschen lassen. Ich Skob habe mich ohne es zu wissen mit einem Totenkopf angelegt."

„Hätte es einen Unterschied gemacht, wenn Sie es gewusst hätten?"

„Äh … gewiss. Es macht bestimmt einen Unterschied wenn sie glauben einen einfachen Raumschiffkapitän unter Druck zu setzen, der noch nie an einem Bodenkampf teilgenommen hat, oder einen Elitesoldaten der Totenköpfe, der fast zwei Jahrzehnte Kampferfahrung hat und noch dazu der Schlächter von Tolan-2 ist."

„Der Schlächter von Tolan-2?", fragte Shepard nach.

Er ahnte bereits worauf das hinaus laufen konnte.

„War Tolan-2 nicht der Planet wo Sinari und Sirius in einen Hinterhalt gerieten? Worüber die beiden nicht reden wollten?", ergänzte Shepard.

„Ja. Der Exodus von Tolan-2. Für die beiden waren es anfangs nur ein Einsatz wie jeder anderer, der sich zu einem einschneidenden, ja geradezu bewusstseinsveränderndem Erlebnis entwickelte.

„Was genau ist damals eigentlich vorgefallen?"

„Während einer Operation waren Sinari und Sirius als Späher für eine Panzerlegion eingeteilt, zusammen mit einigen neuen Rekruten. Die beiden versuchten sich dann kurz vor Abend nahe eines Waldstückes am Fährtenlesen, wovon keiner natürlich eine Ahnung hatte. Dabei wurden sie durch Eingeborene überraschend aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen."

„Meine Güte … wie viele Verluste?", fragte Shepard.

Dabei schockierte es ihn kurzerhand selbst das er die Durchführung eines Exoduses, eines planetenweiten Völkermordes, unberücksichtigt lies.

„Verluste? Keine. Die waren ja nur mit Speeren bewaffnet. Versuchen Sie damit mal durch eine Ganzkörperrüstung zu kommen."

„Ich verstehe nicht … was war an diesem Hinterhalt dann bitte so bedeutend? Was bedeutete es für Sinari und Sirius?"

„Die Tatsache das sie überhaupt in diesen Hinterhalt gerieten. Und das was folgte. Die beiden hatten für einen kurzen Moment ihre Wachsamkeit vernachlässigt und das hatte der Gegner sofort ausgenutzt. Sie mussten sich dem sogar im Nahkampf erwehren. Damit kamen sie einfach nicht klar. Sie erlitten sowas wie einen ... Nervenzusammenbruch. Das setzte irgendetwas in ihnen in Bewegung – in ihren Köpfen. Wir verstehen es selbst heute noch nicht."

„Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Sinari und Sirius ließen nach dem Hinterhalt ihren Trupp einfach zurück und marschierten wortlos in nahe gelegenes Dorf ein, das sie kurz nach Einbruch der Nacht erreichten."

„Was geschah dann?", fragte Shepard, obwohl er es schon ahnen konnte.

„Können Sie es sich nicht denken?", erwiderte Ibro.

Shepard schwieg.

„Ein Massaker. Über 3.000 Tote und das in nur vier Stunden. Im Schutze der Dunkelheit gingen sie von Straße zu Straße, von Haus zu Haus und töteten jeden unabhängig von Alter und Geschlecht mit Messern, Feldspaten, Bajonett, mit bloßen Händen … in weniger als einem halben Tag löschten sie ein ganzes Dorf aus. Die Geschwindigkeit mit der sie arbeiteten … Sie waren … vollkommen durchgedreht. Sie waren in sowas … wie einen gelenkten Blutrausch verfallen ... aber in einer Art und Weise, wie niemand es zuvor jemals gesehen hatte ... wie Maschinen … Als am Morgen die Panzerlegion das Dorf erreichte fanden die Legionäre wortwörtlich ganze Berge an Leichen vor. Und dazwischen auf dem Dorfplatz saßen Sinari und Sirius völlig apathisch und konnten sich im Nachhinein an gar nichts mehr erinnern. Als sie dann die Aufzeichnungen ihrer Helmkameras sahen … nun ja … beide verließen noch am selben Tag die Totenköpfe. Sirius wechselte zur Raumflotte, während Sinari seit je her zwischen allen möglichen Truppenteilen … herumspringt … immer auf der Suche nach dem nächstbesten Kampf. Das was sie in den protheanischen Archiven mit Cerberus gemacht haben war genau das – ein gelenkter Blutrausch. Sinari und Sirius haben die eigenartige Fähigkeit während dieses Blutrausch teilweise die Kontrolle zu behalten und ihn sogar zu lenken."

Shepard wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Zuerst dachte er nur Sinari wäre ein durchgeknalltes, massenmordende Kriegsverbrecherin, aber jetzt offenbarte ihm Ibro das sogar Sirius so ein Monster war.

Nur irgendwie war es bislang nicht das was er wissen wollte.

„Sagen Sie … wie ging die Untersuchung denn aus … in Bezug auf Sirius Korruptionsvorwürfe?"

„Er war unschuldig. Es stellte sich heraus das ein paar Offiziere eifersüchtig waren weil er befördert wurde und deshalb setzten sie diese Gerüchte in die Welt wohlwissend der Konsequenzen. Aber keine Sorge. Allen wurden selbstverständlich gefasst, bekamen einen fairen Prozess und wurden anschließend augenblicklich hingerichtet. Seither begleite ich Sirius. Vorwiegend weil er in letzter Zeit immer mehr mit Prototypwaffen zu tun hat. Ich glaube jedoch nicht das es das war weshalb Sie mit mir sprechen wollten."

„Eigentlich wollte ich mehr über Sirius erfahren. Allem voran seinen Charakter. Ich meine … wie ist er so als Me … ich meine als Morjaner … im Vergleich zu seiner Schwester?"

„Sinari und Sirius … ha … die beiden sind schon ein recht eigenartiges Paar, selbst für morjanische Verhältnisse. Beide sind ausgesprochen intelligent, weshalb sie durch ihre Fähigkeiten schnell in den Rängen aufstiegen. Jedoch ist Sinari weitaus extrovertierter und aggressiver als ihr Bruder, oder sonst ein Morjaner. Was Sirius betrifft … er ist das genau Gegenteil. Ein recht ruhiger und schweigsamer Zeitgenosse. Er beobachtet still alles und handelt stets wohl überlegt und sehr vorausschauend. Er steht anderen, unkonventionellen Ideen und Vorschlägen weitaus offener gegenüber, als so manch anderer Morjaner. Während des Argos-3-Kriegs plädierte er für ein gemäßigteres Vorgehen, allerdings stand er damit recht alleine da und befolgte seine Befehle. Jedoch weiß keiner was genau in den Köpfen der beiden vorgeht, genauso wenig ob sie vor dem Vorfall auf Tolan-2 schon so waren, oder es erst danach wurden."

Shepard ließ sich das auf der Zunge zergehen. Ibro schien seine Annahmen zu bestätigen. Sirius schien weitaus menschlicher zu sein, als es für Morjaner der Fall war, auch wenn in ihm ein wahres Monster schlummern konnte wie auch in seiner Schwester. Shepard war es im Moment egal wie viel Blut an Sirius Händen kleben mag, denn als Staatsoberhaupt war er goldrichtig. Unter seiner Führung bestanden vielleicht sogar gute Chancen, das der Morjanische Verbund seine aggressive Politik zurück fährt und sich vielleicht sogar etwas öffnet.

Vorausgesetzt Sirius überlebt.

Bei den Gedanken beließ es Shepard. Er wollte es mit seinem Wunschdenken nicht übertreiben.

„Wenn Sie etwas von Sirius hören, wie es ihm geht, oder ob er überhaupt noch lebt, dann würde ich mich sehr darüber freuen wenn Sie mir etwas berichten würden.", bat Shepard und stand auf.

„Sirius geht es gut.", antwortete Ibro knapp.

„Wie bitte?"

„Sirius geht es gut. Er wurde nur leicht verletzt, nichts ernsthaftes. Er und Sinari befinden sich in irgendeinem mobilen Befehlszentrum und koordinieren von dort den Krieg gegen die Reaper."

Innerlich atmete Shepard auf.

„Da Sie davon sprechen: Wie verläuft der bis jetzt? Wie ist die Lage auf Morjan Prime?"

„Unübersichtlich trifft es recht genau. Wir scheinen den Großteil unserer vor Ort eingesetzten Kraft fast völlig aufgerieben zu haben. In ersten Berichten ist von 80 bis 90 Prozent Verluste die Rede und Milliarden von Toten. Ganze Flotten und Armeen wurden vernichtet. Die Kämpfe am Boden und im Weltraum dauern noch immer an, während aus dem gesamten Verbund ununterbrochen neue Verstärkungen eintreffen. Wie es um die Reaper steht weiß ich nicht, aber ich gehe davon aus das sie ebenfalls schwere Verluste erlitten haben müssen."

„Gut zu wissen. Danke."

„Sagen Sie, Shepard, haben Sie wirklich eine Beziehung mit einer Asari?", gab Ibro zurück-

„Selbst wenn, was geht Sie das an?"

„Oh Skap. Wissen Sie wie sehr Sie mich in diesem Moment anwidern? Hätte ich zuvor etwas gegessen würde ich mich jetzt bestimmt auf der Stelle übergeben …"

„Dann habe ich ein paar Neuigkeiten für Sie: Ich gehe fest davon aus, das bereits in naher Zukunft weitere Spezies hinzustoßen werden, die genau wie Sie hier an Bord der Normandy leben und arbeiten werden. Und Sie werden sich gefälligst zurückhalten. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ihr Schiff ihre Regeln.", gab Ibro gelassen Shepards Überraschung. „Allerdings will ich das Sie eines stets wissen: Ich verabscheue Sie, die menschliche Spezies und alle anderen Spezies in der Galaxie. Ich arbeite mit Ihnen und Ihren Alien-Kameradschaften, oder sonstigen Liebschaften nur zusammen, weil Sirius es mir befohlen hat. Wäre das nicht der Fall würde ich jede Maßnahme des Verbundes voll unterstützen die dazu führt alle anderen Spezies vom Angesicht der Galaxie zu tilgen. Ich hoffe ich habe meine Position damit mehr als deutlich gemacht."

„Voll und ganz.", antwortete Shepard und wandte sich von Ibro ab.

„Ärger im Paradies?", fragte Liara, während sie sich mit verschränkten Armen nahe des Aufzuges gegen die Wand lehnte.

„Nichts womit ich nicht fertig werde."

„Gut. Nach Ihnen wird übrigens im ÜLG-Kommunikationsraum gefragt. Es ist der turianische Ratsherr."

„Mh. Was der wohl will?", sagte Shepard.

Die beiden verließen das Crewdeck und marschierten schnurstracks zurück zur Kommunikationsanlage.

„EDI, stell die Verbindung her.", sagte Shepard, als sie den Raum betraten.

„Wird aufgebaut, Commander … Verbindung steht.", meldete EDI und vor Shepard erschien das holographische Abbild des turianischen Ratsherrn Valern.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Ratsherr?"

„Wir benötigen dringend Ihre Hilfe und die der Normandy. Im Gegenzug kann ich Ihrer Frage nach Unterstützung durch die Turianische Hierarchie nachkommen.", erklärte Valern.

„Ich höre."

„Ich persönlich kann Ihnen nicht geben was Sie wollen, aber ich weiß wie Sie es bekommen. Palavens Primarch Fedorian hat den Kriegsgipfel einberufen. Er ist genau Ihr Mann … offen für extreme Lösungen, Das Problem ist, er konnte wegen des Reaper-Angriffs Palaven nicht verlassen. Wir sind nicht mal sicher, ob er noch lebt. Er ist wichtig für den Gipfel. Wenn die Normandy ihn rausholt, ohne entdeckt zu werden …"

„Ich soll ihn also retten in der Hoffnung das er dann der Erde hilft."

„Ganz offen? Ja. Wir brauchen Fedorian unbedingt lebend und die Rettung bringt Ihnen einen Verbündeten, der Ihnen geben kann, was sie suchen."

„Während Reaper die Erde verwüsten. Woher kommt der plötzliche Sinneswandel?"

„Ihr Ratsherr hatte recht: Wir müssen zusammen arbeiten. Und das ist der beste Weg. Außerdem wird Palaven ebenfalls von den Reapern angegriffen und wir haben erhebliche Probleme uns zu halten."

„In Ordnung was muss ich wissen?"

„Primarch Fedorian war zuletzt angeblich auf Palaven und sollte auf dessen größten Mond Menae evakuiert werden, nur die Verbindung zu seinem Shuttle brach kutz nach dem Start ab und in dem Gebiet sind bereits die Reaper aufmarschiert. Sie müssen unentdeckt rein, raus und den Rest erledigt er dann."

Shepard dachte darüber nach.

Es war der nächste entscheidende Schritt Unterstützung für die Erde zu sichern und eine völkerübergreifende Allianz gegen die Reaper zu bilden. Und Valern bot ihm dazu eine absolut einmalige Gelegenheit. Shepard würde den Rat umgehen und sich direkt an die Befehlsebene der zweitgrößten Macht in der Galaxie wenden.

„Einverstanden. Wir nehmen sofort Kurs auf Palaven. Ich brauche die genauen Koordinaten über Fedorians letzte bekannte Position."

„Die schicken wir Ihnen. Ich versuche derweil herauszufinden, ob es neue Daten dazu gibt. Übrigens … ich und die anderen Ratsmitglieder haben uns dazu entscheiden Ihren Spectre-Status wieder herzustellen, damit Sie auf die Resourcen der Citadel zugreifen können. Und Shepard … viel Glück."

„Danke … eine Sache noch. Ich konnte dafür sorgen das die Morjaner uns ebenfalls unterstützen werden, nur für den Moment sind sie wegen den Reapern ebenfalls etwas ... gebunden. Ich werde Ihnen diesbezüglich schon bald ein paar sehr interessante Berichte schicken. Shepard Ende.", sagte er und kappte die Verbindung.

„Das läuft besser als gedacht. Erst die Morjaner, jetzt die Turianer. Dabei hätte ich es für unmöglich gehalten die Unterstützung von ersterem zu bekommen.", meinte Liara.

„Erst müssen wir diesen Fedorian retten. Ich glaube nicht das das eine leichte Aufgabe wird. Wir sollten … oh verdammt!"

„Was ist, Shepard?"

„Wir haben kein Einsatzteam. Außer uns beiden hat niemand an Bord richtige Kampferfahrung und mit nur zwei Personen kann man kaum ein schlagkräftiges Team aufstellen."

„Stimmt. Kaidan liegt ja auf der Citadel im Krankenhaus. Wir haben wirklich niemanden an Bord den wir mitnehmen können? Was ist mit dem Protheaner?"

„Pasheck der ist noch nicht wirklich fit und muss sich noch etwas ausruhen. 50.000 Jahre in Stasis gehen nicht spurlos an einem vorbei. Sonst haben wir niemanden von dem ich wüsste."

„Warten Sie … ich glaube wir haben doch jemanden an Bord.", mutmaßte Liara zögerlich."

„Wen … oh nein … Bitte nicht Ibro."

„Leider doch … ich traue mich selbst kaum es zu sagen, aber … Sie wissen ja wie die sind … auf Anhieb fällt mir da keiner ein."

„Du hast doch gehört was der vorhin von sich losgelassen hat. Da nehm ich lieben irgendjemanden aus der Crew, oder noch besser, irgendeinen x-beliebigen turianischen Soldaten auf Palaven mit."

„Klingt gut. Lass mich den Morjaner aber trotzdem mal fragen. Nur so aus Neugier wie er reagiert. Er wird sowieso nein sagen, wenn ich ihm sage das wir einen Turianer retten wollen."

„Na dann mach ruhig. Ich glaube … ich nutze die Zeit und Ruhe mich etwas aus, bevor wir uns wieder ins nächste Gefecht stürzen.", sagte Shepard und gähnte.

„In Ordnung. Ich kümmere mich derweil um alles andere."

Shepard verließ den Raum und fuhr hoch in seine Kabine, wo er sich schlafen legte.

Liara hingegen ging zurück zur Kantine, wo sie sofort von Ibro beobachtet wurde, der noch immer alleine am Tisch saß, als sie den Fahrstuhl verließ. Mit festem Schritt marschierte sie auf Ibro zu, der, sehr zu ihrer Überraschung, nicht mal die kleinste Gefühlsregung zeigte.

„Was wollen Sie, Asari?", fragte Ibro, als Liara ihm gegenüber stand.

„Unser nächstes Ziel lautet Palaven – die Heimatwelt der Turianer. Wir sollen ihren Primarchen Fedorian retten. Nur leider können wir kein vollständiges Einsatzteam aufstellen."

„Ich ahne bereits worauf das hinaus läuft."

„Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie die Lücke füllen wollen?"

Wie Liara es erwartet hatte zögerte Ibro und anstatt zu antworten nahm er lieber einen Schluck aus seinem Wasserglas.

Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bevor Liara gehen wollte kam die Antwort.

„Sehr gerne. Geben Sie mir Zugriff auf die Waffenkammer. Ich bevorzuge Scharfschützengewehr, Maschinenpistolen und Sprengfallen.", sagte Ibro.

„Was?!", erwiderte Liara sichtlich überrascht mit erhöhter Tonlage, die eigentlich eine ganz andere Antwort erwartet hatte.

„Sie fragten mich ob ich sie begleiten werde und ich bestätigte es."

„Ich … aber … wieso … ich dachte … Sie hassen uns?"

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun, Asari. Sie haben mir angeboten zu kämpfen und zu töten. Ich bin Morjaner. Zu so einem Angebot kann ich unmöglich Nein sagen. Außerdem kann ich eine kleine Ablenkung gut gebrauchen. Aber seien Sie unbesorgt. Ich hasse Ihre und andere Spezies weiterhin."

„In … Ordnung.", sagte Liara zögerlich und entfernte sich langsam.

DAS lief überhaupt nicht wie gedacht.

Wie Shepard wohl darauf reagieren mag, wenn er es erfährt.


	9. Reise nach Palaven

Es war dunkel.

Shepard stand mitten in einem dunklen Waldstück in das kein Lichtschein fiel und wie im Herbst Blätter vom Himmel fielen.

Unter all den dunklen Bäumen stach ein geradezu leuchtender, kleiner Körper hervor und immer mal wieder war ein Kinderlachen zu vernehmen.

Shepard erkannte diese Gestalt.

Es war der kleine Junge, den er auf der Erde im Lüftungsschacht gesehen hatte.

Er rannte weg.

Shepard versuchte ihm zu folgen, nur er schaffte es einfach nicht.

Der Junge lief von Baum zu Baum und kaum erreichte Shepard einen dieser Bäume so tauchte der Junge schon hinter einem anderen Baum auf und er selbst kam sich vor, als würde er sich nur in Zeitlupe bewegen.

Irgendwann blieb der Junge stehen und als Shepard ihn erreichte und beide sich für einen kurzen Moment ansahen verschwand der Junge plötzlich.

Shepard stand nun vollkommen alleine in diesem pechschwarzen Wald.

Der begann sich schlagartig zu wandeln.

Der dunkle Wald begann rötlich zu leichten. Die Bäumen standen urplötzlich in Flammen und vom Himmel fielen Funken, brennende Blätter und Äste. Dunkle Gestalten begann überall umher zu huschen.

Vor Shepard erschien wieder der Junge, der ihn mit einem traurigen Blick anstarrte. Hinter dem Jungen tauchte aus dem Nichts eine dieser dunkle Gestalt auf. Bevor Shepard reagieren konnte weiteten sich die Augen des Kindes und es sackte zusammen. Im nächsten Moment stand die humanoide Gestalt vor Shepard. Wer, oder was sie war konnte er nicht erkennen, denn die Figur war komplett ausgegraut. Was er jedoch erkennen konnte war die Pistole die auf ihn gerichtet wurde.

Er selbst blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Was folgte war ein alleserhellender Lichtblitz zusammen mit einem lauten Knall.

Genau in diesem Moment stieß Shepard einen Schrei aus und wandte sich panisch umher. Als sich der erste Schreck gelegt hatte stellte er fest, dass er sich in seiner Kabine auf der Normandy befand.

Er hatte alles nur geträumt.

Von erholsamen Schlaf konnte man da keineswegs reden.

Shepard schwang sich das dem Bett, informierte sich bei EDI über die bisher vergangene und noch verbliebene Flugzeit bis nach Palaven und wusch sich unter der Dusche den Trott herunter. Frisch eingekleidet marschierte er dann runter zur Shuttlebucht, wo sich zu einem die Waffenkammer befand und Liara aufhielt, wie er von EDI erfuhr.

Unten angekommen begrüßte ihn sofort Liara mit einem einfachen „Hey.", während sie links von ihm an den Waffenschränken lehnte. Auf der anderen Seite erblickte er Ibro an der Werkbank, wie er an einem Valiant-Scharfschützengewehr einen Trageriemen befestigte. Einen solchen hatte er bereits an einer M12 Locust-Maschinenpistole montiert, den er sich schon umgehängt hatte.

„Sie sehen miserabel aus, Shepard.", meinte Liara.

„Schlecht geschlafen. Ich habe in der Zwischenzeit nicht zufällig irgendetwas wichtiges verpasst, oder?"

„Nur ein paar kleinere Sachen. Nichts wofür es sich lohnte Sie zu wecken."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Admiral Hackett hat sich gemeldet und nach Pashek verlangt. Die Wissenschaftler und Ingenieure bekommen jetzt protheanische Hilfe beim Bau des Tiegels. Diese Reporterin, Allers, oder so, hat das mit dem Protheaner mitbekommen und würde sehr gerne ein Interview mit ihm machen. Wenn das nicht geht nimmt sie notfalls auch den Morjaner als letzte Alternative. Ich habe außerdem damit begonnen mir eine Kabine auf dem Crewdeck so einzurichten, dass ich auf die Resourcen und das Netzwerk aus meiner Shadow Broker-Zeit zugreifen kann."

„Sonst noch was?"

„Da … gibt es … tatsächlich noch eine Sache. Ich habe ein Mitglied für unser Einsatzteam gefunden."

„Ach wirklich? Wen denn?", fragte Shepard neugierig bis er merkte wie Liara zögerlich in eine ganz spezifische Richtung zeigte.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er blickte sofort Richtung Ibro und sah entsetzt wieder Liara an.

„Was zum … Ich dachte der kommt nicht mit?"

„Das dachte ich auch, aber als ich ihn fragte sagte er plötzlich zu. Er schien sogar dankbar dafür das ich ihn fragte."

„Ich rede mal mit ihm.", sagte Shepard und ging zu Ibro. „Darf ich stören?"

„Mh? Ja, ja. Ich bin sowieso gleich fertig.", erwiderte Ibro.

„Ich hörte Sie wollen uns nach Palaven begleiten? Das überrascht mich. Als es zum Mars ging lehnten Sie noch ab."

„Das stimmt, aber nur weil ich wusste das Sinari und Sirius mit dabei sein würden und da wollte ich lieber etwas auf Entfernung bleiben. Da die beiden jetzt weg sind bin ich gerne bereit Ihnen meine Fähigkeiten gegen die Reaper zur Verfügung zu stellen. Außerdem brauche ich auch mal etwas Ablenkung."

„Aha … nun gut … wo liegen denn Ihre Fähigkeiten und Qualifikationen? So wie ich das sehe sind Sie wohl als Scharfschütze geeignet.", meinte Shepard.

„Darauf schließen Sie wohl wegen dem Scharfschützengewehr. Für Exekutivagenten gehört ist die Ausbildung an verschiedenen Präzisionswaffen Pflicht. Wir werden dazu ausgebildet um störende Elemente notfalls sogar schnell und effektiv aus großen Entfernungen und in größeren Ansammlungen zu eliminieren. Ich persönlich bevorzuge gelegentlich die Liquidierung aus nächster Nähe, weshalb ich zusätzlich eine Maschinenpistole auswählte."

„Interessant … haben Sie sonst noch irgendwelche besonderen Fähigkeiten?"

„Eine ruhige Hand und schnelle Reflexe …"

„Das meinte ich nicht. Können Sie noch irgendwas anderes einsetzen außer den Waffen die Sie bei sich tragen?"

Ibro sah Shepard etwas irritiert an und brachte keinen Ton heraus. Natürlich trug er noch seine eigene, konventionelle Pistole bei sich, sowie jeweils ein kleineres und ein größeres Kampfmesser, aber das war es wohl nicht was Shepard wissen wollte.

Shepard hingegen begutachtete Ibro derweil selbst. Nach Biotiken musste er gar nicht erst nachfragen und Tech-Fähigkeiten standen ebenfalls nicht zur Verfügung, da er kein Universalwerkzeug trug.

Himmel! Er trug noch nicht mal eine Rüstung!

„Haben Sie sich schon überlegt welche Rüstung Sie anlegen werden?", fragte Shepard.

„Keine.", lautete die kurze Antwort.

„Keine?!", wiederholte Shepard entsetzt. „Das ist Selbstmord!"

„Das mag durchaus stimmen. Einige habe ich bereits anprobiert und in allen fühle ich mich unwohl. Es kommt mir vor als würden Sie meine Beweglichkeit einschränken. Als Scharfschütze gebe ich jedoch Unterstützungsfeuer aus dem Hintergrund und wenn wir marschieren halte ich mich hinter Ihnen. Ich werde vorsichtig sein und Deckung einfach besser nutzen müssen als sie. Wir sind über ein Jahrtausend ohne kinetische Schilde ausgekommen, aber um Sie zu beruhigen: Ich habe eine Splitterschutzbrille bei mir die ich tragen werde."

„Das wird nicht viel nützen. Ihnen ist schon klar das es auch leichte, handlich Generatoren für kinetische Schilde gibt, für die man keine Rüstung braucht?"

„Ich weiß, aber nein danke."

Shepard sagte nichts mehr und ging zurück zu Liara. Ibro sah ihm für einen kurzen Moment hinterher und machte sich dann weiter an der MPi zu schaffen.

„Er kommt also mit?", fragte Liara.

„Ja, als Scharfschütze. Dabei verzichtet er vollständig auf kinetische Schilde."

Da weiteten sich schlagartig Liaras Augen.

„Das ist …"

„Selbstmord ich weiß."

„Eigentlich wollte ich etwas anderes sagen, Sheaprd. Etwas das mehr in Richtung Begeisterung geht, aber belassen wir es mal dabei."

„Ich glaube das ist auch besser so. Immerhin soll Ibro ja die morjanische Unterstützung für uns koordinieren und wenn er drauf geht wird das schwierig. Trotzdem … Mal sehen wie er sich im Kampf schlägt. Ich weiß das er eine Grundausbildung hinter sich hat und weiß wie man mit einem Scharfschützengewehr umzugehen hat, nur wie er sich in einem Kriegsgebiet schlagen wird … keine Ahnung."

„Palaven erreich wir noch in dieser Stunde. Also werden wir es schon sehr bald erfahren.", meinte Liara.

Shepard nickte und die beiden nutzten die Zeit sich ebenfalls vorzubereiten.

Palaven brannte.

So könnte man es am treffensten beschreiben wenn man den Planet vom Orbit aus sehen würde. Wie viele andere Welten hat auch Palaven die volle Stärke des Reaper-Angriffes abbekommen. Während die Kämpfe auf dem Planeten tobten hatten die Reaper eine Blockade errichtet um zu verhindern das Nachschub und Verstärkungen die Planetenoberfläche erreichen.

Und genau diese Blockade war jetzt das Ziel der turianischen Flotte.

An Bord eines Schlachtschiffes stand der turianische Admiral Irix Coronati und studierte eingehend die taktische Lage seiner Flotte und die der Reaper. Für den Angriff hatte man mehrere Flotten zusammengezogen und so in größter Eile fast 200 Schiffe aufgeboten. Teile der Flotte hatten unter Coronatis Kommando schon zuvor versucht die Reaper am Massenportal aufzuhalten, was ihnen durch einige Tricks eine Zeit lang gelang. Jetzt versuchten sie sich in einem Gegenangriff. Ihnen standen gut etwas weniger als ein Dutzend Schlachtschiffe und eine Handvoll Zerstörer der Reaper gegenüberstanden. Coronati selbst hatte für die bevorstehende Schlacht eine breite, weit gefächerte, aber gängige Formation gewählt. Fregatten bildeten zusammen mit Raumjägern die erste Linie, direkt dahinter lagen die Kreuzer und in letzter Reihe die Schlachtschiffe und Träger.

Vor kurzem erhielt er von der Allianz zudem ein umfangreiches Datenpaket über die Reaper. Informationen über ihre Stärken und Schwächen. Ihr Wert war unbeschreiblich und würde zukünftige Operationen nachhaltig beeinflussen. Er selbst hatte die Informationen für diesen Einsatz so gut es ging miteingearbeitet, nur was ihn wunderte war woher die Allianz so schnell diese geradezu intimen Einblicke in die Reaper her hatte. So kannten sie beispielweise nun ganz genau die Schildstärke der Reaper, sowie dessen Regenerationsrate. Es war schnell klar das man nur mit 4 Schlachtschiffen ein einzelnes Reaper-Schlachtschiff mit Sicherheit vernichten konnte.

Coronati beobachte die Situation genau. Beide Flotten kamen sich langsam näher.

Als die Reaper in Reichweite waren blickte der Admiral auf.

„Feuer!", befahl er.

Sofort eröffneten die turianischen Schiffe das Feuer. Massebeschleuniger und Raketen wurden in Massen abgefeuert, Raumjäger und Fregatten rückten langsam vor, unterstützt durch die Kreuzer und Schlachtschiffe und begannen die schnell anfliegen Oculi zu bekämpfen und vom Kern der Flotte fern zu halten, während unzählige Geschosse die beständig näher kommenden Großkampfschiffe der Reaper trafen. Sie wussten das die Waffen der Reaper eine geringere Reichweite hatten und ihre Schiffe deutlich schwerfälliger waren und nutzen das aus. Auf maximal mögliche Feuerreichweite lies er die Reaper unter Beschuss nehmen, was ihm Gegenzug die Trefferquote drückte.

Etwas besorgt beobachtete Coronati trotzdem die sich daraus entwickelnde Schlacht. Seine Abfangjäger konnten die Oculi zwar am weiteren Vordringen hindern, nur erlitten sie dabei herbe Verluste und mussten von den einfach Jägern und Fregatten unterstützt werden. Eigentlich wollte er ja die Jäger mit ihren Antischiffstorpedos und Thanis-Kanonen direkt den Reapern entgegen schicken. Das war keineswegs unerwartet. Coronati hatte bereits befürchtet das es dazu kommen könnte und hatte diese Verzögerungen von Anfang an eingeplant. Störend war es trotzdem und er schickte eine weite Welle an Raumjägern ins Gefecht. Damit begannen sie die Überhand zu gewinnen – gerade noch rechtzeitig. Während die Fregatten die letzten Oculi aufrieben wandten sich die Raumjäger dem ersten Reaper-Schlachtschiff zu, das schon einige Treffer einstecken musste und bedrohlich nahe heran gekommen war. Alleine würden die gegen den Reaper jedoch keine Chance haben, weshalb Coronati eine kleine Überraschung vorbereitet hatte. Hinter dem Mond Menae kam eine weitere Flotte zum Vorschein, bestehend aus ein paar Dutzend Kreuzern, einem Schlachtschiff und unzähligen weiteren Raumjägern, die von weiteren Trägern und Basen auf Menae gestartet waren.

Coronati hatte aus seiner Flotte frühzeitig einen Teil herausgelöst und sie, geschützt vor den Sensoren der Reaper, hinter Menae in Stellung gebracht und die fielen den Reapern jetzt in die Flanke.

Nur davon ließen sich die Reaper nicht aufhalten. Ihre pure Stärke machte sie gegen diese Taktiken fast schon unempfindlich.

Obwohl zwei ihrer Schlachtschiffe und mehrere Zerstörer dem konzentrierten Feuer von Massenbeschleunigern und Thanix-Kanonen zum Opfer fielen beschleunigten die Reaper und erreichten die turianische Flotte. Hier warfen sie in Massen weitere Oculi aus, die jetzt über die Turianer herfielen, die ohne ausreichenden Jägerschutz dastanden. Nacheinander feuerten sie ihre schweren Thanix-Kanonen ab und zerstörten ein Schiff nach dem anderen. Die Fregatten und Kreuzer hatten dem nichts entgegenzusetzen. Selbst ihre Punktverteidigungssysteme machten mit den turianischen Schiffen kurzen Prozess. Viele wurden bereits beim ersten Treffer vernichtet. Sofort teilten die Reaper ihre Kräfte in drei Gruppen auf und begannen die turianische Flotte auseinander zu treiben. Die ersten beiden Gruppen machten sich über die Kreuzer her und fügten ihnen schwere Verluste zu, die sich gar nicht schnell genug auf den Feind in ihrer aufgerissenen Front ausrichten konnten. Die Raumjäger versuchten noch die Reaper davon abzuhalten, oder wenigstens abzulenken, nur ihre Angriffe wurden kaum noch wahrgenommen. Sie waren nicht mehr als Fliegen – störend, aber mehr auch nicht. Währenddessen stürzte sich die letzte Reaper-Gruppe auf die turianischen Großkampfschiffe – das eigentliche Ziel.

Coronati hat noch den Befehl zum zurückfallen gegeben und sein Navigator versuchte noch den ÜLG-Antrieb zu starten, nur dafür was es bereits zu spät. Sein Rückzugsbefehl kam zu spät.

Die Reaper hatten die Schlachtschiffe und Träger bereits erreicht und nahmen diese in Visier.

Coronati sah nur noch ein helles Leuchten.

Ein Reaper explodierte urplötzlich.

Das gewaltige Schlachtschiff wurde in einen einzigen Feuerball in Stücke gerissen

Die anderen Reaper brachen den Kampf augenblicklich ab, drehten bei und schlugen einen neuen Kurs ein, der sie von der turianischen Flotte wegführte.

„Was … was ist hier los?!", fragte Coronati sichtlich verwirrt und wandte sich an seine Offiziere, die ebenso ratlos wie er selbst waren.

„Admiral! Ladar erfasst mehrere Objekte … 21 Stück! Sie sind einfach aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht!", rief einer der Offiziere.

„Was für Objekte?! Sind es Schiffe von uns?!"

„Nicht sicher … Identifizierung läuft! … Das ist doch nicht möglich!"

„Wir haben optischen Kontakt!", rief ein anderer Offizier und aktivierte einen Bildschirm, auf dem die fremden Objekte vergrößert angezeigt wurden.

Coronati stockte auf einmal der Atem.

Er erkannte diese Objekte sofort.

„Aber … das sind doch …", stotterte er.

„Es sind die Morjaner! Eines ihrer Superschlachtschiffe und 20 Schlachtschiffe!", bestätigte ein Offizier.

Coronati sagte nichts mehr, sondern starrte nur auf den Monitor. Er hatte schon von den berüchtigten Superschlachtschiffen der Morjaner gehört und Aufzeichnungen gesehen, wie sie mit einem einzigen Schuss ein Schlachtschiff der Asari vernichten konnten und so wie es aussah auch eines der Reaper, nur er hätte niemals gedacht das sie so schnell auf eines treffen würde, noch dazu über Palaven und das er froh darüber sein würde.

Dann fiel ihm ein Aufblitzen am Superschlachtschiff auf. Zuerst dachte er es wäre getroffen wurde, bis er realisierte das es eine seiner beiden gefürchteten Fusionskanonen abfeuerte. Mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit verließ ein Strahl aus reinem Plasma und aufgeladenen Partikeln das Geschütz und traf ein weiteres Schlachtschiff der Reaper, bevor dieses auch nur Ansätze machen konnte auszuweichen.

Auch dieser Reaper wurde augenblicklich in Stück gerissen.

Das Plasma ignorierte die kinetischen Schilde völlig, schmolz die Panzerung weg wie Butter, die hier kaum mehr Wert war wie eine Eierschale und fraß sich durch das Schiffsinnere, wo es auf den Element Zero-Kern traf. Die nachfolgende Explosion verschluckte den Reaper von vernichtete ihn von innen heraus in einem atemberaubenden Feuerball.

Der Rest der Reaper-Flotte behielt seinen Kurs bei und bekam jetzt die gewaltige Feuerkraft der morjanischen Flotte zu spüren. Abertausende an Geschützen gaben Breitseite um Breitseite auf den ohnehin schon angeschlagenen Gegner ab. Konventionelle Schiffsartillerie, zusammen mit nuklearen Granaten und Raketen trafen die geschwächten Schilde und erledigten zwei weitere Schlachtschiffe und Zerstörer. Sogar neueingeführte Antimateriesprengköpfe kamen zum Einsatz. Schwärme von Oculi stürzten sich auf die neu eingetroffene Flotte und wurden von den wahren Massen an konventionellen und energiegestüzten Punktverteidigungssystem aufgerieben. Im direkten Nahkampf waren sie diesem Gegner ganz klar unterlegen. Die Morjaner pickten sich die am stärksten geschwächten Gegner heraus und konzentrierten all ihre Waffen nur auf diese einzelnen Gegner, mit denen sie so kurzen Prozess machten. Schwere Antischiffslaser, die Hauptbewaffnung, nahm gezielt empfindliche Stellen der Reaper ins Visier, wie Waffen- und Sensoranlagen, oder Schwachstellen in beweglichen Teilen der Panzerung, die nur unzureichend gegen diese Angriffe mit Energiewaffen geschützt waren, zumal nicht mal ihre übermächtigen kinetischen Schilde dagegen halfen. Sie brannten sich durch die so vermeintlich sicheren Schiffsrümpfe und schmolzen ihre Zielpunkte ein.

An irgendeinem Punkt, als die erlittenen Schäden für die Reaper zu hoch wurden, die Turianer den Angriff wieder aufnahmen, die Feuerkraft die Morjaner je näher sie kamen immer stärker wurde, der Verlust von weiteren Schiffen drohte, brachen die Reaper ab, aktivierten ihre ÜLG-Antiebe und verließen das System kurz darauf durch eines der Massenportale.

Innerlich entkräftet stützte sich Coronati auf seinen Armaturen ab. Er hatte während dieser Schlacht schwere Verluste erlitten. Allein die Hälfte der Raumjäger und Fregatten ging verloren, sowie ein Drittel der Kreuzer, aber wenigstens keines der Großkampfschiffe, allem voran die Schlachtschiffe, und er konnten die Blockade um Palaven brechen.

Jedoch wäre der Ausgang ohne das für alle Seiten überraschende Eingreifen der Morjaner ein völlig anderer gewesen.

„Versuchen Sie das Superschlachtschiff zu erreichen.", befahl Coronati

Es dauerte nicht lange, da erschien das blasse Gesicht einer jung erscheinenden Morjanerin. Coronati verwunderte es immer noch sehr, wie menschlich diese fremde Spezies war.

„Hier spricht Admiral Coronati von der Flotte der Turianischen Hierachie. Für Ihre Hilfe möchte ich Ihnen meinen Dank aussprechen. Meine Leute und ich verdanken Ihnen ihr Leben.", bedankte er sich.

„Sparen Sie sich Ihre Worte. Ich bin Oberadmirälin Taras von der Raumflotte des Morjanischen Verbundes. Wir sind Teil der galaktischen Unterstützung zur Auslöschung der Reaper."

Coronati wirkte sichtlich überrascht, als er das hörte und auch etwas beeindruckt.

„Unsere Scans zeigen eine hohe Konzentration an Reaper-Bodentruppen auf dem Planeten. Meine Flotte ist mit einen umfangreichen Arsenal an Thermonuklearwaffen für orbitales Bombardement bestückt. Auf Ihren Wunsch hin können die gesamte Planetenoberfläche und jegliche Reaper-Präsenz darauf auslöschen.", bot Taras an.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein! Wir machen das schon!", lehnte Coronati nach einem ersten Zögern freundlich, aber bestimmt ab.

Kurz darauf erschien die Normandy im Trebia-System, aktivierte ihren Tarnmodus und flog direkt auf Palaven zu.

„Das ist eigenartig.", sagte Joker, nachdem er mehrfach sein Ladar überprüft hatte.

„Was ist?", fragte Shepard.

„Hier ist ungewöhnlich viel Verkehr. Mehrere große Schiffsverbände mit direktem Kurs auf Palaven … viele Kriegsschiffe und Frachter … aber kein einziger Reaper."

„Wie kann das sein? Palaven sollte doch von den Reaper belagert werden, komplett unter Blockade stehen."

„Ich weiß … Moment … Hier haben wir etwas … was richtig großes."

„Reaper?"

„Nein. Da liegt des Rätsels Lösung.", meinte Joker und lachte.

Er zeigte per optischer Vergrößerung einen Ausschnitt des nahen Weltraumes.

Shepard und Liara beugten sich vor und staunten nicht schlecht, als sie den morjanischen Flottenverband sahen.

„Sie haben tatsächlich ihr Wort gehalten.", meinte Liara.

Die drei vernahmen ein unzufriedenes Grummeln von Ibro hinter ihnen. Dieser konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass sie an Sirius Worten zweifelten.

Shepard und die anderen sagten dazu nichts und flogen weiter. Zusammen mit den Konvois, Dutzenden an Frachtern, die mit Waffen, Soldaten, sowie Unmengen an Lebensmitteln, Medikamenten und sonstigen Hilfsgütern für den umkämpften Planeten beladen waren. Über sie hinweg flog dabei das morjanische Superschlachtschiff mit seiner Eskorte und verschwand kurzerhand spurlos, als es seine ÜLG-Antriebe startete, auf der Suche nach weiteren Reapern. Die Kampfgruppe würde weitere Hit&Run-Manöver durchführen, mindestens zwei Reaper-Schlachtschiffe abschießen und notfalls sofort weiterziehen.

Nach dem Auftauchen der Morjaner hatte Coronati, wie auch jeder anderer Turianer, jeden Augenblick genutzt und wie gespannt das Superschlachtschiff ununterbrochen beobachtet. Zu atemberaubend war sein Anblick. Insgeheim war Coronati sogar eifersüchtig, denn immer waren es die anderen die die tollen Geräte bekamen. Allein dieses eine Schiff besaß alleine eine vergleichbare Feuerkraft wie die vor Ort eingesetzte turianische Flotte und die Schlachtschiffe, die sogar nur als Eskorte eingeteilt waren, steigerten diese beträchtlich. Er würde alles dafür tun nur um für wenigstens einen Tag dieses Monstrum einmal in eine Schlacht führen zu können. Er wollte so gerne die Reaper damit kreuz und quer durch die Galaxie jagen. Noch vor Monaten hatten sich Strategen und Analysten aller Völker darüber den Kopf zerbrochen wie man diesen gewaltigen Schiffen die Stirn bieten könnte, geschweige wie man sie mit den vorhandenen Mitteln überhaupt bekämpfen könnte. Coronati fragte sich wie wohl die Reaper darüber denken würden. Er musste sich selbst ermahnen, denn immerhin hatte er den Nachschub für Palaven zu organisieren und wer weiß wie lange sie dafür Zeit hätte, bevor die Reaper gestärkt zurück kommen würden. Das einzige was ihn wunderte wie die Morjaner nur so schnell hier eintreffen konnten, zumal niemand ihre Hilfe angefordert hatte, aber wie die Menschen dazu sagen würden: „Einem geschenktem Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul." und beließ es dabei.

Derweil setzte die Normandy nahe Palavens Orbit ein Shuttle ab und ging auf Distanz, während das Shuttle begann, zusammen mit den turianischen Fregatten, Jägern und Frachtern, in die Atmosphäre einzutreten. Unter ihnen lag Cipritine, Palavens Hauptstadt und turianischer Regierungssitz. Durch die Angriffe der Reaper war die Stadt arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden und verwüstet worden. Erbitterte Kämpfe tobten überall, eine klare Frontlinie war kaum erkennbar und der Widerstand der den Reapern entgegenschlug war gewaltig. Durch die Zerschlagung der Blockade traf nun der dringend benötigte Nachschub auf Palaven ein. Einzelne Zerstörer und Schlachtschiffe wanderten noch auf der Planetenoberfläche und wurden jetzt das Ziel massiver Orbitalschläge der turianischen Flotte. Die Schiffe starteten sofort und anstatt sich zurückzuziehen flogen sie auf zu den anderen Kontinenten und führten dort ihr Zerstörungswerk fort. Sie waren selbst nicht mehr zahlreich genug um die turianische Flotte zurückzudrängen, dafür hatten aber auch die Turianer nicht genügend Schiffe um alle Fronten auf Palaven zu unterstützen.

Fregatten und Jäger eskortierten die Frachter und Landungsboote zu ihren Landezonen und griffen jede auftauchende feindliche Lufteinheit an. Binnen kürzester Zeit gelang es den Turianern die Luftüberlegenheit über Teile Palavens und Cipritines zurückzuerlangen und viele Reaper-Einheiten in die Defensive zu drängen. Dann leisteten sie den Truppen am Boden Luftnahunterstützung und gaben den Landezonen zusätzliche Deckung.

Über einen internen Monitor konnten sie genauer sehen welche Hölle über Palaven hereingebrochen war.

„Bei der Göttin.", stieß Liara aus.

„Wir haben dort einen alten Freund.", erinnerte Shepard.

„Sieht so aus als hätten die Turianer Probleme.", meinte Ibro.

„Probleme? Sie werden ausgelöscht!", erwiderte Liara harsch.

„Das stärkste Militär in der Galaxie und die Reaper äschern es einfach ein."

„Das größte Militär in der Galaxie? Über die Aussage sollten wir uns nochmal unterhalten?", wiederholte Ibro.

„Damit Sie Ruhe geben korrigiere ich: Das größte Militär im Citadel-Raum. Und damit eines klar ist: Wenn wir da unten sind will ich nicht von Ihnen sagen hören wie schön Palaven doch brennt, oder so.", drohte Shepard.

„Ich warne Sie. Setzen Sie mich nicht mit Sinari gleich."

„Wie können Sie in so einer Situation nur so kleinlich sein?", fragte Liara.

„Unsere Analysten hatten die Turianer zuvor noch als unsere größte Bedrohung eingestuft. Doch nachdem was ich hier so sehe sollten diese Analysen dringends überarbeitet werden ..."

Ein starkes Rumpeln unterbrach das Gespräch. Amara jagte das Shuttle dem Boden entgegen und flog mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit eng und tief an den Ruinen einstiger Hochhäuser vorbei. Mehrere Geschosse hatten sie schon ganz knapp verfehlt und einige Raketen machten den Einsatz von Gegenmaßnahmen notwendig.

„FUCK! Wir sind hier voll in die Scheiße geraten!", fluchte Amara.

„Bleiben Sie niedrig und an den Gebäuden. Unser Ziel liegt nördlich des Raumhafens …!", wies Shepard an.

„Was glauben Sie was ich hier mache. Außerdem ist das da unten der Raumhafen."

Shepard blickte aus einem Fenster und schluckte. Der Raumhafen, ein pilzartiger Bau, war nach einem direkten Treffer wie ein Kartenhaus zusammengestürzt. Nur noch Schuttberge und Stahlgerippe zeugten von dem einstigen Komplex. Das Shuttle überflog die Ruine und begann in der Nähe niederzugehen.

An einer Kreuzung, zwischen den vielen Gebäude, die sich mit ihrem plattenhaften Design optisch an der turianischen Physiologie orientierten. Unter ihnen auf der Straße hatte die turianische Armee ein vorgeschobenes Kommandozentrum errichtet und musste sich einen Ansturm von Reaper-Kreaturen erwehren. Massen an Husks und anderen Abnormalitäten rannten stur auf die Barrikaden zu. Die Turianer hielten mit Automatikwaffen und Panzern dagegen. Mechs dienten als Ablenkung in der vordersten Linie. Splitter- und Explosivmunition der schweren Waffen lichteten die Reihen der Reaper bis, man glaubt es kaum, die verbliebenen Kreaturen sich zurückzogen. Die Turianer verzichteten auf den Ruhm diese Gegner zu verfolgen und zu vernichten und hielten weiter ihre Stellung. Nachdem das Gebiet wieder gesichert war landete Amara das Shuttle hinter der Barrikade, entlud ihre Passagiere und verzog sich sofort wieder. Ein Turianer führte sie daraufhin zum befehlshabenden Offizier im Befehlsstand, der an einem holographischen Projektor stand und mit anderen Turianern die taktische Lage beriet. Im Hintergrund vernahm Shepard das Donnern von Artilleriegeschützen, während über ihnen immer wieder Jäger hinweg düsten und ihre Angriffe flogen.

„ … auf der linken Flanke machen die Reaper weiterhin Druck und die Aufklärung berichtet das sie ihre Angriffe sogar intensivieren könnten. Durchbrechen sie diesen Punkt geführeden sie mehrere Flüchtlingszentren und Nachschubbasen.", vernahm Shepard von einem der Turianer.

„Lassen Sie die Truppen hier ein Stück zurückziehen. In diesem Abschnitt hat sich ein Bogen in unseren Linien gebildet, der dringend begradigt werden muss, sonst besteht die Gefahr das die Reaper erst ein Loch in unseren Flanke reißen und sie dann völlig auseinandernehmen."

„Verstanden.", erwiderte ein anderer und machte sich daran besagte Befehle weiterzugeben.

Dann wandte sich der eine Turianer Shepard zu, der vor dem Befehlsstand wartete.

„Commander Shepard! Man informierte mich erst kürzlich über Ihr bevorstehendes Eintreffen. Ich bin General Tarquin Victus von der -Legion. Herzlich Willkommen auf Palaven."

„Danke, General. Ich wünschte nur die Umstände wären anders."

„Wem sagen Sie das. Die Reaper setzen uns ganz schön zu und ein Ende ist nicht in Sicht. Allein in der letzten Stunde habe ich über 400 Männer verloren. Was führt gerade Sie in diese Hölle?"

„Wir sind hier um Primarch Fedorian herauszuholen."

„Fedorian … das könnte schwierig werden. Zuvor hat es eine Kompanie mit einer schnellen Luftlandeoperation versucht. Ging nicht gut aus. Jetzt sind wir hier. Zudem wissen wir nicht mal, ob Fedorian überhaupt noch lebt. Glücklicherweise ist endlich Verstärkung dabei einzutreffen und wir haben Unterstützung durch Luft-, Artillerie- und Orbitalangriffe. Dadurch verbessern sich unsere Chancen die Absturzstelle von Fedorians Shuttle zu erreichen. Wofür brauchen Sie ihn überhaupt?"

„Für einen Kriegsgipfel. Wir versuchen einen Zusammenschluss aller Völker zu erreichen, um unser Vorgehen gegen die Reaper besser zu koordinieren."

„Und Sie glauben wirklich das klappt?"

„Würden Sie mir glauben wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich die Morjaner bereits dafür gewinnen konnte?"

„Moment … etwa … die Morjaner? Diese durchgeknallten, massenmordenden Monster? Die haben ernsthaft ihre Hilfe zugesagt?", stieß Victus ungläubig aus.

„Ja.", gab Ibro kurz und knapp von sich und wandte sich ab.

Der turianische General sah ihn kurz an und ging unbeirrt weiter. Shepard war dabei das Herz für einen Moment regelrecht in die Hose gerutscht. Gleichzeitig fiel ihm auf das keiner der Turianer merkte das sie einen Morjaner im Schlepptau hatten. Immerhin trug Ibro seine verdunkelte Schutzbrille, wodurch niemand das Hauptunterscheidungsmerkmal, die Augen, sah

„Da sehen Sie was die Galaxie von Ihnen hält.", flüsterte Liara Ibro zu.

„Entspricht sowieso alles der Wahrheit.", gab dieser gelangweilt zurück und sah sich um, als sie den Befehlsstand betraten.

Kaum hatten sie das getan stoppte Shepard urplötzlich und starrte einen der Turianer an, der sich ihm zuwandte.

„Garrus?!"

Ibro betrachtete diesen Turianer genauer, den Shepard wohl persönlich zu kennen schien. Er trug eine schwarze, kantige Rüstung mit einigen rötlich, leuchtenden Teilen und Linien. Das Gesicht des Turianers wie mehrere schwere, aber verheilte Narben auf, bei denen Ibro auf alte Kriegsverletzungen tippte.

„Shepard!", entgegnete Garrus erfreut. „Als man mir sagte das Sie hier her nach Palaven kommen würden wollte ich es anfangs kaum glauben und jetzt stehen Sie vor mir."

„Ja, die Galaxie ist schon ein kleiner Ort."

„Schön das Sie noch in einem Stück sind.", meinte Liara.

„Kann man sagen. Hatte schon ein paar Situationen in denen nicht viel gefehlt hätte und es würde anders aussehen. Wie sieht es auf der Erde aus?"

„Schlimm, sogar noch schlimmer als auf Palaven. Aber es gibt Orte die es noch sehr viel schlimmer erwischt hat."

„Das will man sich kaum vorstellen und dabei hat es gerade erst begonnen."

„Was machen Sie überhaupt hier, Garrus? Wie kommt es das wir uns gerade hier über den Weg laufen?", fragte Shepard.

„Ich wurde als Berater eingeteilt. Mit Ihnen habe ich ja schon einiges erlebt und durch meine Erfahrung mit der Jagd nach Saren, Sovereign und den Kollektoren habe ich automatisch mehr Erfahrung beim Bekämpfen von Reapern, als jeder andere Turianer. Hat also doch was genutzt mit Ihnen die Galaxie unsicher zu machen."

„Wie ist es den Turianern bis jetzt ergangen?"

„Bereits am ersten Tag haben wir Millionen von Tote zu beklagen und das erst der Anfang. Ich will mir nicht ausmalen wie das weitergehen wird", antwortete Victus.

„Wie hält sich ihr Militär?"

„Sehen Sie sich um, dann wissen Sie es. An dieser einen Barrikade beispielsweise sieht es noch gut aus.", antwortete Garrus.

„Dafür geben Sie den Reapern einen guten Kampf."

„Noch, aber wie lange mag es wohl dauern bis man keine Kraft mehr zum Kämpfen hat. Wir haben uns zwar vorbereitet, aber nicht weil man auf ihre Warnungen in Bezug auf die Reaper gehört hat, sondern weil wir stets mit einem plötzlichem Angriff der Morjaner gerechnet haben. Da traf uns der Angriff der Reaper nicht ganz unvorbereitet. Das einzige wofür man den Morjanern dankbar sein kann."

„Ja.", sagte Shepard gedämpft mit Blick auf einen seiner Begleiter. „Es gibt eine Chance das zu stoppen, nur dazu brauchen wir unbedingt Fedorian."

„Oder einen Nachfolger.", schlug Victus pessimistische Töne an und aktualisierte über die Konsole die taktische Karte.

„Eine Frage, Garrus: Was ist das für eine Ausrüstung? Das sieht alles recht experimentell aus … wie das neuste vom Neuen."

„Da haben Sie sogar Recht. Die Rüstung steht kurz vor der Serienreife und stammt direkt aus einem Forschungslabor. Verbesserte kinetische Schilde, besser Panzerung und Elektronik und Servomotoren. Soll bald zum Standard für viele Front- und Kommandoeinheiten werden. Aber sehen Sie sich lieber mal die neuen Waffen an … der reinste Wahnsinn."

„Ich habe Sie noch nie so aufgedreht gesehen."

„Dafür gibt es seine Gründe.", sagte Garrus und hier zwei größere, recht kantige Waffen hoch. „Das hier ist das Sturmgewehr Phaeston. Es besitzt ein optimales Gleichgewicht zwischen Gewicht, Präzision und Feuerkraft. Rückstoßdämpfer in der Schulterstütze machen die Handhabung zu einen wahren Traum für jeden Soldaten. Die Hierachie begann dessen Entwicklung kurz nach dem Erstkontaktkrieg mit den Menschen und hat inzwischen ein beträchtliches Arsenal angelegt."

Shepard nahm da Gewehr entgegen und betrachtete es genauer. Er konnte Garrus nur Recht geben. Die Waffe war ein wahres Meisterwerk turianischer Waffentechnik.

Garrus lachte, als er sah wie beeindruckt sich Shepard zeigte.

„Wenn Ihnen das schon gefällt, dann werfen Sie mal einen Blick hierauf. Das ist das Scharfschützengewehr Krysae. Das Gewehr verschießt Hochgeschwindigkeitsgeschosse mit explosiver Ladung und wurde speziell für das Knacken gepanzerter Gegnern entwickelt. Gerade gegen die Kreaturen der Reaper hat es sich als unglaublich effektiv erwiesen. Und dabei wurde es für den Kampf gegen die Morjaner entwickelt. Für diese hartnäckigen Bastarde braucht man ja ebenfalls richtig schweres Gerät. Ich hätte zu gerne mal deren Gesichter gesehen, wenn wir sie damit konfrontiert hätten."

Garrus fiel plötzlich auf, das Shepards Laune schlagartig verflog. Seine Augen weiteten sich, er kniff die Lippen zusammen und sein Blick wanderte von der Ausrüstung hoch zu Garrus und dann zu der Person neben ihm. Liara verhielt sich eigenartigerweise genauso. Besagte Person selbst betrachtete die Ausrüstung und dann alle Beteiligten um sich herum. Irgendetwas war ungewöhnlich an dieser Gestalt, nur Garrus konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen was es war.

Ibro griff an seine Schutzbrille und schob diese hoch.

Als die Turianer die stechend roten Augen dahinter erblickten dämmerte es ihnen.

„Wenn ich vorstellen darf.", begann Shepard. „ Ibro Bresios, Exekutivagent vom Staatsschutz des … Morjanischen Verbundes."

„EIN MORJANER?!", stieß General Victus so laut auf, das sich jeder danach umdrehte. „SIE WAGEN ES EINEN ALBINO NACH PALAVEN ZU BRINGEN …"

Mit einem lauten Krachen flog Ibros Faust auf den Projekt und lies dessen Scheibe bersten.

„HALTEN SIE IHR MAUL, ALIEN! OHNE UNSERE HILFE WÜRDE DIESER PLANET UND ALLES LEBEN DARAUF VERRECKEN! WIR BRACHEN DIE BLOCKADE! NUR DURCH UNS ERHALTEN SIE JETZT IHREN NACHSCHUB! ALSO GEBEN SIE GEFÄLLIGST RUHE!"

Die Turianer schreckten zurück. Manch einer hatte die Hand sogar schon griffbereit an der Waffe.

Sekundenlang schwiegen sich alle an, bis einer der Offiziere vortrat und am gebrochenen Glas des Projektors kratzte.

„Das war Panzerglas."

„Ich will das Sie mich ignorieren.", forderte Ibro.

„Ignorieren?", wiederholte Victus.

„Ja, ignorieren. Ich folge ausschließlich Shepards Anweisungen, ansonsten werden Sie mit mir nichts zu tun bekommen. Akzeptieren Sie das und meine Anwesenheit und meine Präsenz und wir bekommen kein Problem miteinander. Wenn doch, dann sind die Reaper Ihr geringstes Problem."

Die Turianer sahen allesamt Shepard an.

„Er ist ok … meistens jedenfalls.", versuchte er zu sie beruhigen.

„Wenn Sie das sagen.", gab Victus zurück und wandte sich dem kaputten Projektor zu. „Kann das mal einer reparieren?", sagte er und nahm stattdessen ein Datenpad als Ersatz. „Primarch Fedorians Shuttle ist nur knapp einen halben Kilomater nordöstlich von hier abgestürzt. Bisher war der Weg dahin zu stark umkämpf, aber jetzt mit der Verstärkung und Unterstützung und dem zuletzt gescheitertem Angriff der Reaper ist es deutlich einfach. Nur wo genau sich der Primarch letztendlich befindet wissen wir nicht, geschweige ob er noch lebt."

„Sie wirken nicht sehr erfreut über diesen Einsatz.". erkannte Shepard.

„Es ist nicht der Einsatz an sich, sondern die Umstände. Wir sollen Truppen verwenden um jemanden zu retten von dem wir weder die genaue Position, oder gar den Zustand wissen und das in einem schwer umkämpften Gebiet. Allerdings hat die -Legion entgegen aller Erwartungen schon aussichtslosere Aufgaben erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Und außerdem geht es um unseren Primarchen."

„Wie sieht ihr Plan aus?"

„Ein konzentrierter Angriff mit Panzern, Mechs und Infanterie. Wir rücken direkt auf das Ziel vor und werden dabei aus der Luft unterstützt."

„Ein derartiger Frontalangriff würde Ihre Verluste in die Höhe treiben lassen."

„Dem bin ich mir bewusst. Und meine Leute ebenfalls. Aus diesem Grund wir eine ganze Einheit aus Mechs vorausgehen. Haben wir Feindkontakt werfen wir ihnen zuerst die Mechs entgegen und halten sofort mit unseren schweren Waffen drauf. Das sollte das Risiko für den Anfang minimieren."

„Klingt gut. Wir werden Ihre Truppen selbstverständlich an vorderster Front unterstützen."

„Dafür danke ich Ihnen, Shepard. Trotzdem sollten Sie sich besser hinten einem der Panzer halten. Ich selbst bleibe hier und werde alles weitere von diesem Befehlsstand aus koordinieren."

„Verständlich. Eine Sache noch, General. Garrus Vakarian war einst Teil meines Teams. Ich möchte ihn gerne wieder mit dabei haben."

„Ich würde Vakarian nur ungern hergeben, aber ich schätze ich kann nicht viel dagegen unternehmen."

„Ich verstehe das. Garrus kann Ihnen helfen Schlachten zu gewinnen, aber mir kann er helfen diesen Krieg zu gewinnen.", ermahnte Shepard.

Victus stöhnte kurz auf und wandte sich dann Garrus zu, dem er die Hand gab.

„Vakarian, es war mir eine Ehre Sie an meiner Seite zu haben. Ich wünschen Ihnen viel Erfolg."

„Danke, General. Das kann ich nur erwidern."

„ALLE BEREIT MACHEN! DIE OPERATION BEGINNT!"

Auf Victus Befehl hin machten sich die Turianer bereit und formierten einen hervorragend ausgerüsteten Konvoi. Mit einem Dutzend gepanzerter Fahrzeuge, achträdige Kampfpanzer, die dem Mako ähnelten, nur im kantig-turianischen Design, sowie einhundert Soldaten würde Shepard vorstoßen und sich auf die Suche nach Fedorian machen. Die Speerspitze dieses Einsatzes bildeten „Saboteur"- und „Geist"-Spezialeinheiten, die Sturmpioniere und Infiltratoren der -Legion, die als erfahrene Fronteinheiten respektiert, wie gefürchtet wurden. Der „Schild" dieses Einsatz bildeten ein paar Dutzend Mechs der Loki-Reihe, zusammen mit einigen YMIRs. Sie gingen als wehrhafte Kugelfänger und Kanonenfutter voraus. Shepard, Liara und Garrus hielten sich in zweiter Reihe, hinter den Spezialeinheiten und einem der Panzer, Ibro ebenfalls etwas dahinter. Mit zwei Mantis-Gunships über ihren Köpfen setzte sich der Tross in Bewegung.

Die ersten Gegner auf die sie trafen waren kaum mehr als versprengte Einheiten, Husks und einige Kannibalen, Überbleibsel des letzten Angriffes. Es waren zu wenige um eine erneute Bedrohung darstellen zu können und die Turianer machten mit ihnen kurzen Prozess. Taktisch korrekt huschten die Soldaten von Deckung zu Deckung und gaben sich gegenseitig Feuerschutz. Shepard brauchte nur zuzusehen wie die Turianer die Reaper-Kreaturen mit gezieltem und konzentriertem Beschuss methodisch nacheinander ausschalteten. Immer wieder kamen ein paar Husks hervor die dann von den Mechs, oder den Gunships erlegt wurden. Nur gelegentlich feuerte ein Kannibale mal aus den oberen Etagen der umliegenden Gebäude und wurde damit augenblicklich das Ziel der Panzer die diesen Gegner sofort mitsamt des Raumes und teilweise sogar der Etage wegsprengten. Kleinere Gruppen wurden mit Raketen und Geschützen zerschlagen und übrig gebliebene Kreaturen wurden von Scharfschützen erledigt. Das ging ein paar Mal so und trotzdem setzte die Kolonne ihren Weg unbeirrt und ohne Verluste fort – von einigen zersörten Loki- und einem ausgefallenem YMIR-Mech mal abgesehen.

Shepard musste dabei nichts machen. Er konnte stattdessen die Gelegenheit nutzen und Garrus von seinem Abstecher nach Morjan Prime berichten, der das kaum glauben konnte.

„Na wenn man vom Teufel spricht.", murmelte Shepard, als sie sahen das Ibro wieder zu ihnen aufschloss.

„Haben Sie uns vermisst?", fragte Liara sarkastisch.

„Ja.", bestätigte Ibro zu ihrer Verwunderung.

„Wie das?"

Ibro sah hinter sich und man erkannte das nur ein paar Meter entfernt drei Turianer ihm auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgten.

„Die Aliens haben gemerkt, dass mir ihre Präsenz unangenehm ist und nutzen das jetzt aus um ihren Spass mit mir zu haben. Verwunderlich, da ich dachte das es längst allgemein bekannt ist es TÖDLICH IST SICH MIT EINEM MORJANER ANZULEGEN!", sagte Ibro mit Blick auf die drei Turianer, die die Warnung verstanden und auf Distanz gingen.

„Kommen Sie zu uns. Hier ist es geselliger.", meinte nun auch Shepard sarkastisch.

„Lassen Sie das. Sie wissen genau was ich von Ihnen und Ihrem Gefolge halte."

„Wenn Sie über solche Probleme klagen warum haben Sie Palaven dann überhaupt betreten?", fragte Garrus.

„Weil ich töten will."

„Eine sehr einfache Antwort.", meinte Liara.

Garrus wollte das Gespräch zu gerne weiter führen, nur ein eigenartig dumpfes Grollen, welches noch dazu klang als wäre es organischen Ursprung unterband dies.

Der ganze Konvoi stoppte mit einem Mal und die Soldaten sahen sich unruhig um.

„Was war das?", fragte Shepard, als das Geräusch ein weiteres Mal ertönte.

„Das ist nicht gut.", murmelte Garrus.

„ROHLING!", brüllte plötzlich einer der Turianer.

„Was ist ein Rohling?", fragte Ibro.

Die Antwort auf diese Frage kam schneller als einem lieb sein konnte.

Direkt hinter Ibro knallte ein Objekt auf dem Boden und erzeugte eine Druckwelle, die Unmengen an Staub aufwirbelte. Dieses Objekt war eine monströse Kreatur – ein schwerfälliger Körper auf zwei Beinen, der mit dicken Panzerplatten ummantelt war. Es besaß zwei gewaltige Pranken, von denen eine völlig überdimensioniert und wie ein Ambos wirkte. Ein bewegliches Kabel verband den Rumpf mit dem Kopf, der Shepard eigenartigerweise an einen turianischen Schädel erinnerte. Nur mit dem Rest des Körpers konnte er nichts anfangen konnte.

Der Rohling brüllte laut und fiel über einen der Panzer wie ein Raubtier über seine Beute her.

„SKAP!". Schrie Sirius und hastete zusammen mit zwei der drei anhänglichen Turianern in Deckung.

„Das ist ein Rohling?!", schrie Shepard.

„SCHIESSEN SIE!", brüllte Garrus und feuerte seine Phaeston ab, wie so viele andere Turianer auch.

Mit seiner massiven Pranke schlug der Rohling wie in Rage auf den Panzer ein und knackte diesen wie eine Konservendose. Der Panzer dahinter nahm den Rohling ins Visier, nur bevor er etwas unternehmen konnte wurde er von einem weiteren Rohling zerstört, der mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf dem Dach des Panzers landete und diesen regelrecht zerquetschte. Manche Turianer griffen zu ihren Raketenwerfern und wurden schlagartig von Husks angefallen, die aus den umliegenden Ruinen strömten, oder von Reaper-Schützen erschossen wurden, die von den oberen Stockwerken herab aus den Fenster das Feuer eröffneten. Die Turianer hielten dagegen - mit hohen Verlusten. Ein dritter Rohling und weitere Husks fielen dabei über die Mechs her.

Shepard, Garrus und Liara waren, wie so viele andere auch, in die Ruinen um sie herum gehastet und bekämpften aus der Deckung heraus die Reaper. Dabei liefen die drei in einigen Husks in die Arme, wobei Shepard dem ersten sofort seine Omniklinge in den Körper rammte. Liara warf mehrere Husks mit einer biotischen Schockwelle um und Garrus streckte diese dann mit seiner Phaeston nieder. Weitere Husks gingen auf Shepard los und dieser stach einen weiteren nieder, hielt den nächsten mit einem gezieltem Tritt auf Distanz, erschoss mit seiner Predator-Pistole einen weiteren und erschoss dann wieder den soeben getretenen Husk. Nur dann wurde es prekär. Shepard sah wie neben ihm ein Kannibale in dem Loch in einer Wand erschien und mit seiner Armkanone auf ihn zielte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schloss Liara diesen in Stasis ein und Shepard und Garrus erschossen ihn gemeinsam. Ein Husk gelang es dabei Liara anzuspringen und ein weiterer näherte sich bereits, doch die wehrte sich mit einem biotischen Ausbruch der beide Husks wortwörtlich zerriss. Danach begann sie die anderen Turianer zu unterstützen.

Ähnlich wie Shepard hatte sich Ibro zusammen mit den drei Turianern ebenfalls in eine Ruine gerettet, nur sie wurden von deutlich mehr Husks verfolgt, als andere. Ibro, spürbar langsamer als die anderen, wurde hinterrücks als erstes von einem der Husks von hinten angesprungen, als er die Deckung erreichte. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung packte er den Husk auf seinem Rücken im Nacken, riss ihn vor und warf ihn vor sich auf den Boden. Dann zertrat er dessen Schädel. Dabei zog er seine Maschinenpistole und richtete diese sofort auf die nachfolgenden Husks aus, mit der er augenblicklich drei von ihnen niederschießen konnte. Einem viertem schlug er mit der MPi den Kopf ein, nachdem diese den Dienst verweigerte. Das Thermomagazin war voll. Derweil fielen weitere Husk über die Turianer her, krallten sich an ihnen fest und rissen sie zu Boden. Obwohl viele Universalklingen besaßen und diese geschickt einsetzten setzten ihnen die Reaper weiter zu. Ibro wechselte zu seiner eigenen schweren, morjanischen Pistole und verpasste sechs weiteren Husks je einen sofort tödlichen Kopfschuss. Dann wandte er sich einem auf dem Boden liegenden Turianer zu. Ein Husk lag auf diesem und der Turianer konnte sich nur mit größter Mühe und Not dagegen verteidigen. Ibro schnappte den sich den Husk im Nacken, zog ihn hoch, weg vom Turianer, holte aus und zerschmetterte dessen Schädel mit voller Wucht an der nächstbesten Wand. Einen zweiten Husk, der ebenfalls an einen der Turianer hing, trat er weg und als der Husk ihn ansah schoss Ibro ihm mit dem letzten Schuss in seinem Magazin in den Kopf und lud nach.

„Sie ... Sie haben uns ... da Leben gerettet.", stotterte einer der Turianer.

Ibro merkte schlagartig das der Turianer recht hatte.

Er hatte soeben einem Alien das Leben gerettet.

Mit einem Grauen durchfuhr es den Turianer, als er sah wie Ibro sich ihm zuwandte und seine Pistole auf ihn richtete und abdrückte.

Der nachfolgende Schuss flog nur knapp am Kopf des Turianers vorbei und traf stattdessen einen Kannibalen hinter ihm, der soeben in einem Türrahmen hinter ihnen erschienen war. Ein zweiter Schuss erledigte ihn.

Erschrocken drehte sich der Turianer um und erkannte schnell das der Schuss von vorneherein nicht ihm galt, dennoch saß der Schrecken tief.

„Ein Wort darüber und die nächste Kugel ist für Sie bestimmt.", ermahnte Ibro.

Die Turianer nickten zögerlich.

Dann verschwand Ibro durch die Tür durch die eben noch einer der Kannibale gekommen war und setzte seinen Weg in die oberen Stockwerke fort.

Draußen gelang es den Turianern bereits einen der Rohlinge zu erledigen, der über die Mechs hergefallen war und zusammen mit den Husks, zwei der YMIR- und etliche Loki-Mechs zerstört hatte. Mit dem Dauerfeuer ihrer Massebeschleuniger hatten YMIRs schon reihenweise Husks erledigt und den arg Rohling in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, bis letzter durch dessen Raketen und das Eingreifen einer Mantis gänzlich ausgeschaltet wurde. Derweil konzentrierten Shepard, Liara und Garrus das Feuer inzwischen auf den Rohling, der als erstes einen der Panzer vernichtet hatte. Mindestens drei weitere Panzer waren den Reapern zum Opfer gefallen und gewöhnliches Gewehrfeuer schien den Rohlingen kaum etwas anhaben zu können. Dafür musste man erst die Panzerplatte durch anhaltenden und konzentrierten Beschuss „abtragen", um den empfindlichen Körper dahinter freizulegen. Nachdem man so Schwachstellen geschaffen hatte griff Garrus zu seiner Krysae und jagt eines der Explosivprojektile zielsicher durch eines der Löcher in der Panzerung auf den Rücken. Das Geschoss drang ein, sprengte ein größeres Stück heraus und lies die Kreatur zusammenbrechen.

„VOLLTREFFER!", rief Shepard laut auf.

Die Freude währte nur kurz, als der Rohling wieder aufstand und in ihre Richtung blickte.

„Oh oh.", murmelte Garrus, als der Rohling mit lautem Stampfen auf sie zu marschierte.

Sofort hielten die drei mit allem was sie hatten drauf und versuchten vor allem den Kopf zu treffen, nur der Rohling schützte diesen mit seiner massiven, vergrößerten Pranke, die er wie einen Schild vor seinen Kopf hielt und sich als nahezu unzerstörbar erwies. Selbst die Krysea half hier kaum, während der Rohling immer näher kam. Kaum hatte er die Gruppe erreicht holte er mit seiner mächtigen Pranke aus und zerschmetterte die Deckung, die ihm den Weg versperrte. Shepard und den anderen gelang es nur mit knapper Not nach hinten auszuweichen. Bevor der Rohling ein zweiter Mal zuschlagen konnte wurde er von einem der hinteren Panzer ins Visier genommen und bekam durch dessen Massebeschleuniger ein Geschoss in die Seite. Der Rohling brach erneut zusammen, zuckte ein letztes Mal und bekam mit einen zweiten Geschoss auf Schulterhöhe den Todesstoß versetzt. Der letzte Rohling wurde von einen mutigen turianischen Soldaten aus nächster Nähe mit einer Sprengladung beworfen, die sogleich hochging und den Turianer mit sich nahm. Danach wurde der Rohling von allen Seiten mit Raketen beschossen und bekam von einer Mantis die einen erneuten Anflug machte den Gnadenstoß. Mit Ausschaltung dieser Bedrohung, sowie den letzten Husks, wandten sich die Turianer den Reaper-Schützen in den oberen Stockwerken zu und begannen diese systematisch auszulöschen. Raketen und Granaten der Soldaten, Panzer und Gunships beharkten jedes Fenster aus dem auf sie geschossen wurde und sprengten die verbliebenen Reaper-Kreaturen mit überwältigender Härte aus ihrer Deckung und ihren Vestecken.

Nach wenigen Momenten war alles vorbei. Die Turianer sicherten die Stellung und begannen ihre Toten und Verletzten zu bergen.

„Mein Gott. Was für ein Chaos.", meinte Shepard.

„Es hätte schlimmer sein können, Shepard. Das war nur ein Kampf mit mittlere Intensität.", ergänzte Garrus.

„Bei euch soweit alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja."

„Bei mir auch.", antwortete Liara.

„Sieht es auf der Erde genauso aus? Oder auf Morjan Prime?", fragte Garrus.

„Ich fürchte ja, aber dort war ich nicht so stark in Kämpfe mit den Reapern verwickelt wie hier.", erwiderte Shepard und sah sich um. „Diese Rohlinge ... die erinnern mich an Turianer."

„Sind es auch teilweise. Der Rest des Körpers stammt von den Kroganern. Eine tödliche Mischung. Taktisches Verständnis eines Turianers gepaart mit der brutalen Gewalt eines Kroganers. Gerade im Häuserkampf sind sie eine ernste Bedrohung für jeden Soldaten und Panzer. Fragen Sie mich nicht wie die Reaper die biologischen Differenzen kompensieren, denn ich verstehe es selbst kaum."

Die Turianer räumten ihre toten und verletzten Kameraden zur Seite, schoben zerstörte Fahrzeuge zu Seite, formierten sich neu und füllten ihre Bestände auf, während hinzugestoßene Jäger und Gunships über ihnen patrouillierten. Trotz des Chaos hatten die Turianer den Kopf behalten und waren nicht in Panik verfallen. Eine heillose Flucht hätte die Verluste nur noch weiter in die Höhe getrieben und sie hätten sich komplett zurück ziehen müssen. Dieser überraschende und heftige Angriff der Reaper änderte nichts an dem professionellen und disziplinierten Ruf der turianischen Truppenund bestätigte diesen sogar.

Nur der Blutzoll war hoch.

„Wie hoch sind unsere Verluste?", wandte sich Garrus an einen recht jungen Offizier, der wohl nur aus Not und Personalmangel befördert wurde.

„Bis jetzt weiß ich von 24 Toten. Das ist Viertel der Einheit. Dazu noch mindestens ein Dutzend Verletzte, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr.", beklagte sich dieser wütend.

„Sind wir noch operationsfähig?"

„Ja ... es regt mich einfach nur auf, obwohl es das nicht sollte. Damals hat man 20 bis 30 Prozent Ausfall noch als gravierende Niederlage gewertet und jetzt ... mit den Reapern ... da kann man erst von einer Niederlage sprechen wenn keiner mehr auf denen Beinen steht. Wir haben Verbände da draußen die können nur noch 10 Prozent ihrer Soll-Stärke aufweisen und müssen unentwegt weiter kämpfen ... ich will am liebsten auf ein Reaper-Wrack pissen ... tut mir leid, das war unprofessionell, ich habe mich zu sehr gehen lassen ... Einsatzfähig sind wir noch ... Ich lasse die Einheit nur wieder neu formieren. Sogar Leichtverletzte werden weiterkämpfen."

Garrus bestätigte das mit einem Nicken.

„Wo steckt eigentlich der Morjaner?", wandte sich der Offizier an Shepard.

Sichtlich überrascht sah sich Shepard um. Die Frage war sehr wohl berechtigt. Wo steckte der bloß?

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung.", sagte Shepard unruhig.

„Dann lassen wir es besser. Ist gut, wenn er tot und uns nicht auf die Nerven geht."

„Leider brauchen wir ihn. Er ist für diesen Krieg wichtiger als man glaub."

„Ach ... na gut ... Hat einer von euch den Morjaner gesehen?", rief der Offizier.

Etliche Turianer sahen sich nur fragend an bis man einen bemerkte der nach ihnen winkte und „Hier!" rief. Sofort lief die Gruppe um Shepard diesem entgegen. Kaum erreichten sie ihn kam ihnen bereits Ibro aus der zerstörten Gebäudefront entgegen und hielt zu ihrem Entsetzten einee Kreatur vor sich fest, der durch Reaper-Technologie schrecklichst entstellt wurde. Es stand ohne Zweifel fest das dieses Ding einst mal ein Turianer war.

Die Kreatur versuchte sich vergebens aus dem stahlharten Griff des Morjaners zu befreien, welcher diese mit einem Tritt ins Kniegelenk auf die Knie zwang.

Ibro selbst sah recht mitgenommen aus. Er hatte eine Vielzahl kleinerer, blutende Schnitte an Händen und im Gesicht.

„Was ist das für ein Ding?", fragte Ibro.

„Ein Marodeur.", erklärte Garrus. „Sowas wie Infanterieoffiziere unter den Reapern. Wir haben beobachte wie sie Husks und Kannibalen durch eine Art Energiefeld zusätzliche Panzerung geben. Deshalb haben wir die Anweisung zuerst immer die Marodeure auszuschalten, wenn wir sie entdecken."

„Was haben Sie mit diesem Ding vor?", fragte einer der Turianer, für den es so aussah als hätte Ibro einen Gefangenen genommen, was durchaus der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Nützt Ihnen ein gefangene Marodeur etwas ... für Verhöre, Experiemte, oder sonst was?", erwiderte Ibro.

„Nein.", lautete Garrus eindeutige Antwort.

Auf die Antwort hin drückte Ibro dem Marodeur seine Pistole an den Hinterkopf und exekutierte ihn. Der Marodeur fiel vorwärts zu Boden und blieb regungslos liegen. Ibro schoss ihm zwei weitere Mal in den Kopf, die diesen zerplatzen ließen – nur um sicher zu gehen. Eine leichte Aufgabe für ihn, denn immerhin war sowas sein Hauptaufgabengebiet. Zuguterletzt wischte er mit der Hand sein Blut vom Gesicht und leckte dieses von seinen Fingern.

„Brauchen Sie vielleicht ... einen Arzt?", fragte Garrus.

„Als ob mir ein turianischer Arzt helfen könnte. Das einzigste was ich vielleicht gebrauchen kann wären Plaster. Notfalls geht auch Klebeband. Es reicht wenn ich zu große Verletzungen damit abdecke. Ansonsten sollten Sie sich um Ihre eigenen Probleme kümmern. Davon haben Sie ja genug.", gab Ibro zurück, als er sich hinsetzte.

Binnen der nächsten Minuten formierten sich die Turianer neu, füllten ihre Bestände an Ausrüstung auf, allem voran Thermomagazine, Raketen und Handgranaten und erhielten Unterstützung von zwei weiteren Mantis, die über ihnen zwischen den Gebäuden in Warteposition gingen, sowie von zusätzlichen Soldaten, die mit kleineren Landungsbooten bei ihnen abgesetzt wurden.

„Sie sehen ja mehr als nur mitgenommen aus. Hat Ihnen ein Husk den Hintern versohlt?", fragte Garrus Ibro mit einem hämischen und musste wie die anderen Turianer lachen.

Die Tatsache das die morjanischen Universalübersetzter das wörtlich übersetzten verschweig Shepard. Er verkniff sich ein Lachen und beobachtete stattdessen was sich daraus entwickeln konnte, um notfalls sogar einzuschreiten.

„Nein, nein ... das war einer Ihrer Panzer ... glaub ich zumindest.", gab Ibro zurück.

„Wie kann man das verstehen?", fragte einer der Turianer.

„Ich bin in den zweiten Stock eines Gebäudes gelaufen um den Schützen der Reaper in die Flanke zu fallen ... Kaum oben angekommen zerreißt eine Hochexplosivgeschoss die Etage ... ich glaube es war vielleicht sogar eine Rakete ... hat mich für einen Moment wie betäubt."

„Na da hat Ihr Schild aber gut gehalten.", meinte Garrus.

„Er hat keine Schild.", warf Shepard ein.

„WAS?! Kein Schild?! Aber ... sind Sie wahnsinnig?! Wie konnten Sie soetwas überhaupt überleben?!"

„Naja ... ein, oder zwei Wände waren dazwischen, aber wie man sieht hat es mich trotzdem in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Der eine Marodeur hatte genauso viel Glück. Abgesehen davon das ich danach leicht überwältigen konnte."

Das da die Turianer mehr als nur überrascht drein blickten war eine simple Untertreibung.

„Ich muss zugeben das es ein Fehler war keine adequate Ausrüstung zu verwenden ... und eine Alienwelt zu betreten. Ein weiteres Mal wir mir das nicht passieren, dann es war das erste und letzte Mal das ich mit Ihnen auf einen Einsatz gegangen bin.", erklärte Ibro.

„Soll mir recht sein.", gab Shepard mit einem Schulterzucken zurück und unterdrückte seine offensichtliche Freude darüber so gut es ging.

„Alle bereit machen! Es geht weiter!", rief einer der turianischen Offiziere, als die letzten Verstärkungen, zusammen mit einem kleineren Panzer eintrafen.

Damit setzte sich die angeschlagene Kolonne mit größtmöglicher Vorsicht langsam in Bewegung.

„Shepard, warum haben Sie den Morjaner überhaupt mitgenommen?", flüsterte Garrus leise.

„Weil ich zu einem ein vollständiges Team brauchte und ein Supersoldat eine ideale Bereicherung ist. Ich wusste ja nicht das ich Sie hier vor Ort treffen würde ... zugegeben ... ich dachte er lehnt ab, als man ihn fragte ... eigentlich wollte ich ihn selbst nicht mit dabei haben nur ich habe mich ehrlich gesagt nicht getraut ihm das zu verweigern."

„Supersoldat?"

„Nein ... verdammt ... behalten Sie das bloß für sich. Ich erkläre es Ihnen später."

„Wenn Sie solche Probleme mit ihm habe, wieso folgt er Ihnen dann überhaupt?"

„Weil er für die Koordination der morjanischen Unterstützung in diesem Krieg zuständig ist und da die Normandy zum mobilen Befehlszentrum modifiziert wurde ist das der perfekte Platz für ihn."

„Wäre es dann nicht besser, wenn er auf der Normandy geblieben wäre. Unabhängig der Tatsache das Sie ein vollständiges Team brauchen. Es wundert mich das er uns überhaupt folgt. Was ist wenn er stirbt?"

„Fragen Sie mich was leichteres."

„Fragen Sie ihn doch.", meinte Liara.

„Das mache ich wenn ich lebensmüde bin.", gab Garrus zurück.

„Es ist nur eine einfache Frage. Damit sollte es keine Probleme geben ... dann stell ich sie eben."

„Bloß nicht ...", warf Shepard ein, doch dafür war es schon zu spät.

„Ibro, wer übernimmt eigentlich Ihre Funktion in dem Fall das sie hier auf Palaven sterben?"

„Keine Ahnung. Darüber müssen Sie mit Sirius reden. Vielleicht würde er ja für Ersatz sorgen.", antwortete Ibro nach kurzer Bedenkzeit.

„Aber ... haben Sie kein Problem damit zu sterben ... die Voraussetzungen für einen schnellen Tod erfüllen Sie ja.", sagte Garrus.

„Soll mir Recht sein.", gab Ibro grinsend mit einem Schulterzucken und zurück machte, im Gegensatz zu Shepard, keine Anstalten seine offensichtliche Freude zu verbergen.

Eine lautstarke Explosion direkt in ihrer Nähe unterband jede weitere Unterhaltung. Eine der Mantis stürzte ganz knapp vor dem Konvoi brennend zu Boden und entfachte bei ihrem Aufprall einen Feuerball. Der Pilot dahinter riss sofort seine Maschine hoch und wurde dabei von rötlich-leuchten Kugeln förmlich in Stücke gerissen, die auch diese Mantis abstürzen ließen.

Mit einem schrillen Kreischen hatte sich eine geflügelte Kreatur im Sturzflug auf ihre Beute herab gestürzt und mit den Zwillingskanonen in ihrem Maul zwei der vier Mantis schlagartig vernichtet. Shepard, der sich wie viele andere bei ertönen der Explosion zu Boden geworfen hatte, brauchte nicht lange um zu erkennen das es sich hierbei um eine Heuschrecke handelte, die von den Reaper modifiziert, wie er sie schon auf der Erde gesehen hatte. Bevor auch nur irgendeiner das Feuer eröffnen konnte drehte die Heuschrecke ab und flog durch eine der Gebäudeschluchten davon. Der verbliebenen zwei Mantis und ein paar Jäger nahmen augenblicklich die Verfolgung auf.

„Verdammt! Ich dachte der Luftraum wäre sicher!", fluchte Shepard.

„Ich glaub eher das unsere Luftüberlegenheit auf sehr wackeligen Beinen steht.", erwiderte Garrus.

Shepard sah wie einer der Offiziere hektisch zu seinem Funkgerät griff und versuchte die Luftunterstützung zurückzurufen. Bevor er dazu kam mussten die Soldaten am Boden mit Schrecken feststellen, dass drei Oculi über sie hinweg flogen und sich an die turianischen Jäger hängten. Der Offizier versuchte die Lufteinheiten zu warnen, während ein anderer versuchte über General Victus weitere Jäger anzufordern. Das nächste was man hörte waren die Flüche der Offiziere und die panischen Schreie der Piloten, die merkten das sie in eine Falle getappt waren. Unfähig dagegen etwas zu unternehmen und mit dem Auftrag im Hinterkopf setzte die Kolonne ihren Weg verbittert fort und es dauerte nur den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes bis sie selbst angegriffen wurden. Als erstes explodierte der letzte der YMIR-Mechs, der von einer Salve aus drei rötlichen Geschossen in Stücke gerissen wurde. Dem folgte kurzerhand der erste der Kampfpanzer an der Spitze der Kolonne auf genau die selbe Art und Weise. Seine Explosion riss mehrere Turianer drum herum mit sich in den Tod.

Ein Stück weit die Straße runter, hinter einer provisorischen Barrikade aus Schutt und Geröll, das von den Gebäuden gestürzt war, feuerten zwei größere Reaper-Kreaturen ihre Kanonen ab und wurde dabei zu allem Übel von einer erheblichen Anzahl Marodeure und Kannibalen unterstützt. Die Turianer bezogen hastig Stellung und versuchten die Reaper mit Sperrfeuer nieder zu halten, was sich als problematisch erwies, da diese das ebenfalls versuchten. Ein zweiter Panzer fuhr neben das Wrack des ersten und nahm die Barrikade unter Beschuss und geriet damit ins Visier der Reaper. Eine der Geschützkreaturen gab erneut eine Dreiersalve ab, die, trotz dem Versuch des Fahrers zurückzusetzen, den Panzer trafen und schwer beschädigten. Die ersten beiden Schüsse schalteten den kinetischen Schild aus und der dritte Schuss sprengte ein Loch in die Front, welches den Fahrer tötete.

„Was sind das für Dinger?!", fragte Shepard, nachdem sie zusammen mit den Turianern auf der rechten Straßenseite in Deckung gerannt waren und von dort die Reaper beschossen.

„Verwüster! Panzerabwehreinheiten und Kurzstreckenartillerie – schwere Feuerunterstützung. Richtig miese Dinger. Die haben uns vom ersten Tag an Sorgen bereitet.", erklärte Garrus und wandte sich zu einem der Offiziere. „Wir brauchen hier dringends Artillerie, oder Luftunterstützung!"

„Steht nicht zur Verfügung! Die wird bereits von anderen Einheiten beansprucht! Die Reaper machen wieder Druck! Ein paar Mörser werden uns gleich unterstützen!", erwiderte dieser.

„Das wird nicht reichen!"

„Alle bereit machen für Feuerkonzentration!", wies ein anderer Offizier seine Soldaten an und diesegingen in Position. „Auf mein Zeichen. Drei, zwei, eins, LOS!"

Auf das Kommando hin kamen die Soldaten auf der rechten Straßenseite gleichzeitig aus ihrer Deckung hervor und legten gemeinsam gezielt ein verheerendes Sperrfeuer auf die Position der Reaper.

Raketen- und Scharfschützen zielten auf die Verwüster, während das Sperrfeuer die Gegenwehr der Marodeure und Kannibalen gänzlich unterband. Einige der Schützen konnten ausgeschaltet werden, sogar Ibro erledigte mit seiner Valiant einen Marodeur und einen Kannibalen mit Kopfschüssen. Trotz diese Feuerkraft überlebten die Verwüster und zogen sich hinter die schützende Barrikade zurück. Selbst das einsetzende Mörserfeuer erwies sich als wenig hilfreich, da es äußerst unpräzise war, weil sie sich erst einschießen mussten. Sogar Panzer waren in den engen Straßen wenig hilfreich, selbst als Unterstützung und durch die Wracks die die Straße blockierten war deren Einsatzmöglichkeit umso stärker eingeschränkt. So lag es an der Infanterie die Entscheidung zu bringen. Zwei volle Infanteriezüge hasteten, gedeckt durch das Sperrfeuer, vor zu den Wracks und gingen dort in Deckung, von wo aus sie die Barrikade ebenfalls unter Feuer nahmen. Ihr Ziel war es möglichst nahe heranzukommen, um die Stellung mit Handgranaten auszuräuchern, bevor sie zum Sturmangriff blassen würden. Da die Granateinschläge der Mörser derweil entweder zu weit entfernt, oder in den umliegenden Gebäuden landeten und um den möglichen Eigenbeschuss zu vermeiden stellten die Mörser das Feuer ein. Im Umkehrschluss merkten das auch die Reaper, die augenblicklich hinter der Barrikade zum Vorschein kamen und aus der Deckung heraus den Beschuss erwiderten. Die Turianer versuchten das Feuer zu intensivieren, was dieses Mal vorläufig wirkungslos blieb. Die Marodeure schützten sich mit kinetischen Schilde und die Kannibalen mit zusätzlichen Panzerplatten, die sie während der Zwangspause von den Marodeuren erhalten hatten. Zu allem Übefluss kamen dazu die Verwüster hinter der Barrikade zum Vorschein und dieses Mal waren es sogar drei. Diese Gruppe nahm nun die turianische Infanterie vor ihnen auseinander. Die Verwüster sprengten die Turianern mit ihren Doppelgeschützen hinter ihren Deckungen hervor, Marodeure warfen ebenfalls Handgranaten und Kannibalen schossen raketenähnliche Geschosse aus ihren Armkanonen. Sogar verletzte und sich zurückziehende Turianer hatten keine Chance. Dann konzentrierten die Reaper das Feuer auf die Truppen auf beiden Straßenseiten. Vor allem die Verwüster drängte einzelne Einheiten schnell zurück.

„So kommen wir nicht weiter! Was ist mit Feuerunterstützung?!", wollte Garrus von einem der Offiziere wissen.

„Negativ. Aktivitäten von Reaper-Lufteinheiten nimmt wieder zu!", war die Antwort.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Garrus, während um sie herum das lautstarke Donnern des Krieges ertönte.

Zwei einzelne Explosionen schnell hintereinander überhörte man da leicht.

„Verwüster ausgeschaltet. Zwei Raketentreffer.", vermeldete plötzlich Ibro zu ihrer Überraschung, der hinter einer Säule Deckung gesucht hatte.

„Was sagen Sie da?", fragte Shepard und die Turianer hörten mit.

„Zwei Raketen wurden aus einem der Gebäude abgefeuert. Sie haben die Reaper getroffen und alle drei Verwüster ausgeschaltet. Keiner von ihnen feuert mehr."

„Aus welchem Gebäude?", fragte Garrus und blickte wie so mancher auch aus der Deckung hervor.

Die Antwort kam von selbst, als man sah wie aus den oberen Etagen eines Gebäudes Gewehrschüsse auf die Reaper auf der Straße darunter abgegeben wurde. Die Reaper erwiderten dies.

Die Turianer erkannten sofort das den Reapern eine befreundete Einheit in den Rücken gefallen sein musste und ihnen damit eine einmalige Chance bot.

„VORWÄRTS! ZUM ANGRIFF! FÜR DIE HIERACHIE!", schrie einer der Offiziere und die Turianer starteten einen Frontalangriff.

Fast 50 Soldaten stürmten auf die Barrikade zu, warfen ihre Handgranaten, erklommen diese und schossen auf ihrer Spitze die Reaper dahinter zusammen.

Was im ersten Moment chaotisch aussah entpuppte sich im letzten Moment als ein hervorragend eintrainiertes Manöver, vor allem als die Turianer allesamt gleichzeitig auf der Barrikade standen, sofort eine Feuerlinie bildeten und ihren Gegner auslöschten. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicke war alles vorbei und die Reaper vernichtet.

Shepard, Liara und Garrus hatten sich knapp hinter den Turianern gehalten. Ibro bildete von all dem das Schlusslicht. Keiner von ihnen konnte einen Schuss abgeben.

Nach diesem Kampf sicherten die Turianer wieder vorschriftsmäßig die Umgebung nach allen Richtungen hin ab. Shepard nahm sich die Zeit und sah sich einen dieser Verwüster aus der Nähe an.

„Der Gestank ist ja bestialisch.", kommentierte dieser.

„Ja. Gehen Sie nicht zu nahe heran. Die Körpersäfte sind wie Säure. Wenigstens verfliegt das.", sagte Garrus über die grünlichen Flüssigkeiten, die aus den toten Körpern der Verwüster flossen.

„Die sehen irgendwie aus ... wie Rachni.", meinte Liara.

„Das liegt daran das es Rachni sind.", bestätigte Garrus, sehr zu Shepards und Liaras Entsetzen.

„Ich dachte die sind längst ausgestorben.", meinte ein anderer Turianer daneben.

„Ich hörte mal vor Jahren von Rachni auf Noveria. Eine Neutronenreinigung soll denen den Gar ausgemacht haben.", meinte ein anderer.

„Scheinbar nicht allen.", sagte Shepard dazu und wandte sich ab, genau wie der Rest seiner Gruppe. „Leute, ich glaube ich haben einen Fehler gemacht.", flüsterte er leise.

Shepard erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an den Einsatz auf Noveria, wo er entscheiden musste, ob er die Rachni-Königin tötet, oder ob er ihr das Leben schenkt. Letztendlich entschied er sich für letzteres. Ein Fehler, wie er jetzt feststellen musste.

„Dafür können Sie nichts. Niemand konnte ahnen das sowas passieren würde.", meinte Liara, die Shepard einst in seiner Entscheidung unterstützt hatte.

„Ich sage es nur ungern ... wenn sie sich erinnern ... ich hatte Sie einst genau davor gewarnt. Das sich die Geschichte wiederholen könnte ... das die Rachni wieder zu einer Bedrohung werden. Sie hätten die Königin vielleicht doch töten sollen.", sagte Garrus.

„Sie verstehen es wirklich einen aufzubauen.", gab Shepard zurück.

„Er hat Recht. Sie hätten sie töten sollen.", mischte sich Ibro ein.

„Fangen Sie nicht auch noch damit an.", erwiderte Shepard, dessen Augen sich weiteten, als er merkte das der Morjaner mitgehört hatte.

„Jetzt dürfen andere Ihre Fehler beseitigen. Aber keine Sorge. Der Morjanische Verbund ist jederzeit bereit andere Spezies auszulöschen. Wenn Sie einen Exodus benötigen, dann sagen Sie es."

„Exodus?", wiederholte Garrus, der nicht so richtig verstanden hatte was Ibro da soeben gesagt hatte.

„Alle beide Sendepause. Ich erkläre ihnen alles später auf der Normandy alles ganz genau.", stellte Shepard fest.

Es kam ihnen gerade recht das sie sahen wie aus einem der Gebäude die zweite Gruppe Turianer kam, die den Verwüstern mit Raketen die Hölle heiß gemacht hatte.

Garrus, sowie die anderen, liefen ihnen sofort entgegen und versammelten sich um ihre „Retter".

„Welcher Einheit gehören Sie an.", fragte einer der Offiziere.

„Captain Sagran von der -Luftlandelegion.", entgegnete einer von ihnen, der aufgrund seiner Abzeichen garantiert als einzigster dieser Einheit angehörte, während der Rest reguläre Soldaten, Miliz, oder bewaffnete Zivilisten war.

„Ihre Abteilung wurde doch zuvor zur Sicherung des Gebiets eingesetzt um Primarch Fedorian zu evakuieren. Wo ist Ihr Vorgesetzter?"

„Tot, wie so viele andere auch. Von meinem Zug bin ich der einzigste Überlebende."

„Was ist mit Ihrem Auftrag? Der Kontakt mit Ihrer Einheit war vollständig abgerissen."

„Als wir eintrafen und die Absturzstelle sichern wollten wurden wir sofort von den Reapern angegriffen. Wir verloren allein die Hälfte unserer Truppen noch bevor sie einen Fuss auf den Boden setzten konnten. Wir haben all unsere schweren Waffen verloren und wurden fast völlig zerschlagen, aber den Reapern haben wir es trotzdem richtig hart gegeben ..."

„Ich fragte Sie was mit Ihrem Auftrag ist. Wie ist der Status von Primarch Fedorian? Lebt er überhaupt noch?"

„Ich habe ihn nicht persönlich gesehen, aber nach der letzten Meldung scheint er tatsächlich noch zu leben, nur die ist schon über eine Stunde alt. Dazwischen hatten wir mehrere kleine Übergriffe der Reaper.

„Endlich mal gute Nachrichten.", dachte Shepard.

Zwar waren sie nicht optimal, aber jedenfalls besser als das was man bis jetzt wusste, oder besser gesagt, was man bis jetzt nicht wusste. Nur in einer Stunden kann verdammt viel passieren. Trotzdem atmeten die Turianer erleichtert auf.

„Wo genau befindet sich Fedorian?", fragte Garrus.

„Versteckt sich irgendwo in der Nähe mit seiner Leibgarde. Nach unseren letzten Funkspruch nach draußen habe ich eine Funkstille verordnet, weil es stellenweise so aussah, als ob die Reaper gezielt nach Fedorian suchen würden ..."

„Brechen Sie die Funkstille. Wenn Fedorian noch lebt, dann holen wir ihn jetzt raus. Ein Evakuierungsshuttle steht bereit.", unterbrach Garrus, was die anderen Offiziere bestätigten

„Auf Ihre Verantwortung.", erwiderte der Sagran. „Achtung an alle Einheiten der . Evakuierung für Zielobjekt Alpha an der Trition-Kreuzung. Codename Dämmerung. Kommen."

Es dauerte einige quällende lange Sekunden bis eine Antwort kam.

„Verstanden. Alpha ist unterwegs. Kommen von Block 3.", lautete dann die Antwort.

„Wo liegt Block 3?", fragte Garrus.

„Das ist das Bürogebäude hier. Block 3 ist auf der anderen Straßenseite. Wir stehen vor Block 1. Folgen sie mir. Wir gehen ihnen entgegen. Es ist immer noch möglich das man stellenweise auf ein paar versprengte Reaper trifft, allem voran Husks. Wir hatten einfach nicht mehr genug Leute um das ganze Gelände zu sichern."

Unter der Führung dieses einen Turianers marschierte ein gut ausgerüsteter Trupp der -Legion vorsichtig durch das gläserne Bürogebäude. Voraus gingen Turianer mit Schrotflinten und dahinter hielten sich jene mit den Sturmgewehren. Shepard und Co. bildeten das Schlusslicht und konnten hören wie bereits Schüsse vielen. Die ersten waren nur gedämpft wahrzunehmen und stammten entweder von Fedorians Leibgarde, oder anderen verschanzten Turianern. Die nächsten stammten von ihrem Trupp. Auf ihrem Weg trafen die Soldaten gelegentlich auf einzelne Husks und erledigten diese mit ihren Schrotflinten fachgerechte. Brenzlige Situationen entwickelten sich keine mehr, aber die Turianer waren jederzeit bereit sollten die Reaper wieder etwas versuchen.

Der Bürokomplex war ein quadratischer Bau mit einem freien Bereich in der Mitte an dessen Stelle ein kleiner Park angelegt war. Da zu viele Gänge, Wege, und Stockwerke in Folge vorausgegangener Gefechte beschädigt, teilweise zerstört und versperrt wurden, war es auf die Schnelle unmöglich diesen Park zu umgehen, obwohl das offene Gelände die Gefahr eines Hinterhaltes bot. Die Männer und Frauen der -Legion waren am Rande zum Park im ersten Block in Stellung gegangen und standen bereit jegliches plötzliches Auftauchen eines Gegners zu unterbinden. Sie sahen wie aus dem Dritten Block, der diagonal auf der anderen Seite lag, ein bewaffneter Turianer kam und ohne Zwischenfall zu ihnen hinüber lief. Erst als er sich vergewissert hatte das es sich nicht um irgendeine Art von Falle handelte gab er über sein Funkgerät Entwarnung und man sah wie aus dem selben Gebäudeteil vier gut gepanzerte und bewaffnete Turianer kamen, die einen weiteren eskortierten.

„Wir haben mehr Glück als Verstand.", kommentierte Liara nebenbei.

„Es ist fast schon ein Wunder das er solange überleben konnte. Erst von den Reapern abgeschossen, dann gejagt ... Wie wären wir verfahren, wenn Fedorian tot wäre? Wer wäre der Ersatz, oder gibt es sowas wie einen Vizeprimarch?", fragte Shepard.

„Eine Vizeprimarch gibt es nicht. In dem Fall müssten wir uns an das Oberkommando wenden und die würden uns einen Nachfolger nennen, der in der Rangfolge der nächsthöhere Befehlshaber ist."

„Na da könne wir froh sein das der lebt. Ich hätte keine Lust mich länger als nötig auf diesem verdammten Planeten aufzuhalten. Andererseits ... wäre er tot, dann hätten wir nur dessen Nachfolger einladen müssen und uns all das hier ersparen können. Vorausgesetzt wir hätten es von Anfang an gewusst. Hätte einiges leichter gemacht.", meinte Ibro.

„Sprechen Sie eigentlich alles aus was Sie denken?", fargte Garrus.

„Natürlich nicht."

Shepard und Liara konnten dabei nur schmunzeln.

Die Stimmung sank, als plötzlich Schüsse fielen.

Fedorians Eskorte schoss in Fenster und Gänge und wurde wie aus dem Nichts von Husks überfallen.

„VERDAMMT!", fluchte Shepard, denn er war durch den Schutt nicht in der Lage ein freies Schussfeld zu bekommen.

„SCHÜTZEN! ZWEI UHR!", rief einer der Turianer und die Scharfschützen begannen auftauchende Marodeure und Kannibalen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite auszuschalten.

„ALLE MIR NACH!", rief einer der Turianer euphorisch.

Bevor er jedoch nach draußen hasten konnte stieß Ibro ihn weg, weil er ihm im Weg stand. Shepard wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er sah wie Ibro unter seinem Mantel ein kurzes Schwert hervor zog, ähnlich dem römischen Gladius, und damit nach draußen Richtung Fedorian stürmte.

„Das wird böse enden. Richtig böse.", murmelte Liara.

„Hat der völlig den Verstand verloren?! Der bringt sich noch selbst um!", rief Garrus, nur Shepard und Liara schienen wohl zu ahnen worauf das hinaus lief.

Ohne auf seine eigene Sicherheit, oder sein Wohlergehen zu achten rannte Ibro quer über den Park. Dabei geriet er verständlicherweise in das Visier einiger Reaper-Schützen, die zu seinem Glück hastig von den turianischen Scharfschützen ausgeschaltet werden konnten. Zwar wurden ein paar Schüsse auf ihn abgegeben, nur die verfehlten ihn allesamt, oder trafen die Reste von Bäumen und Statuen, die er passierte Ohne Probleme erreichte er die überfallene Gruppe. Sein allererstes Ziel stellte jener Husk dar, der sich auf einen Turianer in einem adretten Gewand gestürzt und diesen zu Boden geworfen hatte.

Für Fedorian stellte dies den Tiefpunkt seiner Karriere und seines Lebens dar. Nicht mal die Niederlage im Relay-314-Zwischenfall war damit vergleichbar. Als Taetrus fiel wandte er sich in einer Ansprache an das Volk, sprach ihnen Mut zu und rief sie zum Widerstand auf. Kurz darauf musste er Hals über Kopf evakuierte werden, weil die Reaper schneller als gedacht Palaven erreichten. Die Flotte konnte sie eine Zeit lang am Massenportal aufhalten, nur als die Verluste zu hoch wurden musste sie sich zurück ziehen und die Reaper hatten freie Bahn. Sie sprangen direkt in Palavens Orbit und führten vernichtende Orbitalangriffe gegen turianische Städte durch. Gleichzeitig landeten sie in Massen mit ihren Truppen und Schiffen auf der Planetenoberfläche. Genau in diesem Moment, kaum nachdem das Evakuierungsshuttle gestartet war, wurden sie von den Reaper abgeschossen. Der Großteil der Passagiere starb dabei, darunter sein gesamter Beraterstab, mit denen er sogar befreundet war. Er selbst überlebte den Absturz wie durch ein Wunder, zusammen mit gerade mal einem Zug seiner Leibgarde. Zusammen mit etliche bewaffneten Zivilisten, Sicherheitskräften und regulären Soldaten verschanzten sie sich nahe der Absturzstelle und wartete auf ein Rettungsteam. Die rasant anstiegenden Reaper-Aktivitäten machten dem jedoch ein Strich durch die Rechnung. Die zu ihrer Hilfe eintreffende Luftlandeeinheit geriet in einen Hinterhalt. Viele Transporter wurden bereits in der Luft abgeschossen und die verbliebenen Truppen waren kaum in der Lage sich gegen diese Übermacht selbst zu verteidigen. Nur wenigen gelang es zu ihnen vorzustoßen.

Obwohl es aussichtslos erschien auf einen erneuten Rettungsversuch zu hoffen warteten sie ab und leisteten den Reaper soviel Widerstand wie nur möglich. Viele kämpften bis zur Erschöpfung, opferten sich, gaben alles, nur um Fedorian zu schützen. Sogar er selbst kämpfte.

Als alles verloren schien gelang es einer weiteren Einheit zu ihnen vorzustoßen und jetzt...

Jetzt lag Fedorian mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden und über ihm hing ein geifernder Hush, der ihn bedrängte und den er sich nur mit Mühe vom Leib halten konnte.

So würde es also mit ihm enden – hier im Dreck.

Kurz bevor ihn seine Kräfte endgültig verließen und er davor stand aufzugeben spürte er wie der Griff des Husk nachließ und die Kreatur auf sah. Fedorian wusste nicht woran es lag, aber es wirkte so, als ob der Husk für einen kurzen Moment überrascht drein blickte. Bevor er selbst danach sehen konnte traf ein Objekt Husk und lies dessen Kopf bersten.

Ibro rannte direkt auf einen ganz spezifischen Husk zu, stoppte abrupt vor diesem und holte mit seinem rechten Fuss aus. Er sah wie der Husk, der den Turianer zu Boden gerissen hatte, zu ihm hoch sah und vergeblich versuchte die veränderte Situation zu analysieren.

Ibro trat zu.

Wie einen Football traf er den Kopf des Husk.

Dieser wurde regelrecht in Stück gerissen, zersprang in einem lauten Knall und die Einzelteile verteilten sich über die nähere Umgebung.

Die anderen Husks wandten sich der neuen Bedrohung zu und verweilten für einen Moment an Ort und Stelle.

Fedorian, der kaum verstehen konnte was da eben passiert war, sah eine Chance zu entkommen und nutzte sie. Er schob den kopflosen Körper des Husk von sich und versuchte wegzukrabbeln. Ein anderer Husk versuchte sich erneut auf ihn zu stürzen und wurde mit einem schnellen Hieb von Ibro und seinen Kurzschwert enthauptet.

Damit machte er sich zum Ziel aller Husk, die ihn als größte Bedrohung erkannten und Ibro zeigte ihnen wie recht sie damit hatten.

Die ersten Husk die ihm zu nahe kamen spaltete er mit schnellen Schlägen den Schädel. Danach versuchten die Husks ihn von mehreren Seiten gleichzeitig anzugreifen, was Ibro kalt lies, Dem ersten rammte er das Schwert in den Unterkörper, zog es senkrecht hoch und zerteilte den Husk dabei beinahe schon in zwei Teile. Dann rammte er das Schwert einem andere Husk in den Hals, wo er es stecken lies. Dem nächsten Husk rammte er ein zweites, kleines Kampfmesser von unten durch den Kiefer in den Kopf. Als zwei Husk ihm auf den Rücken sprangen und versuchten ihn so niederzureißen.

Bei dem Versuch blieb es.

Ibro packte einen Husk am Arm und riss ihn von sich runter zu Boden. Dem zweiten Husk erging es genauso, nur als dieser sich nicht zu Boden werfen lassen wollte, stemmte ihm Ibro seinen Fuss in die Hüfte und riss erst den Arm aus und dann den Kopf. Dem zuvor noch zu Boden geworfenen Husk zertrat er die Brust.

Und von da an begann das richtige Gemetzel.

Mit bloßen Händen schnappte sich Ibro den nächsten Husk, warf ihn zu Boden und zerschmetterte dessen Kopf mit mehreren gezielten Schlägen, die ihn wie eine faule Frucht zerplatzen ließen. Die Husks stürmten weiter an und machten sich damit nur zu weiteren Zielen. Sie waren kaum mehr als das Fleisch für den Fleischwolf.

Ibro war inzwischen vollkommen in Raserie verfallen. Er handelte nur noch nach Instinkt, regierte nur noch auf Bewegungen und Geräusche in seiner Umgebung. Er hatte völlig den Verstand verloren.

Einem Husk rammte Ibro die Faust durch den Magen und riss einen Teil der Wirbelsäule heraus, die er dem nächsttbesten Husk durch ein Auge in den Kopf rammte. Er zertrat Schädel, brach mit bloßen Händen Körper auf und zerfetzte diese regelrecht.

Er war wortwörtlich dabei seinen Gegner in Stücke zu reißen.

Fedorian und der letzte Rest seiner Garde, nur ein einziger Turianer davon war übrig geblieben, ergriffen die Flucht und rannten jenen turianischen Truppen entgegen die ebenfalls aus ihrer Deckung gekommen waren. Ein paar Husk versuchten sie zu verfolgen und wurden sofort von den Scharfschützen ausgeschaltet, als sich die Gelegenheit bot.

Als das erledigt war und Fedorian endlich in Sicherheit war wandte man sich den Ibro und den Husks zu, oder zumindest dem was von ihnen übrig geblieben war. Es wäre falsch zu behaupten die Turianer wären beeindruckt gewesen. Stattdessen waren sie schockiert und verängstigt – gelinde gesagt. Etwas derartiges hatten sie noch nie zuvor gesehen.

Shepard, Garrus und Liara wirkten da weitaus gelassener. Sie hatten bereits erlebt zu was die Morjaner auch im Nahkampf fähig waren unabhängig davon wer ihr Gegner war – sei es nun ein Kroganer, oder Cerberus. In diesem ungleichen Kampf hatten die Reaper von Anfang an keine Chance.

Am Ende blieben nur vier Husk übrig, die für niemanden mehr eine Bedrohung darstellten.

Ibro brach dem ersten mit mehreren Schlägen die Brust auf, dem zweiten schraubte er wortwörtlich den Kopf ab, dem dritten zertrümmerte er mit einem einzigen Schlag dem Hals und dem vierten zerquetschte er den Kopf, als er bei Hände an dessen Schläfen legte und wie eine Hydraulikpresse zudrückte.

Damit endete es.

Die Turianer sahen sich in Folge dieses Erlebnisses bedrückt an, während sich die Gruppe um Shepard dem schwer atmenden Morjaner näherte.

„Hätte ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen ... ich würde es selbst nicht glauben. Erinnern Sie mich daran, das ich mich mit Ihnen niemals anlege.", sagte Garrus scherzhaft.

Ibro reagierte darauf nicht.

Erst als sie näher kamen sah er sie an.

Der Blick lies ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Sie sahen nur Verachtung, grenzenlosen Hass, absoluten Fanatismus und Mordlust in seiner reinsten Form. Auf Argos 3 hatten sie diesen Blick zum ersten Mal gesehen.

Ibro war vollkommen in einen Blutrausch verfallen den er, wie so viele andere Morjaner auch, nicht kontrollieren konnte. Da war es kein Wunder das die Husk hoffnungslos unterlegen waren, zumal keine Schusswaffen in diesem Gefecht zum Einsatz kamen. Verstand und Intelligenz hatten sich abgeschaltet und nur noch niederste Instinkte bestimmten sein Handeln.

„Oh fuck.", murmelte Shepard, als Ibro mit diesem Blick auf sie zu marschierte.

Sie hatten sich soeben zu seinem nächsten Ziel gemacht.

Die drei hielten ihre Waffen hoch, nur waren sich unsicher wie sie reagieren sollten.

Nur eine Sache war klar: Ihnen lief die Zeit davon.

Es war ein glücklicher Umstand der sie sowohl vor Schaden, als auch vor eigener Handlung bewahrte. Mit einem lauten Brüllen brach ein Rohling durch eine Gebäudewand und zog sofort die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Auch die von Ibro.

Dieser blickte zum Rohling und sah darin nur einen neuen, noch besseren Gegner, den es zu vernichten galt. Die Größe beachtete er dabei kaum. Stattdessen machte er den Rohling genau deshalb zu seinem Primärziel. Ibro zog sein Kurzschwert aus dem Körper eines toten Huks und rannte damit, sehr zum Entsetzen aller mit einem Kampfschrei auf den Rohling zu, der ihm ebenfalls entgegen lief.

Jegliche Warnungen und Zurufe ignorierte er völlig.

In dem Moment, als Ibro den Rohling erreichte und mit erhobenen Schwert angreifen wollte schlug dieser mit seiner übergroßen Pranke zu.

Ein Volltreffer.

Ibro bekam den Schlag mit seiner ganzen Wucht ab und wurde weg geschleudert.

Nun waren die Turianer am Zug und hielten mit allem was sie hatten drauf, dann immerhin hatte Ibro ihnen bis jetzt ein freies Schussfeld verhindert.

Zwei Dutzend Sturmgewehre, ein halbes Dutzend Kryseas und mehrere Raketen perforierten im Dauerfeuer die Panzerung des Rohlings und schalteten ihn bereits nach kurzer Zeit aus, bevor der überhaupt die Chance hatte gefährlich nahe heranzukommen.

Der Rohling brach zusammen und wurde weitere Sekunden lang durch konzentriertes Feuer in Stücke geschossen – nur um sicher zu gehen.

Nachdem das erledigt war hasteten alle vor zu Ibro, den sie am Boden in einem Schutthaufen fanden.

Mit geöffneten Augen lag er regungslos da.

„Verdammt! .. Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", murmelte Garrus.

Shepard und Liara sagten nichts, sondern sahen sich nur hilflos an. Ein Turianer näherte sich Ibros leblosen Körper und versuchte vergeblich dessen Puls zu finden. Als das nicht klappte schüttelte er mit einem Schnauben den Kopf. Als plötzlich ein Zucken durch die vermeintliche Leiche ging und Ibro den Turianer anstarrte sprang dieser erschrocken auf.

„SCHEIßE! Der lebt ja noch!", stieß der Turianer aus.

Zur Überraschung aller, wie als wäre nichts passiert, stand Ibro auf und kontrollierte durch verschiedenste Arm-, Hand- und Beinbewegungen das nichts gebrochen war. Was sogar tatsächlich der Fall war.

„Erst das Pult auf der Erde, die Sache auf der Normandy und hier, die Explosion im Stockwerk und jetzt das mit dem Rohling ... ich meine ... der hat mehr Leben als eine verfluchte Hauskatze ... das waren bis jetzt schon vier Situationen die ein normaler Mensch nicht überlebt hätte ... Bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?", sagte Shepard.

„Nichts ernstes. Arme, Beine, Finger, Zehen sind alle in Ordnung, nichts ist gebrochen, aber ich habe die eine, oder andere kleinere, innere Verletzung.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

Ibro spuckte eine geringe Menge Blut aus und sagte: „Deshalb ... aber wie gesagt: Nichts ernstes."

Sie wandten sich einem Turianer zu, der sich ihnen näherte. Da er als einzigster ein Gewand und seiner Rüstung trug war klar, das es sich hierbei um Primarch Fedorian handelte, das Oberhaupt der Turianischen Hierachie.

Fedorian sah erst zu Shepard und dann zu Ibro.

„Sie sind Morjaner.", erkannte er sofort, dann immerhin hatte er sich ausgiebig damit beschäftigt.

Ibro sagte dazu nichts, sondern wandte sich Fedorian einfach nur zu.

„Ich verdanke Ihnen mein Leben. Dafür schulde ich ...

„Halten Sie doch einfach Ihr Maul.", unterbrach Ibro.

„Bitte ..."

„Warum kommt jedes verdammte Alien zu mir und erzählt das es mir sein Leben verdankt?! Mir wäre es lieber wenn sie alle tot wären! Dann hätte ich dieses Problem jetzt nicht! Eigentlich sollten wir abwarten und zusehen wie sie und die Reaper sich gegenseitig auslöschen, aber NEIN! Sirius will ihnen stattdessen ja lieber helfen! SKAP! Wir sollten uns um unsere eigenen Probleme kümmern! Kommt noch irgendein Alien zu mir und redet davon ich hätte sein Leben gerettet, dann gibt es ein Unglück!"

Die Turianer schwiegen. Zu irre war das im Moment. Keiner traute sich auch nur irgendein Wort hervorzubringen.

„Und rufen Sie gefälligst das Shuttle her!", befahl Ibro.

„Sie können es wohl kaum abwarten Palaven zu verlassen.", erwiderte Liara.

„Das und weil es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist bis die Reaper wiederkommen dann will ich nicht vor Ort sein!"

„Palaven verlassen?", erwiderte Fedorian überrascht. „Sie wollen das ich meine turianischen Brüdern und Schwestern mitten im Kampf verlasse?"

„Man braucht Sie woanders, Primarch. Ich bringe Sie von hier weg.", erklärte Shepard.

„Was kann bitte so wichtig sein?"

„Sie müssen unbedingt einem Kriegsgipfel beiwohnen und Ihr Volk im Kampf gegen die Reaper vertreten. Niemand von uns besiegt die Reaper allein. Wir brauchen ein galaktisches Bündnis."

„Glauben Sie wirklich das andere Spezies dem beiwohnen werden? Allein alle Völker zu vereinen ist so hart wie der Kampf gegen die Reaper selbst, wenn nicht sogar noch härter.", fragte Fedorian, der noch immer unentschlossen wirkte.

„Nun stellen Sie sich nicht so an!", blaffte Ibro Fedorian an, der sichtlich verdutzt drein blickte. „Sehen Sie uns an. Wir sind Xenophoben. Wir verachten alle anderen Spezies da draußen. Wir würden am liebsten zusehen wie die ganze Galaxie durch die Reaper ausgelöscht wird. Trotzdem stehen ich jetzt vor Ihnen und das nur aus einem Grund. Wir Morjaner wissen wie wichtig Kooperation sein kann, vor allem im Kampf gegen einen übermächtigen Feind, wie die Reaper, denen es egal ist welcher Spezies ihre Opfer angehören. Shepard hat es geschafft uns dafür zu gewinnen. Wir sind das erste Mitglied dieses Bündnisses. Wir sind bereit unsere Mittel und Kräfte der Galaxie zur Verfügung zu stellen. Schließen Sie sich uns an."

Shepard wollte kaum glauben was er da hörte. Hatte Ibro nicht eben noch eine ordentliche Hasstirade losgelassen.

„Ha. Ich mag Sie. Sie sagen was Sie denken.", meinte Fedorian. „In Ordnung, Shepard. Ich begleite Sie. Geben Sie mir nur noch etwas Zeit, damit ich mich von meinen Leuten verabschieden kann."

„Kein Ding.", erwiderte dieser und wandte sich Ibro zu. „Vielen Dank. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das Sie in der Lage wären über Ihren eigenen Schatten zu springen."

„Ich will einfach nur so schnell wie möglich von dem Planeten runter, also habe ich mich einfach in Sirius hinein versetzt. Mehr nicht. Außerdem ... erklären Sie mir mal bitte wie man über seinen eigenen Schatten springen kann. Das geht doch gar nicht."

„Ist 'ne Redewendung. Vergessen Sie es einfach.", sagte Shepard und beorderte das Shuttle von der Normandy herbei. Nachdem auch General Victus von Fedorians Rettung erfuhr befahl er alle verfügbaren Jäger in die Gegend, die jegliche Lufteinheiten der Reaper ausschalteten, um eine Reibungslose Evakuierung zu gewährleisten. Ohne Probleme konnte Amara das Shuttle vor Ort landen, ihre Passagiere einladen und sofort wieder starten.

Auf ihrem Flug zurück zur Normandy fiel Shepard auf mit welch bedrückten Gesichtern Garrus und Fedorian ihrer brennenden Heimatwelt hinterher blickten. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte um sie abzulenken, dann ihm erging es genauso wenn er an die Erde denken musste.

Was er aber wusste war, das ihre junge Anti-Reaper-Koalition jetzt neben der Allianz die beiden stärksten Militärmächte der Galaxie zu ihren Mitgliedern zählen konnte – die Turianische Hierachie und der Morjanische Verbund.

Ihre Chancen stiegen beträchtlich.

Für die Reaper würde eindeutig es eindeutig schwieriger werden.

Nur ob das ausreicht?

Das war eine ganz andere Sache.


End file.
